


Company of a Friend

by Markov_Debris



Series: Company Series [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s01e08 They Keep Killing Suzie, Episode: s01e09 Random Shoes, Episode: s01e10 Out of Time, Episode: s01e11 Combat, M/M, Series Spoilers, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 130
Words: 136,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: Ianto Jones is waking up from his grief and Jack Harkness has just had the week from hell.  Despite recent events, Ianto decides that what he needs is a friend... and more, and he has decided that friend will be Jack, who right now needs a friend too...and more.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Company Therapy and is a sequel to that story. I know that not everyone wanted to read Company Therapy so below is a brief summary. There were some one shot stories (Company Companions) that were inspired/set during this story and I have decided to add them to the story rather than posting them separately. They will be posted with their original titles rather than a chapter title.  
> I hope that you enjoy.
> 
> WARNING SPOILERS FOR COMPANY THERAPY: Under the influence of an alien device Jack uses the excuse of going on a field training exercise to kidnap and molest Ianto. He was going to rape Ianto but didn’t because Ianto used his training to withdraw his consciousness, making him seem dead which frightens Jack. When, unraped, Ianto returns to himself Jack is still not himself. Now he is a silent puppy like person who cannot always understand Ianto. Ianto realises that Jack needs to have sex to return to himself and after some internal debate agrees. When Jack wakes up the next day he cannot remember what happened and is convinced he raped Ianto, even after watching the whole thing on CCTV. Ianto reassures Jack and explains what he thinks happened. He leaves Jack feeling better while realising his feelings towards Jack (re-awakened before this incident) and about this incident leave him confused so he decides to suppress them all.

It was the end of one of the most terrible weeks.  It was some conspiracy of the universe that brought these events together in seven days. 

It began when Jack and Ianto returned from their ‘field training exercise’ and Jack receiving the news that Harry Devonish was dying.

Jack had flown with Devonish during World War II.  Theirs was a bond forged by relying upon each other in the face of the enemy, a friendship made in war.  They had gone their separate ways after the war but Harry was one of the few people that Jack had kept contact with.  Perhaps because Harry was one of the few people Jack had never felt inclined to sleep with.  He had even danced at Harry’s wedding with pleasure. 

Since the millennium when Jack took over the running of Torchwood, Jack lost contact with Harry completely.  The news that Devonish was dying came with a request that Jack see him.  It was a request Jack regretted having to deny but his unchanged appearance made it impossible. 

Then Toshiko was injured while tracking a crazed alien.  She was lying in a hospital now in a stable condition, but unable to work for the next week.  Jack reflects that it was all she needed after what happened with Mary. 

Finally there was the incident at the Warehouse.  Jack knew he could only think of it as the Warehouse.  It was a name that suggested the word ‘of’ and some other, sinister, word following it. 

Toshiko being out of action was the reason that he needed to bring Ianto along.  Jack considered just taking Gwen and Owen but the reports suggest that this should be a four person job. 

 _I shouldn’t call it the Warehouse.  Charnel house was more like it_ , but Jack did not want the reminder to remain vivid.  It was enough that he will remember what he saw for a long time. 

The Treily were one of the most beautiful and peaceful races in the Galaxy.  Jack had been to their home world back in the fifty-first century.  They have violet skin with a main of fur instead of hair.  They were empathic philosophers who enjoy listening to arguments about the universe as much as giving them.  Their technology, while millennia more advanced that earth technology, was vulnerable to the energies of the rift.  Their ship hid itself when it crashed and the team had been unable to locate it immediately. 

The team found the Treily in the Warehouse.  What was left of the twenty families.  Jack was reminded of Auschwitz.  He wished that the team were not there to see the horror for themselves.  Such terrible atrocities committed by one single man, Kevin James. 

They discovered later that James was a survivor of the battle of Canary Wharf.  Traumatised into madness by what he witnessed, what he was unable to forget.  Clinging only to the twisted philosophy of Torchwood London. 

Ironically to Jack it was Ianto actions, while the rest have finished chasing the rogue London agent, that brought the only light into that terrible day.  They come back to find him moving amongst the Treily with a first aid kit and some water using words to comfort and reassure before reaching out to ease their physical discomfort.

Jack couldn’t help watching him.  Jack knew Ianto had gone through the fires of Canary Wharf to retrieve Lisa, to get the equipment he needed to help her before Jack’s team could take it, now he can see how he managed to do that. 

The Welshman walked amongst a group of unknown aliens without caring for the dangers.  Jack knew the Treily are peaceful but the others do not.  It was only after Ianto spent ten, unharmed minutes doing what he can to ease their suffering that Gwen and Owen joined him.

They did not accept Gwen, Owen or even his help as readily as they did Ianto’s.  The Archivist just stayed, moving amongst them, helping them until he was beyond exhausted.

Jack had to force him to rest but both the Treily and Ianto got too agitated when he tried to carry the Welshman out of the Warehouse.  They were forced to use James’ bed to let the young man sleep among them.

Jack wondered if perhaps the Treily, or Ianto, had some sort of empathic hold over the other.  Jack dismissed the idea.  The Treily were probably picking up on the caring vibes Ianto seemed to project towards everyone around him.  That and the compassion the young man had for other being who had suffered in the same situation as he had.

It took them to the end of the week to deal with the Warehouse.  Looking after the Treily, arranging for their ship to be found and moved beyond the reach of the rift and repaired. 

By the end of the week the survivors are ready to go home and all evidence of James’ atrocities in the Warehouse are removed. 

Once the Treily ship was gone Jack decided to go and see Harry Devonish after all, only to learn that he died an hour earlier. 

Jack now sat at his desk in the Hub.  He sent Gwen and Owen off home hours ago but knew they will both be going to Owen’s flat.  He was sitting drinking scotch and waiting for Ianto to finish and go home too. 

His revolver was in his desk draw waiting.  Jack was sure it would do no good but that did not mean that he shouldn’t give it a try.  Just not in front of Ianto.

He had done far too much to Ianto to allow him to find him with his brains leaking out of his skull.  Jack had offered the Welshman the chance to see the inside of his head before, the Welshman had instead taken the gun, unloaded it and locked it in the weapon’s locker.

Ianto Jones though was becoming an obsession of his.  Since their return for the fake ‘field training exercise’ where he was under the influence of an alien device, and Ianto his chosen victim, he could not keep the young man out of his idle head.

At first he could only watch and talk to him, still worried about what he had done.  The young man though was true to his words, and Jack cautiously let his fingers caress Ianto’s as he took his coffee.

When the Welshman didn’t reject that simple action Jack couldn’t help feel excited.  He would find other ways to be with or carefully touch him, still not certain of how welcome he would be.  Until the Warehouse drove such playful thoughts from him and an older, deeper concern arose.

Summoned by Jack’s thoughts the Welshman appeared.  He helped himself to a scotch looking to Jack for reproof but Jack merely knocked his own drink back and held his glass out for another. 

Ianto obliged and watched Jack quietly as the older man drank two more.   _When was he going to go?_ Jack thought, _he’s only sipping so why is he here?_

Suddenly Ianto gulped down the whisky, stood and walked around the desk.  He put down he own glass and then Jack’s.  Then the Welshman took Jack’s hand and led him over to the manhole down to his room.

 


	2. Chapter Two

Ianto Jones was a work of fiction.  From the suits to his manners all of him was a lie he had made himself act out, and yet somehow, now, it really was him.

That was quite a shocking revelation to have in while looking at a Weevil in its cell at the end of a bad week.

When Ianto and Jack returned from their ‘field training exercise’, they made sure that they had a cover story in place so that none of the others would really know what happened while they were away from the Hub.  It was made easy by Gwen’s exuberance at her success as leader while Jack was away.

Watching Jack and the others reinforced Ianto’s decision about how he was going to be.  It was unfair to Jack to secretly stay angry when he had outwardly told him the whole incident was not his fault.

He had told Jack that he was a new person and that was what he was going to be.  His loss of Lisa still ached, and Ianto doubted he would ever stop missing her, but she would have wanted him to go on.

So the night after they returned Ianto decided to go out.  He went to his local pub for a quiet drink.  He then left after one drink unable to bear sitting alone watching other people all talking in groups.

He feared that if he stayed he would wonder where all his friends had gone.  Those he had made in school and college and all gone on to do their own things, move to new places, lost touch so easily.

Most of his other friends died in Canary Wharf leaving only Jack and the others, and Ianto had gone out because he defiantly did not want to think about them.

So Ianto went to a club.  He was surprised to be approached six times by both girls and guys.  He drank, he danced, he learnt things about the people around him but he declined all offers to leave with anyone.

For two nights he went out only to learn that the night pulse of youth did not throb in his veins.  He was a spy in their midst observing everything and giving away nothing.  It made him feel rejected, alone and treacherous.

Then Tosh was injured.  The only person apart from Jack that he felt close to, able to talk to.  He went to see her in the hospital to give her comfort and that seemed to be the best part of the week, the only time he felt anything normal.

The incident with the Treily was the worst.  As soon as they entered the warehouse Ianto froze.  He did not even notice the others running off after Kevin James from Standard Supplies.

In his mind there were flashbacks.  He could not decide if the comparison to the Cyber conversion in Canary Wharf or the Cannibals kitchen in the Brecon Beacons was the most fitting.

He forced himself back under control and became aware that he was surrounded by injured beings.  It didn’t matter that they were alien the cries of pain were just as heartbreaking.

He just bent down to examine the closest one.  He spoke softly unaware that he was now speaking Welsh to it.

There were so many all tortured and crying.  He had holstered his gun without thinking and ran back to the SUV to get the first aid kit and emergency water.  It wasn’t enough but it was all he had.

He didn’t dare use any of the drugs or creams in case they did more harm than good.  He cleaned the injuries of the first Treily, bandaged it and moved to the next.

He moved methodically in a row through them talking softly, trying to be an unthreatening as he could.  He checked injuries, offered water and bandages.  Up and down.

He didn’t notice the others join him.  He didn’t notice the way the Treily were all looking at him watching him, turning pleading eyes towards him as though begging him to bring them comfort.

As he moved and talked all he was thinking was, _it’s alright, how can I harm you? I belong with you.   I am one of you._

He wasn’t aware of himself falling in exhaustion.  It was just that suddenly he was in Jack’s arms as the Captain carried him away.

He could hear the aliens crying out and he wanted to be with them.  He knew he was struggling but he was held firm.

Jack stopped in the middle of the warehouse and both Ianto and the Treily calmed.  Owen got a camp bed which had belonged to the alien’s torturer and Ianto was placed on it to sleep.

When he woke it was to find himself in a circle of Treily that expanded out from him like he was a fire and they wanted his warmth and light.

He returned to his work.  Helping, organising, calming the aliens.  When the time came for them to leave he felt adrift and alone once more.

He couldn’t understand why he was missing a group of aliens he hadn’t even been able to communicate with.  Except that he had.  Somewhere in his mind they shared a bond of common experience.

Which led his thoughts back to Jack and their recent common experience.

After his first attempt to go out he admonished himself for not choosing someone to go home with.  He was feeling horny but decided that given recent events being alone probably was for the best.

He began to touch himself imagining strong fingers giving gentle caresses.  He moved his hand slowly when faster up and down his shaft, his other hand playing with his nipples, something he had never done before.

“Jack!” he cried out as he came realising whose face he was imagining, whose fingers.  _Well he is very handsome,_ Ianto thought sluggishly the alcohol he had drunk blanketing him from any deeper thoughts about it.

The second night though Ianto did not drink as much.  He was aware that one of the reasons no one at the club attracted him was because what he was looking for was Jack.

This time he began to touch himself with Jack in mind, his fingers following the same paths across his body as before, the paths left by scratch marks from their time together.

With alcoholic daring he pushed a finger inside himself as he pumped his cock.  For a few moments he let his fantasy slip as he concentrated on the sensations he was producing in himself.

As soon as his finger brushed his prostate he withdrew it and hastily finished himself off.

 _That’s what I wanted, Jack’s cock inside me tickling my prostate, but I don’t want to feel that pain again._   He knew there were ways to minimise that pain but what if he went to Jack and he didn’t care to use them.

The problem was that while he fantasised about Jack when he was awake he was terrorised by Jack in his sleep.

Not with nightmares about rape or Ianto was sure he would have gone to Jack and asked for the Retcon after all.  No, his night were either haunted by an old nightmare from when he was on suspension where Jack would beat and humiliate him and tell him he was worthless and unwanted, or by a more recent one of the team killing Lisa before the sky turned green and the world ended in fire whilst Daleks, Cybermen and cannibals screamed with joy at the mayhem they caused.

Conflicts of feelings and theories and possibilities, lead him to stopping and staring at Janet after giving the Weevil her food.

_I’m as much in a cage as you are but mine’s in my own head.  I want to be free, I have to know._

Which led Ianto to Jack’s office, to sipping a glass of scotch and looking at the older man’s eyes and seeing that he too was on a destructive edge.  _He probably had the Webley in his desk and is waiting for me to leave._

He changed his plans about what he was going to do, but knew there was something he wanted tonight.  Something simple they could both do and return to the world guilt free.

So he downed his scotch, walked to Jack and pulled him up and lead him toward the manhole under which lay the older man’s room.


	3. Chapter Three

Jack let himself be dragged away.  This was not the first time the young man had caught him thinking the solution to his problems was a bullet, that’s why the Webley was hidden in the desk draw.

Hesitating, Ianto turned suddenly to Jack and said, “I’m not having sex with you.”

Jack surprised himself by realising that he never thought Ianto was proposing sex with his actions.  He had believed that the Welshman thought he was drunk and needed to go and sleep it off.

“After the Beacons you stayed with me and Tosh.  After the warehouse I’ve been wishing you had stayed with me then to,” Ianto said quietly.

“And does this come under the heading of sleeping with the boss?” Jack asked bitterly before he could stop himself.  It was something brought up by their recent time together.  Jack instantly loathed both the inhibitions of twenty-first century society and the fact the reminder had come out of his lips

“Only if you want me to leave,” Ianto replied looking him hard in the eye.

Jack wondered if he had suddenly become affected by the whisky again to be so childish.  He looked away.  Part of him knew he should be grateful Ianto could even stand being in the same room as him.

Ianto lifted Jack’s chin tenderly and said, “How about we say that we are two friends giving each other comfort for the night,” He then looked worried and asked, “We are friends aren’t we?”

“Yes,” Jack said so quickly that Ianto smiled.  “I am grateful that you wish to spend the night chasing nightmares away with me.”

He was grateful.  As he watched Ianto descend he wondered at himself that he so desperately wanted to spend time with the young man.

It was that alien therapy device.  It had taken one of his unconscious desires and made him act upon it.  Now, no matter what he did, the fact that that desire was there lingered in his mind.

Not the violent part of the desire that Jack was glad beyond measure he had had enough control to stop.  But the part that yearned to hear Ianto’s voice, see his smile.  The part of him, Jack now realised, that had never been able to bear the idea of the Welshman leaving Torchwood.

He was surprised when he reached the bottom of the ladder to find an overnight bag and a couple of bottles of mineral water.  Jack looked questioningly at Ianto.

“I heard about your friend and I’m sorry for your loss.  I thought that as we were both feeling terrible at least we could keep each other company, so I prepared a few things.”

Jack smiled.  Ever efficient and always thinking of others that was Ianto.  Perhaps it was also something else.

Jack remembered the conversation between Ianto and Tosh about Ianto conquering the fears he had left over from Canary Wharf.  Perhaps this was just another attempt.  An attempt to overcome the fears Jack had instilled while under the influence of that alien therapy device.  Fears Ianto denied having.

Jack did not mind.  The last thing he wanted was Ianto afraid of him.  He would accept this closeness even though he wanted more.  Besides, he was not really sure he was in the mood for more tonight.

Jack began to take his clothes off while watching Ianto.  The Welshman had his back to him and it was a marvellous back to look at.

Jack turned away.  Ianto had said no sex but Jack’s bed only really had room for one.  That mean they had to be close together and Jack really did not feel Ianto would stay if he realised that Jack was hard.

When they were both in their boxers and a T-shirt Ianto handed Jack a glass of the mineral water.  Jack smiled into the glass at the thought that Ianto was trying to prevent a hangover he could no longer get.

Jack lay down on the bed first with his back up against the wall.  Ianto hesitated then took he place next to him.

It did not surprise Jack that Ianto chose to face him, moving down on the bed so that his head was closer to Jack’s chest.  The arm cautiously placed around his torso did surprise him as did the fact that Ianto did not flinch when he wrapped his own around the young man.

Ianto smiled sadly to himself where he could not be seen.  Jack had been so skittish around him since the incident with the therapy device, but he knew the older man well enough to know he would accept his presence tonight.

It surprised Ianto that, despite all his attempts, he really did like Jack, want to be intimate with Jack.  Yet even now some fear inside himself was holding him back.

Ianto had not lied to Jack.  He had known during their encounter that the man with him was not his Jack until the morning.  That was what frightened him, being with an attacking stranger.  The fact that there was no rape in his nightmares only confirmed that.

In his nightmares though he could see his real fear.  Ianto didn’t want another lover but he didn’t want to have a one off shag.

If that conflict was not worrying enough Ianto’s older dreams told him he feared that, for all his shag anything reputation, he might be the one man Jack Harkness would reject.  Worse than reject despise for even suggesting anything.

The young man sighed softly and breathed in Jack’s magnificent scent.  This was what he had decided on when he saw Jack’s face and this was all he wanted tonight.

The past week had been so awful.  Not just the Warehouse but the glimpse into the madness that could almost have been his.  The thought that Canary Wharf had almost made him do something similar, worse he nearly unleashed Cyberisation upon humanity, was terrifying.

It was a marvel that Jack wanted to be near him.  He had to make the first move because Jack felt so guilty, but the older man had more reason to hate him than to care for him.  That he not only accepted his touch but returned it, was to Ianto miraculous.

As the Welshman began to relax and fall asleep Jack reflected sadly that this was probably the best moment of his entire month.  Lying in bed with a man who should really hate him, but whose caring nature refused to give in to the dark emotion that occasionally overwhelmed Jack.

_How could this beautiful young man be reduced to this?  Sleeping with the monster because there was no one else to turn to for comfort.  Torchwood has taken everything Ianto had and now owns him completely._

Jack was still pondering the problem and how to make it right between them an hour later when Ianto stirred in the throes of a nightmare.  He thrashed wildly, and would have fallen off the bed except that Jack was holding him tight.  He was calling out, still to incoherent to be understood, except the waking cry. 

“No!”

“It’s alright Ianto; there was nothing to harm you.  We haven’t done anything.  You asked to sleep with me for comfort.  That’s all we are doing sleeping.  Nothing can harm you, I won’t let it.   You’re safe.”

Jack knew he was rambling a bit.  He was so unsure and was driven to explain that he was being harmless by the fear in Ianto’s eyes. 

His word’s relax the Welshman and Jack could see him calm.  His breathing slowing to a more natural place.  His eyes looking to Jack for reassurance. 

Ianto’s gaze suddenly changed.  It was a look Jack had seen only three before.  When they caught Myfanwy, as Ianto woke in the water where Lisa threw him and once after the incident with the Cannibals just before Tosh interrupted them.

“Yan..,” Jack could not complete the name because its owner was kissing him.

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

It was a slow explorative kiss and with it Jack felt himself come under a spell of hope.  He wanted to speak but knew his voice would break the spell and hide the inner wizard he was with.

Ianto looked at him to see his reaction.  He was satisfied enough to kiss Jack again.  Jack responded automatically but checked himself.  He had been content with just holding Ianto closer but knew the young man could feel the arousal he was producing. 

Jack allowed Ianto to move away from him when he begun to rise.  He was surprised, but did not flinch at Ianto’s gentle touching of his skin, followed by caressing with his lips. 

Jack realised that despite their earlier encounter, this was something new to Ianto.  He was watching a cautious explorer warming up to the excitement of adventure. 

Despite the way every moment of this exploration made his groin ache for more Jack remained patient.  He had to let Ianto control this, make the wrong move now and the explorer wizard would leave. 

He moaned involuntarily as Ianto carefully removed first Jack’s t-shirt then his boxers.  It caused Ianto to hesitate, to look at him.  Jack looked him in the eye and whatever he saw there it was enough for Ianto. 

Ianto’s right hand worked softly, cautiously, electrifyingly intense.  It elicited more sounds from Jack and again Ianto hesitated. 

Jack could see that Ianto too was aroused but unsure how to proceed.  Unwilling to speak either because he too knew that his voice might break this spell. 

Jack looked across to the draw where he kept some lube and condoms.  Ianto went there and took what he needed and came back without his own his clothes.

Jack couldn’t help staring and Ianto paused uncertain.  Jack took the opportunity to draw Ianto down into a kiss.   He filled it with his passion and hoped it conveyed everything words couldn’t in this situation.

Jack cautiously took Ianto’s hand and smeared lube on three of the young man’s fingers.  He guided the hand down towards his entrance and waited.

Ianto stared into his eyes as he slowly pushed a finger in.  Jack closed his eyes, sighing contently.  He smiled and suddenly the finger began to move exploring new territory.

Jack let Ianto find his own way and didn’t open his eyes until the second finger breached him.  The young man was looking at him to check everything was alright.  Jack answered with a searing kiss and the silent wish for the third finger.

With three fingers stretching him, touching his prostate Jack started to buck his hips uncontrollably.  He was instantly sorry as soon as he realised what he was doing as Ianto withdrew all three fingers.

Jack looked at him and saw that the young man was slicking up his cock.  He was again looking to the older man too guide him.

Ianto was cautious as he entered Jack, taking his legs on his shoulders and moving slowly in a way that was driving Jack to distraction.  He stared down at his captain’s face to gage his reaction and quickly found his way to the correct angle and an enjoyable rhythm.

Jack’s neglected member though was demanding attention as Ianto hit the right spot in the right way.  He was about to take hold of himself knowing Ianto had enough to handle if this was first time but the look in Ianto’s eyes told him not to move and not to come. 

Ianto was silent with little noise beyond heavy breathing and the occasional moan.  He stared at Jack the whole time checking he was alright closing his eyes only as Jack let his hands caress Ianto’s body, telling the older man that their touch was accepted.

As Ianto quietly came Jack did not think he had seen a more angelic sight in his life.  He has seen Ianto’s face at climax distorted by CCTV but that never did the real thing the justice it deserved.

As the young man withdrew, Jack felt abandoned though the young man lay back down next to him.  There was a look in his eyes that said he was not really sure what to say next.

“Ianto..,”  Jack said unable to bear either the silence or the throbbing in his cock.

“I wasn’t intending to do that,” Ianto said quietly, as though he thought Jack might be angry.

“You can do that to me anytime you wish, you always have been able to, but it isn’t polite to leave a friend in need,” Jack said honestly, remembering the terms by which Ianto said he was going to stay the night.

“I know, I said I didn’t intend to do what I just did.  I only intended to offer my presence but that does not mean I did not think about the possible consequences.”

“Ianto I agreed to be here as your friend, friends comfort each other in different ways,” Jack said hastily thinking that Ianto might be thinking of quitting now that he had twice had sex with his boss.

Between the terrible events of this week, the only distraction he had was his new obsession with Ianto.  Owen had double checked his test results after Ianto told the doctor a very convincing lie about a Jack behaving slightly out of character while they were alone, not letting the doctor suspect the truth.

Yet his obsession with Ianto remained.  Remembering the CCTV footage and sound recordings he had used when he was aroused he wondered if he had had this obsession since they caught Myfanwy.

Ianto though just smiled at Jack.  It was a rare and precious work of art and Jack was calmed and proud to have it turned upon him.

“I might not be very experienced Jack but I’m not ignorant.  This is a new area of friendship for me but that does not mean I was unaware of it.  When I said I knew the possible consequences they included,” Ianto said softly leaning in to kiss Jack and running a hand down the older man’s side towards his groin.

Jack gasped and stared at Ianto unsure what to say but the young man smiled and said.

“I was wondering if you would be willing to easy your frustrations the way you did last time and stay with me and th...then perhaps if we both wanted to... well we would be more or less ready should we feel like,” Ianto was stuttering as Jack looked intensely at him.

He was not sure he was comfortable with what Ianto was asking him.  Last time he had been under the influence of an alien device.  After terrifying Ianto, he had somehow managed to calm the Welshman into being prepared to have sex.

Jack had to think to it through clinically as he had no real memory, only of the way he felt, the way he wanted Ianto.  He had taken Ianto on his side, from behind and kept his cock in the young man all night until he woke up the next morning as himself, feeling incredibly guilty about what he had done.

The problem was that right now he wanted what they young man was offering so much so he ached more than normal.  _Perhaps it was a side effect of the device_ he told himself knowing the thought for the lie it was, _it was a side effect of Ianto, someone I want but feel almost as though I’m unable to have._

“Please Jack, I would like this, I want your Ego to show me what it can do,” Ianto added with another shy smile.

“Okay,” Jack agreed and let Ianto lie down on his stomach.

Jack had been glad to see that the marks he had left on Ianto’s back had healed as well as those on his front.  Gently he reached down to caress the base of Ianto’s spine.

 


	5. Chapter Five

As soon as Jack touched him Ianto flinched.  Jack jumped away as though burned and moved to the bottom of the bed.

“No, I’m not doing this.  You’re not ready,” Jack said firmly wishing he was not sitting on his blankets so that he could cover himself up for Ianto’s sake.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to,” Ianto replied in that same strange voice he had used when he apologised to Gwen for nearly getting her cyber-converted.

“You don’t have to apologise.  I’m the one who...”

“No you’re not,” Ianto said angry.  “I told you I knew that wasn’t really you.  He?” Ianto asked looking to Jack for understanding that he was talking about when Jack had not been himself and the older man nodded reluctantly.

“He had your face but not your expression, your voice for a while but not the inflection, had your fingers but not your caress and it may seem strange but you tasted and smelt slightly different too.  It wasn’t you,” Ianto concluded softly.

Jack blinked in surprise.  He had assumed that Ianto had some ability to resist his pheromones as he was sure he would have tried to use them against the young man while out of his mind.  Jack felt extremely grateful that the change in his brain chemistry must have prevented it.

He looked carefully at Ianto and frowned.  The young man looked rejected rather than frightened.  He seemed to shy only when he realised how intensely Jack was looking at him.

“Ianto I wanted to ask you, the first time, when I, when _he_ tried to... you seemed to,” _you seemed to be dead,_ “you seemed to not be there,” Jack said unsure how to phrase his question tactfully if ineloquently.

“Torchwood psychic training,” Ianto replied.

“What?” Jack said confused.  He knew Ianto had psychic training, beyond just learning to defend his mind and extending his natural talents.  Talents that Jack had since discovered had died in the young man during the battle.

“When Torchwood Archivists and Researchers have been employed for a certain length of time or reach a certain security level they become as dangerous as they are useful.

“If in part of your mind you remember everything, whether or not you have a perfect memory, then it is possibly for you to know something and not realise how significant it is,” _He’s leaving out the part about researchers and archivists being trained to enhance their memories when needed for specific purposes,_ thought Jack remembering part of a brief he hadn’t actually finished reading.

“There are means beyond psychic attack of trying to obtain that information.  My mental training included various defences against psychic, chemical or physical attacks.”

“Did they hurt you?” Jack asked deeply concerned and not putting anything past Hartman.

“Don’t be silly.  They wanted _loyal_ intelligent people, hurting me would have threatened my loyalty even if I volunteered.

“One of my learnt defences is to retreat my consciousness, to hide within my mind.  I had never fully tested that aspect of my training before,” Ianto said softly.

“Did you intend to do that?  You cried out that you smelt burning, you’ve said that to me before like part of you was re-living Canary Wharf,” Jack said unconsciously moving closer to the young man but stopping himself when he realised, despite the fact that Ianto did not react.

Ianto closed his eyes and breathed deeply before answering, “I made a partial withdrawal at Canary Wharf.  It was the only way I could cope with everything,”

 _The only way you could handle the psychic assault of so many in pain,_ Jack thought, _No, even without_ _your natural abilities, part of you would have retreated, it’s just those abilities never came back with your consciousness._

“My consciousness retreats Jack my subconscious does not.  I seem to associate certain levels of panic and fear with fire.

“I did not want to be raped Jack and I knew you did not want to rape me,” Ianto’s hand forestalled Jack’s protest of _How can you know?_ “I studied you remember.  If you were going to violate me you would have done so when you were at your most angry, I just didn’t mean anything to you then.”

Jack bit back the _Yes you did or I would not have nearly killed you._   That admission startled Jack and he couldn’t help hating himself a little more.

“I returned from my retreat because my subconscious was aware that you had stopped.  I slept the first time because I was exhausted, it seems that that doesn’t stop my subconscious being hyperaware.

“You got yourself mixed in my nightmares yet the only times recently that I felt safe and horror free was when I was in your arms.  Tonight was the first time I’ve had a nightmare with you holding me and that is not what I want.”

Without thinking Jack moved to Ianto and wrapped his arms around the young man as he began to cry.  _Why do I only ever cause this wonderful man pain?_

“We don’t have to do anything else tonight.  I will sort myself out in the bathroom and then we can just lie in bed and see if you can relax enough with me to sleep dream free.  In the morning we’ll talk again,” Jack said kindly, not really sure what answer he wanted from Ianto.

 

 


	6. Chapter Six

Ianto pulled back and Jack risked a glance at him.  The young man was looking at him with that intense gaze of his.  The one Jack felt could inspect his soul.

“I did not let him have sex with me because that’s what I thought he needed to get you back,” Ianto said sternly.  Jack winced inwardly again at how much the young man saw through him.

“I have felt attracted to you for almost as long as I have known you,” Ianto added gently.

“It’s the coat, the dashing hero look always works for me,” Jack said trying to make light.

“I think I rather went off heroes at Canary Wharf Jack,” He replied harshly and Jack kicked himself for his own stupidity, especially as he already knew that.

“Sorry,” Jack whispered.

“I knew you were good looking when I first saw you and part of your look is the coat.  I didn’t feel attracted to you until later,” Jack knew what he meant.  It was catching Myfanwy, the lightning bolt that passed between them when Ianto was on top of him.

“I just couldn’t let myself feel more,” Ianto said quietly.

 _No you couldn’t, you still thought you had Lisa and then you were consumed by grief when you lost her,_ Jack thought. _My own actions have never given you to think that I still felt that attraction, that I had forgiven you and still wanted you until I almost abused you._

“What made you change your mind?” Jack asked curiously.

“I let you have what you needed, not just to restore you but because I did want it and it felt like the right time and place, like my only opportunity,” Ianto said giving hope and yet bruising Jack’s heart a little.

“I wanted you to be with me when I exhausted myself that night we began looking after the Treily.  I had to run through all the possibly consequences.  Satisfy myself that there was no outcome tonight that I could not live with.”

“What if I had rejected you?” Jack asked slightly angry at how impersonal Ianto was making this.  “What if I had started to touch you?” he asked softer bringing up his hand to caress Ianto’s cheek then brush it down the young man’s neck and shoulders.  Ianto’s eyes closed softly as he leaned into the touch.

“Then there probably wouldn’t be any need for this conversation,” Ianto deadpanned opening his eyes.

Ianto leaned forward causing Jack to jump back slightly.  He looked at the Welshman in confusion as he smiled back.

“Recognising consequences is part of who I am and what I do.  You think I am doing this to conquer my fear of you, well in a way I am.  I don’t want to be afraid of you.  I don’t want you to be a part of my nightmares.

“You were always worthy of my trust Jack, I just wasn’t ready to give it when we first met.  You have had it since our training exercise or I would have fought to stay awake and not let myself sleep in your arms after I ran into my mind during his attempt.

“I have been so numb inside and now I have fully woken.  I want us to be friends as well as work colleagues.  I cannot promise you anything anymore than you can, but I knew when I decided to be your friend tonight that I would want this, if you were willing to give it to me.”

As he spoke Ianto moved closer.  Jack felt the same spell he had earlier wash over him.  All his arguments were silencing as the Welshman’s presence overwhelmed him.

_Ianto you are wrong.  If you move an inch closer my Ego will not have much say in the matter beyond making sure you are being pleasured and not given pain._

Slowly, tortuously the young man closed the gap.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

Ianto lips pressed against Jack’s and his tongue requested access which it was instantly granted.  He felt Jack’s arms around him and he felt wanted not trapped.

He knew that tonight was as much about getting Jack over his guilt as it was Ianto getting over his skittishness.  How could he feel frightened when all he had done since they returned from their training exercise, was wish to feel desired by this man whose eyes seemed to always be watching him with desire?

The no sex speech had been as much for Jack as for himself.  His nightmare tonight hadn’t been about Lisa or cannibals or about tortured Treily.  It had been about Jack beating him, whipping his back with his belt and throwing him out of Torchwood for trying to whore his way into Jack’s company.

He would have accepted rejection because at least that way he would know where he stood.  He would have been able kill this attraction to Jack and consign it to the grave of regret, where a cyberwoman and her victims rested.

If Jack had touched him before he slept he would not have needed the conversation.  They would both have gotten their answers quicker and with little need to talk.

To wake from the nightmare to find Jack above him.  Holding him, reassuring him.  With that look in his eyes that told Ianto that he was wanted.

He had had to test it.  Had to be in control because he knew Jack was not going to act.  Ianto remembered _His_ words to him that he was untouchable.  He was determined to prove that even if he was untouchable he was going to touch.

Ianto had enjoyed himself.  Being with Jack, being with a man was so different from Lisa.  He enjoyed the newness of both the experience and the power he had over Jack that the older man’s guilt provided.

Jack’s attempt at a joke after was more reassuring than it was humorous.  He wasn’t wrong Jack found him desirable.

That was the other difference with Lisa.  They had gotten to know each other at work then gone out with each other after work.  They had dated, romanced, fallen in love.

That was not what he wanted from Jack.  He wanted the closeness and the passion without the romance and commitment.

He could not tie himself to another person.  He could not tie himself to another person and have to feel the same hollow emptiness; and he could not find a casual stranger because they would never mean enough to him to get him interested, not while Jack was consuming all Ianto slightest sexual fantasies.

In this kiss, in Jack’s arms was the care he craved.  The desire mixed with tenderness.  The acceptance of all Ianto was, all that had passed between them, all that might be if they wanted with no agenda, no demands beyond mutual action.

The need for air made them break apart.  Jack looked questioningly at him.  He hoped his smile conveyed acceptance and desire.

Jack kissed him again.  A gentle exploration of his mouth that made Ianto sigh.  So much better than before.

This Jack was real and whole and wanting him and Ianto could feel how much he was wanted.  And his kiss, his face it was so affectionate.  He didn’t care that he was Ianto’s boss, he just cared that Ianto was with him, wanting him back.

Jack suddenly broke away.  “Wait there,” he said with a hasty kiss and leapt off the bed.  He ran to his bath room and Ianto could hear him looking for something.

As Jack emerged he suddenly stopped.  A mischievous part of him suddenly jumped to attention and made him pull back the sheets that were covering him.

“Got a good view there have you with pleasant features of interest.”

Jack though just continued to look at him until he felt embarrassed and had covered himself up and turned away.  The older man was at his side instantly, moving his head to face him and kissed him saying.

“Always.”

Ianto shied away even more feeling himself blush, but Jack raised his chin and began another slow melting kiss.

“What did you need in the bathroom?” Ianto asked breathless, and was surprised to see the bottle of baby oil.  It was one of the many secrets of Torchwood that he guarded, knowing that his captain liked to have baby soft skin.

“You have never needed fancy aromatherapy oils to make you sensual.  I would worship every inch of you if you let me but tonight... I need to know how much you trust me with yourself and you need to feel the real me.

“I am going to give you a long overdue massage my hard working Ianto.  Then we will see what happens,” Jack purred laying kisses across Ianto’s neck.

“Perhaps you should choose a different oil.  You might not want to associate me with your baby oil,” Ianto said with difficulty as Jack gave a pretty good imitation of a man worshiping his body.

“I already do,” Jack replied and then when Ianto looked a question at him the older man added, “I like to massage people sometimes.  When I like someone I often think about what scents would compliment them.

“You have always been baby oil.  Symbolically you are both purity and practicality.  I also think that it will compliment your wonderful natural smell,” Jack said inhaling deeply as he began to tease one of Ianto’s nipples with his teeth.

The young man gasped then said, “You’re the one with fifty-first century pheromones not me.”

“That doesn’t mean you cannot smell perfect.  That you cannot have your own scent that you could make a fortune bottling.”

“I don’t want to make a fortune and I seem to have the full attention of the only person I am interested in arousing.”

Jack’s teeth suddenly abandoned Ianto’s other nipple so that his lips could renew their interest in Ianto’s.  Jack’s hand caressed his back.  Ianto returned the touches feeling desperate for more.

“Lie on your stomach,” Jack said softly and Ianto sneaked in a quick kiss before obeying.

 


	8. Chapter Eight

Ianto giggled as Jack squirted the baby oil straight onto his back.  It was cold and tickled his warm skin.

“Sorry, don’t worry I’ll soon warm it,” Jack said not really sounding contrite.

He began with soft lazy circles but that did not seem to do anything for Ianto’s tenseness.  He began to work his fingers harder into the young man’s flesh forcing the muscles to relax.

“You know I have wanted to do this for a very long time,” Jack said and then hastily added, “wanted to give you a massage.  You work so hard and get so tense I just wanted it all to fall away under my fingers.”

“That isn’t the only way you wanted me to fall,” Ianto said, his voice suggesting that he knew Jack was trying to reassure him.

“You are right sometimes that’s what I wanted and sometimes I just wanted to relieve your tension,” Jack said a little defensively, despite realising that Ianto was now letting himself relax under his ministrations.

“How long have you been fantasising about what we’ve been doing tonight?” Ianto asked curiously.

Jack inwardly winced.  It was an innocent sounding question that sheaved a double edged sword.  Yet with Ianto moaning in pleasure as he relaxed beneath him he knew the truth was the best answer.

“Since I offered you the job, perhaps a little before.”

Ianto turned to look at him and said, “Forgive me but your reputation suggests that you are not normally this restrained.  Why?” his voice was tight as though it was something in him that had repulsed Jack.

“You are the only member of my team I’ve ever done this with, ever wanted to do this with.  I think sometimes that I hesitated because you are part of my team.

“I’ve only lead Torchwood three since the turn of the century.  My last boss was affected by an artefact and killed everyone and then himself.  I was out but he left Torchwood to me,” Jack said quietly.

“I bet that didn’t please Yvonne Hartman,” Ianto said smiling encouragingly.  Jack smiled back.

“It didn’t but she wasn’t the head of Torchwood then.  I picked the others, Suzie, Tosh, Owen and even Gwen for professional reasons.  They all had skills that Torchwood needed.

“With you I knew what you could do but I was put off by you being Torchwood London.  I chose you because I wanted that kiss we never shared and then remembered afterwards what you had been through,”  Jack turned away feeling relieved and ashamed by his confession.

Ianto reached his hand up to draw Jack’s attention back to him.

“I knew that Jack.  If you had pursued me then I would have rejected you.  I would have hated you if you seduced me while I thought Lisa lived, and perhaps afterwards too.  A little because I was betraying her and a little because I was betraying you.”

“And now?” Jack asked a little frightened by Ianto’s possible answer.

Ianto turned to face Jack fully and opened his legs to give Jack access to whatever he wanted.

“I would not do this with someone I hated.  That was what was so cruel about what that device brought out in you, it twisted something I had just started wanting again,”

“Yes it was cruel,” Jack agreed sadly.

He looked down at Ianto and saw the sad smile he too often used.  _That beautiful face is made for happy smiles.  Is that trust in those eyes?_   Jack almost laughed as he realised, _he’s waiting for me, wants me to be ready for something I have wanted to do for months._

With a sudden grin he bent down to capture Ianto’s mouth.  It was a kiss in which he felt acceptance, reassurance and permission.

With great care he moved his hand round Ianto’s arse and let one baby oil slicked finger cautiously press inside.  He felt Ianto gasp and pulled away from the kiss.

“You okay?” Jack asked with concern not daring to move his finger.

“I’m just not used to this,” The young man replied and looking up, saw the question in Jack’s face and added, “My only other time with a man it was technically you so...”

The Welshman’s tone told Jack he had permission to continue.  Yet he still waited until Ianto’s eyes nodded that it was okay.

He moved his finger slowly, checking carefully that he was being accepted.  It was when Ianto arched as Jack touched his prostate that he knew he needed more answers.

“You were unprepared and un-lubricated I must have hurt you?”

“I was sore yes.  I knew when I accepted that I would be.  It’s why I had to top you first.  I had to be sure it wasn’t always like that?”

“What if I’m a masochist?” Jack asked.

In answer Ianto pinched his bottom.  The answering “ouch” received a smug grin from the young man.  In response Jack added a second finger and was delighted to watch the young man moan.

“It made sense,” Ianto said after a while.

“What did?”

“I might not be experienced Jack but, when I realised that I like boys as well as girls, I made sure I knew what to expect.  I know there is a difference between knowledge and experience but...

“When I chose to provide what you needed I accepted that there would be pain with the pleasure and somehow it made sense.”

“When I almost..,” _raped you,_ Jack could not say it but Ianto understood and clenched around his fingers as the older man turned away. “You were screaming for forgiveness.  Did you think you were being punished?”

“When you almost yes, when I gave no.  I don’t remember half the thoughts running through my head that night.

“I told you I knew you hadn’t killed Lisa because I knew she wouldn’t kill.  I knew that wasn’t you because the slayer of my nightmares would not have inflicted such fear.

“I was aware all the time that is wasn’t really you but there was enough for me to be able to give you what you needed.  It was strange like you were trying to possess me but I was in control, I was changing.  What wasn’t you got only what is no longer me.”

“I don’t think I have ever given someone an epiphany during sex before.”

“I had my epiphany before we had sex and don’t worry I’m not looking for another one,” Ianto answered with a smile to remove the sting from his words.

Jack blinked at looked down at the young man.  He had been scissoring his fingers, stretching the Welshman and yet apart from the occasional moan every time he hit the sweet spot he had managed to carry out quite a coherent conversation.

“Are you always this controlled?  Do you ever let go?”

“I usually try to be controlled when I’m nervous.”

“Why are you nervous?” Jack asked worried, his fingers stilled.

“Well tonight’s our first time,” Ianto replied as though Jack had just said something incredibly stupid.

It took Jack a moment to realise how much he meant it.  Then he realised how different Ianto had been since the incident in the safe house.

He was still the quiet, calm, serious young man but there were no shadows of grief.  He had even begun to make the occasional light quip when alone with Jack that had more to do with Ianto being of a mind now to say them, than as Jack thought attempts to cheer him.

_He had told me the truth, he was ready to face the universe again, I nearly destroyed that but you stopped me.  You always know the right way to stop me being stupid._

“I think I’ve just inspired my first epiphany during sex,” Ianto said dryly as he took in Jack’s expression.

Jack dived down to kiss Ianto.  He gloried in his mouth and the moan he gave as Jack withdrew his fingers in order to clutch him and he was embraced in turn.

“Do you still want to?”

“Yes, this is the first time I want to remember, want to hold onto, want to be held by.  Tomorrow we will have see about, tonight we will be whole together,” Ianto whispered and Jack kissed him in agreement.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

Jack’s kisses were like molten lava flowing through his nervous system destroying all resistance in their path.  The power and passion so unlike any Ianto had ever experienced.

This time, these moments were so important.  As soon as Ianto woke and realised Jack, the figurehead of his nightmare was before him he knew he had to act.  Fight off the horror or surrender to it.

So he fought, he kissed Jack.  He used the training Torchwood had given him to enhance and order his memory so that not one moment of him time with Jack was lost.

After his climax he reordered his mind, returned his sensual awareness to normal so that he could broach the subject of how he wished to spend the rest of the night.

He had not been able to stop his own reaction.  He had also not expected the conversation to be for as long as it had been.

He hadn’t lied to Jack though.  He was not really sure about the person he had become but that person had told Jack no lies.  Especially when he began to move his fingers inside him.

That was probably more effective than torture would have been in getting pure truth from Ianto.  It was pure truth for both of them that the Welshman only realised as he said it.  Despite the fact that he made preparations so that he would always have a perfect memory of tonight he hadn’t been aware of how much he felt that this was their first time.

They kissed, holding and touching each other as if Jack wanted to memorise Ianto as much and the young man wanted to memorise the older.

He let Jack move him back onto his stomach and trail kisses down and back up his spine.  He let Jack position him, open him, push into him.

A moan burst out of him.  Different from before, he had been stretched ready to receive Jack this time.  He felt a little sore but not the raw pain as the lube on Jack’s cock helped.

_This is what I wanted.  Jack inside me.  It doesn’t feel the same as last time.  He doesn’t feel the same.  Still a little strange, but crazy good._

Ianto thought and Jack slid his right hand under Ianto and rolled them both on their right side.  He felt Jack move deeper into him and wondered for a brief moment how he managed to fit.

They waited for a moment and Ianto knew Jack was letting him get used to having a cock up his arse.  It was feeling Jack’s warmth behind him that made him feel safe.

The moment dragged though.  _Surely it must be getting painful for Jack.  I’m ready why hasn’t he moved._

“Are you alright?” Ianto asked getting worried.

“I’m afraid to move,” Jack whispered so quietly the young man was sure he only hear because Jack’s mouth was by his ear.

“What?” Ianto asked in confusion.

“I have never felt the need to impress someone in bed before but I want to impress you.  What if...”

Jack’s slightly babbling sentence was cut short by Ianto reaching behind him to tickle Jack’s balls.  It caused Jack to jump and push further in making Ianto moan.

“What was that for?” Jack asked shocked.

“Well if you will tell lies about your sexual experience you’ll get teased,” Ianto replied with an impish grin on his face.

“I am...very... very...very...experienced,” Jack said slowly drawing himself out and slowly pushing himself back in with every word.  Each thrust hit Ianto’s prostate and the young man was now hard again and finding it difficult to concentrate on Jack’s words.

“It’s just,” he said pausing again. “When I woke up the other day I felt so good.  I have no memory of what I did but I felt wonderful and you do remember and I don’t know quite what you are expecting.  I mean do you know how long I have waited for this moment?”

Ianto just stopped himself from saying _well you’re the one who suddenly wanted to talk,_ when he realised that was probably not what he meant.

“I know everyone seems to think that I hired you because you are the sexiest being I have ever seen in a suit but I didn’t.  With you I didn’t just want a bed mate, I wanted a friend.

“The more I put off having you as a bed mate the more I needed you as a friend.  Now we are here together I’m suddenly afraid that by making one of my wildest wishes come true, I will lose a friend that I really want to keep.”

Ianto remained still completely stunned.  A tear began to roll silently down his face.  He felt so overwhelmed.

“Ianto,” Jack whispered.  Getting no response he began to move back.

The smack on his bum, which was more forceful than Ianto intended, combined with the Welshman’s growl of “Don’t you dare,” made Jack twitch in all the right ways.

Ianto hastily rubbed his eyes dry and turned to Jack.

“I never intended to be your friend Jack.  I didn’t intend to like you when I chose to deceive you.  It surprised me to realise that I did, like you and consider you a friend.

“Only when I realised, I thought I had already destroyed out friendship because of what I did,” Ianto said reluctant to mention Lisa for Jack’s sake.  _She would not have begrudged me trying to find some comfort in the dark._

“Ianto...”

“Jack I was impressed by you wanting to be with me.  I said I couldn’t promise you much Jack but I need our friendship too.  Shall we both just promise that no matter what happens between us we both remain friends?”

“I promise Ianto to remain your friend,” Jack said softly but eagerly.

“I promise to remain your friend to Jack,” Ianto replied.

“You were impressed by me just wanting you.  Your expectation are far too low for someone as hot as you are,” Jack said cheekily.

“My expectations may be low but I expect you to start moving real soon or you can expect me to be a very grumpy friend tomorrow,” Ianto snarked back.

“I would hate for you to be grumpy and disappointed my friend,” Jack whispered kissing Ianto’s neck.

He rarely went slowly preferring to be hot and fast. This time though Jack wanted to gauge Ianto’s reactions.  Check that he was enjoying the experience as much as he was. Being careful had the bonus of letting him absorb Ianto’s slightest moan and sigh. 

Jack was loving the fact that Ianto was beginning to lose his control.  The young man began moving with him as instinct began to reign.

Ianto was letting the sensations sweep over him.  He wanted more.  He loved moving with Jack, loved the feel of him, his presence with him, with Jack fingers wrapped around his cock.

Jack could tell by the way he moved around him what Ianto wanted.  He sped up his rhythm, slowly at first then faster until he too lost control.

The room vibrated with his loud cries being counterpointed by Ianto’s soft moans.  He wrapped his hand around the young man’s cock and set up a matching pace of stokes along its length causing the Welshman’s voice to go a little higher.

They could both feel each other become more erratic in their movements.  Ianto’s hand returned to the place he had smacked pulling Jack towards him, deeper into him.

Ianto cried out Jack’s name as he came over Jack’s hand sending the captain into his own orgasm.  They held and moved with each other until their climax’s subsided.

Ianto’s hand stopped Jack from moving out of him and he reached below the pillow for a packet of wet wipes he had hidden there earlier.

Jack chuckled but managed to quickly lick his fingers before the young man handed him a wipe to clean them.

They stayed together, Jack inside Ianto, placing kisses across his neck and shoulders as the Welshman reluctantly drifted into sleep.

 

 


	10. Chapter Ten

Jack held Ianto as the young man slept.  He debated whether or not to pull his now soft cock free of the Welshman but could not find it in himself to do so.

_I’m holding Ianto in my arms.  We have just had amazing sex and now he’s asleep in my arms and I’m inside him.  My precious Ianto._

_My precious,_ Jack had to resist the urge to chuckle as he could unintentionally hear Andy Serkis’ Gollum saying _my precious._

Well Jack didn’t need the one ring made of gold, blood and power on his finger.  The only ring he cared about was the ring of tight muscle currently encircling the base of his shaft.

Only this ring didn’t make him invisible and send him into a shadowy world of half dead wraiths.  This ring made him feel alive and fulfilled for the first time in years.

Jack knew he should enter the meditation state he used to dream when he couldn’t sleep but he didn’t want to.  He didn’t care how much his muscles would hate him in the morning he wanted to spend all night aware of Ianto.

It had been years since he had allowed anyone to be this close to him, not sexually close, companionably close.  That was why his fear of losing Ianto as a friend had overcome his desires to bed him.

Over his century long wait for the Doctor, Jack had become less like the man the Doctor had made him and more like he was before.  Time and having to watch while those around him aged and died as he couldn’t taken its toll.

The millennium massacre broke Jack.  Being suddenly alone and in charge made him stop being the devil may care adventurer, but he was once a con man.   So he made sure his broken nature only showed on the inside where no one else could see.

That was until the battle of Canary Wharf.  Until the death of Rose and the last hopeful light inside him died too.  He no longer had the heart to continue pretending to be the heroic Captain Jack Harkness.  He no longer felt anything for the Doctor other than hate.

The members of his team were chosen carefully over the years to suit the isolation he wished for himself.  Not just people with skills he needed, people he could keep a distance from.

First was Suzie Costello.  Despite the fact that he needed help patrolling the Rift, Jack had put off selecting a team, despite Torchwood London’s pressure, until she crossed his path.

Suzie worked for the weapons designing team of a small UK firm that Torchwood sometimes contracted to make what they needed.  She led the team and built weapons of her own design, from the pacifying to the brutal.

One day her boss gave her a weapon she was told belonged to a rival company.  She was told to pull it apart and re-engineer it.  She managed to do so despite the almost inhuman materials and concepts in its design.

It was only after her boss tried to sell her new version to Torchwood that her company was suddenly hounded by a group of aliens for breach of intergalactic patent.

Not that London cared.  They went after Suzie to get their hands on the woman’s abilities.  She ran to Cardiff to hide, straight to Jack.  He offered her a job, a place on his team, mostly so that London couldn’t have her.

Keeping a distance with her was easy.  She was one of those very ordinary human beings who could happily create devices for the purpose of killing other human beings without seeing anything wrong.

She could flow from hard to sweet whenever she wanted but always to Jack there was that something scary about her that stopped him thinking of her as anything other than a useful colleague.

Then there was the wonderful, lonely, Toshiko.  She was kept distant with their bargain.  Jack had been in prison before, been on death row before and he knew what it was like to have someone with power over you.

Unlike Suzie, Tosh cared about the lives of people around her.  She had been forced to make the sonic manipulator to save her mother.  Jack knew it was her chance to redeem herself, to help that made her choose to join him.

She regarded him with respectful reserve and he quietly honoured her in return.  He was a bit more than work colleague friendly with Toshiko, but only in matters where they stood on common ground.

Owen was easy to keep a distance with too.  The doctor’s raw grief kept Jack away just as Ianto’s had.  Unlike the archivist, the medic developed a hard and cynical shell that didn’t always make him easy to get along with.

Gwen was different but then he had become a different man by the time he chose Gwen.  Even when he was Retconning her, he had already recognised that her approach and personality were something Torchwood needed.

He was glad when she remembered.  Glad when she found out about him being immortal.  To have a protégé to tell some of his secrets to, in case he had to leave with the Doctor, relieved him.

He loved her exuberance and their flirtation.  It was friendly and he got to play the mysterious stranger with Gwen without any of the dangers of her getting close, because she came with a wall to keep him at bay.

Gwen’s wall was called Rhys Williams.  An ordinary person to remind her why they did what they did, so she could remind them why they did what they did.

Jack had a century to understand these people’s social dynamics, to know how they felt about relationships.  While Gwen had Rhys she would be out of bounds.  He knew enough about losing the happiness of a close relationship to not want to be responsible for destroying another’s, even a stranger’s, like Rhys.

He cared for his little team more than he intended.  You couldn’t fight alongside anyone without forming bonds of trust and friendship but he was truly close to none of them.

He was getting truly close to the one he didn’t choose.  The one whose place in Torchwood he had never thought he needed.  The precious young man in his arms.

Ianto had been affecting Jack in ways he never realised until the young man was on suspension.  They were so different, yet in experience frighteningly alike.

Catching Myfanwy had been his first purely happy moment in years.  He hadn’t been pretending, he had been the Captain Jack the Doctor made as they tried to catch the Pterodactyl.

From the moment Ianto stepped in front of the SUV to the moment the next day when Jack had witnessed Ianto’s private moment of painful grief, Jack had forgotten that he had lost Rose.

As Jack let his private, after hours friendship with Ianto blossom he let go of both his grief for Rose and his absolute hatred of the Doctor.  He was still not happy with the Time Lord and wanted answers but he no longer considered wanting to kill him.

Jack considered some of the incidents with Lisa to be his fault.  He had tried to distance himself from the young man while trying to pull him closer.  Ianto probably felt the conflict of desires in him and let them help him betray, where the Welshman’s nature wished him to be loyal.

Jack did not go over all the other things that should have made a chasm between them.  Being this physically close to Ianto was an agreement between them that they no longer mattered.

What concerned Jack as he held his precious Ianto, breathed in his soft scent, felt his heart beat and his lungs breath beneath his hand was that he didn’t want the young man to wake up.

It was not that Jack doubted Ianto’s word about them remaining friends.  It was just that right now he felt so content and fulfilled, but tomorrow night he would be lonely again.

He in his own mind he had promised Ianto that if the young man decided this was a bad idea in the morning, for the sake of their friendship, he would back off.  Complying with that promise was going to be agony but he couldn’t lose his friend, it made Jack smile sadly knowing their friendship meant more to him than sexual gratification.

Slightly uncomfortable and in need of meditation, he nonetheless stayed awake and alert holding Ianto against him.  Memorising every curve and breath knowing it was all he would have to last him a long time.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Ianto woke with a start and Jack immediately tightened his grip as the jerking motion went straight to the cock.  The young man stilled in an instant his muscles clenching a few times experimentally to see that Jack was still inside him.

“You okay?  Have another bad dream?” Jack asked with concern.

“My phone was ringing,” Ianto replied.

Jack frowned, “No it wasn’t,” he replied.

“In my dream my phone was ringing,” the young man explained patiently, “I was trying to get up and answer it.  That’s the first normal dream I can remember having in months and it still wakes me up early.”

Jack chuckled and looked over at his clock.

“Well it’s only quarter past five so you might as well go back to sleep,” he said softly not sure if he wanted Ianto to take him up on his suggestion or not.

“I usually get up about now Jack.  In fact I have had a whole fifteen minutes lie in,” Ianto replied with a voice that smiled.

“But that means you can’t get more than four/five hours sleep some nights and you are always in early,” Jack said concerned that he was working Ianto too hard, despite the fact that he was supposed to be forgetting right now that he was the young man’s boss.

“I’ve never needed much sleep Jack.  I am one of those late to bed early to rise people,” Ianto left the “ _it really used to annoy Lisa”_ , unsaid.  “I usually do things in the morning that either needs light or I’m too tired to do in the evening.  Sometimes I exercise; sometimes I look after the garden.  Then sometimes I have to collect the deliveries and of course there is the early morning commute.”

“None of which you are going to do this morning,”

“I don’t know, I think I’m going to be able to do some exercise with a friend who has already warmed up,” Ianto replied cheekily.

Jack inwardly groaned.  He didn’t know why he thought that by ignoring it the young man wouldn’t notice that Jack had become hard inside him.

It was Ianto’s own fault.  As soon as he said gardening Jack had an image of the young man, wonderfully naked, with passion flowers flowing like a waterfall behind him while he pruned roses.

“Yan,” for the second time the young man stopped him saying his name.  This time it wasn’t with a kiss but by tickling his balls again.

“Hey,” Jack protested.

“If you don’t want me just say so.  Don’t ask me if I’m okay with all this in a way that makes me feel that I’m not,” Ianto said angrily.

Jack’s arms instantly clenched tighter around the Welshman.

“I do want you Ianto, very very much.  I just don’t want you to feel pushed or pressured because I really don’t want you to change your mind.”

Jack knew it was the wrong thing to say.  _Great Jack he just wants to be your friend and already you are telling him you want more than that_ , Jack thought, ignoring the fact that technically for this century Ianto had already given him more than ordinary friendship last night.

The silence grew between them and Jack scrambled to think about a way to take that sentence back without actually taking it back.  Just as Jack was about to open his mouth to make the hole he was in bigger, Ianto said.

“Nope, haven’t changed my mind yet.  Pleasant exercise with a friend, a long hot shower and then get dressed.  I can then go out for danishes and coffee for breakfast before I start work,” And with that sentence Jack knew he had said the right thing but was being teased anyway.

“Yes, you wouldn’t want to be late for work, I hear your boss is a slave driver,” Jack said teasing back.

“He’s not so bad.  Definitely my favourite boss ever,” was the soft reply.

Jack trailed kisses from Ianto’s neck to his left shoulder blade.  He decided that it was the perfect spot, hidden by Ianto’s clothes, to place a love bite.  The young man moaned slightly, the wonderful sound going straight to Jack’s cock.

“I’m going to make you heart race now Ianto Jones.  Then there are several kisses that I’ve been wanting to give you, plus a few extras for luck,” Jack said giving the young Welshman another love bite on his right shoulder.

“I am sure there are some I have to give you as well Jack and it’s always nice to be lucky,” Ianto groaned as Jack pulled out and pushed slowly back in.

He had obviously gone a bit overboard with the lube last night but now he was feeling the benefits.

As if the serious mood form last night has left them they both felt very playful this morning.  Jack began with slow languorous thrusts until Ianto began to tickle him again to get him to hurry up.

Jack retaliated by tickling the Welshman’s balls in return instead of stoking his shaft.  Ianto laughed softly at his actions and reached with his left hand to instead teasingly stroke Jack’s left thigh and arse.

Their left hands teased the other’s body.  As Jack became more aroused he thrust faster and harder into Ianto, and was delighted to find each thrust met equally by the young man.

Jack’s right hand though rested over Ianto’s heart and the young man’s right hand rested on top of his.  It was an unnoticed, unacknowledged gesture that told both that this was more than just a silly game.

Ianto climaxed suddenly.  The aftershock’s rippling through him thrilled Jack into his own climax.

They lay their panting, not wanting to move.  Jack’s muscles though were protesting and with great reluctance he finally pulled out of Ianto.

The Welshman let out a quiet whimpering moan at the loss.  Jack immediately pulled him around and holding him close, began to give him the first of the promised kisses.

 

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Ianto Jones felt like his entire body had pins and needles.  Like all the circulation to his limbs had been cut off and that, now his blood was flowing properly again, his nerves were asking him not to let that happen again.

He was being kissed by Jack as if they hadn’t both spent the night in the intimate way they had.  As if they were greeting each other after a long time apart.

They were kissing and they were touching and Ianto was drowning in the bliss of it.  Jack wanted him and he wanted Jack.  Each kiss, each caress banished the fear that he was going to be thrown out as a filthy slut and was replaced with the fear that reality would end their time together all too soon.

Yet as they both continued to kiss and touch that fear too fled and Ianto let himself belong to Jack.  To respond to the captain in the same way his movements were being responded too.

Each found the other’s erection at the same time.  They smiled and laughed softly with enjoyment yet without knowing why it was amusing.

“Ianto,”

“Yes Jack?” The young man asked wondering why the captain suddenly shied away.

“You know you said you want to take a shower,” it wasn’t really a question, well not the question that was really being asked.

Ianto blinked.  He was not really sure if Jack was asking what he thought he was.  It wasn’t something he had ever really thought about.  Yet the idea suddenly had appeal and he smiled his acceptance.

Suddenly Jack was leaning into him, kissing him, thrusting towards him as Ianto wrapped his arms around the older man and thrust back.

Ianto suddenly pushed him back, “We had better have that shower now or it will not be quite as pleasant as you hope.  I don’t think I am capable of five orgasms in one morning.”

“Give it time,” Jack chuckled, “Go and clean your teeth, shave and get in the water.  You’re only to get the right temperature though.  I will get some towels, clean my teeth and join you.  I want to give you a hand with the shampoo and shower gel,” He added running his hand through Ianto’s hair, down his cheek and across his torso.

With another kiss Jack let him get up and he headed to the bathroom.  He knew he rushed brushing his teeth and shaving but he felt giddy with excitement.

As soon as he looked at the shower he realised what Jack meant about getting it to the right temperature.  It was an ancient piece of plumbing like the showers in the changing rooms with a hot and cold tap not a modern dial a temperature affair.

Once the hot water had flowed enough to become hot you had to adjust the shower’s temperature by increasing or decreasing the amount of cold water.  It seemed quant but Ianto soon loved it.  Modern showers could never seem to make up their mind and within a few degrees of the dial could scold you or freeze you.

Arms wrapped themselves around Ianto’s body and lips found their way to the spot where his neck met his shoulder.  He went to turn but the arms held him firmly in place so he contented himself with reaching back to run his fingers through the wet hair of the man behind him.

Jack reached around him trailing kisses everywhere his lips found Ianto’s skin.  He heard the popping of a cap and caught the scent of peach shampoo as those hand began to massage his scalp.

He let Jack have control of moving his head under the water to rinse the shampoo off.  He smiled at the scent of mangoes as he felt Jack’s hands trail strong soapy circles around his back and down his legs.

Jack turned him and Ianto reached out to take the shower gel to return the compliment.  He was greeted with a shake of the older man’s head and a fiery kiss.

Any protest was met with more kisses to all Ianto could do was stand there and let Jack lather his body.  _At least he’s letting me have a great view._   Ianto thought as his fingers itched to touch the other man’s wet skin.

As he knew he would Jack left Ianto’s cock until last.  He seemed to take great delight in lavishing everything except Ianto’s aching member.

Then Jack was kissing him again and he was suddenly glad to have been kept waiting.  He could feel Jack’s hard cock against his own.

Jack’s right hand was stroking them both together as his left held them close.  Ianto’s right hand pressed against the shower wall to steady them while his left clung to the older man.

Jack seemed intent on just giving him pleasure and letting Ianto just be there.  He had never felt so wanted, so desired, so cared for.

All his life there was a part of him that took care of others needs before his own.  Making Jack wait to come last night was the most selfish thing he had done in months.

For someone to put him first in such an intimate way brought tears to his eyes.  Despite the water of the shower he could see Jack realising the tears where there and why.

He closed his eyes and Jack’s lips brushed both eyelids before they caressed Ianto’s lips.

With them Ianto knew what Jack was trying to tell him, _You do so much for us, for me, this is such a small thing I can do, just for you._

Ianto silently accepted Jack’s gift and let himself be pleasured.  He let out the sighs and moans inside him knowing they were the only repayment Jack wanted.

“Jack.”

“Ianto.”

The both cried out almost simultaneously as they climaxed together.  Jack continued to stroke them until they were both soft again.

Jack re-washed Ianto’s front and his own then reached behind the young man to turn off the taps.  He led the Welshman out and wrapped him in white towels loving the fact that Ianto let Jack dry him.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

With a great effort of willpower Ianto pulled out of Jack’s arms.  A quick glance at the time told them both that this special time was nearly over.

Jack just slouched on the bed while Ianto went to the wardrobe for the suit he had secreted there earlier.

Jack still could not take his eyes off of the young man.  His movements precise as he went through a familiar routine.

Jack more used to watching other people take off clothes wondered how Ianto managed to make the reverse so erotic.  The transformation from naked innocent youth to immaculately dressed calm professional made Jack tingle.

Watching Ianto’s long fingers flatten down the dark blue shirt made Jack groan.  He didn’t even try to hide his interest as Ianto looked at him.

Ianto opened his mouth to speak but Jack forestalled him.  “I know we don’t have time.  I just want to watch you dress.  Then you can go and get that breakfast you promised and I’ll get ready and meet you upstairs.”

“I’m surprised that you find any attraction in watching me dress,” Ianto said turning away so that Jack had to bite himself to stop him saying _I’m watching you, I don’t care about what you’re doing or how many clothes you are wearing, well until I want to remove them in a hurry._

Ianto began to comply but having a watchful audience made him very nervous.  After his third attempt to tie his tie Jack took pleasure in taking pity on the young man.

He strode towards Ianto and moved his hands around the young man’s neck to do up the tie for him.  He loved the excuse it gave him to stroke the Welshman’s chest.

He stroked Ianto’s lovely pale, hairy legs before helping him on with his socks, trousers and shoes.  He could feel the young man was more nervous than aroused as Jack slipped his arms around that wonderful waist to put the belt around it.

Job complete, he looked into the curious blue eyes and could no longer resist giving a deep kiss.  Holding the fully clothed Welshman against his almost naked body he purred, “You know it is really tempting right now to skip breakfast and tell the others not to come in this morning.”

The response was a raised eyebrow and a smile which Jack understood so added, “I know and then I will want call them later and tell them not to bother coming in this afternoon too,” He sighed heavily before continuing, “there are so many things that I would love to spend the day doing with you.”

“Well if you’re very good today then tonight I will lie stark naked on your bed and listen to your fantasies, perhaps even act out a few with you,” Ianto replied with an enigmatic smile.

Jack could not resist another kiss, “Ianto Jones you know how to motivate a man.”

“Would you like me to give you a hand before I go and get breakfast?” The Welshman asked fully aware of the bulge that was making Jack display more of his legs beneath the towel than usual.

“I would love that but then I would have to go back to my idea of giving the team the day off.  Go get breakfast and I will try to narrow down my fantasies to a top ten for tonight.”

Ianto leaned back into him for another kiss.  Jack pressed into him wanting to hold him but surprisingly strong hands held his arms away.

With a last look, Ianto was gone scrabbling up the ladder and giving Jack a pleasant view.  He called down for Jack to pass up his jacket.

Jack felt a twinge of loneliness as soon as Ianto’s footsteps faded.  It soon passed as he remembered Ianto’s promise.

Jack returned to the shower using the shower gel and shampoo himself this time.  He tried to think about what he wanted to do with Ianto tonight but kept returning to what he had already done with the Welshman.

After bringing himself off though he decided it didn’t matter.  After all it was entirely possible that he would have all day to narrow down the hundred or so possibilities to just ten or thirty.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Ianto stepped onto the invisible lift and closed his eyes as it rose.  He was combating the giddiness he felt that had nothing to do with the height.

He bit down on the hysterical giggle as he remembered the ridiculous promise he made to Jack.  _He was probably just humouring me and using it as an excuse to spend all day thinking about he’s  decided we will do tonight._

 _Tonight, I promised to spend tonight with Jack and he wants to be with me._   The memory of the hardness that had been pressed against him during their last kiss sent shudders of nerves and excitement through him.

He suppressed the thought.  As much as he couldn’t wait to be alone again with Jack, he really didn’t want to be hard all day in front of the others.

He could feel the change of air signalling this arrival at the surface before he felt the slight jolt of the paving slab stopping.

He opened his eyes to see the Plass and bay shrouded in autumnal mist.  Dawn added a golden light to the dark smudges in the whiteness.

To Ianto it was perfect and beautiful.  He let a wide smile beam upon his face.  The mist was better than night’s shroud to him this morning.

Both allowed him to feel that it was possible for others to see him but let him remain hidden.  The light though suited his mood and he walked across the Plass with his happiness on display where nobody could witness it.

It had been so long since he felt this good, this euphoric.  After a shaky start all had gone as he hoped both last night and this morning.  He felt special for the first time in over six months.

He still could not believe his boldness.  He had practically seduced Jack.  Once they had talked the older man had just given Ianto all that he could wish for.

Despite the fact that it delayed matters Ianto was glad they had talked first.  He cherished Jack’s words as much as he cherished his touch, his kisses, his everything.

Ianto relished in his secret euphoria all the way to the pastry shop.  He took a deep breath and calmed himself before stepping inside.

He tested himself with the girl behind the counter to see if there was any outward sign that he was blissfully happy and had gotten laid last night.  He rewarded the perfection of his mask by buying twice the number of danishes that they needed.

A much steadier seeming Ianto walked back to the Tourist Information Office.  Only if you knew him well and looked in his eyes could you see his true feelings.

He opened the Tourist Office as usual, picking up the post.  He made his way down to the Hub and went straight to the kitchen area to make himself and Jack coffee.

He laid out coffee and breakfast on the conference table.  Familiar arms wrapped around him then turned him so that he met fabulous lips for a deep kiss.

“Thank you for breakfast and everything,” Jack purred not letting Ianto go.

“It really was my pleasure,” Ianto replied allowing his happiness to radiate through his smile.

“It is going to be so difficult resisting the urge not to kiss you all day,”

Panic suddenly filled him.  It wasn’t that he was ashamed of being with Jack but the thought of everyone knowing, the thought of them seeing something so personal about him filled him with dread.

“Don’t worry,” Jack said soothingly, “I promised to be good today and I will.”

“I’m sorry,” Ianto apologised and Jack began to stroke his arms, “It’s just that I feel that our special kind of friendship it’s just for us, it only matters to us because only we understand it.”

“You don’t have to explain Ianto.  I know how private you are.  I want this to be just for us too.  I will not creep up on you while you make coffee in the kitchen and steal kisses from you no matter how much I want to, because I don’t want stolen kisses from you, I want the gift of them.”

Ianto could think of no response to that other than to give Jack the present of his mouth with a dancing tongue inside.  They spent a long time kissing until they remembered their cooling coffee and the need to resist before it was too late.

He ate in silence a slight distance apart.  Throughout the whole of breakfast though they stole little glances at each other, shared secretive smiles.

This felt so good, so right to Ianto that it took him a while to realise that he was also feeling at peace.  There was an inner calm in him that matched the expression in his mask.

Both of them were reluctant to end breakfast.  They were going to be seeing each other for most of the day but they would be returning to their roles of the captain and the archivist.

Ianto gathered the dishes and Jack got up to wrap his arms around the young man again.  He could hear the older man taking deep breaths.

Jack turned him around and with one last silent kiss, Jack turned to head for his office.  Ianto went to wash up the crockery before heading to the archives.

Before he left the kitchen though he took a look at his watch.  It was a few minutes passed eight, Ianto’s usual time of arrival.  _That last kiss must have been just before eight_.

A tiny knot in Ianto relaxed.  He was on the clock, he was now Torchwood’s and not Jack’s and the captain understood that.  Jack understood that Ianto did not want their relationship to be the inadvertently responsible for the destruction of the human race, for the loss of life.

With that realisation he pushed thoughts of Jack aside for the time being and concentrated on the work he had before him.  That didn’t mean that when he had a few moments he couldn’t let himself indulge.

 

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

There were many things about Ianto Jones that Jack Harkness admired.  His calm, his quiet courage and his face were only of those three things.

It was a great face, worth a hundred looks or more.  There had been the occasional very slow day when Jack had practically spent all day staring at that face, admittedly though a CCTV camera but still.

Those eyes that held naïvety and wisdom in the most dazzling blue.  Fabulous cheekbones and that brilliant smile that could make the sun hide in jealousy.

Not one feature of that wonderful face betrayed the fact that Ianto spent the night in a passionate embrace.  Okay they probably talked more than most couples having sex for the first time did but this morning should have made him beam.

Ianto did beam when the two of them were alone and couldn’t be seen but in front of the others there was no change.  He smiled only once when Tosh first came in after her time in the hospital.

His stance on the other hand positively shouted it.  If you studied the way Ianto moved as well as Jack did you could see it.  Some of the stiffness and awkwardness had gone.  He seemed slightly more relaxed in a way that enhanced his stealth and grace.

He moved the same way naked as he does in his suits.  _I’m the one with the fifty-first century sexual experience and knowledge why does he make me feel a little gawky.  Maybe it’s because he always looks so stern?_

“Jack,” Gwen’s voice interrupted him and he reflexively hit the key that changed the CCTV image of Ianto into a boring report.

He had been so absorbed he hadn’t even noticed her enter.  So busy thinking about this morning and tonight he was beginning to get uncomfortable.

He turned his smile upon Gwen and asked “What can I do for you?” He was all too aware that his smile was twice as wide as usual.

_Sure Ianto looks like he’s having just another day at the office.  One look at me and everyone knows I got laid last night.  The fact that I was depressed yesterday and ecstatic today probably says as much as the stupid grin on my face._

_Not that I’m the only one with a slightly stupid smile_ , Jack thought as Gwen returned his grin with a daft one of her own.  _Still at it with Owen,_ he thought feeling slightly disappointed.

He knew from the security check that he had done that Rhys was a good man.  Slightly dull sounding, but a good man.  Ianto approved of him, thought he was good for Gwen and so did Jack.

Knowing that Owen was wearing the same well sexed look as both Gwen and himself made him sigh.  Rhys did not deserve that.

Jack was suddenly very glad that Ianto wore an efficient mask.  It was most unfair to Tosh that she was the only one not with someone.  Ianto was the only one today not flaunting in front of her.

Jack sat back and listened as Gwen gave the weekly report of activity.  He had given her this job to do so that she could familiarise herself with the way Torchwood worked.

Of course Ianto still gave his weekly report but Gwen didn’t know that.  Ianto’s report included all the administration stuff and things of interest he had found in newspapers and on the internet, all the details Gwen missed.

Gwen glared at him briefly when she mentioned the Treily.  They had already had an argument about Ianto’s behaviour during the incident.

While Gwen didn’t want to see the aliens suffer she believed that Ianto should have stayed with them as they hunted down Kevin James.  She gave a great spiel about how you had to rely on each other when she was in the force.  How he had potentially put himself in danger by staying with unknown aliens.

Jack kept silent about the fact that he was not sure Ianto felt like part of the team with Gwen and Owen.  If Tosh had been there the young man would have stayed with her.

He had seen it in her eyes.  The sight in the Warehouse had revolted her.  She had hesitated in giving aid when they returned to Ianto because she had been repulsed by the blood, by the similarity to their time in the Brecon Beacons.

Ianto though moved through it as though it were a beach full of sunbathers.  He had the same calm detachment Jack had seen in nurses during the wars he had been a part of.

To Gwen it seemed a contradiction.  He froze at the idea of chasing the bad guy but was unaffected by this horror around him.

So Jack had pointed out that he was glad that Ianto hadn’t followed them.  He asked her how she would feel if PC Andy suddenly went on a rampage and they had to hunt him down.

That silenced her for a while.  Jack refused to tell her that Ianto had instincts she couldn’t understand.  Instincts that let him know the Treily were safe to be with even if the Welshman would have been unable to say why.

Jack had left Gwen with the promise that he would talk to Ianto.  At the time of course he had been avoiding talking to the Welshman.

Not that he disagreed with his actions anyway.  In fact he approved.

Instead he had talked to Owen and then described the situation to Tosh to find out there opinions.  He felt rather pleased that Owen knew Ianto was not following them and hadn’t expected him to do so later.

Tosh too knew that Ianto would not have chased James but instead helped with the injured aliens. _He didn’t see aliens, he saw people in pain.  I would be so proud of him if Gwen hadn’t made me feel very worried, and if I had been allowing myself to feel anything for him._

Jack also promised Gwen that it would be a while before he planned to take Ianto into the field again.  _No, I’m not letting him out with the team until I can guarantee a mission that doesn’t involve a blood bath.  I don’t think he was even aware of the potential danger._

Further speculation was aborted as the rift alarm sounded.  Jack and Gwen were soon rushing with the others to the SUV to track down the source of activity.

Before he left though he looked back to Ianto.  The young man flashed him a brief, proud but worried smile.

Instantly Gwen’s nagging doubts and boring reports were banished from him.  Ianto was safe and waiting for him and they had had sex last night.

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The rift activity turned out to be another artefact for them to study.  By outward appearances and their scans it seemed harmless.

Jack and the others took it back to the Hub to be examined more closely.  At six o’clock they were still trying to decide what it was when Jack announced that it was boring.

He told them all to sort out what they had been doing before the alarm went off and that they were to go home for the night.  They were going to put the object into observational containment to see if anything changed overnight before the team could work again on it in the morning.

Jack waited impatiently for the Welshman to do his rounds while the others left.  Toshiko seemed to be waiting for the young man, so Jack told her he had to go through the weekly review with Ianto before he left.

She had a disappointed then suspicious look on her face.  She knew that that both of his Welsh employees gave his separate weekly updates and Jack had talked to Tosh about the concerns Gwen had raised.  The technical genius was obviously worried Gwen’s report would remind him that he hadn’t discussed it with Ianto.

Jack reassured her then promised that, barring rift activity he would make certain that Ianto was free tomorrow night so that they could have dinner.  The smile on Tosh’s face made up for the instant regret he felt.

Ianto appeared just as the cogwheel door closed behind Toshiko.

“I thought Tosh wanted to talk to me about something,” Ianto stated with concern.

“She did, she wanted you to go out for a drink I think but I told her we had to do our weekly review,” Jack replied.

“But we usually do that Monday morning,”

“I know, it’s just that you sorta said you would be with me tonight so I told her I’d make sure you were free to have dinner with her tomorrow.  You know, unless there was rift activity.  I’m kinda regretting it,” Jack said coyly.

“Jack you do realise tomorrow’s Saturday,” Ianto said calmly.

“But I told everyone to come in tomorrow morning to work on the new artefact,” Jack whined.

Sometimes the rift made it practically impossible but whenever he could Jack liked to stick to normal working hours.  He loved having two whole days to himself, two days he now wanted to spend with Ianto.

The roll of Ianto’s eyes was accompanied by a patient but amused smile.  The young man crossed the room to stand in front of Jack, close but with a respectable distance.

“How about I call Tosh and make dinner plans with her for tomorrow while I get our dinner ready.  It isn’t anything fancy.  Just a couple of microwavable meals and a few bits I bought at lunchtime when I went to the shops.  I thought it would make a change from takeaways.

“While I do that you can check the readings on our new artefact.  Make sure it’s okay.  Then we have dinner and you can check it again a couple of hours later.

“If it’s still okay you can text everyone to say you realised it was Saturday tomorrow and that you have checked on the artifice and you think it can wait until Monday to continue examining it.

“I can then answer Tosh’s text and we can have the rest of the night and tomorrow morning to ourselves.  Tomorrow afternoon I can go home to get ready for my dinner with Tosh.”

He didn’t say what he would be doing after his dinner with Tosh.  Jack knew that was because it was an invitation for him to make Ianto an offer nearer the time.

A smile beamed across Jack’s face.  He instantly closed the distance between them and began to kiss Ianto in appreciation.

When he felt deliciously breathless, Jack took a step back.  There was a soft glow in Ianto’s eyes for a moment before the professional mask was back in place.

He stepped back too and turned to head towards the kitchen.  Jack just stood there staring in appreciation of the young man’s back and delectable arse.

The he shook himself and when to the secure container where they had placed the artefact.

With complete professionalism he ran the standard series of tests on the artefact that they had run when the first got it back to the Hub.  The readings hadn’t changed and Jack let out a sigh of relief.

The returned to the hub to see Ianto coming out of the board room carrying a tray and returning to the kitchen.  _Well it was a better place to eat that my office,_ Jack thought as he went to see what Ianto had got them.

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Jack entered the conference room to find a bottle of wine and a bottle of mineral water in separate ice buckets.  There was also a bowl of green salad with carrots and beetroot and a plate with ciabatta bread and a dish with butter.

The smell of tomato sauce heralded Ianto’s arrival.  He came in with two plates on the tray.  One Jack could smell was a meat lasagne and the other one he guessed was vegetable lasagne.

Ianto gave Jack the meat lasagne and picked up the salad to offer the Captain some first.  Then the same with the bread.

Jack looked carefully at his meal.  “You know these don’t look microwaved,” he said after a moment.

“When I asked you if I could replace the old one I made sure we got a microwave oven.  There are instructions, I left them in a pocked on the side.”

“I never used the old one anyway,” Jack replied with a slight wave of his hand and began to tuck into the lasagne.

“Considering what an antique the old one was that’s probably for the best,” Ianto replied with a slight smile.

“So did you arrange you’re dinner with Toshiko?” he asked politely knowing Ianto expected him to be okay with it as he practically ordered it.

“Yes I’m meeting her at seven at her favourite restaurant,” Ianto replied and that answer told Jack that the young man considered Tosh to be a special friend.  _Well apart from me and the others who else does he have?_   Jack asked himself.

They ate in a companionable silence.  The Lasagne wasn’t brilliant but the salad, Ciabatta and company more than made up for that.

After a while though Jack felt that he really should say something.  Show an interest in Ianto that had nothing to do with the way his preciseness manner of eating, which was incredibly arousing.

“Ianto,” he began with a mouth full of hot lasagne, “why did you never go to university?”

“You mean apart from the fact that I found school incredibly boring?”

“Yes, you obviously enjoy learning new things and university is a lot different from school, apparently.”

“I needed to work when I left school so I started doing an apprenticeship course but I didn’t really enjoy it so I did a few others instead.  I didn’t do any of them long enough to qualify.

“I did do night classes to get my A-levels.  Then about three years ago some friend of mine decided to move to London and invited me to join them.  I did and drifted between jobs until I joined Torchwood.

“When my last boss in London found out about my apprenticeships he made arrangements for me to get the certificates and was going to organise my secondment to other departments or make me a part time employee so I could complete my qualifications.”

“What apprenticeships did you do?” Jack asked curious.

“Electrician, plumber and mechanic,” Ianto replied vigorously attaching the salad on his plate with a fork.

Jack stared at him for a moment then said, “So you never got your certificates.”

“Well not the plumbing one.  The last part of my assessment was due three weeks after the battle of Canary Wharf.  I have no idea about the others I didn’t leave a forwarding address when I left London.

“It isn’t really that important.  I cannot imagine doing anything other than this.  If I ever did have to do something else I know arrangements would be made to make sure I could get other work,” Ianto said quietly.

“Why did you go through so many jobs?” Jack asked without thinking then winced when he realised how tense the Welshman looked.  The sound drew Ianto’s attention and he smiled indulgently at his boss.

“Now you want to interview me?” he said with a smile at a joke Jack didn’t quite get.

“I get bored with things very easily.  Never with people but general things.  Before this my favourite jobs were a library assistant and a hospital porter.”

“But you do the most mundane job here.  You could demand..,” Jack began but Ianto cut him off.

“Demand what?  I told you I like running the Tourist Office, sometimes you get to meet people more weird and eccentric than some of the aliens we capture.

“As for the rest I need to do them.  I use my mundane tasks to give my mind a rest, to keep me in contact with the rest of you to let me mull over problems.

“If I was just your Archivist without the routine of my other tasks I would just stay in your archives until I was hungry or until you came to find me.  I would probably be a little more weird when you did,” Ianto explained flowing from exasperated to patient.

“So what do you and Tosh usually talk about when you go out?” Jack asked wanting to change the subject.

“We bitch about work and what a terrible boss you are,” Ianto replied deadpan.

It wasn’t until Jack turned to see the smile that he realised Ianto was teasing him.  He went from depressed to ecstatic in an instant but growled playfully and loved the smile widening.

“Jack, apart from the kiss earlier you haven’t touched me since this morning.  May I ask why?” Ianto asked carefully sounding a little worried.

“You told me if I was good today that you would lie naked on my bed and listen to my fantasies.  You said we might even get to act a few out.  So I’ve been on my best behaviour,” Jack explained worried if he had done something wrong.

“What if I don’t like the idea of any of your fantasies?” Ianto asked curious.

“I still get to see you lying naked in my bed.”

“And you’d be happy just with that?” Ianto asked.

“Why not?” Jack asked back leaning closer to the young man.

“It isn’t very ...”

“It won’t matter.  You’re my friend Ianto and I would never ask you to do something you are uncomfortably with.  If after an hour of listening to me make suggestions you find nothing of interest, we could do something you think of or we could just lie in bed together until one of us feels inspired.  Or, and I really hope you don’t, you can just get dressed and go home.”

“You really did like the view last night,” Ianto said blushing a little.

“Ianto you could turn me on wearing a chicken costume.”

“I think you should have kept that fetish to yourself.  That’s one thing I’m never doing again,” The Welshman muttered, Jack smiled he remembered the entry on the young man’s employment history.

Jack chuckled and said, “I don’t have a thing for men dressed as chickens, just for you,” and in response Ianto blushed.

They continued to eat in silence until they have both finished the food and were casually sipping their drinks.

“So what do you and Tosh talk about?” Jack asked which gained a shy smile and another blush.

“Well this will be the first time we have gone out together in a while.  When I visited her in the hospital we overheard some of the nurses talking.  It made us realise that we’re both not exactly normal,” Ianto began.

“Ianto there’s nothing wrong with..,” A raised eyebrow told Jack _if you finish that sentence I’ll know you’re an idiot._   Satisfied with the older man’s silence the young man continued.

“It’s like, I come in early and work for Torchwood and I go home late.  When I was with Tosh at the hospital all we really could think to talk about is Torchwood.

“When I go home I eat, sleep, shower, change my suit, do the housework and gardening.  It’s like I leave here and stop being me and we both realised there should be more.

“You know that our talking today and yesterday are the first vaguely normal conversations I have had in months,” Ianto said quietly.

“Vaguely?” Jack asked.

“Well I don’t normally discuss the nature of my relationships with my current sexual partner while I’m having sex with him,” Ianto answered.

“Fair point.”

“So Tosh and I are going to try and experiment.  We each picked two subjects that we have to research and then while we are having dinner we are going to discuss them.”

“You have to do homework to have a conversation with Tosh?”

“Yep,” Ianto replied with a secretive smile.

“I’m not on the list of topics for tomorrow’s dinner discussions am I?” Jack asked suddenly worried.

Ianto’s smile widened.  “You come under work related topics you are strictly off the agenda.”

Jack felt relieved.  He didn’t know why but there was something about being the boss that made him believe that any conversation the others had about him probably involved a lot of bad mouthing.  Probably not with Ianto but still it would be awkward if Tosh did.

“So what are tomorrow night’s topics?”

“I cannot tell you I’m not allowed help with my homework,” Ianto replied primly and Jack let the matter drop.  Ianto had probably said more to him that he normally would anyway and he decided to be discrete around Toshiko when he next saw her.

“So are you ready for desert?” Ianto asked.

 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

That sounded like such an innocent question until he saw the grin on Jack’s face.  He stood up moving slightly away and said, “I bought some profiteroles,” trying to ignore the gleam.

Jack though was quick and so close that Ianto felt the table behind him and they were breathing each other’s breath.  _Perhaps lasagne was not such a good idea,_ he thought but the captain didn’t seem to notice.

“It’s barely an hour since I checked up on the artefact and you said we needed two.  Profiteroles don’t really last that long and there is always the possibility that the readings will change and I have to call everyone in,” Jack said suggestively.

Jack was close but not touching him.  There was a slight worry in the Captain’s eyes and Ianto knew that he had the right to say he just wanted to share profiteroles.

“What did you have in mind to pass the time?” Ianto asked curiously.

Jack stepped back and taking Ianto’s hand, led him down to the end of the table where Jack normally sat.  He patted the table indicating he wanted the young man to sit on it.

With a light hop Ianto compiled and Jack sat in his seat looking up at him.  Jack just looked him up and down deciding what it was he wanted to say.

“I want you to take all your clothes off and fold them neatly and put them on a chair.  Then I want you to sit there and I’m going to suck you.

“Then when I’ve swallowed you, I’m going to prepare you so that you can ride me in this chair,” Jack said decisively and Ianto felt himself become aroused.

“You are going to be fully clothed?” Ianto asked knowing the answer.

“Yes, I want to be able to sit here during boring meeting and be able to think of you wrapped around my cock.”

“Won’t you find that rather distracting?” Ianto asked.

“True, but I know you would never let me make a fool of myself in front of the others.  I can then read your minutes afterwards and if I don’t understand the relevant details...”

“Or answer questions...”

“Perfectly, then I have to wait until I can before...”

 “I let you come again?” Ianto finished bending towards Jack for a kiss.

“I haven’t finished,” Jack said as they came up for air.  Ianto raised an eyebrow but let the captain continue.

“I want you to then wait here while I do the washing up and check the readings.  Then I’ll text the others and we can have desert in here.”

“I guess I will still be naked while I’m in here,” Ianto stated rather than asked.

“You can put your jacket on if you get cold,” Jack replied with a smile.

Ianto looked down at the older man’s eager face.

He was concerned that Jack’s request was dangerously close to mixing their friendship and Torchwood.  Jack was right though if the meeting was important Ianto knew how to make sure his Captain stayed focused.

Ianto looked down feeling incredibly nervous and began to loosen his tie only to have his hands stopped by Jack.

“You’ve never taken your clothes off while someone watched before have you?” Jack asked kindly.

“Once but I didn’t realise and when I did I was very embarrassed,” Ianto replied quietly.  The way young man said it Jack knew the person who watched had been Lisa. 

 “You don’t have to it was just a suggestion,” Jack said trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“I... You give the impression that you think that I’m sexy but I just don’t feel that way,” Ianto replied looking awkward.

Jack stared at him.  _What happened to the young man who stalked me in tight jeans, a studded belt and a cocky attitude? He told you he died and he didn’t turn you on a tenth as much as this shy suited angel of coffee._

“Lift your legs up and give me your feet,” Jack ordered and Ianto obeyed with only a questioning look.

Jack undid the laces of Ianto’s shoes and slipped first the left shoe then it’s accompanying sock followed by the right.  He took the right foot and began to massage it.  Ianto sighed and Jack switched to the left foot.

“Loosen your tie.  Let it slowly unravel and slide though your fingers,” Ianto did as Jack instructed his eyes half closed.

“Now the buttons of your shirt.  Just like you would normally but slower.  Shake your shirt a little let me see flashes of skin,”

Ianto giggled so Jack put his left foot back down carefully placing it in his lap so that Ianto could feel his erection while taking his right foot again to massage.  The young man looked at him.  Those piercing eyes searching his face for something that Jack was terrified he wouldn’t find.

Jack was so busy staring at those eyes that at first he didn’t notice the top button being loosened.  He saw the next and the small smile that crossed the young man’s face as he continued to stare at the older man’s face.

Ianto was going to slow but Jack loved it more than hated it.  His patience was being rewarded as he realised that the Welshman’s left foot was trying to stroke his cock through his trousers.

He switched feet again and was correct in reasoning that the young man’s right foot would have better co-ordination.  It shocked Jack to realise that such a simple display and movement had him close to coming.

Fortunately Ianto had run out of shirt buttons.

“Stand up, slowly remove your shirt and put it on that chair.  Then slowly remove then fold your trousers, then your boxers.”

Ianto hopped off the table and let the shirt fall from his shoulders while his back was still to Jack.  The older man shuddered with delight.

He clenched his fists determined not to touch himself and Ianto undid his belt then his flies.  This was better than watching him dress.

If he could have gotten away with it Jack would never let Ianto put clothes on again.  _Yes but you wouldn’t want anyone else to see him like this any more than he would ever want to be so displayed in front of anyone else._

Unasked, once fully unclothed Ianto walked back to Jack.  He didn’t hop back on the table but leaned against it, his cock a few inches from the captain’s waiting lips.

 


	19. Chapter Ninteen

Jack accepted the invitation before him with a sweep of his tongue across Ianto’s length.  He teased at the tip probing and tickling.

The soft moan Ianto made caused Jack to look up.  As he swirled his tongue around the head of the young man’s cock the Welshman gazed at him intently.

_It’s like he’s memorising what I’m doing.  Given his lack of experience he’s probably filing this away for future use.  I obviously have to try harder to get him to let go, again._

Jack kept a sly eye on Ianto and continued to let his tongue dance.  As he finally took the young man in his mouth and was rewarded with another moan and the closing of his eyes.

Jack took the opportunity to retrieve the tube of lube from his pocket and undo his flies.  He carefully timed his movements so that Ianto could not notice his cock slipping free of its constraints.

Jack continued, moving his mouth and tongue with precision until Ianto gave his first involuntary thrust.  The squirting lube on his fingers he slipped them between the Welshman’s legs.

Ianto automatically repositioned himself, jerking as Jack touched his hole.  The look on the young Welshman’s face told him the twitch was caused by pleasure.

Taking him in deeper Jack began to hum as he eased the first finger inside.  He couldn’t keep his eyes off of that wonderful face as it kept trying to watch the captain as he stepped up the game.

Ianto became accustomed to Jack’s finger and his eyes returned to looking at the captain.  So Jack added a second finger, moving, stretching inside Ianto, touching that wonderful nerve cluster that cause the production of exquisite Welsh sounds.

Feeling Ianto thrust down on his two fingers made him decide to add the third.  The young man was no longer trying to watch him.  He was given over to enjoyment completely.

Jack knew he was close to coming himself and he wasn’t even being touched.  He was trying to focus on giving pleasure but each reaction turned him on more.  _Ianto Jones you don’t even realise the power you have over me._

“So close Jack,” Ianto suddenly gasped.

Jack’s mouth was too full to answer.  Instead he let one of the three fingers he had inside the young man tickle the sweet spot.

Ianto came with a gasp and Jack knew he had to act quickly.  Swallowing Ianto as hastily as he could, he slipped his fingers from the young man as he bucked though the aftershocks.

He slicked up his cock then swiftly pulled Ianto towards him into a searing kiss.  He manoeuvred the young man so that his entrance touched the tip of his cock.

The Welshman surprised him by thrusting himself down onto Jack letting out a gasp.  The captain was too close to the edge to wait for Ianto to settle and the young man was so relaxed he met with no resistance.

Ianto grabbed his shoulders to brace himself as Jack gripped his hips and they tried together to move the Welshman up and down on Jack’s cock.  The Captain was thrusting wildly into the young man and came hard.

Ianto leaned into him breathing heavily and Jack gripped him so that he could not consider getting up.  Would not consider removing his glorious warmth Jack’s softening cock.

When he was a little calmer Ianto asked, “Is it always like this with you?”

“I always aim to give satisfaction,” Jack replied with a wide smile.

“No I mean, I’ve had more sex in the past twenty-four hours than I’ve had in the past six, eight months.  I don’t ever remember having this much sex in a week before.”

“Too much?” Jack asked worried.

“I should say yes but the answer is no.  I...”

“I have had days, a very long time ago with this much and with people I liked a lot less than you and for worse reasons than the fact that every time I see you smile I just want to pleasure you so that it never goes away,” It was not one of his best lines because he was trying to make the truth sound casual but it earned him a shy smile with accompanying blush.

“The friendship we have, the fun we’ve shared in the past day I haven’t experienced that in a very long time.  I want to learn about everything that you like, I want to explore you as much as you want to explore me.”

“Well I do seem to get you excited,” Ianto said deadpan.

As if to emphasise this he shifted his weight to make them both more comfortable and it made Jack’s cock twitch.

“I love being inside you,” Jack whispered heavily.  “Normally I withdraw but with you I...”

“You like to feel connected to someone,” Ianto said softly.

“What?”

“There are needs other than the sexual, there are emotional needs too.  I’m not talking about love either,” Ianto added hastily as Jack began to feel a slight panic.  “We promised to stay friends because we both know there is a loneliness in our lives without the other.  It’s why people have friends, to connect to be linked with others.

“I have observed before that you are a very sexual man Jack Harkness.  You crave a physical connection as much as an emotional one.  You have both from me and I’m enjoying receiving both from you.

“I am hoping right now that by satisfying our physical need to connect our emotional bond, our friendship, will be such a link between us what when we part we still feel it.  That when we are by ourselves we are not alone,” Ianto answered his arms resting on Jack’s shoulders.

Jack couldn’t think of anything to say.  He just stared up at the man you made him feel so exposed.  There was a soft smile on Ianto’s face that made him feel safe.

“So often the unexpected reaction with you Jack,”

“Huh?”

“Tears and your full attention,” Ianto replied his thumbs brushing the moisture from his cheeks while his arse clenched around Jack’s unexpected hardness.

“They’re happy tears.  Your words calm fears I’m not sure I could describe myself,” Jack said in wonder then added depreciatingly, “But those beautiful Welsh vowels just go straight to my cock.”

Ianto laughed.  The amazing sound and shaking of the young man’s body passed through Jack hardening cock and making him laugh to.

They began to calm together.  Jack stretched up thrusting into Ianto as the Welshman pressed down towards him.  Their intention was a series of long searing kisses, each moving together to a slow rhythm that became stronger.

All Jack’s focus was on the young man on his lap.  He wanted to be this way forever.  He loved the passion of being with someone.

Ianto though was special, more than anyone he had ever been with.  Special that had nothing to do with sex, though the Welshman had hidden passions within that controlled exterior that Jack was becoming seriously addicted to.

It was the juxtaposition between them.  Right now physically Jack was more experienced and almost fully clothed, Ianto was still naïve and gloriously naked.

Yet in his small speech the Welshman seemed like a wise guardian seeing through Jack’s barriers but promising to protect him from the dangers he feared.

_I knew he was stronger than me.  I lived through wars and he lived through Canary Wharf.  The only reason I’m still alive is because I don’t stay dead.  He lives because he refuses to surrender._

Digression into darker thoughts was thwarted by the sound of an alarm.  It caused both of them to jump but not to stop.  Jack was confused he didn’t recognise the sound.

“What?” he gasped.

“My phone...alarm,” Ianto answered as Jack seemed to hasten, “Got to check....  artefact...text others.”

“Why?” Jack growled not sure what he was really asking.

“Thought we’d get... dis... tracted... must check... artefact... then... all yours... until tomorrow... afternoon,” Ianto replied with an effort caused by their moving with each other that earned Jack’s admiration later.

They raced to finish, much faster than Jack had wanted.  They came together and again Ianto was boneless in Jack’s arms.

After a few moments Jack helped Ianto to lift himself up.  He leaned against the conference table still trying to catch his breath.

“You okay?” Jack asked.

“Just a little intense,” Ianto replied bending down for a kiss.

Then he pushed away from the table and walked over to where his phone was and switched off the alarm.  He retrieved some tissues from the jacket pocket and began to wipe himself.

_Strange, he is so shy sometimes, wears suites to hide himself away yet here he is walking around as natural as a nudist.  That is a great body for a nudist but being naked is impractical though in a field agent._

“Jack?” Ianto asked and the older man suddenly realise he was meant to be doing something.

He got up without thinking and began to walk towards the Welshman.  He only remembered his trousers were half way round his legs when they tripped him up.

Ianto caught him and with an amused smile righted him.  He then bent down to clean Jack up and to pull his pants and trousers back into place.

He pulled Ianto into another kiss then remembered what it was he was meant to be doing.

“Stay right there as gorgeous as you are and I’ll be right back,” Jack told him followed by another, hastier kiss.

He dashed for the door to the sound of Ianto chuckling.  He got to the glass panes and remembered that he had promised to do the washing up.

Cursing himself for the gesture he turned back and began to pile the plates and bowls and glasses in a heap on the tray.  He didn’t need to look at Ianto to know that he had winced.

He did look at the young man though and winked at him.  He then picked up the tray, made his way out of the door and towards the kitchen as fast as he could while trying not to drop anything.

 

 


	20. Chapter Twenty

It seemed a little mad but of all the things he had done in the past twenty-four hours it was sitting in the boardroom, in Jack’s chair wearing only his jacket that made Ianto feel naughty.  Like he was doing something forbidden.

It wasn’t just Jack that was going to remember tonight.  He could tell that there would be moments while he was meant to be taking notes when his mind might wander and he would remember the look on Jack’s face as he rode him.

_I must be turning into whatever the male equivalent of a nymphomaniac is.  Perhaps that is just a sex maniac._

It was not an important thought.  Ianto felt relaxed and mellow.  He couldn’t even be bothered to wonder when the last time he felt this way was.

He remembered his speech to Jack about connecting to stave off loneliness.  It was an ironic statement because one of the reasons Ianto enjoyed this relationship was the way it made him feel alone.

Not the absence of people, absence of anyone to care about him loneliness.  Within Jack’s embrace Ianto felt like they were the only two people in the universe.

There was no Torchwood, no aliens, no danger, no worries.  There was just Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones having fun together.

That was one of the beauties of Jack.  He was unconventional.  There was no dating to see if they would work.  There was no awkward questions about where they were going unless it involved choosing a secluded spot where they could shag each other senseless.

Sure, with Lisa he had enjoyed the dating.  When it came time to ask the serious questions he knew what the answers were.  He had known they would work then too.

_No, I’m not thinking of Lisa.  This is not the same.  We are just very friendly people having naked fun.  It’s not as though we will ever love each other that’s not what either of us want._

_I don’t want to become maudlin not in the middle of such a great night.  Lisa is gone and I have moved on._

_I wish Jack were back right now telling wonderful lies.  I want to pretend they are real so that I can feel special again.  I want to be in his bed feeling the most intimate pleasures that he knows how to bestow._

The melancholy that Ianto had begun to feel wore off as he began to list the things he wanted from Jack.  They came with the memories of the last night and tonight and this morning.

When he felt himself stirring he looked towards the door.  If Jack had any sense of dramatic timing then he would have appeared then so that they could resume their activities.

Instead Ianto’s phone beeped.  As he predicted Tosh sent him a message checking he was alright.

He replied to her and made an excuse about taking advantage of the extra time to carry out more research for their dinner date the next evening.  He didn’t need the time.  Manning the Tourist Office had allowed him plenty of time to prepare.

Ianto was normally a very patient person but not tonight.  His mind didn’t seem to stay focused where he wished it would.

He was really enjoying being with Jack.  He was experiencing new and extremely pleasant things.  He was loving every comforting word, every need for reassurance that came from the older man.

So why was his mind now thinking back to Lisa?  _Why didn’t these thoughts come earlier?_   Ianto kept remembering the good times they had, his own need to be reassured that this wonderful woman wanted him.

_Lisa is gone.  Lisa would have wanted me to be happy.  Why is a part of me feeling like I’m cheating on her when I never have?  Why were these thoughts plaguing me now, making me feel like I’m also cheating on Jack?_

It was probably a little unfair but by the time Jack returned Ianto had gone from mellow, to glum to guilty to pissed off.  Being Ianto he curbed the anger he had used to fight his guilt and was glad he did when he realised that the front of Jack’s shirt was soaked.

“What happened to you?” he asked crossing the space towards where the older man entered.

“I did the washing up,” Jack explained plainly.

“And was there an alien invasion in my sink that you had to thwart?” Ianto asked sarcastically.

“I thought you’d be pleased,” Jack replied sounding upset.

Ianto’s mood changed in an instant and he gently said, “I’m thrilled but you’re sopping wet.”

Jack gave a little laugh. “Easily fixed,” he said and literally ripped his shirt off.

Ianto stared dumbfounded at the ruined garment.  Jack took advantage and took the young man’s face so that he could pull him in for a kiss.

“I cannot believe you just did that,” Ianto said around their mutual need to breath.

“You probably won’t believe this either then,” Jack said and gave the Welshman another kiss before bending down to pick him up in a fireman’s carry.

“Jack put me down,” Ianto hissed.

“What you’ve never been swept off your feet before?” Jack said half joking as he left the board room with a wiggling Ianto on his shoulder.

“Not really no,” came the amused reply.

“Well I didn’t want you to hurt your feet getting to my room,” Jack explained.

“I could have just put my shoes back on,” Ianto informed him.

“Then I wouldn’t have the opportunity to feel up your wonderful ass.”

“While that is true we do have all night.”

“Doesn’t matter some things are worth every opportunity you can get,” Jack responded quietly.

He put Ianto down when he reached his office.  The young man was aware that he was experiencing a similar mix of emotions that he had gone through while he waited.

He didn’t bother wondering what had so suddenly upset the Captain.  They both were in need of something to cheer them up.

“Do you want me to leave my jacket up here?” Ianto asked.

Instead of answering Jack pulled him in closer and met his mouth with another passionate kiss. He could feel the older man’s hands slide all over his torso then up to slip his only article of clothing from him.

He seemed reluctant to let go of the Welshman but when he did Ianto moved down the hole into Jack’s quarters.

“I’ll be right with you,” Jack called.

Ianto looked back up at him and replied, “I’ll be naked and waiting,” before continuing his decent.

 

 


	21. Chapter Twenty-one

When Jack began to climb down into his quarters he was also naked.  It gave Ianto the opportunity to study his physique.

Ianto rarely got to study someone naked.  When Jack turned to look at him he could see the Captain’s eyes taking in every inch of him.

When Ianto looked at Jack he saw an incredible body to go with the handsome face.  Yet he felt like he was studying with a view to painting a picture rather than as a prelude to physical interaction.

“Whatcha thinking?” Jack asked obviously seeing a frown.

“I should probably be more turned on than I am,” Ianto replied absently.  Then he noticed the look of disappointment on Jack’s face and added, “You have a great body Jack but...”

“Would you prefer it if I had a woman’s body?” Jack asked in that way of his where he tried to sound like he was joking but really, seriously, wanted to know the answer.

Ianto thought about it for a minute and the said, “No,” Jack felt unsure what to make of that and went to sit down next to the Welshman who was obviously still thinking.

Then the answer came to Jack.  “You said you didn’t like me because I was the dashing hero.  That you thought I was attractive but that there had to be something else.”

“I think I used the phrase good looking.  Why?”

“Are you a porn film rather than a porn mag kind of guy?”

“Is this the kind of question you should be asking when I’m naked, in your bed waiting for you suggest erotic activities?” Ianto asked almost primly sitting up a foot from Jack.

“Ah, you have a pornographic imagination.  You don’t use visual stimuli, you touch yourself and imagine a person,” Jack stated feeling incredibly pleased.

Ianto on the other hand felt confused and a little hurt.  Also a little embarrassed considering that the last few times he had used his imagination to help him get off it was Jack that he envisaged.

Jack gently cupped Ianto’s chin to make him face him.  “Ianto I appreciate a beautiful body when I see one obviously more than you do, but for any relationship deeper than a one night stand you always look for something more.

“It isn’t my appearance that turns you on it’s my words and my touch.  You are an intellectual rather than a physical being.  You think before you trust your instincts.

“To pass the barriers your mind sets, to make you the wonderful wanton creature I know is in there, waiting to be freed, you have to trust.  You enjoy what we do but you haven’t completely let go yet.

“I have almost the opposite problem.  Passing my physical barriers is easy.  I would make mad passionate love to you with just a smile for encouragement.

“It’s getting past my intellectual barriers.  To become my friend the way you have requires my instinctive trust to be reinforced by your words, your actions.”

“I’m still a little hurt inside Jack.  You might have to wait for me to give you the absolute trust you believe will free me from inhibition,” The Welshman said softly.

“You’ll be waiting for me too.  There are things about me that I have to trust you enough to tell.  Besides this relationship has only ‘friends’ obligations right.

“Trust deepens with friendship.  No pushing for answers or activities.  Just natural progression,” Jack said softly looking into Ianto’s eyes.

“You’re right.  I just didn’t want you to feel upset that the sight of your gorgeous flesh didn’t give me the hard on the sight of me seems to give you,” Ianto replied.

“I’m not upset I’m ecstatic.  I think I would have been more disappointed if you were easy, and it’s not just your body it’s imagining all the things we can do together.”

“I was forgetting you were going to list some fantasies for me.”

“Ianto there are so many things.  So may positions, so many places to do them in, we could role-play, we could dom and sub, and by the way there are times when I’d love you to dom, there’s bondage, there’s sex toys there’s...”

“You didn’t think up a list did you?” Ianto said mildly accusingly.

“Quite the opposite.  I couldn’t stop thinking of things enough to narrow it down.”

“I’m sorry,” Ianto said softly.

“What for?” Jack asked surprised.

“I was obviously putting you under undue pressure,” Ianto replied with a smile.

“Why you cheeky,” he didn’t bother trying to finish that sentence he just moved in to kiss Ianto thoroughly.

Jack smoothed his hands down the young man’s body and was thrilled to feel Ianto’s hand stroking his back in return.  Ianto moved down on the bed and Jack moved with him.

They kissed and touched and moaned.  Jack was very much aware that if they were going to do something new tonight he would have to think of it fast.

He was glad beyond measure when his wandering hands discovered that the young man was responding to this simulation.  He stroked the young man’s cock again for good measure smiling at the moan lost in their kiss.

Jack stopped and looked down at Ianto.  The young man’s eyes sparkled with pleasure and were dark with lust.

“So you’ve decided what pleasures we are going to indulge in tonight,” Ianto said softly looking up at him waiting patiently to be told.  Jack knew his idea exactly what he wanted.


	22. Chapter Twenty-two

Jack leaned closer to Ianto, pressing his body in, getting his face so close he had to pull back to prevent himself becoming cross-eyed.

“I want to feel this,” he whispered, stroking Ianto’s shaft, “inside me.  I want you behind me, in me,” he hesitated not sure yet what the details should be but Ianto slid out from beneath him during his silence and said.

“Get yourself comfortable.”

That was Ianto’s polite way of telling Jack to choose his position.  He got up on his hands and knees and looked over to the Welshman to check that he was alright.

There was a thoughtful look on the young man’s face.  His eyes though told Jack that all his thoughts were moved by lust.

Ianto reached out and stroked his back.  He arched up wanting more and was rewarded as the young man moved closer and began to place kisses along his spine.

Jack could feel the return of his wizard explorer and relaxed into the spell of silence.  There was only so much you could teach, there comes a time for experimentation in order to understand.  As Ianto moved his hands and lips along the older man’s back he took control.  He wanted to the Welshman to be comfortable to trust both himself and Jack.

He felt the bed dip as Ianto knelt behind him.  He could hear lube being opened and applied before he felt fingers probe between his butt cheeks.  One finger circled his hole tickling, teasing.  Jack just let himself react with little control.  Power was Ianto’s to encourage or to halt.

“Yes,” Jack cried out in surprise when one lubricated finger eased its way inside him.

“You like this?” Ianto asked.

“Want more,” Jack replied, though the young man barely had time to let his body get used to the single digit.

Ianto of course had more sense than to give in to Jack’s request immediately.  Instead he began to work his finger in and out holding onto Jack’s arse to stop him thrusting backwards.

“Do you prefer to top or bottom?” Ianto asked curiously.  He timed the question with the withdrawal of his finger and hesitating outside.

“Depends,” Jack replied whimpering.

He was rewarded by Ianto slipping a second finger inside.  The young man had learnt from his experience last night how effective this was in obtaining answers.

“Depends on what?” Ianto asked testing a theory and being delighted when Jack’s moan signalled his locating the older man’s prostate.

“Mood.  Person.  Need,” Jack replied gasping as Ianto brushed the prostate again.

Ianto looked around Jack to check the effect he was having.  _Jack’s right, I haven’t let go.  I’m reducing Jack to one word sentenced but I still feel curious as much as I do powerful, as much as I feel lust._

_Knowledge is power.  I am being turned on by interrogating Jack about his preferences.  What if he gives me an answer I don’t like?_

That thought occurred just as Ianto withdrew his fingers to add a third.  He stopped frozen.  _Damn it why can’t I stop thinking and just enjoy._

Jack looked back at him realising that Ianto’s thoughts had given him pause just as his own had last night.  _That’s how you knew he was trouble_ , Jack thought, _the sex was never going to be straightforward and don’t I just love every agonising pause._

“I like to bottom when I’m extremely happy or extremely sad or when I’m with someone who’s more comfortable with topping or with someone in to mood to top.  You make me feel so good Ianto.  I want to feel how much you are enjoying yourself inside me,”

“You are sure I will enjoy myself?” Ianto asked mischievously pushing three fingers inside his captain and receiving an “Oh gods,” sigh.

“Ianto if... you weren’t... having fun... You wouldn’t... make me... want you... so much,” Jack answered with the last of his concentration as the Welshman worked those three magic fingers inside him.

Another whimper became an “Oh yes,” as Ianto removed his fingers and after a pause replaced them with his slicked cock.

Ianto moved slowly at first getting used to his actions as much as he was allowing Jack to get used to him.  Between Jack’s very audible responses and his attempts to get Ianto to speed up the Welshman knew he was getting this right.

He traced kisses across Jack’s back and began to place love bites on his shoulders.  Ianto didn’t feel comfortable leaning over Jack.  Not physically uncomfortable, it just didn’t seem right.

He wrapped his arms around Jack’s body and straightened them both up.  He felt himself thrust in deeper and Jack gave a delighted cry.

Jack’s right hand reached back to hold his head while the left captured his where it rested over the older man’s heart.  He could feel the strong pulsing beat beneath his fingers and began to time his thrusts to it.

His right hand curled around Jack’s cock, eliciting another wonderful noise from the older man.  Each cry was an encouragement and Ianto began to lose himself in the task of making the captain’s voice horse.

“Ianto,” Jack suddenly cried coming over the young man’s hand.

Surprise, delight and the contracting of Jack’s muscles as he went through climax into aftershock, sent Ianto over the edge.  He continued to thrust unable to stop for a few moments, glad that Jack seemed to be holding on to him and the wall.

He slipped from Jack’s grasp back on to his knees, withdrawing from the older man as he whined at the loss and fell forward.

Ianto quickly got up.  He grabbed some wet wipes so that they could clean themselves up as quickly as they could.

The messy business dealt with he pushed Jack down on the bed for a powerful kiss before gathering up the blankets and curling in them around his captain.

“Thank you,” he said giving Jack another kiss.

“Believe me Ianto, I am the one who should be thanking you.  You can so do that to me whenever you wish,” Jack answered sliding his hands over the young man’s upper body drawing him in closer.

“Jack I get the impression I could ask to do anything with you and you would say yes,” Ianto chuckling.

“You can,” Jack answered causing Ianto to pull back and stare at him.

“Why?” Ianto asked.

“There are people in the universe that you just wish to make happy.  I was in a dark place last night you gave me hope, calm and our special friendship.  You deserve anything I can give you to help you feel this way too,” Jack answered.

The response was another passionate kiss.  It was a kiss that had nothing to do with sex.  It held passions and promises that Jack wanted so much but was suddenly afraid of, afraid were just his imagination.

As he came up for air he grabbed the first thought he could to change the subject.

“Oh gods I forgot to get the profiteroles,”

Ianto stared at him for a moment then suddenly began to laugh.  It was such a wonderful sound that Jack looked at him in awe before the laughter caught him too.

“I just knew cream filled balls in chocolate sauce was you,” Ianto said as he began to calm.  “Don’t worry they have a few days before they pass their best before date.  There in the fridge we can eat them later,” He added with a fond smile and a sudden yawn.

“Sorry,” he apologised.

“Don’t worry it’s been a long day and by my count I’ve given you seven orgasms in one day.”

“It has been an excellent day, one of the best for a long time,” Ianto said trying to suppress another yawn.

Ianto shifted himself so that his head and right arm rested on the captain’s shoulder and chest while his right leg draped over Jack’s.  The older man wrapped his arms around the Welshman loving his closeness.

“Do you mind if I rest my eyes for a few minutes?” Ianto asked his Welsh accent thickening with sleep.

“As long as you keep me safe in your arms,” Jack answered a little while later as he heard and felt the young man’s breathing deepen into sleep.


	23. Chapter Twenty-three

For the second night in a row Jack Harkness found himself awake while Ianto Jones slept beside him.  Tonight though there was none of the previous night’s worry.

There was no concern that he had damaged their relationship.  No depressing thoughts about how he was never going to have Ianto curled up beside him.  No cares about Torchwood.

He had been worried earlier.  He had thought Ianto would have appreciated his efforts at washing up, even if he got drenched.

There had been a moment before he entered the board room when he could have sworn there was a frown on Ianto’s face.  _Perhaps it was his uncertainty at not finding my body arousing.  That was Ianto though, far too controlled._

_It’s something for us to work on.  When you trust me Ianto Jones I will make you so hot for the sight of me, the same way I’m hot for your Welsh words of calm._

Jack rested his head upon the young man’s.  Others who in the past had lain across him the way Ianto’s body rested over him, he had considered to be possessive.

Not Ianto.  Part of it, Jack could tell, was deep affection.  Mostly though it was protectiveness.  His young, shy, naïve Welshman was fiercely protective and he loved it.

 _As long as you keep me safe in your arms._ If Ianto remembered him saying that in the morning Jack would blame it on a post-coital Freudian slip.

Right now that’s how he felt.  He was old, immortal and an insomniac but he felt protected, safe while he was being held by a young, mortal sleeper.

 _You do keep the darkness away_ , Jack thought as he looked at the pale back half covered by a sheet.  _I don’t need protection from death.  You protect me from worse things, you protect me from myself._

These were not dark thoughts to Jack, they were pleasant ones.  The whole evening since he had entered the conference room had made this one of the best of his life, well the best one since he travelled in the TARDIS.

Even when he had to do the washing up he had enjoyed it because he knew Ianto would be pleased.  Admittedly the young man had been sarcastic about his inability to keep dry but he had taken a bit too long and allowed the Welshman’s exuberance to wear off.

He had gotten it back with a vengeance.  The feel of Ianto against his back, inside him filling Jack with that secret strength the Welshman possessed.

_Oh I hope this isn’t a fleeting thing.  I hope this isn’t a momentary obsession.  Ianto deserves so much more than that, even if it is not what he is asking for._

_I could live with being his passing phase.  I don’t care if this is just him wanting sex.  He deserves to be cared for and looked after.  I don’t think I can do that for you Ianto but I will be what you need until you find the one that can._

_Just let me claim a small piece of you.  Friendship, affection it’s up to you but when you move on don’t send me back to my darkness.  Keep me safe._

Almost as though he could hear Jack’s thoughts in his sleep the Welshman snuggled closer.  Jack let a hand slip down to pull the blanket up over Ianto’s back then moved it back to get a closer grip.

“Thank you, you won’t regret me,” Jack whispered.

Wrapped in Ianto he felt his heart ease more.  He felt as though Ianto had promised him safety without even being conscious of it.

_The others would have laughed.  The great Captain Jack Harkness wanting protection from an inexperienced young Welshman._

_He knew though that Ianto would not have laughed.  He would have held him closer and asked what do you need?  Life had already taught the young man to know better than to scorn such a request for help._

Calm spread over Jack and for the first time in months he slipped unaided into normal sleep


	24. Chapter Twenty-four

Ianto groaned unhappily into Jack’s chest.

“What?” Jack asked concerned.

“I can’t believe that I fell asleep,” Ianto replied and Jack chuckled.

“Well you work hard and got lots of exercise yesterday you probably needed the rest,” Jack replied not mentioning the fact that he had let Ianto fall asleep.

“Yes but still,” the Welshman protested as though it had been bad manners on his part.

“If it’s of any comfort to you I fell asleep soon afterwards,” Jack said trying to cheer him up.

“It’s not as though you could do much else with me lolling all over you.  I thought last night that..,” Ianto didn’t get to continue because Jack decided the quickest way of settling the argument was to kiss him.

He pulled Ianto closer to him deepening the kiss as he moved his back to the wall.  As the young man pressed against him Jack carefully held his head then flipped the Welshman onto his back and loomed his body over him.

“I could have gotten out from under you any time I wanted just as you can now,” Jack said his voice a little husky.

“I understand that now,” Ianto replied mischievously.

“I could be like this with you all day,” Jack purred capturing Ianto’s lips for another kiss.

“We have the whole day free and you plan to spend the entire time in bed?” The young man asked with amusement kissing Jack back.

“Why not?” the older man asked rubbing his body along the younger man’s.

“We’ll be bored and hungry in an hour.  Not to mention the inevitable need to use the..,” Jack wondered when the Welshman had become so chatty as he went for another silencing snog.

“Alright I can wait,” Ianto said returning the kiss then pulled back and said, “Actually no I can’t,” Jack laughed as he let the Welshman head for the bath room.

He became concerned though when Ianto did not emerge immediately.  When he did he seemed withdrawn and smelt of toothpaste.

Jack sat up and pulled a blanket around his shoulders.  He opened his arms out and felt relieved that Ianto sat next to him.

“What is it?” Jack asked gently.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Ianto replied quietly.  “Yesterday was such a good day.  I haven’t felt that good for a long time right up until you went to check on the artefact.

“It was the first time I was just alone, thinking about what a good time I was having and suddenly I was thinking about Lisa.  Then I felt guilty for enjoying your company and then I felt guilty for thinking about her when I am with you and then I got angry and it was such a wonderful gesture you doing the washing up,” Ianto said in a rush, tears in his eyes.

“Ianto there’s nothing wrong with you.  You’re just an amazing human being that I... that I’m very fond of.  Do you want to stop?” Jack asked trying to be light and neutral.

“No but it’s not really fair to you,” Ianto said quietly.

Jack regarded him for a moment wondering what had triggered this sudden wave of angst.  He didn’t think it was Lisa’s ghost because he believed Ianto when he said he was ready to connect to the world again.

“Ianto when was the last time you had a completely happy day?” Jack asked.

“I did love her,” Ianto suddenly protested pulling away but not leaving the circle of Jack’s arms.

Jack only got as far as the “I” in “I wasn’t asking that” when Ianto said.

“We were just an ordinary, normal couple.  We worked in a playhouse full of alien toys but at the end of the day we were just normal.  Some days we would go out to a restaurant or a club or the cinema.  Sometimes we would stay in and watch telly or read.  Sometimes we each did different things with other people.

“Sometimes we made love slowly and sometimes it was fast and passionate and sometimes we just went to sleep.  We did housework and looked after out window boxes and did DIY.  And she was the one Jack.  We had done the dating and we were doing the living together but I had realised she was my one and the next free weekend we had, I was going to ask her to marry me.

“And now it’s all meaningless.  She’s gone, and I’m sitting here justifying my relationship to a man who is holding me close when my words should be repulsive because the Ghost Shift project made it impossible for me to have any completely happy days for months.”

Jack didn’t let go he just rocked the young man slightly and stroked his arm.  _There is probably something very twisted about me.  He is right I should be repulsed but everything he says sounds so attractive._

_I’ve never wanted twenty-first century ordinary.  That’s what I envied Lisa for.  That was all she had, but Ianto gave her such love and loyalty because of it._

“Ianto I know she was your one.  You are right though.  She’d be more unhappy that you are upset than at your choice of friends,” it hurt Jack a little to have to appeal to the young man this way, but at least he responded with a nod.

“I want you to be able to talk to me about important things and silly things.  I want to share comfort and loneliness or sad or happiness.  When I said I wanted to stay your friend it was for the whole deal not just the fantastic sex.

“Go and take a shower.  I will find you some clothes and you can dress and wait in my office.  I’ll do my rounds then have my shower etcetera and then we can go out for breakfast.  Do whatever springs to mind,” Jack offered trying not to sound desperately eager. “What do you say?”

Ianto took his chin and gave him a not quite chaste kiss on the lips.

“You’re an amazing human being and I’m very fond of you to.”

He gave Jack another kiss and headed back to the bathroom.  As he watched the Welshman go feeling torn between wondering what had suddenly upset his friend and wishing he could be twenty-first century normal.


	25. Chapter Twenty-five

Jack stood in the board room staring out of the glass at the main Hub.  Not since the 2nd January 2000 had it felt so empty.  Even Myfanwy was sleeping adding to the lonely silence.

He turned back to the huge conference table and remembered yesterday’s dinner and offer of dessert.  If he closed his eyes he could see and feel Ianto sitting on him.

He turned back to the door.  _This is ridiculous.  I am Captain Jack Harkness, time agent, adventurer, dashing hero, saviour of the Earth, of the universe.  I have had more sexual encounters than all the characters in every Barbara Cartland novel ever combined.  I can go out now and have anyone I wanted._

_I don’t want anyone and I don’t want sex.  I want a Welshman and what he gave me today without being told it’s what I wanted.  I want to be reassured that whatever dream he had last night that upset him this morning hasn’t ruined what we shared._

*  *  *

When Jack emerged from his quarters it was to find a subdued looking Ianto sitting in his chair staring out at the Hub.  _I should have made him wait in the Tourist Office.  Not here where he can be reminded of Lisa’s last hour._

Yet when Jack approached with an outreached hand Ianto immediately stood and took it. _I haven’t been rejected yet._

They took the invisible lift up to the Plass and headed for the cafe that Jack usually took the team if he was feeling generous and wanted to buy them breakfast.  He would have preferred taking the Welshman somewhere else but wanted the young man to take comfort in familiarity.

Breakfast though seemed to brighten Ianto up.  They talked about the others.  Jack carefully avoided the subject of Ianto’s dinner date with Tosh later that night.

Ironically Ianto brought up the subject instead.

“Would you like to go to the cinema?” He asked nervously after they had finished eating and were sipping what only forgiveness could allow to be called coffee.

Jack just stared at Ianto unable to speak.

“You can say no.  I realise it is probably a very inappropriate thing to ask but you see one of the things on my list, for my conversation with Tosh tonight is the film Beowulf.  I haven’t seen it yet and I was going to tell Tosh that I hadn’t managed it when I thought we would be spending today in the Hub.

“Only I go and upset things, and you are being very understanding.  I’m feeling much better now I’m out of the Hub and I don’t feel like going back just yet, and I loathe shopping on a Saturday.

“I just thought that maybe we could go and see Beowulf that way we can spend some time together outside and I can do my homework and it’s always much better going to the cinema with someone else.

“Of course you probably have other plans for today and we can to those instead,” Ianto finished, finally sipping at the coffee he had been staring at as he spoke, and grimacing at the taste.

Jack waited until Ianto finally looked at him and said “Yes,”

*  *  *

Jack turned back to the glass overlooking the Hub.  _Only Ianto._   He could remember the relieved smile on the Welshman’s face but that was not that made his heart soar that morning.

No one had ever asked Jack to the cinema as a friend.  He had asked other people over the years to go with him, gone with the occasional team trip or just gone alone.

Only Ianto Jones had ever asked him if he would like to go to the cinema.  Okay he had other motives in his choice of film, but that was of no importance compared to just being asked.

*  *  *

He was acting like a giddy child he was sure.  He felt so excited.  His enthusiasm gained him that patient smile of Ianto’s but there was also a sparkle of delight.

Ianto bought him popcorn and a drink while buying himself a bag of sweets.  They sat in the back row, more to be near the doors in case of a rift emergency than so that they could kiss in the dark.

Jack saw this as his one opportunity to go to the cinema with a friend and he was not going to waste it.  Even if deep inside he was a little concerned that Ianto would reject him later.

He dropped hints that he was interested in going to the cinema with Ianto again by expressing interest in almost every trailer.  Jack was sure that beneath that indulgent smile Ianto was thinking about it.

When the film started he settled back to watch with interest.  He had seen better animation of course but that wasn’t the point.  It was about the experience, the person he was with.

This philosophy was fine until Grendal’s first attack.  While it was tame in comparison by some of the things he had seen.  It was disturbing though that this was entertainment.

He hadn’t realised that he had put his hand on Ianto’s thigh until he felt the young man’s hand on top of his, moving it until he held it firmly.  He looked apologetically at Jack.

Through the fight they just looked at each other, sending only occasional glances at the screen.  This was too close to their recent real life experiences for either of them to be comfortable watching.

They both knew it was fake.  Both knew it was nothing like the real thing.  Both knew why it disturbed them without having to explain or feel awkward.

Jack watched more of Beowulf’s fight with Grendal until he noticed a slight smirk on Ianto’s face.  The rest of the film they both found easier to watch.

As they walked out Ianto said, “Sorry that was probably not the best film for us to watch.”

“Yes,” said Jack thoughtfully, “It was good though otherwise.  What do you think about...”

“You’d get arrested for indecent exposure,” Ianto said firmly cutting him off.

“It would save a fortune on laundry bills,”

“I am sure her majesty would prefer the expense of your dry cleaning to the expense of your bail and fines.  Besides what if you encounter an alien with corrosive saliva.  You’d have no protection,” Ianto answered logically.

Jack wanted to protest that it didn’t really matter to him, but he wasn’t ready to tell Ianto that he was immortal.  He knew he should but it was more than just the fragility of their relationship that was stopping him.  It was a familiar pattern to him for his lovers to turn on him when they discovered the truth of his immortality, or when they understood the cost of his immortality. 

They bought themselves some sandwiches, crisps and bottles of drink and drove in Ianto’s car to a secluded spot to eat.  Being Cardiff and nearly winter it was too cold to eat outside so they stayed in the car.

After lunch, Ianto let Jack drive as he watched Cardiff drift past them.  They talked until the young man became drowsy.

Jack smiled.  He looked so relaxed when he slept.  All the cares he wore left, making the young man he was shine through.

*  *  *

Jack straightened and began to make his way out of the board room to the main Hub.  He could feel the kiss upon his lips as the young man left him on his doorstep to go out for dinner with Toshiko.

It was rare for him to hesitate and he was not going to do that now.  The Hub was no place for a relationship and Ianto’s house was somewhere he had to be invited into.

He made a decision.  Checked the Hub’s mobile phone tracking.  _Tosh that is a perfect choice for a favourite restaurant._

Jack then made the necessary phone calls.  Did what needed to be done in the Hub and then went out to put his plan into action and hoped.

 

 


	26. Chapter Twenty-six

 Ianto met Toshiko outside the Lost Dragon hotel.  The hotel’s restaurant was one of the best restaurants in Cardiff while not being one of the most expensive.

Any tourist asking about the name was treated to a tale about how the owner of the land the hotel stood on in medieval times once came across a dragon who was lost and looking for the English town of Bath so that he could take the waters. In return for sparing the landowners life, the dragon was given directions.

The problem was that the land owner didn’t know the way to Bath and sent the dragon up north towards Snowdonia instead, which proved to be lucky for the Dragon as St George arrived the next day wanting to know where the dragon was and the land owner told him he had gone to Bath, and thus the dragon was never found.

Ianto knew the truth of course.  When the hotel owner was sitting in a cafe trying to think up a name he had been disturbed by a little English girl crying.  Unable to concentrate he couldn’t help but overhear the mum trying to find out what was wrong.

The little girl had lost the cuddly red dragon that her mum had bought her the previous day.  The hotel owner was pleased because he hated the things, but the words ‘lost dragon’ stuck in his mind.

They settled into their chairs, chose what they wanted to eat and placed their orders before grinning at each other and beginning their experiment.

“So Beowulf.  Not exactly the best choice Tosh,” Ianto said indulgently.

“I know it wasn’t quite what I expected,” she replied apologetically.

“Whatever made you choose it?”

“I like Ray Winstone,” Tosh replied hopefully but received a raised eyebrow.  “Alright I knew nothing about it except it was animated and based on a legendary saga.  I thought that as our DVD choice was a romantic comedy that you would like the cinema choice to be a more manly film.”

“Well don’t even mention the title of that DVD to me,” Ianto said with mock sternness.  “Twenty minutes in and I started praying for tourists any tourists, and I was at home.”

“I know what you mean it was so...”

“Unrealistic,” then said together and laughed quietly.

“Well, unrealistic for us,” Ianto clarified.

“So you preferred Beowulf?” Tosh asked.

“In comparison yes.  Ironically that seemed too realistic to watch and enjoy.”

“Yes.  I hope Jack never watches it,” Tosh said smiling.

“Why?” Ianto asked innocently.

“He’d want to start going Weevil hunting naked and then tell us that he wanted to save on laundry bills,” Tosh replied smiling.

Ianto was extremely glad that he made an effort to put his drink down before she answered.  He didn’t think it would have gone well if he suddenly spat his drink at her.

The waiter then brought their starter cause and they lapsed into silence as they began to eat.  It was a comfortable silence and they both smiled at each other knowing that if Jack had been with them the food wouldn’t have stopped the talking.

Ianto made sure his face didn’t betray the worry the felt at the thought of Jack.  _Why do I keep trying to mess this up?  We have a wonderful time and then I get all anxious and spoil things._

_He’s not going to want me to stay tonight.  Not that I should expect to stay the night.  Even when I started dating Lisa it was a few dates before I stayed the night._

_Perhaps he was letting me stay because I’m the one who offered to keep him company.  We’ve had fun together and now we are going to move on from ‘have sex and stay the night’ to just being very close friends._

_Pity, the one thing from his reputation what wasn’t exaggerated.  He’s very good in bed.  It will be months before I will be able to stop making comparisons._

Tosh was surprisingly a faster eater than Ianto and had already begun to discuss their next topic, Reginald Hill’s _A Clubbable Woman_.  Ianto was only half interested in what she was saying at first when something caught his attention.

“Sergeant Wield?” Ianto asked.

“Yes he..,” Tosh began but an accusing look from Ianto silenced her.

“Sergeant Wield isn’t in A Clubbable Woman.  He doesn’t appear until the fifth Dalziel and Pascoe book A Pinch of Snuff.  He does appear in the BBC TV series version though,” Ianto said reprimanding her.

“Oh alright, I didn’t read it.  I caught it on UKTV Drama.  I could see why you suggested it though.  It’s all centred around a rugby club.”

“Why didn’t you read it?” Ianto asked curiously.

“Detective stories have never really been my thing.  I just sort of kept putting it off.”

“Did you mind watching the story?”

“No just reading it.  Watching detective drama’s there are all those extra clues that the body language of the characters give that you don’t always get or understand in description,” Tosh explained.

“But with a book you also get insights into character’s thoughts,” Ianto responded and Tosh looked a little guilty.

“Don’t worry Tosh the book was written in the 1970 and the TV show was made in the late nineties there are differences in police procedure, technology and attitudes you have to make allowances for,” Ianto added letting her off the hook.

Their main course arrived and the lapsed again into silence.  Ianto mentally played scenes from the TV show which he had also watched after reading the book.  _Anything not to think about the complete disaster I have made of today._

_At least dinner is going well.  This is so much better than my first date with Lisa.  I was so nervous and I hardly ate a thing.  Dinner with Jack was better too but then I shagged him first._

_Why couldn’t I be this calm this morning?  I bedded Jack yesterday and I’m having dinner with Toshiko tonight and I don’t feel the least bit guilty.  A little down because of what happened this morning but other than that today was okay._

Toshiko had decided between mouthfuls to begin their third topic of the latest pop successes in the charts.  Ianto was quite surprised by how much she knew.  He was able to follow her conversation while wallowing in his melancholy thoughts.

Suddenly his phone beeped.  They both checked and Tosh looked relieved that there was no message for her.  Ianto checked the message as soon as he saw Jack’s name on the screen in case it was important.

Room 904 – Jack

That was all the message said.  Ianto couldn’t stop the smile that beamed across his face for an instant before it was schooled away to look at Tosh.

“It’s just a reminder for me to get something before I go in on Monday,” Ianto explained as he put the phone away.  Toshiko accepted the explanation and they continued their discussion.

 _Jack’s here.  He’s upstairs waiting for me._   Ianto thought struggling not to glance at the ceiling.  _What does this mean?_

_I recognise neutral ground but what for?  Does he want us to talk?  Does he want us to have sex?  Is he as unsure as I am right now of that he wants?_

Ianto steered their conversation away from music and towards science as the waiter left with their dessert orders.  He was glad he saved that topic for last and he would be expected to be a less active participant.

_What do I want?  If I don’t go we will both know that the sexual side of our friendship is over.  If I do go how will I feel, how will he feel?_

He looked at his dining companion knowing that despite being able to carry on their conversation he wasn’t really being fair to her.

_Tosh, I should have chosen to seduce you but you don’t have the spark.  You are a warm glowing light bulb in my life while Jack is a potential inferno._

_Do I want to get consumed by flames or should I stay slightly singed.  I am practically thinking in cliché’s.  Why am I going over questions I thought I had answers to until this morning?_

They finished their dessert but neither of them wanted to order coffee.  They got the bill, split it equally and ended the conversation mutually a few minutes after the waiter took their payment.

Ianto escorted Tosh to her car and offered to take her home or follow her to see she got there safely but she insisted that she would be fine.  A few minutes after that he watched her drive away.

The Welshman stood with his key pointed at his car trying to make up his mind.  Unable to bear the war in his head he just shut it all out and sought an impulse.

He unlocked his car and went to the boot to get some of the clothes and things he had packed to replenish those he had used over the weekend.  He relocked the car, turned around, walked past the check-in desk to the lift.

He went up to floor nine and stood for a moment outside room 904.  He took a deep breath and knocked.

Jack opened the door with an expression of delighted surprise.  No smug certainty but genuine hopeful delight.

“You came,” Jack exclaimed

 _Not yet,_ Ianto thought as he let himself be ushered inside, _but I’m going to._

 


	27. Chapter Twenty-seven

“You invited me why wouldn’t I be here?” Ianto asked as the door closed behind him and the both entered the room.

The room was like the restaurant not expensive but extremely tasteful.  The elegant decor was insignificant to Ianto when compared to the sight of Jack in his shirtsleeves looking unsure.

“I hoped but I didn’t expect,” Jack answered stopping a few feet from both Ianto and the bed.

He didn’t know why Ianto made him feel so nervous.  This relationship was fresh and new and things seemed to be moving so fast.  He wanted what Ianto promised but felt like this invitation might be pushing things too far, despite the need he felt for them to be on neutral ground.

“If it makes you feel better I hoped but didn’t expect you to invite me to be with you,” Ianto said.  “I am really sorry about this morning.”

“Hey it’s not a problem like I said...”

“I know but I wanted to let you know that I was sorry and that I appreciated everything you said and your patience with me,” Ianto replied stepping closer to Jack.

There was an awkward silence.  Neither of them felt sure what to say next.  Neither was sure what they wanted except that they did not want to upset the other.

After they each made several attempt to say something Jack finally snapped and said, “I think we have now established that we are both unsecure and unsure about us.”

“We’re both here wanting each other and we have our promise,” Ianto said calmer moving closer to Jack until they were almost touching.

“Yes we have our promise, our promises.  I know today didn’t go the way I expected but I did really enjoy it and wouldn’t mind doing the same thing again but with a better choice in film,” Jack said loving the feeling of warmth he got from being so close to the young man.

“You really didn’t mind?” Ianto asked.

“It was relaxing and the company was fabulous.  It’s like tonight.  There are two reasons that most people come to a hotel room and I don’t mind doing either with you.

“You’re right I enjoy sex to feel a connection to not be alone and I am always loneliest at night.  I really would have been happy on our first night to just have you stay and sleep with me.

“It was such a rare request Ianto.  All people ever seem to expect from me is good sex.  It is so rare for anyone to expect anything else,” Jack looked down and realised they had their arms around each other.  It felt so natural that it was jarring to feel the Welshman chuckle.

Jack looked at him and saw an amused smile.

“I came to you that night half hoping for intimacy only when I was sure that I already had everything else,” Ianto told him softly.

It took a moment for his meaning to sink in.  _Ianto only came to me when he was certain we were friends that we could survive whatever we did and stay friends._

_We are perfect opposites in this.  He is the expert on friendship and I’m the expert on sex.  We teach each other and we bring our own ideas._

_We understand the other’s doubts, reassure each other, and check the other’s responses to know we are getting this right, to make sure that together we are getting this right.  We complement and complete._

Jack closed the space between them so their lips could meet.  Ianto’s parted instantly so that his tongue could enter.  It was a kiss that mixed hope, friendship and a little lust as their hands only moved to draw the other closer.

 

 

 


	28. Chapter Twenty-eight

Ianto Jones was a master of silent communication.  It seemed a wonderful contradiction at times to Jack that he wore a professional mask that gave nothing away but nonetheless was able to speak volumes.

A look, a touch and Ianto slipped from being the friend he could share all his worries with and became the explorer wizard Jack loved to share his body with.  A kiss, a caress and the young man took the control he needed.

Ianto’s hands smoothed their way up Jack’s back over his shoulders and down to the shirt buttons.  The older man moved his own hands down to the hem of the Welshman’s jumper but a look told him he could slip his hands beneath to touch skin but no more.

The young man kissed, sucked and nibbled at Jack’s skin as he carefully removed his captain’s clothes.  He wanted more, he wanted to touch and torment the Welshman with the same pleasure he was receiving but understood that he could not.

This was Ianto’s apology for this morning.  It was his way of telling Jack that he really was okay with the physical side of their relationship, that he wanted it, that he was enjoying it.

The Welshman manoeuvred his naked Captain onto the bed.  Driven wild by the attention Ianto’s tongue was giving his right nipple Jack suddenly drew the young man up so that he could kiss his lips and hold him.

Ianto met the kiss with equal passion accepting that he did not have to do this for any reason.  He withdrew breathless sometime later and pulled Jack’s arms over his head but held his clothed body next to the captain.

“Will you stay like this and let me have my way or do I have to get out the handcuffs?” Ianto asked playfully.

Jack’s eyes lit up and he received a lifted eyebrow.  “I’ll stay put, this time?” he answered letting the young man know that he would require handcuffs on another occasion.

“If you’re very good I may think about the handcuffs for the future,” Ianto said and was rewarded with a smile before he added, “For both of us,” and Jack grinned with delight.

“I’m not promising with me mind.  I have a few trust issues,” Ianto told him hastily.

“Oh,” Jack answered immediately disappointed.

“Cannibals,” Ianto clarified.

“Ah,” The captain was beaming again.  Recent events would have re-awoken the young man’s memories of the Beacons.  It was not Jack but himself that Ianto had trust issues with at the moment.

Jack held his arm above his head as Ianto made his way down and up Jack’s torso taking a different route to when he was undressing him.  The young man was deliberately ignoring his cock and arse and that just made him harder with anticipation.

After a few minutes Ianto pulled back.  Jack looked to see intense concentration on the young man’s face, all directed at his cock.   He felt himself twitch beneath the Welshman’s scrutiny.

He was aware that he was leaking pre-come and wondered if that was putting Ianto off.  The problem was Ianto’s proximity, the possibilities of what he was about to do only excited him more.

Jack groaned loudly as Ianto suddenly licked his weeping cock.  The young man looked thoughtful for a moment then looked at the older man to see if he was okay.

Jack’s arms were now by his sides fisting the bedclothes.  He knew if he didn’t he would want to grab the young man.

The Welshman let his tongue take another swipe across Jack’s straining shaft causing him to groan again.  Ianto took his time working up or around Jack’s cock, listening to the noises he made, using his tongue, lips to kiss and occasionally scraping with his teeth.

After a few minutes these delightful teases began driving Jack crazy and he let out a frustrated groan.  Ianto suddenly withdrew and the captain looked up to see a concerned look of the Welshman’s face.

It took Jack a moment to understand the look.  _Jack you idiot you’re his first man.  He has never done this before.  He’s good but he’s still learning._

These thoughts set a panic into him as he was sure if he said something it would be the wrong thing.  Fortunately Jack’s body decided that it had needs that overrode both his mind and his dignity.

Jack to his own shame whimpered and thrust his cock up towards Ianto.  The young man smiled at his with relief and impulsively swallowed the captain’s erection.

“Oh gods yes,” Jack cried out, causing Ianto to chuckle and grab the older man’s hips to keep them still.

The Welshman’s new exploration was met with very vocal applause.  He seemed to be trying everything he could think of just to see how Jack would react.

He didn’t notice his legs being gently eased apart until he felt a slicked finger tracing his hole requesting access.  Jack let out another “Oh gods yes,” as Ianto pressed inside.

Jack was bucking into Ianto’s mouth moaning and calling out with abandon by the time the young man inserted his third teasing finger.  The Welshman seemed to have swiftly mastered the art of tickling his prostate with those nimble digits.

“Gonna... come... Ianto,” Jack gasped in warning as he was so close.

In response the young man began to hum happily and increased the movements of his fingers inside Jack.  The Welshman’s left hand which had been holding him steady suddenly withdrew so that it could tease the captain’s balls and there was nothing to stop him bucking into Ianto’s hot mouth.

“Ianto,” Jack screamed as he came.  The young man only withdrew his fingers and mouth from the older man when he was completely milked.

Jack looked up and him and saw him wiping his fingers on a handkerchief with a thoughtful look on his face.

Ianto caught him looking and leaned over him to kiss him.  He could taste himself, Ianto and chocolate and thought they made a heavenly mixture of flavours.

His arms came up to wrap around the fully clothed young man.  The Welshman allowed the contact while his tongue danced around Jack’s then he pulled away.

His head followed the young man as he stood away but began to grin as Ianto rapidly began to strip out of his clothes.  He had a tube of lube in his hand and the handkerchief and prepared what Jack thought was the most beautiful erection he had ever seen.

Without word he opened his legs and arms to welcome the young man inside him, against him.  He called out loudly as Ianto slid easily into him and waited.

He thrust down eagerly and received a chuckle and a returning thrust.  The young man was close himself.  Jack could tell by how quickly the thrusts speed up.

“Jack,” the young man called out as he came.  Jack continued to thrust down capturing the aftershocks.

They lay together, panting and looking at each other until the cold air made Ianto shiver.

With reluctance on both sides Ianto withdrew and they moved down the bed and crawled under the bed clothes.  Jack turned the main light off and they held each other in the dark.


	29. Chapter Twenty-nine

“Jack,” Ianto said softly, “Did you mean what you said earlier?”

“Ianto I have a tendency to be a talker.  Which particular thing did I say that you want to know if I meant?”

“You said, ‘There are two reasons that most people come to a hotel room and I don’t mind doing either with you.’  Did you mean it?”

“Yes,” Jack said without hesitation.

“So if I’ve had a bad day and don’t want to be alone I can come to your quarters and just curl up beside you and go to sleep?” Ianto asked one of his fingers tracing an unseen pattern on Jack’s chest.

“You can come and sleep beside me if you’re not having a bad day too,” Jack replied and winced inwardly at how needy he sounded.  Ianto though merely relaxed a little more and snuggled up closer.

“Ianto, does that question mean that if you went home early, for whatever reason and I’d had a bad day and didn’t want to be alone, that you wouldn’t mind if I went to your house so that...”

“No I wouldn’t mind,” Ianto replied with a trace of contentment in his voice.

“What if the reason you went home is because we argued and you’re in a bad mood with me?” Jack asked slightly panicked.

“Then you have to keep your t-shirt and boxers on and we’re not going to talk to each other until the morning,” Ianto answered firmly.

“But what if one of us just wants to lie in bed and the other wants sex?” Jack pressed.

Ianto chuckled and shifted his position so that his chest now rested on Jack’s allowing them to face each other.

“We both know the best sex is mutual.  There are words, looks and touches that signal interest, intent that we both know how to read.

 “If those intentions are returned you know to pursue.  If they are not you accept that and hope that next time you will have better luck,” Ianto answered as though it was obvious but without being patronising.

“What if one of just really wants to be alone?” Jack asked quietly.

“When you want to be alone you don’t go to bed you go to a roof.  I have a place where I can go to be alone that isn’t my house,” Ianto replied looking away.  Jack nodded knowing that Ianto had a bed somewhere in the archives.

“Ianto this is alright isn’t it.  Friends don’t usually sleep together do they?  I know our friendship is special because of all the sex but even with that kind of friendship there isn’t normally just sleep is there?” Jack asked uncertain.

“Our special friendship is unique to us Jack because we are not normal, we’re Torchwood.  We’re not just outside the government and beyond the police we are outside the social norm.

“We sacrifice our own normality for them.  We Retcon people, make them forget all the alien craziness so that they can be normal.  So that they can live in blissful ignorance never knowing the horrors or the dangers.

“The price of that, of course, is that they never see the rare wonders but that is only just.  We have alone the beauty to combat the dreadfulness we face alone.

“We make our own normal Jack, all of us.  Gwen’s still trying to keep her norm so she keeps hold of Rhys while the overwhelming nature of Torchwood makes her cling to Owen.

“Owen considers himself apart from everyone else so he sleeps around to satisfy his needs, shunning companionship that might hurt him.  Tosh isolates herself and pines for a man she knows better than to expect anything from.”

“And us Ianto?  What about us?” Jack asked urgently both captivated and frightened by the wisdom of this youth.

“In the real world we are both frauds and con men.  We’re pretenders because we both know it’s an illusion.  Not just the way we seem but the real world is a fake.

“We can go out and do real world things.  Be with real world people.  And just that glimpse of what they have can be enough to ground us, to keep us focused on what we fight for.

 “This though is real, this is true.  Two men naked in the dark talking and touching.  Craving comfort and contact and other things we cannot describe but we know because of shared experience, and shared feeling, despite how different we are as people,” Ianto explained his voice and face looking distant as though he could see a vision of something Jack couldn’t share.

Jack gently stroked the young man’s cheek and he blinked then looked away in embarrassment.  He brought the Welshman’s chin back up and leant to kiss Ianto tenderly.

“What?” Ianto asked surprised.

“Like I said this morning you’re and amazing human being and I am very fond of you,” Jack replied kissing him again.

“Ditto,” Ianto replied with another kiss.

They kissed and they held each other.  Just looking and touching unsure what to do next but knowing that it didn’t matter.

In room 904 of the Lost Dragon hotel Captain Jack Harkness felt, for the first time since the Game Station, as though he’d been found and was being made a better man.

 


	30. Chapter Thirty

For the third night in a row Ianto Jones was going to sleep with Captain Jack Harkness.  He knew he would probably be laughed at if he ever told anyone but he always considered sleeping with someone to be more intimate than sex.

Clothed or naked, sleeping with another person held a level of trust more significant that sex.  You were more vulnerable when you slept.  Not just because of physical proximity but because of the things your dreams opened you to.

Now Ianto was naked, holding his boss in a hotel bedroom after they had talked about sleep and sex, after they had kissed, touched and rubbed against each other until they both came for the second time that night.

Ianto didn’t feel at all vulnerable with Jack.  The first time he slept with his boss, Toshiko was there and they were both keeping him safe from nightmares.  Jack held him and protected him from horrors.

The second time he was never going to discuss.  That echo of Jack was trying to protect and possess him, only in Ianto’s own crazy mind he became no ones.

The third time led to tonight.  He had wanted protection from his own dreams and ended up with more than he had hoped for.

Ianto Jones knew he was safe in Jack’s bed.  Not from attackers or from nightmares anymore.  He was safe from those little fears that left him with no confidence in himself.

Jack let him set his own pace when he needed to.  Yet Jack also steered him when he wanted to.  They were equals in their needs, their very different needs.

He had never felt this way.  Never felt so comfortable and at ease.  He had no worries with Jack.  They had established what they needed to and now everything was at their whims.

_Maybe that’s where I’m getting my bravery from.  What I did tonight with Jack, I would never have done anything similar with Lisa._

_It always feels so good when he does that to me.  Everything he does with me feels so good.  That was one thing that I was ready to give him back._

Ianto suddenly smiled to himself.  _I’m in a hotel bedroom with Jack and I’ve just given him a blow job and I cannot even bring myself to call it that in my own thoughts._

 _Except of course that I just have.  I don’t know what possessed me to ‘suck the captain.’_ In his own mind Ianto Jones was shamelessly giggling outwardly his smile just increased.

It had just felt like the right thing to do.  Half apology, half proving to Jack and himself that this is what he wanted.  Half proving to himself that Lisa’s ghost was at peace and he was free to do as he chose.

_Am I using you Jack?  Have you become my gateway to a different life?  Did I choose you because you are the only one at Torchwood who could understand?  Because I need someone with an understanding of Torchwood?_

Ianto’s eyelids were getting heavier and his thoughts were dancing in circles only making any sense on the fifth time they went through his mind.

He was resting his head on the captain’s shoulder and looking straight into those intense blue eyes.  _Such pain and sorrow.  Such loneliness.  I’m not really sure what my intentions are Captain but I can keep you company.  Stop you from being lonely while I figure myself out._

Ianto could feel Jack’s hand stroking his back.  It wasn’t an arousing but a relaxing caress.  _Jack wants me to go to sleep._

Impulsively he changed his position.  No longer facing side on but with his arm and leg across the older man the way he had the previous night.

Jack changed his hold to.  Ianto felt himself presses closer to the captain.  _How strange, it as though he fears I will slip away from him in my sleep._

 _I’m here Jack, I won’t leave you,_ Ianto thought his finger briefly stroking at the older man’s side.  He would have liked to stay awake but he felt so heavy.

 _I hope I don’t crush Jack,_ he though his eyes widening for a moment.  They saw the captain gazing at him with such intensity that Ianto was certain he was seeing someone else.

_He wouldn’t want to look at me like that.  He must be remembering someone else.  I wish it really was me he was looking at like that; it must be so nice to be looked at like that._

With that last thought taking residence in his subconscious Ianto Jones slipped in to sleep knowing no harm would come to him.


	31. Chapter Thirty-one

Captain Jack Harkness looked down in adoration at Ianto Jones and thought him the most beautiful being in the universe of time and space.  Not that he would ever tell Ianto he was beautiful.  Lovers could be called beautiful but not friends.

Jack also did not consider how he felt to be anything more than deep fondness.  Lovers adored and they were friends not lovers.

In the night the bed sheets had slipped down revealing the Welshman’s back.  If he moved his head to the correct angle Jack could just see into the gap at the small of Ianto’s back.

Jack knew he really should reach down and pull the sheet up over Ianto’s shoulders.  He just didn’t want to disturb the young man’s sleep.  It had nothing to do with the fact that the cold made him cling tighter.

_Your back is temptation itself Ianto Jones.  I want to stroke my fingers down it and watch you quiver._

_Your lips are temptation to.  If I wasn’t well aware of how hard working you are I’d want to kiss you awake._

_Let’s face it you’re temptation incarnate.  You have a body made for sinning with.  I think tonight, after dinner, with chocolate desert will be the best time to worship every tempting inch._

_Except your eyes.  Oh I see lust in there when we are together but they are too intense for pure temptation._

_This is the wrong time and place and you’re too young to have eyes like that.  And your wisdom, that’s wrong too.  I’m meant to be the wise immortal not the uncertain youth._

_I do know this though Ianto Jones.  I’ve seen you in love and your heart’s too powerful for it to have died._

_One day you are going to meet someone and you are going to fall in love.  When you do that person’s going to be the luckiest being in the whole of space and time._

_And if they break your heart I’m...  I want to say I’d kill them but then you’d never speak to me again.  You would never want me to kill someone for you._

_If they do break your heart though you will always be welcome in my bed.  Whatever comfort you may require I will be there to give it to you._

_I can hear your voice now “But what if you have fallen in love yourself?  What if you have another to keep you company?”_

_Ianto my friend that is never going to happen.  I have tried love but it wasn’t true because I kept things from them, like being immortal._

_I know you will forgive me for keeping this little secret.  You know Torchwood and you know secrecy you will forgive this one little lie but no lover ever would._

_You have greater temptations than just your body Ianto Jones.  You have your mind, your spirit and personality._

_You’re a well of secrets and you swallow them all.  I’ve told you so many.  They may seem trivial to you but I would never tell anyone else._

_I have a secret that’s eating me.  One that belongs to Torchwood.  The others they would never understand.  You though, I know you would._

_The problem with this secret is it is so terrible.  I want to tell you but I don’t want to burden you.  There is such power in your eyes because you’ve experienced too much.  I want to be a little freer but I want you to keep your innocence._

Jack was unaware but as he thought he began to stroke Ianto’s back.  It wasn’t until the Welshman shifted position that the captain looked down and realised.

Ianto was still asleep but he was also hard and pressing against Jack.  Between the older man’s more maudlin thoughts and the old fashioned notion that he should be chivalrous in bed he tried to ignore it.

“Oh Jack,” was the incredibly Welsh murmur that rammed a javelin through chivalry’s heart.

 _Like I could possibly resist that invitation,_ Jack thought as his eyes salaciously traversed the young man’s body once again.

Carefully he shifted them to align them side by side.  He pressed a chaste kiss to Ianto’s sleeping lips and carefully let his hand stroke the young man’s cock.

Ianto stayed asleep but responded.  Jack aligned their cocks so that he could stroke them together.  He had a hand beneath Ianto keeping him in the right position.

_I’m not sure this is something you are meant to do with a friend but I think Ianto deserves this.  Judging by that gorgeous moan I’m making his dream extra enjoyable._

At the moment of climax Ianto suddenly opened his eyes.  In them surprise, innocence, bliss and something Jack could not identify mixed and stared so deeply into his soul that it suddenly made him come.


	32. Dream of a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Ianto was dreaming about in the last chapter.

The princess looked out across her kingdom to the sea.  The buildings were a mixture of those found in Cardiff’s bay area and those that line the Thames.  They looked strange amid the azure light and warmth of the Caribbean.

The princess was short, blond and wearing a nightgown in burgundy lace which really shouldn’t feel as comfortable as it did over her small breasts.  The princess was also really Ianto Jones on the inside.

Ianto knew he really was a man and should be a good foot or so taller but that was only a passing thought to the dreaming princess.  He was waiting for his prince.

There he was.  He came from the sea in a Viking longboat.  That was only fitting as the prince was a Viking.  A royal blue dressed Viking that looked like Jack.

He jumped out of the boat and ran towards Ianto.  The larger than life man beamed down at him and lifted him up to kiss him.

He felt himself being lifted and carried away.  As they moved they were no longer in the bay but in a wooden room with a huge bed covered in navy pinstripe furs.

As he was set down the princess he was, it seemed, a little taller than before.  Jack used those huge hands to tear away the flimsy nightdress.

Ianto looked down at himself.  Looked at pale breasts that were not his and could not see the cock that he could still feel belonged to him.

He had just a moment to notice that the blond hair was now black and feathered down around his nipples before he was lifted again and thrown onto the bed.

He raised himself up slightly to look at Jack the Viking.  He was hastily stripping off his clothes and he was looking at Ianto with pure desire, lust and love.

It was the same look Jack had given him before he fell asleep.  Ianto could feel his cock hardening at the sight in a way that it had never done when he was awake.

Jack crawled up the bed on his hands and knees.  The air was cold around them and Ianto felt his nipples harden.

Jack kissed the princess and ran a hand down her back.  For a moment Ianto felt it was his real back that Jack was stroking not the back of the princess whose body he was in.

The Viking’s lips began to make their way down his female body.  The strange alien sensations he was producing as he felt with skin that wasn’t his.

“Oh Jack,” Ianto cried out as Jack began to suck at his left breast which felt more sensitive than real life.

He could feel Jack moving him and he made his way back up to kiss the princesses’ mouth.  He opened his legs invitingly to welcome Jack inside.

Ianto felt worried for a moment.  He couldn’t feel Jack inside him.  Instead he could feel his cock throbbing.

Jack was moving over him.  The Viking was making love to his princess.  Ianto could feel himself being pushed into.

At the same time he could feel his cock being stroked.  He could feel Jack’s cock beside it pushing against him.  He was being stroked by an experienced hand.

Ianto look a moment to wonder how Jack could be holding his back and stroking his cock when the Viking was also fisting his hair and cupping his breasts.  For that moment he felt like two people but pushed the feeling away wanting the dream.

He felt himself close to climax and the Viking was to.  He looked down at his princess with those powerful eyes and spoke for the first time with a possessive growl.

“My...beautiful...Ianto.”

Suddenly he wasn’t in a princess’ body he was in his own.  Some instinct made him open his eyes.

He looked into Jack eyes and the desire, lust and love that had been in them as he went to sleep lanced through his body making him instantly come.

He felt Jack come himself a moment later.

For the first time in years it took Ianto a few moments to realise who and where he was.  _I’m happy and loved,_ he thought as he recovered his breath.

As Jack used a cloth to clean them up Ianto’s dream faded and his self awareness returned.  _I’m happy and taken care of,_ he thought as Jack snuggled back down beside him.


	33. Chapter Thirty-two

Jack reached for a wipe to clean them up as Ianto calmed his breath and gained his bearings.  Satisfied, he threw the wipe away and snuggled back next to the Welshman.

“That was wow,” Ianto said looking at Jack in surprise.

“I couldn’t resist.  Consider it was a proper thank you for last night.  Now that was wow,” Jack replied capturing those irresistible lips for a kiss.

“Really?” Ianto asked unable to believe his ears.

“Absolutely.”

“But that was...  I mean I’ve never...”

“Face it Ianto you’re just naturally hot in bed.  Makes me feel almost envious,” Jack said casually.

“What?” the Welshman asked in disbelief.

“I was an awkward teenager once.  As you have noted I have lots of sexual passion but youth does not always know how to spend that wisely.  It’s taken de... years of experience to reach this level of perfection,” Jack answered cockily trying not to cringe at what he was saying.

 _Even in the fifty-first it isn’t a good idea to advertise previous inexperience to a man whose underwear you wish to take up permanent residency in._   Before Jack could analyse this thought though Ianto said.

“I don’t think I’m naturally talented.  I just think I’m a fast learner being taught by the best.”

Jack couldn’t stop himself diving in for a passionate kiss.  He held the young man close, stroking his back and making sure that no part of Ianto’s mouth felt neglected.

As he felt himself begin to stir again Jack suddenly pulled back.

“Wait.”

“What?” Ianto asked worried.

“I want our next time to be at dawn,” Jack said shifting them both into the position he liked Ianto to sleep in.

The Welshman grabbed the older man’s hand and placed it over his heart.

“I’m not really feeling very restful,” Ianto said simply as Jack felt his heart race.  Jack kissed him again and loved the increase in tempo but pulled back again.

“I’ve spent too long in the dark Ianto.  I want to be with you at dawn and in daylight.  I want to see you in real light. I...”

Ianto kissed him tenderly and he stopped trying to explain.  They young man then just settled down at his side and pulled the covers over them.

They were silent for a long while and Jack half hoped that the Welshman would take advantage being given the opportunity for a Sunday morning lie in.

“Jack,” Ianto said breaking the quiet and Jack’s half hope.

“Yes Ianto?”

“What sort of role play?”

“Excuse me?” Jack asked wondering what the young man was talking about.

“On Friday night one of your canvas of fantasies was role play I was just wondering what sort you meant,” Ianto answered curiously.

“I take it you have never role played in bed,” Jack stated.

“It has never come up before no.  I spend so much of my time telling lies at work that I rather enjoy just being me in bed,” The young Welshman explained.

“Do you lie to me?” Jack asked unable to stop the slight bitter edge in his voice.

“Not anymore.  I have discovered that lies and sex are two things I would much rather do with you than to you,” Ianto replied looking at him with a hopeful smile that Jack met with a sudden grin.

They lay quietly for a moment as Jack thought.

“You know I don’t think I have ever really role played with someone I know well,” Jack said suddenly.  He received a raised eyebrow in response so added, “I have gone to parties where you dress to role play, some clubs that do that too.

“I have also been undercover then the opportunity to have sex arose and that is sort of role play but only really on one side.  I have never role played with someone who knows who I really am.”

Even as he said it he was not really sure how much of himself Ianto Jones was currently with.  He had changed so much during his century of life, and biggest of those changes was from before he became immortal.

“We will have to find a special scenario for our first attempt,” was all Ianto said.

“I don’t know I quite like spontaneity,” Jack replied.

“Well how about we just decide which scenarios we don’t want to do.  I don’t think I would like to do anything too similar to what we already do so no dashing heroes and no butlers,” Ianto said sternly.

“What if I wanted to be the butler and you the dashing hero?” Jack asked teasingly.

“I am not sure I’m hero material at the moment Jack,” Ianto answered seriously but the older man decided that it was something they could try after the Welshman had more field training to boost his confidence.

“How about you be a lord and I be your gardener?” Jack asked forgetting that they were supposed to be discussing things they were not going to do.

Ianto gave him a hard stare, “You are not going anywhere near my back garden with a trowel unless you know how to use it properly.”

“Would you teach me?” Jack said suddenly.

“What?” Ianto asked staring at him.

“I’ve never had a garden.  Would you teach me how to garden?” The captain asked seriously.

It was something he had never considered before.  His lifestyle between immortality and Torchwood meant that living in the Hub was a good idea but he loved the beauty and care Ianto put into his garden.

“You would ask just as winter is approaching.  If you are still interested nearer spring then I will show you what little I know,” Ianto promised.

“Is gardening fun?” Jack asked seriously.

“No it’s bloody hard work but you get to enjoy it afterwards,” Ianto replied smiling.

“Remind me nearer spring that I asked,” Jack requested and they lapsed into silence and waited for dawn.

 


	34. Chapter Thirty-three

Jack could just about tell that it was getting lighter through the curtains.  He turned to Ianto to press a kiss to his lips and was surprised to find the Welshman’s mouth opening and his tongue wanting to access the captain’s mouth.

“I thought you had gone back to sleep,” Jack said chuckling.

“I might have dozed for a bit but you promised that I would climax at dawn.  With an exciting offer like that did you really think I could sleep?” Ianto asked his voice edged with playful sarcasm.

In response Jack lifted the sheets covering the Welshman to take a look.

“You don’t look very excited,” Jack said sadly noting the young man’s soft member.

 “Neither do you?” Ianto retorted lifting the covers to look at Jack in return.

Jack sighed.  _Having sex at dawn was a fabulous idea but having to wait two hours because it was nearly winter rather made the spontaneity die._

A cheeky smile suddenly lanced across Ianto’s face.  He pulled back the covers and got up heading towards the curtains.

“Whatcha doing?” Jack asked.

Ianto ignored the question and peeked cautiously out of the window.  It the captain’s surprise and delight the Welshman suddenly flung the curtains wide open revealing a net curtain and a grey building.

“It’s much easier to see the dawn with them open.  There’s no one directly opposite to look in here and no one’s ever up this early on a Sunday morning,” Ianto replied turning to face Jack.

“I appear to be up,” Jack said enjoying the way the young man’s eyes immediately went to the small tent he was making with the sheets.

The Welshman stalked towards him with a predator’s grace.  Jack inched down the bed away from the bedside table so that he could stay lying down as Ianto stood before him.

Ianto diverted before he got to Jack to pick up the lube.  He held it in his right hand and Jack took it from him as the young man leaned down and kissed him.

The Welshman’s left hand moved under the covers to check the security of the tent pole.

“You know this bed is the perfect height,” Jack said as Ianto released his lips.

The only response was a questioning eyebrow and a gentle stroke.

“I can stay lying down while I use my mouth to make sure you are properly awake.  While I do that would you mind keeping my finger’s warm?” Jack asked.

“Like this?” Ianto asked with a last caress before taking Jack’s hand and taking the finger’s into his mouth.

For a few moment’s Jack forgot his plan.  Ianto’s hand was calmly stroking him while his fingers moved in and out of that beautiful mouth.  It was only when Ianto’s cock began to harden causing him to notice the movement in his periphery vision that Jack remembered.

He carefully pulled out his fingers and squeezed some lube on to them.

“I was thinking more like this,” Jack replied tracing his thumbnail down Ianto’s cock towards the young man’s entrance.

The Welshman changed his stance to allow Jack better access.  The captain engulfed Ianto’s cock and pressed a finger inside at the same time.  The older man thanked his years of experience for allowing him to tend to Ianto while keeping an eye on his face.

It wasn’t easy.  Ianto was standing with his back to the window.  It was getting lighter.  It gave the Welshman an ethereal glow but it also made him harder to see clearly.

He could though feel that when Ianto was ready.  The moan the young man gave as he removed his fingers send a shiver of delight through him.

He slid himself towards the centre of the bed and used more lube to slick his cock.  Ianto knelt on the bed and moved towards him on all fours.  It was only a short distance but it made the young man seem predatory once again and it thrilled Jack.

Without need for words Ianto positioned himself over Jack’s cock.  He leant down to kiss his captain then rose up and impaled himself with a slight cry.

Jack’s concern only lasted a few moments as the young man began to move.  The captain moved with the same rhythm, one hand steadying while the other took the opportunity to play with the Welshman’s nipples.

_This was what I wanted.  I wanted to look up at Ianto as the dawn rose.  I wanted to see how his pale skin changed from blue to golden._

_I want to see him getting closer to the edge of ecstasy.  I want to see how beautiful you look in bliss, I want to be the one making you feel this way._

In the clear light Ianto closed his eyes and was beginning to let go.  Silent as always but with louder moans and sighs.

The light turned golden creating a halo around the Welshman.  Jack could no longer see his face only feel his abandon as their mutual thrusts began to get more erratic.

_He looks like an angel.  Like he’s flying away with the pleasure I’m giving him._

_Don’t go, don’t leave me._   Jack didn’t know where that sudden thought and panic came from but it made him sit up.

Ianto shifted to accommodate him and he clung to his beautiful human being.  He wrapped his arms tight around the young man and kissed him with passion.

The Welshman’s cock was between their bodies as they held each other and provided Ianto with the friction that it had been lacking.  That was good because right now Jack didn’t want to let go.

Their pace got faster and their kisses more frantic.  There was a sudden pause for a moment as they both looked at each other and thought how good the other looked flushed in gold.

Then they renewed their speed, both wanting to come.  The words they wished to shout at climax were consumed by the other’s lips.

The held each other, unmoving for some time after getting their breath back.  Then Jack lay back down pulling Ianto on top of him.  He then moved him to be side by side doing his best to keep inside the young man.

“Are you alright?” Ianto asked softly.

“I am wonderful and you are amazing why?” Jack answered with a happy smile on his face.

“For a moment I go the impression something disturbed you,” Ianto answered waiting for reassurance.

“It’s nothing just a silly thought,” Jack answered trying to brush it off.

“It’s not silly,” The young man replied without asking what it was.  That was one of the best things about Ianto, he accepted that you needed time.

“For a moment I thought that you would leave me,”

“In the middle of what was building up to be a fantastic orgasm?” Ianto asked deadpan.

“If I have ever met anyone capable of walking out in the middle of an orgasm it would be you and I would probably deserve it but I don’t mean literally.

“It’s just you looked… you seemed…” How could he tell Ianto that for a moment Jack was reminded of the image on the CCTV footage of their ‘field training exercise’ just before the Welshman said goodbye.

The young man rescued him from any further babbling by resting a finger upon his lips.  Once Jack stopped trying to move them he placed a chaste kiss upon them then said, “I did leave you.”

The “What?” he wanted to say was halted by another kiss.  Jack looked into those crystal eyes and saw honesty and affection.

“In the dark we may see our truest selves but in the light we become a little more fearless,” Ianto said gently.  “You said yourself there are barriers in my mind you wish to free me of and for a moment or two there you did.”

Jack gave Ianto the only response he was capable of at that moment.  He curled his arms around the Welshman and kissed him.

_My beautiful Ianto._

 


	35. Chapter Thirty-four

They would both look back at that Sunday and know it was a perfect day.

One would look back with bitterness, anger and despair.  To remember having such a perfect time only to lose the feeling on wonderfulness that day brought before life and Torchwood spoilt everything.

Though he would know something similar again it would never have the same perfection for he was no longer as innocent.  It would take more time for him to realise that what he was gaining instead was better.

The other would keep the memory of this day locking deep inside in the most hidden corner of his mind.  A cherished remembrance to glimpse only when all other hopes and reasons to fight were lost in pain.

 

The need to be clean and eat breakfast got Jack and Ianto out of bed.  They showered together both touching and teasing each other as they got clean but playfully rather than sexually.

They dressed and went down to eat breakfast in the restaurant only after Jack told Ianto that they didn’t have to check out until Monday morning.  Jack loved seeing Ianto dressed so casually and looking so relaxed.

When Ianto saw the price of breakfast he tried to insist that they go somewhere else but Jack dragged him inside saying it was his treat.  The Welshman stopped protesting as soon as he came within the eye line of waiters and allowed himself to be led to a table.

At Jack’s insistence they both ate big breakfasts.  They ate in silence shooting each other glances not really trying to think of something to say.

They left the hotel after breakfast to go out driving.  Ianto handed is car keys over to Jack.  He knew the older man loved to drive even something as ordinary as his car.

They headed out of Cardiff.  Jack noticed the young man getting more rigid the further they got from the buildings.  The Wales had such beautiful landscapes that Jack knew the young man had once enjoyed, before the incident in the Beacons.

So Jack began to talk.  He wasn’t really concentrating on what he was saying so did not realise that he was talking about his adventures during his time at the time agency, not the sexy stories but his earlier missions before the feeling of power space/time travel gave an agent began to corrupt him.

Ianto started to relax as Jack talked.  He listened to the impossible tales and began to understand that they were from the captain’s memory.

It was not the first time the older man had said something to make the young man feel that he really didn’t belong here.  He wondered what reason he had to stay, it was like he was waiting for something.

Ianto stored each story within his memory of things he would never tell anyone.  If he had been someone else from Torchwood London he would have probably wanted to lock Jack up and interrogate him.

It was more than just this weekend that made Ianto feel the need to protect Jack.  Torchwood and Earth needed the Captain’s knowledge and experience to protect and guide them.

Ianto needed Jack for their friendship.  For his words from the beginning and now for his caresses as well.  Ianto had little to offer the older man in comparison but he could hide the captain’s secrets.

They did not go far from Cardiff only really driving far enough to be just in the countryside.  As the drive progressed they both began to feel that staying close to the city had more to do with staying close to the rift as they allowed each other’s company to help their unease fade.

They stopped at a pub for lunch and ate hot sandwiches and chips.  As they ate, Jack steered the conversation to get Ianto to talk more about himself.

He let the young man tell him about the people he knew at school and his experiences.  In Jack’s time they never had school, he was taught at home on computers and met his friends only to play.

He found Ianto’s experiences fascinating.  The closest Jack had were military and time agency training.  Even those were cold compared to what the Welshman had.

It saddened Jack how much nostalgia was in Ianto’s voice.  He spoke as though it had been decades ago not less than one.

After lunch they drove the long way back to the Lost Dragon Hotel.  They spent the afternoon lying together on the bed watching TV.

They changed to go to dinner in the restaurant.  All through the day they had shared a feeling that they were casually waiting.  It was as if their time together this morning required the perfect moment to be bettered.

Where their shower this morning had been playful, dinner was pure foreplay.  Anyone listening would not have heard anything other than a casual conversation between friends.

It started with Jack’s choice of starters.  Not what he chose but the way he ate it, teasing Ianto to watch and envy every mouthful.

It was a bait that Ianto knew better than to rise to, then.  Instead he used words and tone laced with subtleties.  What was said was unimportant as neither would remember afterwards.

Jack wasn’t entirely sure Ianto was being as suggestive as he sounded.  Yet they were accompanied by looks and light touches that rapidly began to make Jack ache and gulp his food down.

The Welshman responded by taking his time and eating properly.  It drove the captain crazy and began to tell stories as the young man ate all designed to arouse him without anyone else noticing.

Desert was when Ianto really began to turn up the heat.  As Jack had hoped the young man had chosen something chocolaty.

Unfortunately the blissful look on his face filled Jack with envy for the cake being devoured.  He kept his impatience in check knowing the truest effect anticipation.

Jack surprised Ianto by ordering coffee.  He knew the young man would not be offended especially as he used the time it took to drink it to plan.

He saw that Ianto had noticed the sparkle in his eyes.  The Welshman smiled softly in a way that told Jack that whatever he was planning the young man was looking forward to.

They made their way inconspicuously to the lift.  It was not until they were alone with the doors closed that they rushed together to kiss passionately.

When the lift stopped, they moved rapidly apart with a shared smile.  Jack took Ianto’s hand as they walked to their hotel room.

Jack let Ianto go in before him and he went to stand by the bed waiting as the captain closed the door behind him.

 

 


	36. Chapter Thirty-five

The Captain crossed the floor and kisses Ianto again.  He felt Ianto’s hands moving towards his buttons and used his own to still them.

He broke away from the kiss and sat the young man on the bed.  He smoothed his hands down the Welshman’s body until he was kneeling at his feet to remove his polished shoes.

He then stood away from Ianto and began to quickly strip.  He saw the young man remove his jacket and tie and go for his own buttons but gave him a shake of the head to get him to stop.

He indicated for Ianto to stand and waited for him to be flush against him.  It thrilled him that their height allows them to stand with their erection pressed together so he moved to the Welshman’s flies to release his.

Ianto looked at him in surprise.  The build-up of the evening was making the idea of a quick hand job almost shocking.

Jack hoped his eyes said _trust me_ , to the Welshman and was glad that he started to relax into the sensations of them stroking each other.

The captain set a pace so that they would both come quickly.  He could see a little disappointment in the young man’s eyes but that just made him smile.

“I wanted to take the edge off,” Jack explained kissing the Welshman accidently transferring the seed on his stomach to the other’s shirt as he pressed in.

“I’m going to remove all your clothes and I’m going to map your body the way you have been mapping mine.

“Then I want you in me the way I was in you this morning but I’m not going to come.  No matter how fabulous you are in me, or how wonderful the warmth you will spill in me feels because I want to then come inside you,” Jack whispered and he felt the Welshman tremble.

“From behind,” Ianto said clearing his throat, “You want to stay inside me while I sleep.”

It was a statement not a question.  Jack looked at the young man in surprise.  It was what he wanted but was afraid of both telling or of asking Ianto.

He simply confirmed the Welshman’s theory with a kiss.  He was learning to read Ianto’s kisses.  It returned to him the young man’s desire to have Jack do as he described.

He was glad the young man had removed his shirt and tie as he realised he needed to get the Welshman a new shirt.

He trailed kisses and nips down the young man’s neck as he slipped the buttons free.  He waited until he began to reveal the skin beneath the shirt before starting to suck as well.

Jack removed the shirt quicker than he intended.  It was not so much the desire to have access to that delicious torso as the urge to use it to clean himself up before continuing.

Ianto witnessed this and gave out a soft laugh.

“You should do that more often,” Jack said.

“What?” the Welshman asked with a slight edge of worry.

“Laugh.  It makes you vibrant,” Jack replied.

“I think you mean vibrate,” Ianto teased bouncing up and down until Jack put his hands on his shoulders to stop him.

“Uh uh, laughing makes you vibrant, I make you vibrate,” Jack stated kissing him and running his hands across the young man’s back until he shivered with pleasure.

He let his hand slip beneath the material of Ianto’s boxers to cup his arse.  Then his stroked up to grab the hems.

Jack laced kissed down Ianto’s chest and stomach until he was on his knees and the trousers and underwear were around the Welshman’s ankles.  He stroked tenderly at the young man’s thighs loving the way he was already starting to harden again.

He stood and lifted the Welshman out the clothes around his ankles and onto the bed.  He hovered over him and continued using his mouth and tongue to caress the squirming body beneath him.

Jack then grabbed the lube and handed it to Ianto.  He turned around leaving the young man to look at his arse while he began to give attention to his toes.

Ianto tried not to giggle as his toes were assaulted by Jack’s tongue and teeth.  Knowing the task he had been set the Welshman slicked up his fingers and pressed the first one into Jack.

As he had noted in the past, the right touch to the older man’s sweet spot was capable of making him forget what he was doing.  Ianto used this to his advantage to get Jack to stop that he was doing to his feet.

The second finger slipped in as Jack began to trail love bites up the inside of his thighs.  The sensations, being marked, were rewarded this time by those tickling digits.

The third finger entered Jack as he began to pay attention to Ianto’s wonderful cock.  Proud but weeping and begging to be kissed.

It was quite a shock for Jack to suddenly feel warmth around his own cock.  It was almost enough to make him ruin his plan for the night.

He looked down his body to see the young man smiling around his cock.  Mischief was in his eyes and Jack allowed himself to be ministered to.

Then he remembered his plan and immediately pulled away, hating the fact that it meant loosing Ianto’s fingers from inside him.  He turned around to kiss the Welshman allowing them both to taste the other.

He positioned himself over Ianto and carefully lowered onto the waiting cock.  The pleased moan thrilled him and he began to move.

He bent downwards so that he could kiss Ianto as he moved up and down upon the Welshman.  There was a soft gleam in those lust filled eyes and Jack could see for himself this time that the young man was relinquishing his barriers.

_Angelic and erotic.  Saint and sinner.  My beautiful Ianto I am giving you true freedom.  I hope with it you choose to stay with me._

“Jack,” Ianto cried and he felt the Welshman come, warm, within him.

The captain continued through the aftershocks then quickly got up.  Ianto handed him the lube and opened his legs for Jack.

He was so relaxed that he was quickly prepared.  Jack slicked himself up as the young man rolled onto his stomach.

Jack rearranged the sheets and blankets around them before slowly entering the Welshman.  He rolled the young man upon his side in the same way as he had before.

Pausing only to secure the covers around them Jack began to move.  Slowly at first then faster and his need for release was desperate.

As before the captain’s right hand which was beneath the young man rested upon his heart but this time it was Ianto’s left that laced with it.  The Welshman’s right hand was held by Jack’s left across his stomach.

He came inside the young man, calling his name loudly.  The echo of sensation told him that at his climax Ianto had squeezed his hand.

He kissed the Welshman’s neck and pulled him closer to him.  He adored the warmth of the young man’s back against him and the way his hands were being held to Ianto’s chest.

“I wish tomorrow wasn’t Monday morning,” Jack said softly.

“Doesn’t everyone wish that?  Ironic isn’t it, the day named after the ethereal moon is the day we wake up from weekend dreams to reality,” Ianto replied sadly.

“Some dreams though we take with us into our waking.  We hold on to them to make reality bearable,” Jack said tenderly.

“I’m not a dream, Jack I’m real.  With a simple promise we have become each other’s nights of comfort and hope.

“I will sleep and I will dream and I will wake up and you will still be here, still be inside me.  We will remind ourselves of the strength of our friendship and we will leave and become Torchwood and protect the earth and ..,” Ianto stopped when Jack stretched up to kiss a spot behind his ear.

“I will leave with you, become Captain Jack Harkness and save the world.  I just wanted you to know that if the world didn’t need us to save it I’d rather be in bed with you,”

“It’s part of your charm though,” Ianto said.

“What is?” Jack asked.

“The fact that you save the world.  I may not be into the whole hero thing but it’s an important part of who you are.  If you didn’t have the chance to play the hero and save the world you would be incomplete.

“I wish the world didn’t need saving but if it was safe we wouldn’t be here,” Ianto answered sadly.

“Then it’s a good thing I have a world to save so I can be in my favourite place,” Jack replied.

“Cardiff?” Ianto asked.

“Your sweet ass,” Jack replied making Ianto chuckle.  The vibration going all the way through him.

Jack deliberately tried to ignore the sensation as he knew Ianto was beginning to fall asleep.

 


	37. Chapter Thirty-six

Jack forced himself to enter the meditation that imitated sleep.  He was aware of Ianto beside him as he did so and it was the most relaxed trance he had ever entered.

His decision to meditate instead of stare and caress his favourite Welshman was caused by the young man’s words.  If he dwelled on them Jack knew he would start thinking about the Doctor and the last thing he wanted was the Time Lord ruining what had been a surprisingly wonderful weekend.

He had thought to instead concentrate on the young man he loved to hold.  However all thoughts about Ianto made his cock twitch and Jack didn’t really want to be hard inside the Welshman all night.

He came back to awareness moments before Ianto.  Just long enough for him to remember where he was, no sleep ever being capable of making him forget who he was with.

“Good morning,” Ianto said softly.  Before he could respond the young man added, “You weren’t kidding about the effect of my voice were you?”

Jack was instantly aware that with two words he had hardened inside the Welshman.  Any other man would probably have been embarrassed but the Captain put it down to the fact that he was with Ianto and still a little excited from last night.

“Yes.  You don’t mind do you?” he asked confidently.

“That depends.  Do you intent to withdraw to the bathroom to relieve the pressure you must be feeling?” Ianto asked cheekily.

Jack adored the knowing that the young man was instantly awake first thing in the morning.  It meant he could be hard and get teased without waiting.

“I thought that this might be a better option,” he replied slowly pulling out and pushing back in, “While you wiggle a bit.”

“Let me get this clear.  Your going to,” Ianto said giving Jack the cue to pull out, “and then we,” he added pushing down as Jack thrust back in.  Jack hit the young man’s prostate causing him to moan softly.

“Oh and that noise.  You have to make that again only louder,” Jack said and slide slowly in order to recreate that lovely noise.

“I see, well apart from your request concerning my decibel level I can only find one objection to your current course of action,” Ianto said deadpan.

Jack moved out and in a few times before saying, “No I think I’m doing it right.  Friction to ease my pressure.  Hit the prostate to make you perform the song of sex.  My technique is known for its brilliance.”

“Yes but you see this,” Ianto answered sliding his right hand, which was still laced with Jack’s left, down his stomach towards his half hard cock, “needs you immediate attention.”

“Like this you mean,” Jack gave Ianto’s member a languid stroke.

“Yes that’s it,” Ianto answered with another moan.

“So you want me to do this,” Jack said giving Ianto’s cock another rub, “rather than this?” He asked creating another slow thrust.

“You meant you’re not capable of multi-tasking?” the Welshman replied shooting a smile over his shoulder.

“That I can,” Jack answered before giving Ianto the benefit of a full practical demonstration.

The Welshman gave out beautiful quiet moans as he helped Jack bring them both to their morning climax.  Each in their way was precious and exciting to the captain.

Jack came first inside the young man but he kept on moving until the Welshman joined him.  His reluctance to slip his cock from Ianto was over ridden by the desire to kiss him.

They lay curled in each other’s arms kissing for a while before Ianto asked, “You don’t mind being in me all night?”

“Not at all.  I know I’m a little broader than you but maybe one night you could spent the whole night in me,” Jack stated hopefully.  Ianto smiled and said he would think about it.

After a little longer Jack realised that Ianto had made no move to clean himself up.  He wondered for a moment if it was revenge for his shirt but then thought perhaps it was something else.

“Are you alright?”

“Just a bit cold,” Ianto replied snuggling closer.

Something about that answer didn’t quite ring true but as it resulted in the Welshman pressed against him he didn’t push.

All too soon though Ianto’s restless mind made them get up to go to work.  They showered and changed separately before going down to check out.

They ate breakfast at the cafe they had gone to on Saturday before going at last to the Hub.  Ianto seemed a little nervous, but when all seemed to have been well while they were away he relaxed.

He gave Jack his weekly report before going down to the archives.  The Captain went through the security logs and replaced the footage of the two of them in the board room on Friday night with something more innocent.

He first however created a copy for his private collection of footage of Ianto.  He also burned a disc for the Welshman.  He was not sure how it would be received but he prepared it anyway.

The others began to join him an hour later.  Tosh was first with a lovely smile on her face.  After came Owen and Gwen together.

The good mood of the weekend though was not to last more than an hour after that.  That is when they got a call from the police about some murders they thought Torchwood would want to see.

 

 

 


	38. Chapter Thirty-seven

“Ianto,” Jack’s voice called over the intercom startling the Welshman.

“Yes sir,” he answered trying not to sound as flustered as he felt before activating his comms.

“We have to go out and check something for the police.  I want you up here ready to provide research back up if we need it,” Jack ordered.

“Yes sir,” was all the young man could muster.

He straightened himself up and headed for the main Hub.  He reached main area and knew he was alone.  He took that as his moment to check his watch.

 _Over two hours!_   Ianto was in shock.  He had been staring at the archives not moving for over two hours, practically since he had gone down there.

The worse bit was that it wasn’t a good stare.  It wasn’t an ‘ _I just had a fabulous weekend of sex that I could happily spend two hours thinking about’_ loss of time.  It was a dark depressing blackness that had consumed him.  _If Jack hadn’t called out would I have just stayed there until he missed me?_

_I wasn’t even thinking about Lisa.  I wasn’t thinking about the dangers of our job or the fact that we all die young.  I’m not sure I thought anything at all just felt the overwhelming woe I was worried about this morning._

Now that he had been called into action of a sort, Ianto pushed such thoughts aside.  He wasn’t needed yet so he just listened to the others joke on the comms while he cleaned up the central Hub.

When the details started to filter through he began to help Tosh with the research into the three victims, Alex Awren, Mark and Jane Brisco.  He also began to look into the various enemies that Torchwood had made.

When the others returned he felt relieved even if it did mean he had three bodies to move to the morgue.  A shared look and a light touch from Jack were almost overwhelmingly welcome.

Being around the others was making him feel slightly light headed.   It caused him to be brave enough to name the resurrection gauntlet the risen mitten.

He was happy to be with them even if he was doing something as menial as timing the resurrections with a stop watch.  He got the impression that Jack wanted him there for reassurance, he knew the older man wasn’t really happy about using the glove even if it was Gwen making it work.

 _Suzie_.

When the others went out to look through Suzie Costello’s things, Ianto went up into the Tourist Office.  He continued to listen in and researched what he could from there.

He did not want to be alone in the Hub thinking about Suzie.  Jack understood which is why he had not ordered him to stay below as he should have.

Ianto had not known Suzie for that long and their relationship had started badly.  He suspected that either Jack’s less than subtle interest, or the fact that he came from Torchwood London had caused her to instantly dislike him.  Things seemed to change after they encountered an alien whose spine had resulted in both Jack and himself loosing part of their memory; but he still didn’t have the relationship with her that Jack, Tosh and Owen did.

Something about her had creeped him out.  He was good enough with secrets to know she had one of her own.  If he had not had more pressing concerns about Lisa, the Welshman secretly thought he would have realised the truth before Gwen came blundering in.

When the others returned Ianto could tell that they had decided to resurrect Suzie.  Their faces looked as black as he had felt all day.

He knew it was really bothering Jack when he put his arm around him to get him to follow the others and did not drop it until they reached the main Hub.  Ianto did his best to convey to his boss that whatever he decided he would support him.

Ianto was so glad that the glove failed to work.  Apprehension was consuming him and he could tell Jack was as pleased as him that it hadn’t worked.

He wished Owen had kept his mouth shut and not thought about the knife.  The problem was that the doctor was brilliant in his own way and just had to tell everyone.  Tosh of course had the knowledge to let her agree.

The Welshman could tell the others shared his concerns when they let him name the Life Knife.  It was a small moment of bonding that Ianto needed more than he should have.

However the seemingly permanent resurrection of Suzie Costello, it turned out, was not Torchwood’s only problem.

 


	39. Chapter Thirty-eight

Ianto leaned against the doorframe of the interrogation room where he had just left Suzie.  If it had been bad enough to feel depressed since that morning he now felt slightly nauseas as well.

“She in there?” Jack asked superfluously.

Before the Welshman could reply Gwen appeared behind Jack.  The nausea in him suddenly increased.  Ianto covered his mouth and dashed to the nearest toilet.

He emptied the contents of his stomach into the nearest waiting bowl.  He staggered from there to the sink to rinse his mouth out just as Jack entered.

The Captain moved around him to his left side taking Ianto’s left hand in his and letting his right rub soothing circles across the Welshman’s back.

“You know this is the best I’ve felt since this morning?” Ianto said quietly leaning into Jack’s touch.

“What’s wrong?  I know this isn’t something you’ve eaten,” Jack asked his voice full of concern.

“Jack you are an expert in such things.  Murders and Suzie’s resurrection aside.  Considering what we did over the weekend I should be feeling good right?” Ianto asked worried.

“Yes,” Jack answered slowly.

“Then why am I feeling so depressed?” Ianto asked almost exasperated.

“Oh,” Jack replied and his hand stilled.

Before Ianto had a chance to elaborate there was a knock at the door and Gwen entered calling, “Jack, Ianto are you alright in there,” making a response unnecessary.

Ianto’s stomach contracted again making him hunch up over the sink but his stomach was empty and after a few moments it settled.  He then realised that Jack’s hand was again moving in circles across his back.

“Maybe you should go home Ianto until you feel better,” Gwen suggested shooting an angry look at Jack.

“I suspect I will feel better as soon as I get to the Tourist Information Office,” Ianto replied.

“What?” Jack and Gwen asked together in confusion.

“I really didn’t want to say this because it’s a bit personal, but I have to in order to explain, because the way I’m currently feeling it’s Torchwood business,” Ianto said looking from one to the other through the mirror.

“Whatever you have to say won’t leave this room you have our word doesn’t he Jack,” Gwen stated giving the captain another hard look.

“Well I sort of spent the weekend with someone,” Ianto began uncertainly.

“Oh sweetheart that’s wonderful what’s she like?” Gwen exclaimed.

“It’s early days but _he’s_ amazing and I am thinking of seeing him again,” Ianto replied his thumb stroking Jack’s left hand out of Gwen’s line of sight.

“Ianto if you were thinking of a little man on man action you know you could have always come to me,” Jack replied, him hand now caressing the Welshman’s back.

Ianto raised an eyebrow but before he could reply Gwen demanded, “How did you meet him?”

“In the park.  It was late at night and I saved him from a Weevil.”

“Oh how romantic, did you play the hero card?” Gwen asked.

“Gwen you know that standard procedure dictates that we Retcon all civilians to prevent them from finding out about us,” Jack interjected.  Gwen looked crestfallen.

“I liked the look of him anyway so I tracked him down the next day and got him coffee.  We started a more intimate relationship on Thursday night,” Ianto replied.

“Fascinating though this is,” Jack stated preventing Gwen from asking any more questions, “What does this have to do with Torchwood?”

“As I was trying to explain sir, on Friday I felt good all day except for a short time in the evening after everyone else left.  I was by myself in the Hub sorting a few things out and I became really down.”

“I know this new relationship must be exciting sweetheart but you are still recently bereaved,” Gwen said kindly.

“That’s what I put it down to as I unconsciously started thinking about Lisa. When I was with him later that all became less important and I felt good again until Saturday morning when I was alone again in the Hub and I started to feel depressed again.”

“I thought Jack gave everyone the weekend off, what were you still doing coming back?” Gwen asked suspiciously.

“I didn’t know we had the weekend off until Jack sent everyone a text.  There were a few things that I had left unfinished which couldn’t wait until Monday,” Ianto explained patiently.

Jack was really enjoying watching Ianto.  If he wasn’t concerned with the young man’s health, Suzie and a murderer who decorated the walls with the word Torchwood, he was sure he would be quite turned on by the young man’s truthful lies.

“After I left the Hub on Saturday morning felt better almost immediately.  I had dinner with a different friend on Saturday night but I spent the evening afterwards and all day Sunday with _him_.

“I felt great until I went down to the archives by myself and then I felt overwhelming gloom.  If you hadn’t ordered me back up to the main Hub this morning sir I would probably still be down there staring at the walls,” Ianto explained.

“You were fine here on Friday morning and you are fine when you’re outside.  You are okay when we are here, it’s just when you have been here alone.  Were you alone outside after Friday?” Gwen asked after summarising the situation for herself.

“Yes I was by myself when I got ready for dinner.  Before you ask I went up to the Tourist Office when you went to look through Suzie’s stuff and I felt as well as can be expected with these murders.”

“You think that it may have something to do with that artefact that we brought back on Friday,” Gwen stated and Jack’s hand stilled again on Ianto’s back.  Again the young man caressed the elder’s hand to tell him it was alright.

“It is the most logical conclusion,” Ianto answered.

“What do we do Jack?  We cannot deal with this and Suzie and hunt for a murderer.  Maybe you should go home Ianto?”

“And what if you need me?  Look I am perfectly capable of running tests on the artefact myself.  When I have something to focus on I seem to be alright,” Ianto protested.

“And what if it gets worse?” Jack growled.

“Tosh can supervise,” Gwen butted in, “She’s been feeling uncomfortable around Suzie this will put her more at ease.”

“Okay clear all your other work while we interrogate Suzie.  When we have to go out I want you back in the Tourist Office.  When we come back you can run your tests under Tosh’s supervision,” Jack ordered sternly.

“Yes sir,” Ianto replied.

“Gwen could you give us a moment,” Jack said turning to the Welshwoman.  He could see her hesitate but Ianto quickly said.

“Gwen, I really would appreciate it if we kept my new relationship between us.  With everything that’s happened I don’t want anything to prematurely jinx it.”

“Of course Ianto,” she replied and walked smartly out.

“Ianto I’m...”

“We didn’t know, how could we?  It’s no one’s fault,” the Welshman interrupted knowing that Jack was going to begin feeling guilty.

“But if I...”

“As far as I can recall Jack I’m the one who delayed this not you.  We know now and can be prepared,” Ianto replied his eyes telling Jack he was refusing to let the Captain take the blame.

“Why does it only affect you when you are alone?” Jack asked.

“I thought everyone knew Torchwood was an organisation of interfering busybodies?” Ianto said with a slight smile telling Jack that it was a joke.  The young man sighed then explained, “The most natural of my _abilities_ , the only one I retain is my sense of awareness.  Most people have it,” Ianto began and Jack knew immediately that he was referring to the psychic abilities that Torchwood One had helped the Welshman develop; but he had lost them during the Battle of Canary Wharf.

“It’s knowing you are being watched, knowing someone else is in a room with you and more.  It’s sensing someone’s mood without looking at them or hearing them,” Ianto continued. and

Jack realised that this “awareness” was the most basic of the psychic senses that humanity in this century was starting to develop, perhaps it was one so basic it had remained untouched when Ianto ripped the others from his own mind.

“The more you know someone the more you are aware of their presence.  You Jack are so full of life at times that when you’re down the world seems dimmer.  Tosh is the opposite.  Such a small presence normally but when she wants you to be aware of something she becomes vibrant.

“I’m human Jack, I am naturally attuned to the presence of you and the others.  Whatever it is coming from the artefact, you are causing interference.”

“Ianto...”

“You have a killer to catch and the mysteries of life after death to solve.  Tosh won’t let anything happen to me and I will make sure you know before I go to run the tests,” Ianto reassured.

“If it starts affecting you badly I will destroy it,” Jack warned.

“I understand,” Ianto replied leaning back from the sink and straightening himself up.  He took a deep breath readying himself to leave.

“I should do that now and tests be damned considering how ill it’s making you,” Jack stated as he followed the young man out of the bathroom.

“I’m not sure it’s the artefact that’s making me ill,” Ianto answered quietly shooting a look at Gwen who was waiting a little way away.

The Welshman nodded to her then headed quietly towards the archives leaving Jack to wonder what he meant.


	40. Chapter Thirty-nine

Jack knew he was letting his anger get the better of him.  Not just over his own stupidity in delaying the study of the artefact, his anger at Suzie for her murders too.

He was glad that Gwen was there as they interrogated his undead employee.  Jack was sure he would have done something reckless if the Welshwoman hadn’t been there to even his temper.

He felt a little of his tension begin to ease as he left Ianto in the Tourist Information centre and drove to the Wolf Bar.  _At least above ground he seems to be safe._

_How could I have been so stupid?  I am making too many mistakes and with my team’s lives at stake._

_Mind you if the artefact had not upset Ianto, I would never have spent part of my weekend wonderfully naked with him in the Lost Dragon Hotel._

It was a thought to bring the thrill of the chase back to the immortal.  If it wasn’t for the music he would have almost enjoyed finding Max.

When they got back to the Hub he found Ianto making coffee in the kitchenette.  The young man smiled at him and said, “I’m going to examine the artefact now.”

Impulsively Jack pulled him into a blind spot away from the eyes of both the team and the CCTV.  He wrapped his arms around the Ianto and kissed him passionately.

“Be careful,” Jack said quietly.

“I will,” Ianto promised handing Jack his coffee, which he had miraculously managed not to spill.  “I have Tosh watching over me.”

Jack watched him go and tried to walk back to his office as casually as he could.  He was tempted to bring up the security feed to watch Ianto, but felt that Tosh would not appreciate the lack of confidence it would demonstrate.

Just as Jack’s resistance was weakening he got a call from Owen to meet him in the cells.  He passed Gwen going to the kitchenette and knew she was going to make another guilt induced coffee for Suzie.

Five paces after Jack and Owen left Max screaming at the name of Torchwood, Tosh called.  She had been monitoring Ianto but was now unable to get a response.

“What is going on?” the medic snapped as he raced after the Captain.

“Ianto thinks that the artefact is causing him to feel depressed.  He said he was going to run some tests on it while we dealt with Suzie and Max,” Jack replied.

“And you didn’t think to get him examined to see what kind of physical effect this artefact was having?” Owen demanded.

Jack said nothing.  He had no answer.  He just hadn’t thought about it.  He knew Ianto believed he was singled out because of his lost abilities and Jack hadn’t considered asking the Welshman to have a medical.

When they got to the secure storage area where the artefact was waiting to be examined, they found Ianto staring at it.  He was breathing but beyond that no movement, not even a blink.

Owen looked at him then at the equipment to check the scans the young man had been conducting.

“Well at least someone has sense.  He’s activated the medical sensors in here and he’s running the CCTV through the bio-filament filter.

“Oh no, Jack destroy it, destroy it now,” Owen ordered going back to the Welshman.

The Captain did not hesitate and within seconds the artefact was dust.

“What happened?” Jack asked as Owen began to rub at the Welshman’s arm.

“Rub his arm, keep contact, talk to him,” Owen said now using only one hand to stroke Ianto’s shoulder while using the other to check the readings.

“Owen what’s going on?” Jack demanded angrily.

“The artefact seemed to be sending out a signal.  It washed passed us and homed straight for him.  I don’t think it was looking for him specifically, more likely it identified something he had come into contact with and used that marker to home onto him.”

Jack did not want to bring up Ianto’s psychic past despite knowing that Owen was fully aware of it.  Instead he asked.

“What sort of marker?”

“Who knows.  He was looking through the Institutes records.  It is possible something at Canary Warf marked him and he wasn’t aware of it, it was a big place.  At least it wasn’t the obvious,” Owen replied.

“What’s the obvious?”

“Something from the void.  Given the effects of the artefact we should all be very grateful.”

“What effect was it having?” Jack asked concerned.

“It was acting like a physical depressant.  Slowing down his brain functions and lowering his serotonin levels.  He was on the verge of entering a comatose state.  My guess is that once he entered that something in the artefact would have then entered him.”

Ianto gave a quiet groan and blinked.  Owen gave him a quick once over then turned back to Jack.

“Keep doing that and talking to him, stimulate him until he’s back.  There was something I want to check upstairs.  Bring him along to the medical bay.  We probably don’t have time for a full medical but I can do enough to make sure there is no permanent damage and that he’s still him,” with that cheery thought, Owen left them.

“Jack,” Ianto said huskily.

“It’s alright I destroyed it.  It was killing you.”

“Thank you,” the Welshman replied his body starting to sag.

“Ianto I’m just going to turn off the scanners and surveillance,” Jack said moving slightly away from the young man.

“What..,” before Ianto could elaborate Jack was kissing him.

“I’m under doctor’s orders to stimulate you,” Jack replied kissing him again.

“I’m sure this is not what Owen meant, though I’m not objecting.  However if I’m due to have a physical it will not do to have my heart racing too much.”

With another kiss Jack said.  “Come on lean on me and I’ll get you to Owen.”

Ianto indulged Jack until they got nearer to the centre of the Hub.  Subtly the young man began to move away so that their outward masks were back in place.  A shared look before they got to the others that let both men know the worry and apologies they felt for the other.

With a nod from the Welshman the captain knew it was best to leave him in the medic’s hands.  He didn’t want to, but to do otherwise would scream out about their still developing relationship.

Jack returned to his office and let sickly relief wash over him.  _I should never have let him near that thing.  I should have made him take a medical examination._

_I could have lost him.  How many more near misses does he have to suffer until I get my act together and become a proper boss for Torchwood?_

_When this is over, when we are alone again I’m not going to stop touching, kissing or licking him until he comes and gets hard again and then..._

SLAM.

Only years of military training prevented Jack from jumping three feet in the air as Gwen stormed into his office.

 


	41. Chapter Forty

Jack really hadn’t needed Gwen to yell at him about Suzie and how her resurrection was his fault.  Not after Ianto’s near miss with the artefact.

Suzie had been a team member of necessity.  Employing her helped protect the earth almost more than the job she did, if someone else had gotten hold of her before he made his offer…

Waiting for DI Swanson to get the book while being laughed at wasn’t fun either, but in Jack’s mind it was a fitting punishment.  This whole debacle demonstrated how arrogant they were becoming, now like Torchwood One.

Except Ianto.  He hadn’t just thought of a way to use the phone, he suggested contacting the DI.  Listening to the police laugh at him, Jack was not sure it had been a good move but when the chips were down Swanson had used the Force to help.

He had been exceptionally lucky.  Gwen was fine.  Ianto was fine.  Suzie was back to being dead and the shut up in her morgue draw.

The day was over.  He had sent them all home to deal with the trauma Suzie’s brief return had caused them.  All gone, except one.

Ianto entered Jack’s office and went straight to the desk.  He held the stopwatch in his hand out to the Captain and clicked the stop button.

“Ten minutes to the second, very impressive,” Jack said getting out of his chair and moving to the same side of the desk as Ianto stood.

“Thank you,” the young man said quietly.

“You really did a great job earlier.  You helped save Gwen’s life.  I take it you are feeling much better,” Jack said seriously.

“Yes, I was feeling like my normal self before I got to the medical bay.  Owen said his equipment showed a few signs of what happened to me but that too was fading quickly,” Ianto replied as Jack took hold of his shoulders and began to run his hands down the Welshman’s arms.

“Owen seemed to think from the research you were doing that it wasn’t attracted to you because of your former gifts.  He also didn’t mention anything that would have caused your nausea earlier,” Jack said peering searchingly at Ianto.

The young man shifted uncomfortably for a moment before answering.

“I was wrong.  I realised that the presence of you and the others were not interfering with the energy as much as stimulating my mind.  It was enflaming my sense of awareness so I could reach out over greater distance.

“I was able to keep it at bay by focusing my awareness on you, but then it increased its energy so I stretched my awareness to include Tosh and then Owen.  When I tried to include Gwen though, I was repulsed.”

“I know Gwen can be a little overbearing but she’s not that bad,” Jack said trying to lighten the mood.  Ianto smiled briefly then continued.

“It was the Glove Jack.  It didn’t just channel Gwen’s life force into Suzie it began to bleed Suzie’s death into Gwen.  You heard her report, Suzie said the pain she experienced was her getting shot in the head slowly.

“I could feel that Jack.  On some level I was aware of that, perhaps because of the effect of the artefact.  That is what made me nauseous.”

Jack brought a hand up to stroke Ianto’s cheek.  There was trust and affection in the young man’s eyes that the elder did not feel he deserved.

“I keep on making mistakes don’t I?  I nearly lost you and Gwen today.”

“You set things right when it mattered Jack.  We are all just human.  We make mistakes sometimes and we make them for many reasons.

“You needed to stop Max.  How many other members of Pilgrim would he have killed, Lucy McKenzie certainly would have died without Suzie telling us about her.

“As for me, well if I hadn’t been here that artefact could have remained in your archives waiting for someone else.  I learnt some useful information on how to identify that energy and we can now add that data to the standard tests that we do.

“It isn’t making mistakes that is always bad, it is never learning from them.  Gwen, you and I all have earned another chance,” Ianto replied passionately stroking his hands across Jack’s back.

“I still should never have allowed the research on the glove in the first place.  It possessed her,” Jack replied not yet willing to be absolved.

“You are not responsible for Suzie,” Ianto said firmly.

“I am.  Gwen said I never looked at Suzie.  I gave her the glove and didn’t think of the consequences.  Didn’t think about how vulnerable she was to its effects, vulnerable to the possibilities of life and death it offered.”

“What?” Ianto asked confused.

“Gwen said that Suzie’s father was dying of cancer and I didn’t think about what a resurrection glove would do to someone whose loved one was dying.”

“Well you were both wrong.  If Suzie’s murders had been all there was, then yes, it would be your fault.  You would have allowed her to get obsessed with the power of the glove without checking,” Ianto replied.

“Thanks,” Jack said with mild sarcasm.

“It wasn’t just murders though.  She planned her resurrection in case she got caught.  She knew the gloved relied on compassion and could probably have predicted that you would employ someone who has compassion in spades like Gwen.”

“Come off it she couldn’t know I’d employ Gwen if this took months of planning.”

“I didn’t say Gwen specifically.  Jack there was a tension between you and Suzie just before her suicide.  It was obvious that you preferred Tosh and Owen’s company.  Ever since I’ve known you, you have had an eye for passionate people.

“You said yourself the glove relied on empathy, Suzie knew how to fake that.  She knew whoever got the glove to work on her would be sympathetic enough to let her see her father.

“It was just a ploy to escape.  Maybe something finally twisted in her to make her want to kill him or maybe it was just that, now she was undead, she knew there was nothing that could cage her, no consequence to her patricide.

“Killing to test the glove, that I could see as obsession cause by its use.  Max though, what she did to him that had to be Suzie, not your responsibility, hers.”

Jack let Ianto’s words sink in slowly.  Part of him still felt there was something else he should have done to stop this.  He was there leader, he was meant to check their welfare.

Yet a tension in Jack released.  He needed someone, Ianto, to tell him he was not to blame.  That Suzie was the cold blooded woman he hoped, and not a woman corrupted by Torchwood’s toys as he feared.

“You know I’m not sure I’m really in the mood for sex tonight,” Jack said sadly.

“Who said anything about sex?” Ianto asked simply.

“What?”

“I just said that there were lots of things you can do with a stopwatch.”

“But I thought?” Jack began feeling confused.

“In that case you are defiantly getting timed first.”

“What?”

“You have to run down to Janet’s cell and back three times while I time you,” Ianto explained stepping back and bringing his stopwatch up.

“Huh,” was all the confused captain could manage.

Ianto clicked the start button and then looked up expectantly at Jack.

“Get to it.  Clock’s ticking,” Ianto said looking sincerely at the older man.

Jack hesitated for another confused moment and then ran out of the door.


	42. Footnote to Chapter Forty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jump forward in time to Ianto's opinion on how Suzie and Owen are different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This footnote set after Dead Man Walking and the company companion Rooftop Healing but it was written to accompany Chapter Forty and it feels more appropriate to post it as part of this story rather than by itself.

Jack found Ianto cleaning in the kitchen.  He wanted nothing more than to put his arms around the young man and hold him close but Ianto's spine was telling him to go away.

That was probably because he had come here for more than just the opportunity to hold the young man.  There was something else he needed first, something he didn't really want to ask.

“They'll be fine Jack,” Ianto said not looking around in that startling way he had.

It was not until the silence drew out further that Ianto turned to face him.

“That's what you wanted isn't it?  My opinion.  There is no scientific value just sensory perception and interpretation.”

“Yes Ianto I want your opinion.  I want to know how you feel about all of this.  I need to know.”

“You're a lughead,” Ianto replied without any trace of amusement.  He then took a deep breath and began the explanation Jack wanted to hear.

“You were right, the gloves were different.  With Suzie's glove there was a transfer of life force.  That is why I was so creeped out.  I could sense Gwen mixed in with Suzie and I could feel death creeping into Gwen.

“With Owen's glove it's like the others said.  The energy came from another universe, from Durock's universe.  It used Owen as a conduit to escape into our Universe.

“Durock needed to take life force just like Suzie did to become alive and physical only it wasn’t the glove wielder’s it was thirteen others.  You stopped the glove from taking Martha's life force and you took your own back.  With Owen there was only a reflection of itself.

“When Owen destroyed it Martha's life force was restored because it belonged to her, like it was connected to her by elastic.  The rest has gone into Owen keeping his cells alive,” Ianto concluded turning away.

“Are you okay with this?  Will you be okay with Owen walking around?”

“I am not okay with this because I have no idea what the consequences of being effectively a zombie will have on Owen.  If you are talking about my special senses you don't have to worry.  The energy in him may just be maintaining his current state rather than giving him life but it still feels like life.

“He is still Owen, he still feels like Owen.  He’s probably easier to read now he doesn't use his brain cells, not that I ever would,” Ianto added sternly.

“I would never ask it of you.  I know it was a stupid idea I just...”

“You cannot do that with me,” Ianto said quietly.

“Of course I cantt the glove's gone.”

“No I meant you cannot restore me, by any means.  I will fight to stay with you with all the strength I possess but when it's time I have a place to go.”

“Ianto there's nothing,”

“But that's not where I'm going,” the Welshman replied softly.

Jack didn't know what Ianto meant but he was terrifyingly sincere.  He didn't know whether he wanted to believe or not.  Whether it was a thought to make him happy or sad.

Suddenly though the young man was holding him like he had wanted to be held for several hours and been unafraid to ask.  In the embrace thoughts of death were forgotten.  It had the reassurance that as usual Ianto would to his best to help sort out, and heal, Jack's stupidity.

 


	43. Chapter Forty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting these chapters, RL has been a bit hectic.

Jack was so grateful that he had turned off all the security cameras in the Hub as their activities, while innocent enough at first were not something he wanted the others to ever find out about.

For an hour Ianto ordered Jack to do various timed exercises.  Running, push-ups, sit-up, jumping jack’s and touch-toes were just a few.  The Welshman spoke with that quiet authority that he rarely used and the captain did not realise until later that the young man hardly did any exercise himself that night.

After an hour they began to play games.  Simple ones at first like catch and had, games Ianto had obviously learnt at school.  Then others that the Welshman was obviously making up as he went along.

That didn’t mean that every now and then Ianto didn’t order Jack to run three times down to Janet’s cell and back.  What frustrated the older man a little was that the Welshman never showed him his times, only commented on if he was faster or slower than the last time.

Jack though was relaxing, not physically but emotionally.  The awfulness of the day was faded after his first set of sit-ups.

He was not in charge this evening, Ianto was.  They were playing childish games and there were no other cares for Jack to worry about.

Ianto was looking after him.  Giving him what he needed.  Making him safe from himself.  Another pointless suicide avoided by this wonderful Welshman he had come too close to losing.

As Jack released his troubles and tried to make Ianto happy he began to get aroused.  Adrenalin was pumping through him and he was get so close yet the young man remained elusive.

Jack began to flirt, surreptitiously touching the Welshman in a way to suggest that, actually, he was up for sex tonight.  All studiously ignored but the captain could tell, from Ianto’s eyes, from his oh to causal stance that his efforts were not ineffective.

“You know when you suggested this I was just sure we’d be naked,” Jack said casually after being frustrated by Ianto for the fifteenth time.

“That’s an idea.  Get your kit off then I will be able to see your muscle movements better, let you know where you are going wrong,” Ianto replied seriously.

Jack just stared at him until the Welshman commanded, “Strip”, within seconds the captain was removing his clothes.

It was a cocked eyebrow which forced Jack not to rip them but to fold them into a neat pile.  When completed he stood to attention allowing the young man full view of his erection.

“Okay three time run down to Janet’s cell and back again,” the unshakable man ordered.

As Jack did as ordered he was sure that if it was Ianto doing this he would feel incredibly embarrassed, especially of being naked in front of Janet.  Instead he was achingly hard and determined to run faster to please the man with the stopwatch.

Ianto’s expression when he finished the final lap though did not look good.  He tutted and walked around Jack one and a half times.

The second time he was behind Jack the older man suddenly felt Ianto’s suit pressed into his back.  The Welshman’s left hand was on his hip and right positioned him.

Ianto spoke quietly into his right ear.  “I can see what the problem with your performance is.  All your blood seems to have rushed to this appendage,” the young man’s right hand slowly stroked his cock.

He let out a breathless moan.  Then a few moments later said, “You seem to be right.”

“Well let’s see if I can sort that little problem out for you.  Give you a gentle massage until you blood flows more normally,” Ianto replied as he continued to stroke.

“Oh yes,” Jack agreed readily.

He leaned back into Ianto while his hips tried to jerk forward.  The Welshman was taking all his weight, supporting him.

Jack let himself be held, completely looked after, taken care of.  The fact that Ianto still wore his suit, that the softness of the material caressed his back felt important to him somehow.

He was glad the young man was behind him, unable to see the tears that were rolling down his cheeks.  Tears of relief, joy and the acceptance of forgiveness that welled with every stroke of the Welshman’s hand.

Captain Jack Harkness let go of his responsibilities.  Let go of his ego.  Let go of his worries and embraced the safety of the suited man, safety in his arms and in his being.

As Ianto carefully caressed him into climax Jack felt strangely free.  In the floating awareness he entered he felt blessed beyond his deserving.

His secret bed self, the one only Ianto had seen, the one that was protected, comforted and reassured by the Welshman at night was suddenly standing in the middle of the Hub.

He wasn’t naked, exposed and being ridiculed as he always feared.  He was being reassured, comforted and protected out in the open, out where he was normally so guarded and hidden that the real him couldn’t be seen at all.

He leaned against Ianto for a few more minutes.  This wasn’t just to cheer him up, make him forget his troubles and letting go.

It was his knowing he was forgiven for being human.  A subtle reinforcement so that Jack would always know that Ianto was supporting him even when standing across the room.

Jack returned to the here and now as Ianto’s come covered hand waved before his face.  He followed its movements hoping the young man behind him would understand.

“Clean up after yourself,” the Welshman ordered letting his hand go closer to Jack’s face.

The older man gently grabbed the younger’s arm to hold it into position.  Be began to lick those talented fingers clean.

Jack knew Ianto was keeping control of himself.  Through his back he could feel every stifled moan and hitch of breath as the captain’s tongue teased his sensitive digits.

Satisfied with his work Jack impulsively turned around and kissed Ianto.  This was not part of their game but he wanted the Welshman to know how grateful he felt.

When he broke away from the kiss Ianto took a couple of deep breaths.  There was a smile in his eyes that was swiftly replaced by mischief.

“Now that little problem has been sorted out let’s see if you can do the run any faster this time,” Ianto said in the same business voice he had been using all evening, if slightly breathless.

Jack gave him a swift, chase kiss then took a deep breath and ran towards Janet’s cell.  He knew he was going to tire quickly but he didn’t care.

The captain went through all the timed exercises again, naked without any complaint.  Indeed he tried to give his best performance especially as he seemed to be having quite an effect on Ianto.

After twenty minutes the young man said, “You have done really well, vast improvement.  I think you deserve a prize.  Up to your office.”

Jack bounced up to his office.  Impulsively he swept the things from his desk.  He knew what prize he wanted and was getting hard thinking about it.

“You know I’ve always wanted to take you across this desk,” Jack said cheerfully.

“Yes however,” Ianto said and suddenly Jack felt himself bent over the wood with a lubed finger teasing his hole.  “I think that as it is your desk it’s only fair that you get taken over it first.”

“Yes,”

Jack swiftly thrust his arse towards that finger and was rewarded by it carefully slipping inside.  Not how he envisioned this but it was immediately what he wanted more than anything.

“Does this mean that I get to take you over the counter of the Tourist Information Office... first?” Jack asked as Ianto’s free hand found his cock.

“Naked or dressed?” Ianto asked working his finger inside Jack for a few moments making the older man noisy with pleasure.

“All four ways,” Jack replied happily as he was rewarded with a second finger.

“Four?” Ianto asked.

“Both practically dressed...Both naked... two variants... of this... one naked... the other clothed.”

“You realise that if I say yes that means I have to take you three more times over this desk before you can take me?” Ianto pointed out as he slipped three fingers inside.

“You can take me over this desk in any and every way you want,” Jack growled wanting more than just fingers.

“Do you mean that or is it this talking?” Ianto asked stroking Jack’s cock in an emphasised way.

“Both,” Jack answered frustrated as those wonderful fingers withdrew.

“Then it’s a good thing that all your secrets are safe with me,” Ianto answered placing a single kiss between Jack’s shoulder blades over his heart.

“Time for you to get your prize now,” Ianto said softly.

“Yes,” Jack exclaimed as he felt Ianto’s cock press slowly into him.

The Welshman worked slowly at first but the captain’s loud shouts of “Harder”, “Faster” and “More” were swiftly obeyed, especially when punctuated with “Oh Yes”, “Oh gods” and “Oh Ianto”.

Ianto pounded into him in a way he had never done before.  There was frenzy and a passion in him that Jack gave full throated encouragement to.

Jack came and Ianto followed a few seconds later.  As if he had been waiting for the older man.

Ianto held onto Jack for a few moments while Jack relied on the sturdiness of his desk.  The captain keenly felt the loss of Welshman’s presence as he carefully withdrew.

“Let’s get cleaned up and then bed,” Ianto ordered as though he had not just had a wild orgasm.

Ianto made his way down to Jack’s quarters and the captain followed a few minutes later.  The Welshman’s cloths were in a neat pile and the shower was already running.

They washed each other in the same way they had done the previous morning, both too tired for anything more tonight.  They dried off and got into the cramped bed.

Jack lay down on his back and pulled Ianto across him.  The young man did not rest his head on the elder’s shoulder this time.  He held himself up and looked down at the captain.

_He’s my guardian, he will protect me tonight,_ Jack thought as physical, mental, emotional and sexual exhaustion claimed him and he drifted off to sleep.

 


	44. Chapter Forty-two

Jack woke a few hours before dawn and was glad to find Ianto was asleep next to him.  It was a simple thing, but it made the world a better place to be in.

_I am beginning to wonder if you are real.  Is this all a fantasy in my head?  How does such an amazing being exist and what is he doing in my bed?_

Part of Jack genuinely felt that Ianto should not be there.  That he should be going out at night and enjoying the same things as any other young man.

Apart from his own selfish delight in the Welshman’s presence, company and sexual exploration there were also genuine reasons the captain was glad he didn’t.

_If your loss of Lisa makes you vulnerable enough to turn to me for comfort, then at least I can make sure you’re not out there being vulnerable to the predators that are out there.  People who would use and destroy what is left._

_At least I want to protect you._   The accompanying thought that Ianto only seemed to need protection when Jack screwed up was shied from.

Jack played back the evening in his mind.  The stupid games.  The flirtation in some of Ianto’s actions that turned him on without his realising the young man was doing it.

He wondered how long Ianto had been hard before he pushed Jack over his desk.  The captain knew he rarely had that kind of patience, but he got the benefit as the Welshman went wild.

_He let go because I needed him to.  He waited because I needed him to.  He made sure I was ready, that I got from him what I needed._

_I almost got him killed, or possessed by an alien entity which could be the same thing.  I made all the mistakes and yet you care for me._

_Did you choose me because you can see I am vulnerable?  That I need to be cared for.  That’s crazy.  All I need is for the Doctor to come and tell me what’s wrong with me.  Why I cannot die._

_No I don’t need to be looked after.  That’s why I have a habit of going half cocked into to suicidal situations.  That’s why I occasionally waste ammunition with self lobotomies._

Jack stroked Ianto’s back.  Reassuring himself, calming himself.

Still asleep Ianto seemed to sense something was wrong.  He moved closer, his fingers curling on Jack’s chest.

Jack reached down to the blankets and wrapped them around those beautiful white shoulders.  He let his hand still on the small of Ianto’s back.

_Jack you are a paranoid idiot.  Ianto took care of my needs because he is a caring man.  He saw a friend in pain and distracted and cheered me up to ease that pain because that’s what friends do._

_You’re problem Jack is that your last true friends, the only other ones who saw the true you are the Doctor and Rose.  All the rest saw a fiction, no matter how much I meant to them and them to me only Ianto, the Doctor and Rose have ever really seen me._

Jack didn’t want to think about how his friendship with the Doctor and Rose ended.  How they left him.  He knew Ianto would leave him too but Jack wanted that, wanted Ianto to be happy.

_I came so close to losing him._

Tears he had been hiding from overwhelmed him.  _I’m the captain, I’m meant to be strong, meant to make the right decisions.  I’m not supposed to sob like a child in the dark._

He didn’t notice it had woken Ianto until a gentle thumb wiped his tears away.  He opened his mouth to say something but a finger and then lips pressed his into silence.

Ianto held him, wiped his tears, stroked his arm until Jack calmed.  There was no condemnation in the young man, indeed Jack was almost sure the Welshman had been waiting for this.

“I almost got you killed,” Jack said not sure what reaction he wanted but needing to state the bald truth.

Ianto took his left hand and held it to his face.  He breathed softly on it and then kissed the palm.

He moved Jack’s hand to his neck and pressed two fingers to feel his pulse then pressed Jack’s hand to his throat to squeeze his neck.  Jack pulled away and after a moment Ianto stopped pressing.

Instead he let the hand travel down his body, across a nipple and then down between his legs.  He left Jack’s hand there and returned to his former position, curling his arm across Jack’s chest.

“My heart still beats, I breathe, I’m warm, alive,” Ianto said softly.

“And you, I nearly made you a liar,” Jack retorted unable to let go of the concept now that it had hit him how much Ianto’s death would make him lose.

“I’m one of twenty-seven Jack.  Of over eight hundred I am one of twenty-seven.  I was the next man and I was just lucky.

“You cannot rely on that kind of luck being repeated.  You can only try to minimise the odds.  You could life a recluse for the rest of your life, you could become reckless and seek danger and let your life be short.

“Or you can accept that you were lucky once and continue as if it makes no difference.  Just keep being as you always have.

“That way when you are lucky again you can enjoy it.  We are fragile and all of life is full of risk.  The ultimate indignity after everything would be to be killed by the same random chance that can strike down everyone else.

“I’m alive Jack and I was in danger through ignorance not deliberate intent.  Enjoy the luck and continue as normal,” the young man said staring into Jack’s eyes.  With his last words though he rested his head back on Jack’s shoulder.

It took a ten minutes not just for forgiveness of Ianto’s words to sink in but for him to realise his hand was still between the Welshman’s legs.  He let his fingers explore and was pleased to hear a soft moan.

Jack suddenly wanted to celebrate his luck and enjoy the precious life he held.  He pulled Ianto up and kissed him.  He wanted to touch, wanted to taste, wanted to feel the young man writhe with abandon beneath him.

He flipped Ianto onto his back and invaded his mouth with a searing kiss.  His hands and lips could not stop roaming the Welshman’s body and he arched his back into Ianto’s own caressed.  They ground their cocks together, too needy of every possible touch to assist themselves.  There was passion in both of them enough to bring them to a joint climax.

They held each other for a long time afterwards, stroking, kissing and staring until the realities of life began to intrude.

They showered together and dressed each other.  With a last kiss they went up and inspected the damage from last night.

“I’m sorry about your stopwatch,” Jack said as Ianto cradled the broken mass of gears in his hand.

“It made a noble sacrifice,” Ianto replied with a smile.

“I’ll get you a new one then we can use it to do all those thing I thought you were suggesting when you made your offer last night,” Jack promised.

“I will put in the requisition order immediately.  I’ll go get breakfast,” Ianto said with a smile.  Jack enjoyed the sight of the sexiest man in a suit walking away from him and knew he was more lucky than he deserved to be.


	45. Bedroom Etiquette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Gwen knew Jack’s manners in bed were rubbish and why Ianto did not protest at her knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Company Companion had been significantly edited, if you wish to read the original version please feel free to visit my LiveJounal page under the same name. Please see the notes at the end for why this story was written and why I edited it as I have. Either way I hope that you enjoy.

_This was a ridiculous situation.  It was all Ianto’s fault.  He only had himself to blame for this.  This was really not how I wanted things to be.  I do not want to be in bed with Gwen._

 After Suzie’s resurrection and second death, Toshiko had asked Ianto to go to dinner with her as a friend.  She had mixed feelings concerning the weapons expert and, though not put in peril, she had been shaken.

The night they put Suzie back in her draw seemed an inappropriate time to Tosh, but the night after was fine.  Especially as the next day it was obvious to everyone that Owen and Gwen had found new life in their affair the night before.

Jack having spent the same night in a similar manner with Ianto did not begrudge her the need to be with the Welshman.  Especially as all the pair did was talk, eat and drink.

He left an open invitation for Ianto to return to him after his dinner.  Seeing the young man so calm and happy afterwards couldn’t lead to jealousy when the Welshman insured that his mood led to fantastic sex for Jack.

As with the previous time they had gone out together the technical expert’s mood the next day was relaxed and pleasant.  It amused Jack to see that Owen felt annoyed that his time with Gwen had less impact after Tosh and Ianto had dinner.

On the dinner date after Suzie though, Ianto met an old mate in Tosh’s second favourite restaurant.  Alwyn Lloyd was a school friend who Ianto had long ago lost touch with.  He had gotten married the day before and was staying in a nearby hotel for a couple of days before going on to his honeymoon.

Alwyn’s wife insisted that they come to dinner with them the following night.  It was obvious that she was a bit unnerved about meeting Alwyn’s relatives and the politeness both Ianto and Tosh had shown her encouraged the invitation.

It amused Jack that Ianto and Tosh agreed, but when Ianto returned to the Hub that night to spend the night with the older man the young man was worried that he would be angry.

Part of Jack possessively wished that Ianto spent his free time only with him but he knew that was just his loneliness talking.  He had worried too much about Ianto’s sense of self to begrudge him seeing old friends.

He was very disappointed when Ianto returned in a thoughtful rather than good mood.  He could not understand it.  Why had Alwyn and his wife not only stood him and Tosh up, but checked out of the hotel as well?

While it gave Jack the opportunity to worship Ianto’s body until he stopped feeling worthless, it created a doubt in Jack to.  Ianto was not likely to choose a friend capable of such a cavalier cruelty.

For the first time since they began their relationship Jack left Ianto in his bed in the middle of the night.

He first checked for rift activity, making particular note that there were no negative rift spikes.  When there was nothing he checked the police records for that night and again found nothing.

He was digging into the history of the hotel when Ianto appeared with coffee and a blanket.  He left the former on the desk and the latter around Jack’s naked body with a kiss and went to another work station to do searches of his own.

Two hours later they knew that twelve couples had disappeared from the honeymoon suit when they spent the night there before going on somewhere else within the last eight years.  There was no pattern to the disappearances.

The only thing of note was that after the first three disappearances the hotel made one of their other penthouse suites into a honeymoon suite and only used the original when they got fully booked or the occupants insisted.

Another check of the records found no corresponding rift activity for those nights either.

Having exhausted the possibilities on their own they went back to bed so that Ianto could sleep before the others came in.

When they convened in the morning to discuss the case and what they were to do, Owen point blank refused to help.  He said, “There’s no real pattern, it’s just a coincidence.”

Tosh retaliated by suggesting that she and Ianto return to the hotel once more and question the staff.  Jack agreed and the two of them left before Jack could officially close the meeting.

That was when Gwen came to him with her suggestion.  If Tosh and Ianto found nothing they should book into that honeymoon suite themselves and find out what was going on. 

Jack said he would consider it, and admitted that it was a good idea.  Gwen though seemed to take that as an agreement and began arrangements to book them in before he realised she wanted the two of them to spend the night in the honeymoon suite, not for it him and Ianto which was what he had been fantasising.

So here he was at one in the morning in the dark, with Gwen feeling bored and waiting for aliens.  He turned on the light to read and Gwen groaned.

“What’s wrong?” she asked her voice trying to sound like she hadn’t nearly fallen asleep on the case.

“Nothing I was just a little bored so I thought I’d read.  You know I don’t sleep.”

“We’re supposed to be pretending to be a honeymooning couple.  That usually means darkness not one of them reading a book,” she growled back.

“Honeymooning couples don’t usually just sleep either if I remember,” Jack pointed out in no way intending the sentence to be the come on Gwen interpreted it as.

“Well we are under cover so we should pretend that too,” she lowered the register of her voice and he couldn’t tell if she was eager or reluctant.

Captain Jack Harkness chose to ignore the doubts that were telling him that he wasn’t finding this situation in the least bit arousing. He had a reputation, a case and a friend of Ianto’s to help.  He turned off the light.  He snuggled up to Gwen to discover that she was a very fast mover and was already naked.

Thinking about Ianto helped and it didn’t help.  It made him feel aroused more than Gwen’s half-hearted ministrations to his body but it also pointed out the stark differences.

It was strange that, despite all the fantasies he had had about Gwen in the past, here he was potentially living one and he was thinking about someone else.  Mind you she was probably thinking the same thing and wasn’t really trying; that didn’t stop him feeling  rather miffed at the thought that if he had been Owen things would be moving at a much quicker and sexier pace.

They were naked in the bed of a honeymoon suite and Jack knew that if he wanted to Gwen’s distracted, more self-reassuring than erotic touches, could be instantly transformed lust driven scratches as he drove her to the peak of orgasmic pleasure never to be equalled by Rhys or Owen, and there was a part of her that wanted him to take her to that ecstatic height.

However the Captain did no such thing.  Putting his arms around her and moving his hands in an equally reassuring, rather than arousing, way over her back was all that he did.  In his mind he saw a pair of uncertain blue eyes belonging to a man unaware of his own sexual powers, full of doubts born of inexperience and survivors guilt.

His mind was torn between what he would like to do with Ianto in this honeymoon suite and worrying about how Ianto would feel when he discovered Jack spent the night naked with Gwen.

It came as quite a relief when the room filled with blue light and they were transported somewhere else.

Jack pulled out a small gun.

“Where were you hiding that?” Gwen asked, shocked by its unexpected appearance.

“Now is not the time,” Jack growled as he began to check their surroundings.

They scanned the room, Gwen picking up something to cover herself with and a rod as a weapon.  The door opened and Jack pointed his gun at the aliens who came in.

“Right where are the others?” Jack demanded.

The aliens went for weapons of their own and Jack shot them both.  Gwen, draped in a bedsheet togs, picked up one of their guns and followed him out the open door.

They searched the ship demanding answers and dispatching aliens.  Suddenly having to do her job and not getting to have sex when she was roused made Gwen angry and an accurate shot.

They found Alwyn and his wife in a strange chamber.  It looked like a cell but they were sexually entangled and wires were attached to their bodies and a band to their heads.

Jack looked at the computer.  He didn’t recognise this technology any more than he recognised the species but he could understand engine schematics.

“You remember that alien that took over Carys?” Jack asked, Gwen darkening her mood behind him.

“The one that fed off orgasmic energy yes.”

“Well I think this ship is powered by orgasmic energy.”Jack said pressing what he hoped were the right controls.

“We’re on the other side of the rift and this ship doesn’t have enough fuel.  The teleporter is connected to that honeymoon suite and when it senses sexual energy it brings the couple hear.

“They get hooked up in there and have sex until they are exhausted and die.  The hotel owners cut them off when they stopped using the room on a regular basis.  They end up with enough fuel to last a while but not enough to get them anywhere,” Jack explained as the connections to the cell powered down and Alwyn and his wife started coming out of it.

“Let’s get them back to the room where the teleporter is,” Jack said lifting Alwyn up while Gwen saw to his wife.

They were still groggy when they got back and Jack started to work on the controls of the teleporter, something else he was familiar with.

“How do we get back and what about the other couples?” Gwen asked.

“I’m sorry the others will be long been dead.  Another day and Alwyn and his wife would be gone too.  I’ve rigged the controls to activate the teleporter and get them back.  We just need one more burst of orgasmic energy.”

“But then we’ll be trapped instead of them,”

“I have a surplus of these things remember and I still have this,” Jack said raising his wrist with his ever present vortex manipulator.

“It doesn’t work as a teleport anymore under normal circumstances but I can rig the controls so it can use this to bring me along with you when there is enough energy to send us back.”

Jack left and shut her in the room so that she had no more time to argue.  He made a slight detour to activate the self destruct once they were gone then headed for the fuel cell room.

Hooking himself up like an alien battery was even less of a turn on that being with Gwen that night.  So Jack began to think of the wonderful ways he could make this whole debacle up to his favourite Welshman.

“Ianto,” He called as he came and felt the energy of the teleport make his body tingle.

“Jack,” Gwen said rushing over to hug him and getting sticky in the process.

“I’m alright.  Did Alwyn and his wife make it back safely?”

“Yes but I’ve been waiting ten minutes for you to arrive.”

“It’s because I was in a different location,” Jack explained not adding that he also needed more energy to be transported.

“We should clean up and leave the happy couple to rest.  Ianto can make arrangement for them with both the hotel staff and the travel agents for them to get their honeymoon.  He can also sort out whether or not they need Retcon tomorrow,”

With that Jack padded to the bathroom ignoring Gwen.  He washed himself down and then went back to put his clothes on.

He decided to wait for Gwen outside the suite.  He called Ianto and told him that he had gotten his friend back, but they needed to have a long talk while he explained everything to Ianto before tomorrow’s briefing.

Gwen emerged ten minutes later looking seriously pissed.  They went downstairs and explained things to the management.

He sent Gwen home and returned to the Hub where his favourite Welshman patiently listened, laughed and said, “No wonder she was pissed off.  Thinking about someone else during sex is very bad bedroom etiquette.”

“Are you saying I have bad manners in bed?”

“Prove me wrong,” Ianto purred with a gleeful look in his eyes and Jack felt genuine arousal for the first time that night.

That night Jack proved to Ianto just how good his manners in bed where.  Of course he would later discover that there were several other things he did that were bad bedroom etiquette, but fortunately for him the forgiving Welshman let him make up for those things too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by the suggestion made this Stephen James Walker’s guide to the second series of Torchwood that Gwen’s remark about Jack’s manners is something more than hearsay (meaning that, although there was nothing else to suggest it on screen, she had to have had an affair with him). When I wrote this I reasoned that as Gwen only confessed her affair with Owen to Rhys in series one plus the tension between them in series two doesn’t suggest that they have slept together. 
> 
> The original version of this story had a little more Gwen sided Gwack, with her more actively wanting something to happen between them, but when editing this story I realised that wasn't right. From re-watching the series whist writing another story I've noticed that Gwen was interested in Jack up until the events in Small Worlds. That interest doesn't renew itself until the start of Series 2 (and in my opinion is more wedding nerves than genuine interest as it finally dies as soon as she finishes dancing with Jack in Something Borrowed). For those of you who wish to point out the scenes where she sat with Jack during End of Days, that, in my opinion, was guilt not love, after all she was responsible for his being dead. Ianto's side of those events are in their own Company Companion.
> 
> As for Jack, this story is from his POV but it is biased because it is part of my Company Series/Awaiting Universe. If these events happened in the normal Torchwood Cannon I suspect Gwen would be even less eager and Jack, whilst interested, would resist for reasons he discusses with Ianto about their own relationship in Broken; and Gwen being unable to believably give the response Ianto did.


	46. Chapter Forty-three

Jack Harkness had always been a little bit wary about happiness.  He enjoyed it when he had it.  Loved giving it to others.  But he never trusted it, tried not to allow anything, anyone to become his happiness source.

_Because when you allow yourself to be happy life suddenly pulls a fast one.  Something always happens to destroy it._

_Oh Ianto why this way?  How could you have known?  How could you not have told me you knew?_

Jack could do nothing more than take deep calming breaths as he stood at the prow of the boat to Flat Holm Island.

 

The morning suggested it would be a quiet day.  While that was never anything you could rely on it was always nice to hope.

For Jack though, it soon proved too good to be true.  Before he could order everyone home so that he could spend some alone time with Ianto, one of his private alerts went off.

It wasn’t linked to the main Hub systems only his computer.  It sent text messages to his phone to let him know if his attention was needed.

It was the second most hated alert.  It was the alert that told him when one of the taken had been returned by the rift.  The alert that warned him of negative rift spikes being the most hated.

He made some excuse to the others and then made his way up through the tourist office.  He felt he needed to catch a glimpse of Ianto to get him through having to deal with this.

When he arrived in the Tourist Office, Ianto was deep in thought.  Jack was not sure if he had even heard the Captain’s arrival but he looked up as the older man neared still looking worried.

“I just have to go out for a while.  Owen’s in charge but hopefully there won’t be enough time for him blow up the Hub,” Jack quipped but Ianto didn’t smile.

“Will you be gone long?” Ianto asked quietly and Jack suddenly felt that the question was a delaying tactic but he answered anyway.

“A few hours hopefully no more.”

“You’re lucky the sea seems to be quite calm today,” Ianto stated.  Jack suddenly felt very alert.

_How could Ianto possibly know that I am going out on a boat today?  I didn’t know until a few minutes ago._

Before Jack could ask, Ianto pulled out a package from under the desk wrapped in brown paper.

“Could you give this to Helen and apologise to her for me for taking so long.  You will not believe how long it took for me to wait for that to come onto e-bay,” the tone should have been light but it was sombre and nervous.

As Jack instinctively took the offered parcel, Ianto finally looked into his eyes.

_He knows about Flat Holm.  How does he know?  Helen knows him.  How does she know?_

“See to your charge Captain.  When you return I will tell you everything,” Ianto promised.

After a beat Jack turned and hurried out of the door.  He clutched the parcel under his arm as though it was his only link to reality as too many questions threatened to overload his reason.

 

Jack’s charge, a woman who currently seemed sane but twenty minutes ago tried to kill four people was sedated and in a secured cabin.  She would need to be watched carefully as only the scaring the rift had left her with were mental ones.

_It’s ironic, I was going to tell Ianto about Flat Holm.  I wanted to share this with someone, wanted to talk to someone and I chose him because I trust him._

_Of course he knew.  Ianto Jones knows everything but it hurts.  He invaded my privacy, monitored my computer system for a secret I was going to tell him._

Jack looked down at the parcel Ianto had given him.  It looked innocent enough but it had just ruined all the happiness of the last few weeks.

Jack wanted to throw it into the sea.  Instead curiosity overcame him and he ripped it open.

Inside was a doll.  Not a particularly expensive looking doll.  Indeed it looked old and cheap but in good condition.

 _It’s for one of the inmates,_ Jack realised.  _He really does know that happens at Flat Holm Island._

Jack wrapped the doll carefully back up.  It was destined for someone more hurt than he was right now.

He felt impatient to get to Flat Holm for the first time since he set up the place to care for the rift’s victims.  He had to see Helen.  He had to know exactly what it was Ianto knew about his darkest Torchwood secret.


	47. Chapter Forty-four

Helen accepted the patient and the doll without a word.  She saw to her new charge first and then led Jack to the kitchen to make them both mugs of tea.

 _There were moments like this_ , Jack thought, _where you really need a comforting mug of tea.  When you are about to learn just how much your best friend as betrayed you?_

Tea in hand, Helen took the lead once more.  She did not go into her office like he expected but into one of the empty patient rooms.

“This was Arthur’s room,” Jack said recognising the room from his last visit a few months ago.

“It seemed fitting,” Helen said and sat herself down in the only chair.

Jack hopped up onto the bed and made himself comfortable before staring at his head carer.

“He first came here over a year ago.  Said he worked for you, didn’t realise he didn’t until later,” Helen said pausing for Jack’s benefit.

_Over a year ago Ianto still worked for the Institute in London.  What possible reason would he have had for coming here?  What trouble did the battle of Canary Wharf save me from?_

“If you knew he didn’t work for me why didn’t you mention it?  Were you afraid of him?”

“Afraid for him,” she answered honestly.  “He is a fey child with strange...”

“Gifts?” Jack suggested.

 _If she first met Ianto a year ago then he would have still had his psychic abilities.  What harm did this place do to him?_   Jack suddenly felt very afraid.

Helen nodded thoughtfully and sipped her tea.  Jack could tell that this was a difficult story and that was doing nothing to put him at ease.

“He told me that he worked for you.  That he was here to inspect the facility and to make sure that everything was in order.  He knew a lot about you and about here.  He was very convincing at first,” Helen said gauging Jack’s reaction.

“Yes he is,” the Captain said letting her know he really did know Ianto now.

“He had me convinced right up until we reached this room.  Arthur was in here, he was in one of his dark phases,” Helen told him grimly.

Jack shuddered.  Arthur had been old, a world war two veteran when the rift took him.  He was returned a little older and covered in scars.

Most of the time Arthur just stared into space.  He needed to be spoon fed, needed to wear a nappy.  Never spoke to anyone so Jack didn’t know what happened.

Every few months though, Arthur would suddenly become psychotic with rage.  They hadn’t figured out what triggered these episodes but sedatives barely calmed him and he had to be strapped down.

Until about a year ago...

Jack looked at Helen and knew she had seen his mind going over Arthur’s history.  She gave him a nod but spoke anyway.

“I was talking to him and before I could react he turns round, unlocks Arthur’s door, goes in and jams the door shut behind him.  I kept banging on the door shouting at him to get out but he ignored me.

“He crossed to Arthur and began to undo the straps.  I could feel my heart pounding but after springing up Old Arthur just stopped and stared at Mr Jones.

“They just stayed like that, staring, for about an hour and then suddenly old Arthur, he begins to cry.  Your Mr. Jones wraps his arms around him and holds him tightly until the sobs die down.

“He then puts Arthur back into the bed and strokes his hair and holds his hand until the old man fell asleep,” Helen’s voice and eyes were lost in memory but now she shuddered and turned to Jack.

“I knew you hadn’t sent him because he didn’t come out.  He just sat there staring.  After the relief that he was unharmed, I began to worry.

“Began to notice that all the others had quietened down.  My nurses were all suddenly coming to see me about how all the patients we not acting the way they usually to but were calm, peaceful.  Even Jonah didn’t begin his scream on time.”

She was looking to Jack now for an explanation that he didn’t have.  The records he got from the Institute about their psychic training and Ianto’s progress in it could not explain this.

“We managed to get in and dragged him out.  He was unresponsive so we sat him in the staff lounge and gave him a cup of tea.

“When he still did nothing I realised he was affecting the patients, giving them peace but whatever he did he was somehow lost.

“I got a couple of my nurses to help me take him up to the lighthouse.  I had a thermos of tea at hand and wrapped him in blankets and just talked to him about everything and nothing.

“After four hours he suddenly blinked and began to stir.  He looked like he wanted to cry or throw up but he didn’t.  He just said thank you when I handed him a cup of tea.

“Then one of my nurses turned up.  She was coming to check up on us.  When I turned back from her to him he was gone.”

“He is very good at stealthy,” Jack said fondly.

“We had calm for about a week before they returned to normal.  All except Arthur.  As you’ve guessed that was when he started to eat and go to the bathroom by himself.”

“And no more dark phases for six months,” Jack stated remembering how pleased he was that one of the inmates here was responding to the care he was being given.  _Now it seems that was all Ianto’s doing._

“His last dark phase started the same day there were all those reports in the news about ghosts.  Lot of hysterics if you ask me we never saw any,” Helen said almost to herself but Jack suddenly knew what triggered that last dark phase.

Yvonne Hartman was not above risking resources in the pursuit of power.  Ianto had been one of twenty psychics whose training session had been timed to coincide with the first opening of the tear the sphere left.

The ten whose abilities had been chemically enhanced died within a day.  The other chemically enhanced psychics whose minds had not been open or at a greater distance all went insane or had nervous breakdowns within a few months as there were more and more ghost shifts.

Those whose abilities were enhanced just by training and had closed their minds or were at a great distance merely experienced headaches and nausea.

Ianto and his group of training enhanced psychics all collapsed into a coma.  The Welshman was the first to wake.  The doctor’s speculated he had some natural defences caused by being born and living near the rift.

All Ianto’s scans proved his mind was normal and healthy but the young man screamed and shouted out about horrors that convinced the doctors he was describing the void.

They injected him and all the other psychics with an experimental amnesia drug designed not to repress recent memories like retcon but destroyed them.

Ianto lost a day of his life to the drug but when he woke he was himself as if he had never looked into the void.  The others in his group were given the same treatment and all recovered within three days.

Hartman gave strict instruction that they must all have their barriers up during the Ghost Shift and she stopped the program to enhance the psychic abilities in the institute.

Whether it was Ianto’s injury or the Ghost Shift that caused the episode with Arthur only the young man could answer.

“A few days after Arthur’s last dark phase started he was here again,” Helen continued.  “I don’t know how he got in but I recognised the calm and went to Arthur’s room and found him as I had before.

“I waited until I was sure Arthur had settled and got him out and to the lighthouse.  This time when he came around he barely sipped his tea before falling asleep.

“When he woke I told him categorically that he could not come here again.  He looked exhausted and just thanked me and disappeared again.”

“And he hasn’t been here since?” Jack asked hopefully but received a knowing look that told him Helen knew he already knew the answer was no.

“He returned once more a few months ago.  The day Arthur died.  He told me not to worry he couldn’t help anyone the way he had before anymore.

“He said he just came to sit with Arthur as he died.  I know he believed what he told me, but they all calmed anyway.

“It was almost a relief to see him crying as he held Arthur’s hand.  I led him out in the same way I would a grieving relative, so unlike before.  He promised me that he would only ever come here if you ordered it and, despite what he believes, I don’t think you should,” Helen said sternly.

“I did wonder why you delayed in telling me about Arthur’s death.  Ianto experienced something traumatic.  I think he lost his abilities partly in shock partly as a coping mechanism,” Jack told her sadly.

_Arthur died when Ianto was on suspension.  One more person for you to grieve._

Helen nodded and said, “Yes I could tell.  You’re fond of him.”

“You know me Helen I like everybody,” Jack answered despite knowing that it wasn’t a question.  With the answer he flashed a smile that she returned.

“You’re particularly fond of him.  He has an old soul it makes it easy to forget he’s young.  He has wisdom but compared to you and me he is still very much a child.

“The young grow up to fast these days.  They think they know but there are some things only experience can teach and there are some experiences that should never be had.

“Having an old soul can make him seem strong but having a young mind makes him vulnerable.  All we can do is to try to guide and protect without letting them know they are being protected and guided.  If they know what you are trying it do it causes resentment,” she told him her dark eyes unreadable.

“You disapprove?” Jack asked not sure what answer to expect of what reaction he should give when she did.

Unexpectedly she shrugged and smiled.  “These days once you’re over eighteen age gaps cease to be important.  Consider my words a reminder to take care.  It’s a fine line with all children, even kids as old as you,” Helen answered.

“I will remember your advice,” Jack answered with a smile.

“Off you go then.  Go look after your Fey Child.  I have people to look after whose problem cannot be solved with a good telling to,” She stated and finished her tea.

Jack drank his own down and handed her the mug.  He followed her out of Arthurs room but made his own way out of the facility as she headed to the kitchen.

_Oh Ianto what did you experience in that place.  What damage has it done to you that I couldn’t prevent?_

_I will listen to your story Ianto.  Despite Helen’s advice I still need to know how and why you knew my secret.  But I will listen._


	48. Chapter Forty-five

Ianto knocked on the door of room 904 of the Lost Dragon Hotel.  Jack let him in and went straight to the sofa.

Ianto put down the overnight bag he was carrying and sat down beside Jack.  They sat in awkward silence neither quite sure what to say to the other.

“Do you remember that earth quake the rift caused in Cardiff a year or so ago?” Ianto asked not looking at Jack.

“Yes,” Jack said simply.

He remembered it twice though there was over a hundred year gap between both his memories.  The first time he had been part of the earth quake’s cause and solution.  The second he had had to sit and wait it out in the Hub with his team so that he couldn’t cause a temporal paradox.

“Well whatever it was that you did then you seriously pissed Hartman off.  She had over half the research department going over your record and files.

“She really wanted something that would let her have you by the balls and not in the way like your balls to be held,” Ianto said seriously looking at Jack for a moment to flash him a quick smile.

“I was in the team that looked over your records, reports, audits and archives.  Everything you had done since you took command of Torchwood Three.”

Deep inside Jack a clenched muscle relaxed.  _Ianto doesn’t know I’m an immortal who’s over a hundred years old.  There is no mention of that in any of my records since I became the boss, and that isn’t a secret Hartman would want to be common knowledge._

“I have to say there were in an atrocious state.  Even if I hadn’t been desperate when I came here I knew you would need me for that alone.”

“I noticed though that you didn’t mention archiving when you listed the jobs you could do for me,” Jack pointed out.

“Well I didn’t want to get lumbered with it, but I couldn’t let it stay the way it was once I saw how much the records didn’t do the problem justice,” Jack felt he should protest at Ianto’s reply.  The problem was the Welshman’s words were fully justified.

“I found a discrepancy.  Two of the prisoners in the vaults disappeared shortly after you took over.

“I knew they weren’t dead.  The one piece of your record keeping that was immaculate was your list of the dead interred in the morgue.

“I also knew you didn’t use them for experimentation.  Hartman said you were too squeamish to do that.”

“She said that and you still worked for her?” Jack asked incredulously.  It was not something he could believe Ianto capable of.

“You are listening out of context.  There was a memo given to all lab heads shortly after she became boss confirming her predecessor’s view on experimentation on aliens.

“The view was that although aliens had no rights under the Geneva convention, when they were in our custody they were to be treated like any other prisoner of war.

“While alive they were only to be subjected to the same tests as humans, unless extreme circumstances warranted it.  Then the use of such experimentation had to be authorised.

“Apparently one of her doctors wanted to conduct experiments and that confirmation was the response.  She is then said, _‘At least I don’t have to tell bloody Harkness.  He is squeamish enough not to experiment on alien prisoners; though I wouldn’t trust him not to shag them_.’”

Jack smiled as Ianto smiled.  He was trying to inject some lightness in what the older man was sure would be a dark story.

“You were discrete but I found Flat Holm Island.  I didn’t know what you did there and I didn’t actually know you then.  I hoped Hartman wasn’t wrong and I took the opportunity to find out what you did there.

“I didn’t want to share my theory in case you were using the island for something entirely different.  An alien brothel for instance,” Again he smiled to lighten things but this time Jack did not smile back.

“I had my defences up.  Even small attempts to probe were frightening to me.  I knew within ten minutes who the people you housed there were and I wanted to leave.

“Then I heard Arthur.  He was gifted too Jack,” Ianto said quietly.

It was not unheard of for those were born on the Rift to possess some form of psychic ability.  Arthur though had been born in Newcastle and had been stationed in Wales during the war.  He fell in love with a woman from Cardiff and though that never worked out he didn’t leave the city until the Rift took him.  That made him unusual.

“I cannot tell you what happened to him Jack because he didn’t understand.  He couldn’t cope.  He hid inside himself and whenever he felt safe enough to come out all those terrible memories would come as well and all he could do was feel rage and fear,” Tears rolled down Ianto’s cheeks as he spoke.  Jack wanted to wipe them and the whole experience away but he couldn’t.

“It wasn’t just his memories though.  It was the others as well.  When he wasn’t hiding they poured into him and when they overwhelmed him only then could he hide again.”

Jack understood that Ianto meant by hiding.  He had seen the young man do it himself once, only he had just cause for deliberately doing so.

“I know I wasn’t supposed to but I couldn’t leave him like that.  I made him trust me.  Then I stretched out my mind to calm the others just a blanket emotion just temporarily.

“Then when they were no longer raging against Arthur I helped him build barriers in his mind.  First telepathic ones so they could no longer harm him.  Then around his memories so they would no longer be out of control within him.  He didn’t lose them but they no longer overwhelmed him.

“That’s when Arthur began to cry.  I held him and let his gratitude wash over me for something I was not allowed to do.

“When he drifted off to sleep it felt unfair that I should only help one of them, so I reached out my mind and began to see what I could do for each of them.

“I’m afraid it wasn’t much.  I knew even Arthur would never recover fully I just did a few things, gave them some peace.  I got lost, frightened Helen.

“When the Ghost Shift project started as you know I was knocked out.  As soon as I woke I heard Arthur calling me,” Ianto looked at Jack.  He nodded to the young man in understanding, telling him that he had already spoken about this to Helen as he was meant to.

“I was given some sick leave to recover.  I told my boss and Lisa that I was going to Cardiff to see my family.  I went to see Arthur, built some more defences for him so that the Ghost Shift would not bother him.

“I didn’t lie Jack.  After Canary Wharf I really did lose my abilities.  Just the occasional flash every now and then.

“I think though, that I left some kind of connection with Arthur.  I knew he was dying before he figured it out.  Fortunately I was on suspension then.  No need to make any excuse to you.”

Tears from painful memories flowed from the young man as he turned away as though ashamed.  Jack knew well the fine border psychics had and Ianto’s own views on the subject.

His own actions could be considered hypocritical, at least Jack was sure Ianto felt they were hypocritical.  The Welshman didn’t need to have psychic gifts to be human, to not want to see another in pain.

Jack thought his actions were a strange kind of self defence.  One in which he was defending his conscience as much as his mind.

Jack made a move to comfort Ianto but the young man shied away.  There was obviously something more he had to say.

“Telling someone a secret can be difficult.  Telling someone you know their secret can be even worse.  It’s like removing a plaster, it’s better to just rip it quickly.

“After the first time I went to the Island, I went back to the Institute and I hid all those little clues I found for you.  The only way for them to find out about the Island is for you to let yourself get followed, or for one of us to tell them.

“I’m good with secrets.  Yours are still safe,” Ianto spoke colder now.  He wiped his cheeks and tried to look a little more composed.

“How did you know about the return today?” Jack asked.

“I didn’t need to look through your private records if that’s what you are asking,” Ianto said sharply obviously picking up on Jack’s reactions.  “Who needs them when you can go through heads?  I knew who every single person you keep on that Island was before I left the first time.

“It was easy to do a little private, undetected research into who they were before.  I found the negative rift spikes and the traces of activity that coincided with the returns in the logs.

“I made preparations to monitor the situation before I came to Cardiff to get a job here.  I didn’t realise that only you knew then.  The fact that only _you_ ever went out when either activity occurred told me that.

“After my suspension ended, when I truly became your employee, that is when I started contacting Helen.  Phone calls, e-mails it is how I knew to get the doll.  I was just waiting for it and the courage to ask you to deliver it so that you would know that I knew,” Ianto turned to him again.

“Do you want me to leave now?” Ianto asked looking at Jack with frightened eyes.

 


	49. Chapter Forty-six

Captain Jack Harkness just reached out to Ianto and draw his body towards him.  The Welshman clung to him and they both shed tears.

Jack’s tears were partly his own memories of his dark secret, partly his relief that he had someone to share them with and a lot of relief that the experience hadn’t damaged Ianto.

_When he first when to the Island though, Ianto was a different person.  He was probably more confident and arrogant, he wasn’t the battle scarred young man I know._

Suddenly sitting side by side holding each other was not enough.  He pulled Ianto up onto his lap with a token protest yelp before the young man yielded.  He ignored the pain of the Welshman’s weight as it made him feel more real, more vibrant. 

Slowly Jack noticed Ianto’s quiet sobs dying down and his breathing deepening.

_He knew I was angry when I left this morning.  Has his mind been praying on my reactions tonight?  Has he been reliving his memories all day?_

Jack just held Ianto closer as the young man fell asleep.  All the tension that the Welshman had hummed with as he relived his experiences relaxed.

Within half an hour thought he woke up again.

“Sorry,” Ianto said quietly looking Jack in apology.

Jack just kissed him softly and said “I’m sorry to,” and Ianto kissed him back.

By silent mutual agreement they turned on the telly and watched a film.  They were still curled up together but they felt the need of a distraction.

Then Ianto’s stomach growled.

“You hungry?” Jack asked.

“Starving,” the Welshman replied and Jack wondered if he had eaten since breakfast.  _Knowing Ianto probably not._

“Do you want to order room service or go out to eat,” Jack asked.

Ianto looked conflicted.  So Jack said, “Go freshen up that pretty face of yours and we’ll go down to the restaurant.”

Ianto nodded and did what he was told.  Jack could tell he was still bothered by today because he didn’t protest about being called pretty.

At Jack’s instance they ordered a three course meal followed by hot chocolates instead of coffees.  Ianto made no objections but let the atmosphere and Jack’s endless trivial stories absorb into him.

Ianto seemed more his usual self by the time they went back upstairs but as Jack hoped he was also tired.  _He should take it easy more._

They held each other, naked in bed and watched some more television until Jack was certain Ianto was asleep.  Then he turned the TV off and got them into a more comfortable position.

Jack entered his meditative sleep as he did not want to think any more about Flat Holm Island.  He especially did not dwell on the fact that even before he knew Ianto, he was responsible for causing him pain.

In the middle of the night Ianto was gripped by a nightmare.  Jack was aware of it and roused from his meditation and shook the young man awake.

Fear was deep in his eyes and he was shaking.  He looked at Jack with relief and clung to the older man hard enough to bruise as he sobbed in Jack’s chest.

“Hey it’s alright.  We’re here, we’re safe,” Jack whispered.

“I dreamt the rift took you and you came back mad, only I couldn’t help you because I’m broken,”

“Shhh. The rift isn’t going to take me and you are not broken,” Jack soothed stoking a hand down the young man’s back.

Ianto’s eyes held his but his right hand was moving around Jack’s body.  The Captain didn’t mind, he knew the Welshman was just reassuring himself the only problem was...

“I must look dreadful yet I’m turning you on?” Ianto asked as his hand move gently up and down Jack’s half hard shaft.

“Well it might have something to do with the way you’re touching me, after all you know how I like my balls to be held,” Jack said with a smile and Ianto let out a snort of laughter that made his cock twitch.

“Also the last time we were in bed and you had a nightmare we had sex afterwards,” Jack added.

Ianto’s hand suddenly left Jack bereft until he directed the captain’s own hand to Ianto’s cock which half hard to.

“Is something wrong with me?” the young man asked quietly.

“Fear and relief both make us feel alive.  Waking from nightmares is no different emotionally than surviving danger,” the captain answered gently and let his hand stroke Ianto and was glad when the young man resumed his own duty to Jack.

“I never used to react this way before,” Ianto said softly.

“You never had someone as easy as me before,” Jack replied but Ianto still looked worried, so the captain kissed him softly but the Welshman swiftly fuelled the kiss with fervour.

The then pulled back a little startled at himself.

“You’re a man of deep, hidden passion Ianto and I adore every moment that you use it with me.  Use it to let us both feel alive.  You’re not the only one who was frightened by today.”

“On your stomach,” Ianto whispered and slipped from the bed.

The older man did as he was ordered and heard the rustling of cloth.  Ianto was back moments later kneeling over him, lubed fingers letting Jack know both what the young man went to get and that he wanted access to his entrance.

Ianto trailed gentle kisses along Jack’s back as first one finger then two stretched and tickled the older man in the way he loved.

“I’m going to know you’re safe for the rest of the night,” Ianto whispered gently and Jack knew exactly what he meant.

“Yes keep me safe,” moaned as he was given a third finger to look after him.

Ianto gave him a love bite on his favourite spot on the back of Jack’s neck.  Then he removed his fingers and a moment later the Captain felt himself completed with the Welshman’s cock.

They rolled together onto their left hand side.  Jack enjoyed Ianto getting used to this new position.

As Jack desired the young man was slow and cautious at first but within minutes he allowed the elder man’s wild noises of pleasure to speed him up.  Fast and hard was what Jack wanted both in him and on his cock.

Jack’s climax cry of “Ianto,” was met with the young man’s breathless whisper of “Jack,” as he spilled inside the older man.

The captain cleaned himself up as he could already hear Ianto’s breathing deepening into sleep.  He wrapped the sheet over then and held the young man’s arms tight to him.

Jack could feel only bliss.  _Sated and safe that’s how Ianto makes me feel.  You’re not broken Ianto.  You give this damaged man peace._

 

 


	50. Chapter Forty-seven

Ianto dreamed that he was a knight.  His mission was to rescue a prince from the clutches of his evil step mother who looked just like Gwen.

He fought Gwen’s minions, who looked like Owen, and rescued the prince, rescued Jack.  Took him away on a white horse to his castle.

It was hazy to him how he got from telling Jack he would be safe here while his steward Toshiko went to tell the King where he was, to being naked in bed with him.

In his dream Jack was an innocent virgin and he was the dashing hero.  Ianto was the one to lead him to his first time.

He layered Jack’s body with kisses encouraged but the gentle moans and wild cries.  He lavished attention on the prince’s cock letting him know how wonderful he was.

His fingers worked within him and each touch of Jack’s prostate brought the cries “oh my knight,” “More,” and “Sir Ianto,” the heroic knight gazed at his beautiful prince no longer stiff and courtly but wild and sexy.

Jack’s seed when he came in the knight’s mouth tasted of coffee and chocolate.  He kissed his prince with passion and he writhed in pleasure beneath him.

The prince was his now and always.  Ianto knew that with the certainly that it had been more that duty that drove him to rescue Jack from the evil Gwen.

He rolled Jack on his hands and knees and positioned himself behind him.  He pressed into Jack’s welcoming entrance.

“Yes,” Jack cried passionately but Ianto did not move yet.

“I’m yours Sir Ianto no matter what my parents may say.  Take me, protect me, keep me safe always,” Jack said looking back at him with such trustful eyes.

Then Ianto began to move driving himself into his prince’s body.  He wondered if he was being too rough but Jack moved as though he was begging for every thrust.

His hand wrapped around his prince’s cock which was already hard again.  He stroked it hard with a rhythm that matched his thrusts and knew Jack had abandoned all decorum.

“I’ll... always... take... care... of... you,” Ianto whispered as be bent low over Jack to kiss his back.

“Thank you,” the whisper sounded like his prince but was not him.

Ianto was suddenly awake and thrusting wildly into Jack.

“Oh!” Ianto squeaked as he realised he had been asleep and was having sex with Jack.

“Good... you’re...awake,” Jack said looking over his shoulder at the young man.  “Now... make... us... come... hard,” he demanded his right hand on Ianto’s arse encouraging his thrusts with gentle pushes.

His hand was still pumping away at Jack’s shaft by instinct.  Ianto wasn’t thinking at all he just let his body do what it felt was right.

He came hard and felt Jack match him, as though he had been waiting for them to synchronise.  He pulled out once the aftershocks had stopped and lay flat on his back trying to remember where he was.

Jack rolled over after he cleaned himself up and plundered Ianto’s mouth with a series of deep kisses.  He wrapped the young man in his arms with a stupid grin on his face.

“That must have been some dream.”

“Yes, you seem to encourage me to have sex in my sleep.  I dreamt you were a virgin prince and I rescued you,” Ianto said before his mind could catch up and feel embarrassed.

Jack kissed him deeply.  “Like any great hero you got your man.”

“I’m not sure that’s quite what the Mounties had in mind” Ianto said as sexual joy kept his mind cloudy.  Jack laughed and kissed him again.

“You know I lost both my virginities at the same time,” Jack said wistfully.  Ianto looked at him curiously and he said, “First time with a woman and first time with a man.”

“I don’t know why but somehow I sort of expected something like that from you,” Ianto said sadly.

“I was in the military so young and keen.  They were superior officers, equal rank though she was destined for greater glory.

“When either one of them ordered me to stand to attention I would,” He said waggling his eyebrows to which Ianto rolled his eyes as he had already worked out Jack’s meaning.

“I lost my best friend when we was captured by the enemy.  They were in the rescue team.  It was all my fault and I felt so guilty.

“They looked after me together.  Saw me through the grief and guilt and pain.  A bit like with you and me.  When I was ready to live with myself, I turned to them for a different sort of comfort,” He wasn’t looking at Ianto as he spoke.  He was lost in sad memories.

“I couldn’t choose between them and they both were interested in me.  So we just went for a threesome.  Me in her and him in me.

“We did a couple of repeat performances but then I moved on to others.  I didn’t want to be too attached again, I just wanted fun to take the pain away.

“So much has changed since then.  I’m so different.  If you had been there though, when I was a virgin I would have wanted you as my first,” Jack said finally looking at Ianto.

There was a tear rolling down his cheek, “I’m sorry for your loss,” he whispered quietly.

“It was a very long time ago,” Jack answered brushing the tear away.

“You still miss him all the same,” Ianto answered and Jack blinked.

“I haven’t thought about him in years but yes.  Thank you,” he said quietly.  Ianto nodded in understanding.

Jack and Ianto held each other tight both thinking how much they would miss the other when they were gone.  They both fled from their dark thoughts by getting up and getting ready for work.

 

 

 


	51. Chapter Forty-eight

Something was defiantly distracting Ianto.  Jack had kept a close eye on the Welshman since his latest trip to Flat Holm and something was defiantly up.

His work was super efficient as always.  He conversed with the team was normal.  Only Jack noticed but when only Jack watched him, when no one else was looking, he saw Ianto deep in thought.

Jack knew it wasn’t anything he had done because none of his sexual advances were rejected.  Indeed whenever Ianto realised what the Captain wanted he had the young man’s full attention.

When Jack asked him what was up though, Ianto answered, “Nothing just thinking about something,” and the older man let it rest, trusting that he would be told eventually.

Yet the distraction lingered between them.  Ianto didn’t even notice that he had gone home twice alone.  Jack had followed him to make sure he was okay, but the thoughtful frown prevented him from disturbing the Welshman.

When Gwen asked if she could investigate whether or not Eugene Jones had a Dogun sixth eye, Jack decided he had been patient enough.  As usual though, Ianto anticipated him.

After he watched Gwen leave, he went to his office and realised someone was in his quarters.  He was delighted to find Ianto in there, naked, and reading a book.

“Hello Mr. Jones.  What’s a handsome Torchwood operative doing naked in my bed?” Jack asked playfully as he shed all his clothes.

“He’s going to get laid, maybe get dress later and go to dinner with a friend.  Work if he has to, then he might just get laid again tonight before tomorrow.  Then, Rift permitting, he might share a secret with his captain,” Ianto answered putting the book aside and getting onto his hands and knees.

“What sort of secret?” Jack asked curiously.

“A very important one.  One you must promise to guard with your life before I reveal it to you,” Ianto answered sitting back and looking seriously at Jack as he sat on the bed in front of him.

“This is what has bothering you all week.  You’ve been trying to decide whether or not I am worthy of this secret?” Jack asked not sure yet whether or not to be offended.

“Yes.  It’s a very important secret, one I have never considered telling anybody, but I’m the only one who knows it and I have to trust someone just in case,” Ianto replied and Jack knew that it was remembering his experiences at Flat Holm Island that had prompted his deliberation.

“What is it?” Jack asked but Ianto shook his head.

“You have to promise to keep this secret.  Only someone that you trust absolutely without question or hesitation or reserve can be told this.  I need the promise, I need you to be prepared to keep it hidden closer than any secret you have ever had before,” Ianto’s eyes were hard and appealing.

“That doesn’t sound like a promise I can give lightly.  It sounds dangerous.  I cannot promise you anything that will endanger the future of this planet,” Jack replied suddenly torn between wanting to know and wishing he didn’t feel curious.

“This secret is this planet’s future,” Ianto replied.

“What if I cannot give you that promise?”

“Then I will never tell anyone my secret.  It will die with me and I will have to hope for the best,” Ianto replied.

“Can I let you know in the morning?” Jack asked.

“Of course you have to be comfortable.  You have to be sure you trust me,” Ianto replied looking away.

“I have to be sure I can trust me to,” Jack answered and the young man’s face broke into a relieved smile.

He leaned forward and kissed Jack in a way that told him that if he wasn’t worthy of being trusted with this secret he would never have mentioned it.

“Now I believe you said something about getting laid,” Jack said with a beaming smile.

The Welshman resumed his earlier position and let them both be distracted from the seriousness of their discussion by sex, dinner and more undisturbed sex.

The whole night Jack thought about what Ianto wanted and he kept staring at the sleeping man, wondering how naïve his trust was, and how he had become worthy of it.

In the morning when Ianto woke Jack gave him the required promise.

 


	52. Chapter Forty-nine

Jack was having reservations as Ianto drove them in his car.  The young man had not yet shared his great secret only told Jack to dress in something casual, something he didn’t mind getting dirty.

Ianto was dressed in jeans and a jumper and Jack in jeans with a T-shirt and his least favourite shirt.  He was not happy at having to leave his great coat behind, but the Welshman had said that he wouldn’t dry clean it when it got dirty.

He was also annoyed that he had a huge tool bag on his lap.   It wasn’t in the boot or the back seat because that seemed to be covered in carrier bags.

Ianto smiled apologetically and said “You won’t need to hold it for me on the way back.”

The Welshman drove them to one of Cardiff’s suburbs that he was not that familiar with.  It had still been a village when Jack first joined Torchwood but urban development had engulfed it.

They stopped outside some imposing iron gates and after going through security Ianto slowly drove them up the long drive to a huge Victorian house.

No sooner had they parked and gotten out but they were suddenly surrounded by children.  The younger ones were all calling out excitedly for Ianto.

The older, cooler, ones either tried to act stoic and cool, or blushed and giggled when the Welshman smiled at them.  There were more sullen looking teenagers too and they merely nodded.

In all there were thirty children and young adults.  They all made way for a woman who was about Ianto’s age with a welcoming smile.

Ianto turned and bowed to her with a flourish, “My Lady Morning,” he called in greeting.

“My good Sir Knight,” she answered with a curtsey and a lilting Welsh voice.

They closed the gap between them and hugged like the old friends they so obviously were.  Then Ianto turned to him and motioned him forward.

“AM this is Jack.  He’s here to help me,” he said smiling, not noticing the flicker of recognition and the raised eyebrow on the young woman’s face.

“Anne Marie Taylor,” she said holding out a hand.

“Captain Jack Harkness,” he replied shaking it.

“Where would you like us to start?  You gave us quite a list,” Ianto said all business.

“If you could start with the oven it’s playing up again.  I swear it will be go by the end of the week and the sooner you do it the more certain I’ll feel about dinner tonight,” she answered in a no nonsense way.

“Right,” Ianto said lifting the heavy tool bag from where Jack had left it on the ground.

“Okay kids, Trevor’s just coming around with the bus, everyone who’s going shopping grab your coats and things and be back here in ten minutes,” she called out to the kids.

The younger children squealed and most of them turned back to the house in a run.  There were several “see you later”s directed at Ianto before some of the older kids left.

Ianto tugged on his sleeve and lead him towards the kitchen.  He was only half watching where he was going as he was looking at a print out.  Jack glanced over his shoulder and said.

“You brought me here to do DIY?”

“Yes.  Flat Holm isn’t just a secret Jack it’s a responsibility.  This secret too comes with responsibility too.  I’m going to teach you the responsibilities of this secret,” Ianto replied.

“So I’ll be going DIY?” Jack answered still slightly aghast.

“I will be doing most of the work.  You’re just going to help me with my tools, do some heavy lifting, help me get things into position while allowing you to view my arse in jeans, bent over in various positions,” Ianto said and then stepped a little closer and added huskily.

“Then if you do a good job, I will help you with your tools and lift your arse into my favourite bent over positions, and neither of us will be wearing jeans.”

“Really,” Jack purred getting closer.

“Down boy, good deeds first, naughty deeds later,” he said primly and marched off towards the kitchen.

“You sure know how to motivate a man,” Jack muttered but eagerly followed.

 

 

 

 


	53. Chapter Fifty

Ianto’s promise kept Jack motivated until lunch.  After fixing whatever was wrong with the cooker they checked the plumbing and the boiler.

Then they visited the children’s rooms.  In some they inspected the radiators, in others moved the furniture around.  In some the put up shelves or fixed electrical equipment.

They were supervised the whole time by one of the careers as some of the kids had stayed behind.  They were pleasant enough but Jack knew he was tolerated only because of Ianto.

The bus returned just in time for lunch, which was served in a huge communal dining hall with three large tables.  Jack sat with Ianto and Anne Marie as they talked about old times and the jobs that still needed doing.

His disappointment must have showed because Ianto suddenly said.

“I don’t really need any help with the rest of the jobs I have for this afternoon.  Jack why don’t you sit in the lounge and tell some of your more fun and exciting stories.  Your exotic ones, but try to keep them PG and not X rated.”

Anne Marie raised an eyebrow and gave them both a look, but said that she was sure the kids would love to hear his stories.

So Jack and Anne Marie and a few of the other careers retreated to the largest lounge the captain had ever been in.  He sat on a bean bag with as glass of water and told them about travelling to alien planets and his funnier alien encounter stories.

After he finished one story though and was drinking his water, he overheard one of the girls say.

“I told you there had to be nice aliens out there as well,”

Before he could ask her what she meant another group of kids were already demanding another tale and their eagerness persuaded him to oblige.

Jack was starting to feel horse, despite enjoying himself, when he heard a familiar discrete cough from the door.  He turned to look at Ianto as he stood casually.

“If some of you would like to help me, dinner is ready to be served,” the Welshman said in his best butler voice.

Jack and Ianto were sat on separate tables for dinner.  Jack sat with Anne Marie and the younger children who were demanding more stories.  His caving to their request earned him a telling off from the Welshwoman for his appalling table manners.

When he managed a moment to listen in on Ianto’s conversation, he found that the young man was answering serious questions and giving advice to some of the teenagers.

Jack wondered what happened to the other careers as there was no one supervising the children on the third table.

Jack’s question was answered after dinner when they returned to the lounge after dinner to find the room decorated with Christmas decorations and four Christmas trees each with presents beneath them.

The children all flocked to Ianto with “thank you”s, telling Jack exactly what was in the mysterious carrier bags that preventing him from having an empty lap on the drive here.  The Welshman blushed and said they had to wait until Christmas day.

Jack stared at his young man and suddenly saw the unsung hero he was.  He had spent all day fixing ordinary things for these children, the same as he did for Torchwood only, here he was getting the praise he deserved.

The kids all went eagerly to examine their gifts, except for a group of six boys of various ages.  They went to Ianto and whatever they asked him he turned bright pink.

Jack was about to go to him but Anne Marie blocked his way.

“Don’t worry he always goes that colour when he has to give some of the boys a talk about sex.  He’s an outsider without being a stranger so they are more comfortable talking to him about it than one of us.

“I admit he hasn’t given this talk before it’s one I am sure will start, “Lads when you go out on the pull there are four important things to remember.  No means no on both sides and always make sure you have condoms, lube and some handy wipes,” she said smiling fondly at Ianto.

She turned back to Jack who looked surprised.

“What?” she asked not waiting for an answer, “After Lisa died I never thought I’d see that smile again.  It didn’t take much to realise you are responsible for it.”

Jack couldn’t think of anything to say.  It surprised him that she knew about Lisa, but she seemed to be an old friend.

“You’re not really his type though,” she stated looking hard at him.

“I’m not?” Jack asked feeling worried but Anne Marie shrugged.

“Ianto could always see things in people that other’s missed.  Or maybe your not being his type was rather the point.”

She then leaned closer conspiratorial and yet far more serious.

“For your stories and that smile you will be welcome back any time you wish.  If you cause him to lose that smile, then I hope nasty aliens come to hurt you.”

Anne Marie was looking straight into his eyes and she seemed deadly serious.  Jack nodded mutely which she returned, and went back to her charges.

Jack stood frozen in the middle of their happy chaos feeling none the wiser about Ianto’s secret, but with a lot more questions about his friend.

 

 

 


	54. Chapter Fifty-one

“You known Anne Marie for long?” Jack asked as Ianto drove them away from the house.

“Yes she used to be my girlfriend,” Ianto replied.

“Really?” Jack asked too quickly.

“Yes but it only lasted a week then we decided to just be friends.  You can be so fickle about these things when you’re eleven,” Ianto answered with a smile.  Jack felt relieved though he was not sure why.

“She threatened me with nasty aliens,” the captain said after a few moments.

Ianto smiled and said, “Yes, she used to threaten all my other potential partners that way.  It’s one of the reasons I was put off boys when I was younger.

“It says something about me doesn’t it.  I wasn’t put off by how homophobic they pretended to be when we suddenly got close but by whether or not they laughed and made fun of AM for believing in aliens.  Girls always seemed to be, or pretended to be, more understanding.”

“You don’t strike me as a believer in aliens, you know, before you joined Torchwood,” Jack said.

“I didn’t.  I just believed that AM believed in them.  Of course I was wrong.  Now I know aliens exist and I know she knows.  They all do.”

“What?” Jack exclaimed shock.  Ianto glanced at him through the back mirror.

“They don’t know about Torchwood or UNIT really, but they all know aliens exist, everyone in that house adult and child has, for a very long time.”

Jack felt stunned.  He knew he should protest, say something but he was not sure what.  He also felt that this was the secret he was promising to protect.

“We have just visited the oldest house belonging to the Powell Trust.  It was built three years after Queen Victoria established Torchwood after the need for it was foreseen.

“It is a Royal Trust and there are now six houses that are funded by it.  There is another in Wales, one in London, one in the north of England and one in Scotland and the last in Northern Ireland.

“The Powell Trust houses three types of children.  The first are the orphans of Torchwood agents,” Ianto said and fell silent as he needed to concentrate on his gear changes.

Jack remained in stunned silence.  It wasn’t something he had to think about yet, but then he realised a lot of the voices he heard today were from London rather than Wales, Canary Wharf orphans.

“It is not just compensation for the loss of their parents in action; it is also for their protection.  While you were telling your stories I was upgrading their security,” Ianto looked at Jack to see if he was understanding, if he needed to spell it out but the captain nodded and he then turned his eyes back to the road.

“The second, and largest, group in that house are those orphaned by alien attack.  Not simply those with no family, they can be re-housed.  They have to be like AM, they witnessed an alien encounter that resulted in their parents death.

“The third group is the most tragic.  Those who survived alien attacks but whose parents or families don’t believe them and cannot cope with the physical or psychological problems that an encounter might have caused.

“At a Powell House at least when they say I was attacked by an alien and it did this, one of the other kids can say “So what mine did this”.  At Halloween they don’t swap ghost stories they swap alien encounters.”

“I never thought, never considered it,” Jack said quietly as Ianto was silenced again by his need to concentrate on his driving.

“You weren’t meant to,” Ianto replied gently.  “When the Trust was founded it was run by retired Torchwood staff.  People who couldn’t stand it anymore but were too valuable to lose.  They were moved to a different region of course for security reasons.

“Over time though, the orphans of the Powell Trust began to look after themselves.  AM has lived most of her life in that house, she has gone from charge to carer.

“The doctors and psychologists who look after their welfare all came from Powell Houses.  Some leave and get jobs and try to forget but always remember their sanctuary will welcome them.

“Three of the country’s leading scientists are Powell children, six of the Institutes agents were too, and so are a couple of the shop girls in the Hayes.  They couldn’t be retcon’d as children so they found a way to live with their knowledge, keeping it a secret from the world, surviving with what they know.

“By the early fifties, the only people at Torchwood who knew about the Powell Houses were archivists and the clean up mob.  Until the Battle, the children orphaned under your jurisdiction were looked after unofficially by London, which is why they always denied it when you complained, Hartman knew nothing,” Ianto spoke with passion and then regret.

“And now there is only you to look after them all,” Jack said quietly.

“I wasn’t even supposed to know.  Not my department and to junior.  It’s just that I’ve known AM since we were children and well, I’m a researcher so I researched.”

They remained silent for a long time.  _How like Ianto?  The secret I wanted to share, the one he already knew was full of darkness and despair._

_His secret, the one he isn’t supposed to know but does is full of such potential hope.  He said it was protecting the future and it is.  Now I’m protecting it to._

“You’re secret is safe with me Ianto.  I will keep my promise to you.  I will not tell anyone, not any of the others and I will do what I can to help,” Jack said and he saw Ianto’s shoulders relax, as though the young man almost expected him to be angry.

“Thank you Jack.  I just wanted to make sure there was someone to watch over them if anything happened to me.”

“Take us back to the Hub.  There’s something I want to show you.  Something I feel the need to do with you tonight,” Jack ordered.

“I thought tonight was going to be my treat for you being so good today,” Ianto stated.

“Oh we will both enjoy this, but it’s my treating you for being so wonderful, always.”

Ianto blushed, nodded and subtly changed the direction of the car.

 

 


	55. Chapter Fifty-two

There was a locked security door on the way to the shooting range that Jack gave Ianto the code for as they passed through.  It led to the old station that used to connect the four Torchwoods with an underground train network.

Ianto identified the place Jack was leading him to as the train driver’s lodging house.  Each Torchwood had their own train and several juniors to drive them.  This is where they rested while waiting for those operatives on mission so that they could be taken home.

Of course the Welshman was not expecting a four poster bed with satin burgundy sheets and the latest in digital camera equipment making it a pornographer’s paradise.  The room had also been aired, dusted and vacuumed, a detail beside the obvious point, but the young man appreciated it.

Ianto just raised an eyebrow at Jack.

“When I became the leader I realised I should live here as I was all alone doing the work of a team.  I rested where I do now but I redecorated this place to be a proper home.

“Only when I finished I was used to living under my office and it felt too huge with just me.  So I decided to make it a play room for me to have naked fun in.

“It’s waited for you Ianto.  Since you saved me from that Weevil, I knew this play house was meant to be shared by you.  All those fantasies you wanted me to think about, they were all set here.  I was just waiting for the right moment to invite you,” Jack said standing behind Ianto his arms around the young man’s waist.

“Those cameras only came out in November for Christmas.  This is a new idea, filming me,” Ianto said nodding to the projection screen that came down on the opposite wall with their image on it.

“I’ve been asked to filmed while having sex before, but you are the first person _I_ have ever wanted to film,” Jack replied softly.

“Somehow I should have known you skills included porn star.”

“Oh I’m just the supporting artist in this one, you’re going to be the star,” Jack told him, inching his jumper from the waist band and slipping his hand beneath.

“Why though?  You could have anyone Jack you don’t need images of me,” Ianto said truly confused.

“The problem with being able to have anyone is they never mean anything.  It’s just more pleasant than masturbating alone.

“I don’t want a private porn film, I want a memory of you and this day.”

“We did more important things today than having sex tonight,” Ianto pointed out.

“I know and I want to record the most amazing human being I know being treated the way he deserves,” Jack said turning Ianto around for a kiss.

“Do you want me to go and get you some coffee?” Ianto asked and Jack laughed until he realised the Welshman was serious.

“Ianto you’re the one who’s getting worshiped tonight.  You’re the one whose face will glow with ecstasy.  I want to do this tonight because it will remind me of today and the way you’ve made me feel,” Jack said cupping the young man’s face and kissing him again.

“How do I make you feel?” Ianto asked suddenly biting his lip at his inadvertently intimate question.

“Like I’m not alone anymore.  Like there is hope.  I have a mission to complete and something to fight for,” Jack answered gazing seriously as the young man.

“But Torchwood...”

“Oh yes, I have my team my mission to save the world and protect earth.  Today you made that more personal.  Sometimes I lose my way, this will help me remember finding it,” Jack said pressed close holding the Welshman to him.

Ianto was sure that friends did not do this.  It was too soon for this, for filming themselves, for possibly watching themselves.  It was so frighteningly intimate, he had never done anything like this with Lisa.

Yet there was desperation in Jack’s eyes.  Ianto remembered the fear that plagued him over the past week that the children of Powell House would be without someone to watch over them.

Ianto saw it in Jack’s eyes the night he told him about what happened when he went to Flat Holm island.  Not fear for the inmate, fear of losing his friend, of losing Ianto.

The archivist was still not sure what it was about him that attracted Jack.  Yet it might be fun and it would be interesting to see what Jack looked like while not being distracted by what he was doing.  It was just...

“I’m nervous,” Ianto said honestly.

He felt Jack pressing on his wrist strap buttons behind his back and soft music started playing.  It was gently harmonised to caress not pound.

“That’s okay, I love making you relax,” Jack answered capturing Ianto’s mouth for another kiss as he began to sway them to the music.

 


	56. Chapter Fifty-three

Jack and Ianto danced slowly for a few minutes until the elder man felt the younger was more at ease.  He then directed him to face the screen.

“Take your shoes and sock’s off and watch,” Jack ordered.

He didn’t bother to find out if he was being obeyed.  The feed on the screen was changed to a view of Jack giving a slow striptease.

He played it up slightly camp and was rewarded with a quiet laugh.  Jack was glad that all the camera were on to capture and record that laugh despite, the fact that it was himself on screen.

Once he was naked, he turned to see Ianto looking at him.  Jack felt the Welshman’s eyes appreciate his appearance more than he had before and felt pleased.

He retrieved some lube from his pants then walked over to Ianto and kissed him tenderly and switched the feed so that both of them were on the screen.  He moved behind the young man and placed the lube in his hand.

Jack massaged Ianto’s shoulders through the jumper loving the Welshman’s blissful face on the screen.  He slid his hands beneath the Jumper and pulled it over the young man’s head.

Ianto looked at him and shivered nervously.  Jack gave him a gently smile and kissed his deeply before turning him back to face the screen.

The captain layered kisses along Ianto’s back and neck, sucking the skin in places that were particularly tender or delightful.  His hands ran up and down the young man’s torso as much as they could while not distracted.

Jack turned Ianto’s head to capture his lips as to distract the young man from his hands as they slid over the Welshman’s naval towards his belt.  He teased with his tongue as he undid first belt, then flies.

He pushed down Ianto’s jeans and white briefs together releasing his wonderfully hard and weeping cock.  Ianto pulled back trembling at the sudden cold air, fear and lust mixed in his eyes.

Jack flickered his eyes towards the screen that Ianto was so carefully avoiding.

“Trust me Ianto, you look gorgeous.”

“Jack,” Ianto’s attempt to protest was silenced by the older man gently cupping his balls then stroking his shaft.

“Lesser men and women would be orgasming right now if they could see what’s on that screen,” Jack said and kissed the young man chastely, “don’t worry this is for our private viewing only, I would never share this with anyone.”

He felt Ianto relax a little in his arms and felt warmed by the implicit trust the Welshman was giving Jack.  The captain was too experienced to let the sight on screen bring him to premature climax but that didn’t mean he could resist it.

He moved around Ianto and left a trail of kisses and love bites down the Welshman’s body until he reached his cock.  He paused to tease the young man by kissing the insides of his thighs and opening his legs a little more before accepting temptation.

He kissed and sucked the young man’s balls before doing the same to his shaft.  He watched Ianto’s face loving the pleasure on it and memorising which actions to repeat so that he could hear the slight moans and sighs.

He took the lube from the Welshman’s unresisting hand and slicked up his fingers.  He sort Ianto’s entrance and pushed his way inside smiling around the young man’s cock at the reaction he produced.

_He is so beautiful.  Why doesn’t he see it?  Why can he not see how special he is?  I am so glad you said yes.  I was so afraid you would be too shy._

_I don’t just want to see you in the throes of sexual abandonment, and believe me I will take you there.  I want you to realise that you are worthy of this, deserve this for being the great humanitarian you have proved yourself to be today._

_You are a much better man that I.  You don’t even realise it.  Tonight, this gift for the both of us is all I have for you, I’m sorry it isn’t enough, and I’m sorry you will see it more than you deserve._

Jack had three fingers working inside Ianto when the young man came, his knees buckling so that Jack had to steady him.  The older man milked him but pulled himself up to kiss the Welshman as he began to aftershock.

He then lifted the young man up using his foot to make sure that he was freed of his jeans and pants.  Jack then carried Ianto to the bed, turned him onto his stomach with his head in his arm and lifted his arse for that he could climb onto the bed and slip into the Welshman’s welcoming body.

He rode Ianto hard needing urgent release.  There were only sounds of encouragement from the young man and Jack soon came inside him.


	57. Chapter Fifty-four

When Jack began to recover his composure he pulled Ianto up onto his lap so that his cock remained inside the Welshman.  He wrapped his arms tight around him and when the young man’s head turned to him the captain made sure his tongue gave the other’s mouth a thorough inspection.

“I take it tonight’s movie isn’t finished yet,” Ianto said leaning back against the older man’s chest, eyes closed.

“That was only act one,” Jack replied smiling at their image on the screen before them.

“You have some daft ideas,” the Welshman stated opening his eyes and smiling fondly.

“Ianto, why don’t you think you’re attractive?” Jack suddenly asked.

“I’m not that into physical beauty,” he answered with a shrug.

“Oh I know it takes more than a handsome face to get a kiss from you but you must appreciate beauty in others why not yourself?”

“It seems like a contradictory concept.”

“How?”

“If I’m good looking then why don’t I fit?  I was always out of place until I joined Torchwood.  Then it was my intellect that made me fit.

“Now I still feel out of place some times.  When you hold me in your arms though, that’s when I really feel like I belong,” Ianto said softly.

“Ianto it should take less than my arms to make you feel that way,” Jack said concerned.

“Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn’t.  I shouldn’t belong on that screen, so exposed and decadent but I have your arms around me so I fit,” Ianto answered giving his screen self a critical look.

“Well I probably shouldn’t criticize.  There are days where I feel just the same and all it takes for me to feel like I belong is your smile,” Jack stated.

Ianto turned to look at him.  Then Jack smiled mischievously and the Welshman smiled back and both started to laugh.

Jack changed the position of his arms pinning the young man’s beneath his.  Then he rose them both up causing the Welshman to gasp at the hardness within him.

“Look at the screen Ianto,” Jack ordered and made a slow withdrawal and thrust back into the young man.

The captain gave a few more languid thrusts as the Welshman turned to look at himself gasp and moan.  His arms now gripped the older man’s back as they were unable to do anything else to steady himself.

“I see the sexiest...  most wonderful... archivist... in the whole of... space and time.  Never... never... doubt that... you are... exactly... where... you... belong,” Jack told him between slow thrusts.

Ianto looked at the Jack on the screen their eyes meeting as though they looked in a mirror.  Trust glimmered within them which before being drowned by the sensations the captain was causing.

The sight of it hastened Jack’s thrusts.  _Was there anything more arousing in the universe than Ianto Jones?_

 “Please Jack,” Ianto moaned.

Jack was not touching the Welshman’s cock deliberately.  It was hard and weeping but the captain wanted the young man to come unaided, to come with the thrusts of his cock forever on film.

“Come for me... let the feel... of me... in you... make you... fly,” Jack whispered in Ianto’s ear.  _Fly for me my beautiful angel._

It took several more thrusts before Jack saw Ianto let the go of thought and just enjoy.  He saw the same face he had glimpsed at dawn in the Lost Dragon Hotel suddenly gaze at him on the screen.

“Jack,” the young man cried and came in a spurt.

The sight of Ianto’s face on screen made Jack instantly come to.  They rode the aftershocks together then the captain sat back down with the younger man pulled again onto his lap.

 

 

 


	58. Chapter Fifty-five

“I take it there is going to be an act three,” Ianto said as soon as he recovered his breath.

“Didn’t I tell you the rules?” Jack asked innocently.

“What rules?” Ianto said suspiciously.

“Whomever issues the invitation to the play room is in charge and there has to be at least three orgasms during play,” Jack said.

“Mutual or individual?”

“Either or both.  It depends on the why we are here.  Tonight it’s mutual because I want to pleasure you but you make me so horny.  Another time it might just be one of us getting three but another time the rule is that both have to be satisfied before we leave.”

“What happens if the rift alarm goes off?” Ianto asked seriously.

“There’s a computer link up that activates on screen.”

 “I meant what happens to your three orgasm rule if there is a case of rift coitus interruptus?” Ianto asked.

“Oh, then it is declared void and the next time we come here those unhad orgasms have to be added to the three for that visit.  Unless it was the first then, we can just re-try from the beginning.”

“So let me get this straight.  If we are in the middle of our second round and the rift alarm goes off when we next come in here there will be at least five orgasms.  What if you wanted to play the first time and I wanted to play the next visit?” Ianto asked.

“Then I get to control the first two orgasms and you the last three.  These are minimum number by the way, I have no objection to more,” Jack answered smiling broadly as he looked the Ianto on the screen up and down.

“I see,” Ianto said nodding.

The Welshman knew that these rules were more than just an excuse for them to have sex one more time tonight.  He was sure there was a reason why Jack preferred that cramped bed beneath his office to this spacious bed, so these rules were so that Ianto would put out as compensation.

“So what if one of us wants to use the playroom and the other doesn’t?  Do we have secret signals to initiate play during the day?” Ianto asked jokingly however Jack thought about it for a moment.

“We will use red, white and blue.  White is for when one of us doesn’t want to use the room.  Red is for when you are inviting me in and I will use blue to invite you,” Jack stated with a pleased smile, “Otherwise we will just do what we have been doing unless one of us has a last minute whim and then we can discuss it.”

“Sounds good to me,” Ianto said quietly.

Suddenly he looked at the screen with a frown.

“Are you going to be editing all this?” he asked Jack seriously.

“Yes there are going to be three versions.  There is one which will be my version of full blown porn extended with shots from the various angles, there will be your version of our porn film and there will be the original version of just the full frontal you see on screen, us talking and everything,” Jack answered.

“Oh I take it we will edit our own versions in our own time and then come in here to watch and critique it,” Ianto stated.

“Yes, when we fancy a relaxing time in the play room.  We will watch homemade porn and stroke ourselves and whoever we decide has the best film gets to choose how we have full blown sex at the end of the night,” Jack answered smugly.

“You know that so far what we’ve done doesn’t seem like any of the porn I’ve caught Owen watching,” Ianto said thoughtfully.

“Well you’re not a woman, you’re all man,” Jack replied kissing Ianto’s neck.

“That isn’t what I meant.  As I’m in the front your hands should be all over me and I should be touching myself,” the Welshman explained patiently.

“Touching yourself how?” Jack asked pushing them up once more so that the screen showed everything.

Ianto blushed and then stammered “Well sorta like this.”

He let his right hand slid over his skin from his neck, over his left nipple and down towards his navel.  He thought he looked stupid but as the hand neared his crotch Jack’s left stopped him.

“No touching your cock it’s mine,” he growled with arousal that Jack emphasised by withdrawing and pushing back into Ianto.

“Really?” the young man asked teasingly.

Jack’s right hand darted down and began to fondle Ianto.  He teased his balls then stroked his shaft until it began to harden.  Only then did he slide himself in and out of the Welshman’s body to emphasise the effect he was having.

“Well it does seem to like you,” Ianto said as Jack paused to allow the young man to respond.

“That’s because it knows it’s mine,” the captain answered and began to thrust again caressing the Welshman’s cock softly.

“Yours,” Ianto agreed with a moan.

They worked together.  Jack’s left hand held the young man steady while his right pumped Ianto’s cock hard.  The Welshman met every one of Jack’s thrusts and used his hands to play with his torso.

Ianto watched Jack on the screen the whole time.  Judging his performance by how the older man reacted within him.

After a while he let his left hand slip under Jack’s arm.  It found a place to settle of the captain’s arse, partly to steady them and partly to tease by stroking the older man from butt cheek to lower back, driving the older man wild.

They were both trying to hold off.  Both trying to tease the other into climaxing first.  _For someone so shy, when Ianto lets go he is so wild and I love it._

They smiled mischievously at each other as they played and there was laughter amongst the ecstatic sighs.  They were both taken by surprise when they came.

Ianto was laughing as Jack pulled him once more onto his lap with his left hand.  He licked his come covered hand clean, which made the young man laugh even more, until the elder man turned his face so he could taste himself in a passionate kiss.

 


	59. Chapter Fifty-six

They spent several long minutes kissing before Ianto pulled back and said, “I take it you intend an act four.”

“Oh yes defiantly,” Jack replied placing his head on the young man’s shoulders and breathing in deeply.

“I wouldn’t do that too much I must reek.  God I didn’t even think to have a shower before we started this,” Ianto said suddenly looking aghast.

“It’s doesn’t reek, it’s arousing.  Hard Working Ianto Parfum mixed with Eau de Sex with Ianto.  Intoxicating,” Jack replied lowering his nose to breath deeper.

“I don’t know if that’s flattering or gross,” Ianto replied and Jack laughed and put his head back on the young man’s shoulder.

“You know before we started to sleep together, you were still always the first one in and the last to leave.  There were some nights when we would talk and I used to love your smell mixed with coffee.

“It was always enough to make me feel good.  Sometimes I deliberately gave you extra work to get that scent to linger.  It makes me feel calm,” Jack said looking at the Ianto on the screen who was looking at him.

“You do get strange notions,” the Welshman replied fondly. “Would you be very disappointed if I said that I’ve had a long day and three orgasms seem to have tired me out?”

Jack looked at him and could see that those sparkling eyes were starting to droop with sleep.  The sight made him harden again.  Ianto sighed obviously feeling Jack’s answer.

_He looks so innocent when he’s sleepy.  It shouldn’t be this erotic.  Ianto Jones I don’t care what you think, you are a natural sex god angel._

“Let me send you to sleep and wake you up again in the morning,” Jack whispered softly.

Ianto turned to look at him.  _I should say no.  This isn’t friendship.  I never even did this sort of thing with Lisa._

Yet as the Welshman looked into Jack’s eyes he saw not love but the need that had attracted him to the Captain in the first place.  _What a daft thing to think.  We both know there is no love beyond friendship in this relationship.  Jack just really loves sex, in every form._

_Which is good.  I don’t want more.  Can’t want more._   Whether Ianto meant he didn’t want to love again or didn’t think he could be loved again he chose not to explore.

Instead he found himself focused on Jack’s lips as they approached his.  On the feel of Jack’s tongue caressing his mouth as Ianto gave both access and acceptance of the Captain’s proposal.

As Jack rose this time he gently let Ianto rest on all fours.  He placed kisses along the young man’s spine and let his hands tease the Welshman’s body until a moan told him to seek out a hard and waiting cock.

He set a steady rhythm but he could feel Ianto getting tired despite the vocal evidence that he was enjoying himself.  He saw the young man’s arms begin to buckle and decided it was time to change their positions.

He pushed Ianto down onto the mattress for a few thrusts then snaking his left hand beneath the young man turned them both on to their side as they had done so many times before.

“Thank... you... Jack,” the Welshman gasped gratefully as the older man slipped deeper inside.

He could feel Ianto’s body relaxing against him as he moved swiftly in and out.  He decided he needed to finish this quickly and increased his pace.

Ianto was matching him automatically Jack could tell.  His moans were getting softer and his response to the Captain’s touch was greater.

The Welshman came calling his name and Jack followed a few minutes later.  They rode thought the aftershocks panting though Ianto’s breathing swiftly became deeper.

Having no real wipes handy, Jack again used his tongue to clean his hand, he really loved how the young man tasted.  He leaned over Ianto and then back to grab at the sheets and wrap them around the two of them as best they could while lying on them.

“I should be thanking you my wonderful Ianto,” Jack whispered in his ear receiving a tired chuckle.  “If I have to wait for eternity, I never want to forget this.”

“Daft.  If you have eternity you’re bound to see more wonderful things than me,” Ianto replied his voice slurring.  “We’re Torchwood where the wonderful can be every Thursday.”

Jack remained silent until he was certain that the Welshman was asleep.  He lay there holding the Welshman closely, memorising the feel of everything.

Jack’s mind wandered down his past relationships.  He never forgot any of them.  From one night stands to his five years in two weeks with the time agent who later named himself John Hart, he remembered them all in detail.

There were a few relationships that meant a great deal to him like Greg, Estelle and Lucia.  Ianto somehow meant so much more.

_It’s because we’re friends.  People often are closer to friends than lovers.  My friendship with the Doctor and Rose meant more than my relationships with Greg and Estelle too, and I never slept with either of them._

Lucia meant something entirely different to him.  There had been friendship in that relationship too before the end.  Sharing his secret with her had been a wonderful way of being closer, until it ended up hurting him more that the physical pain of Angelo had caused him.

He hoped that, being Torchwood, meant that Ianto would listen and not call him an abomination like Angelo had.  From their conversation tonight, Jack knew he would never suffer from the vanity that drove Lucia from him, taking their daughter with her.

Yet he wasn’t ready to take the risk.  He needed this, needed Ianto’s company and friendship too much.  He wasn’t ready to be lonely again, he wasn’t prepared for Ianto to be lonely again either.

_Why can’t you believe you’re wonderful?  You work for a Top Secret organisation.  You’re having more sex with me than anyone else has in years._

_Why do you insist that you’re ordinary?  Do you honestly believe that I would multi-camera film just any lover having sex with me?_

_Actually, I can see you believing that.  I’m a little surprised myself that I haven’t done that more often._

_Of course now I have you on film, I know it will take someone incredibly special to get me to want to do this again.  Someone who will talk to me like you do._

_I didn’t want to tell you, because you will think I am strange, daft, but I’m going to do a fourth version of tonight.  This one is just us talking and you sleeping like you are doing now.  Something to re-play when I’m down and not in the mood for sex._

Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto on the cheek.

“You’re wonderful Ianto Jones and nothing in Torchwood’s history will ever be greater than you,” he whispered in the Welshman’s ear hoping it was too low for the camera’s microphone.

He then settled down behind the young man and entered his meditative sleep.

 


	60. Chapter Fifty-seven

Ianto Jones walked down from the Tourist Office into the Hub.  He was on his way to the archives.

It took him a moment to notice what was unfamiliar about his work place.  Perhaps it was the cunning props that were in just the right places, but he felt stupid for not realising that Toshiko and Gwen were in the nude.

“Ah Ianto, good to see you’re wearing the dress code of the day.  Gota love naked Wednesdays,” Jack’s voice called out as the man himself stepped into full frontal view.

That was when Ianto looked down at himself and realised that he too was naked.  He felt a blush creep across his entire being which only deepened when Tosh called out.

“You’re looking very good today Ianto,” before turning back to her work.

It was with a little dread that the Welshman turned to the sounds of Owen’s footsteps approaching from autopsy.  Relief and embarrassment shot through him as Ianto realised that Owen was fully dressed, but he was still naked.

“Did I miss a memo or something?” Owen asked pointing a finger at the nude team.

“No we just decided that you didn’t have anything particularly worth seeing,” Gwen said not looking up, which Ianto felt was rather cruel, especially as Tosh seemed disappointed.

“Ianto, could you come and give me a hand with this?” the technical expert asked gesturing him to come over to her work station.

Ianto felt a little bit hazy as Tosh explained what it was that she wanted his help with.  That became even worse when he felt Jack standing close behind him.

“Sir I’m trying to help Tosh,” he protested as he felt Jack’s hands move his legs apart.

“She won’t notice.  Just nod and smile in the appropriate places, that’s what I do and no one ever notices that you are thinking of something else,” The Captain replied, guiding his hands to lean on her desk before pushing his cock into Ianto.

While the Welshman was not surprised at how quickly Jack became hard he was surprised that the Captain was slicked up and that he was opened.  There wasn’t even the customary pause while Ianto adjusted.

He did begin slowly hitting Ianto’s prostate immediately.  The Welshman clamped his jaw shut to stifle the moans of pleasure that wanted to escape his lips.

Jack was right about Tosh though.  He just nodded and made an occasional contribution that Ianto had no idea if he was right about and she didn’t seem to notice the two of them at it practically on her desk.

“It doesn’t matter if they did see us,” Jack said his voice startlingly, even considering the exertions he was going through.  “About time they realised you’re mine.”

Ianto loved the possessive growl in Jack’s voice and gasped back, “Yours”.  The Captain’s rhythm increased to a harder one and the Welshman writhed in pleasure.

“Oh Tea boy how about you stop pretending to help Tosh and get us all a coffee,” Owen called sourly.

“You know coffee really sounds great,” Jack stated calmly while pounding hard into Ianto.

“Cannot... make... coffee... with your... dick... up... my... arse,” Ianto gasped.

“Coffee... can... wait... I want... your... cream,” the change in Jack’s voice jolted the young man and the hub started to swirl.

“Wake up... beautiful... time for... the big... climax,” Jack panted and Ianto opened his eyes.

He could see red satin and feel Jack behind him working in and out while stroking his cock to the same rhythm.  The disorientation of the dream mixed with the euphoria of sex and Ianto felt high.

He came as Jack kissed his shoulder.  He felt Jack still moving behind him after his aftershock’s passed and the Captain came a few minutes later.

Ianto was still orientating himself as Jack withdrew and pulled him around for a deep kiss.  The Welshman responded on automatic feeling blissful as his body was caressed.

After five minutes of kissing and cuddling Ianto remembered where he was and what he had done last night with Jack.  A quick look up confirmed that he was still on the screen in bed with his captain.

“Was last night everything you hoped for?” Ianto asked softly.

“Better,” Jack replied kissing him again.

“Well you were a good boy yesterday,” Ianto replied with a smile.

After a dream about being shagged in the middle of the Hub with no one taking any interest, the sudden attention the older man was focusing on him made him feel buoyant.  His embarrassment about performing for Jack was also evaporating.

_I really have a craving for his attention don’t I.  I look into his eyes and would do anything to make him see me so I can distract him from his pain._

“Are you okay about last night?” Jack asked meaning the cameras.

“I wasn’t sure, still a little unsure but you made me feel good.  It might be a while before I am up for a repeat performance but I found myself enjoying it,” Ianto replied.

Jack leaned in and kissed him deeply again.  They stayed entangled past the point in which Ianto believed, if they stayed longer, they would be going beyond kissing and cuddling.

It was Jack’s sudden realisation that he had put his hand in a sticky patch that made them laugh and decide they needed a shower.

Jack sent Ianto into the en-suite bathroom first and told him he would join him shortly.  He didn’t bother to stop the cameras which were feeding straight into the computer memory he has set aside for this room.

He set about changing the burgundy satin sheets for red cotton ones.  He bundles the old ones into a washing basket and hoped that they were salvageable as Ianto looked fabulous in burgundy satin.

In the few minutes while he was alone Ianto buried the feelings, he had woken up with the usual rationalisations.  By the time Jack joined him in the shower he was convinced that it was just a remnant of the dream and that they were just friends.

Ianto was not surprised to realise that the shower was rigged with cameras to.  When he questioned Jack about it the Captain told him he was saving their shower sex porn for another visit.

If they had watched the recordings from those cameras later though they would have noticed that while they didn’t do more than playful touching, they never stopped touching and their eyes rarely left the others.

 


	61. Chapter Fifty-eight

 

Jack sat on the bed wearing only a towel and watched Ianto walking around their play room.  Jack was holding a spare camera and following him with the view finder.

Ianto was also wearing only white towels as he opened wardrobes and drawers.  They had emerged from the shower and the Welshman had realised that all he had focused on the previous night was the red bed, cameras and them on the projection screen.

Now he explored two wardrobes and two sets of drawers, hidden discreetly in a corner, in which Jack had snuck some of their work clothes.  There were also another two wardrobes which held a number of uniforms and historical dress outfits which raised Ianto’s eyebrows.

There was a draw of different flavoured lubes.  Eight draws with various sex toys including cock rings, butt plugs, vibrators and many other different things.  Ianto again looked at Jack.

“Most of them were presents.  For some reason I always used to be given sex toys for Christmas, mostly from people who worked at Torchwood.  Some of those are antiques,” Jack protested and received a smile from the Welshman.

It was then that Jack remembered what was in the set of cupboards that Ianto had left looking in until last.  The Welshman opened the door before Jack could even think to stop him.

There were whips, canes and floggers displayed on the top with various types of restraint in the drawers beneath.  Jack couldn’t think of anything to say as Ianto’s shoulders tensed and he silently closed the door.

Ianto looked at him not sure what to say or what to ask and Jack couldn’t quite meet his eyes for the first time that morning.  He felt that he had disappointed the young man but was not yet sure in what way.

He put the camera down so that he could face the Welshman.

“Did you want to... did you want me to..,” Ianto began.

“No.  When I outfitted this room I had no idea who it was for and what tastes they may have.  Before Friday I hadn’t been in here for years and all I did then was dust, hover and change the sheets,” Jack replied honestly looking Ianto in the eyes and earning a slight smile.

“But you have tried those before.”

“Ianto when it comes to sex the only thing I haven’t tried before is having sex as a woman for obvious anatomical reasons.  I would never ask you to use them or do anything you felt uncomfortable with,” Jack said and suddenly felt acutely aware that he had asked the Welshman to star in a porn film last night that he had been a little uncomfortable about.

“Why?” Ianto asked tenderly stepping closer.

“Sometimes it was what the person I was with liked.  Sometimes it was what I wanted,” Jack confessed feeling Ianto’s confusion.

“Why would you want that?” Ianto insisted.

“You probably think I should be repelled given the amount of pain I have had in my life.  Sometimes a little pain enhances the pleasure.  Sometimes, when I fail, I don’t mind feeling pain because part of me feels like I deserve it.  Physical pain to combat emotional pain.

“You know there is a darkness that creeps in on me.  You know that sometimes I’ve... sometimes I’ve tried to ki..,” the words were halted by Ianto’s finger on his lips.

Jack closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.  He had never felt ashamed of anything he had done sexually before, but he knew that Ianto was only seeing his past pain and he couldn’t make it a joke.

Jack opened his eyes and looked into Ianto.  They were so clear with sympathy and an attempt to understand what at the moment must be so alien to him.

He took the Welshman’s hand from his face and held it.  “There is no denying the timing of your first offer to me.  It wasn’t the first time a small gesture from you has stopped the darkness getting too much.

“With you Ianto, I find forgiveness, I find peace with myself.  I know you wouldn’t stand to be near me if I was completely beyond redemption.”

Jack looked away and back up again as he saw Ianto moving towards him.  The Welshman’s lips caressed his tenderly and the Captain allowed them to deepen into passion.

He moved back along the bed pulling the young man towards him and clinging tightly to him.  He hadn’t intended more than just holding and touching but the Welshman’s proximity caused him to stir as it always did.

Ianto broke off from the kiss as asked, “Do you also always find your pleasure in my company?” he asked as cursedly observant as ever.  His observation aided by the fact that Jack has left his towel behind as he moved up the bed.

“A word, a look or a smile from you and my darkness lifts.  I feel pleasure at the site of you always when you’re happy and it pains me when you’re sad.  When you kiss me like that I want to fill your body with erotic bliss, my wonder, my joy,” Jack said huskily as Ianto moved closer, opening his towel and positioning himself over Jack’s rapidly hardening cock.

Jack noticed that Ianto was only half hard himself and also still open from this morning.  He wriggled on Jack’s shaft and settled.

“If you do feel the need for those toys again will you tell me?” Ianto asked leaning close so that their lips almost brushed.

“I don’t want you to use them.  I want pain to be a foreign thing to you,” Jack replied aching for some movement, aching for a kiss.

“Will you tell me?” Ianto insisted looking deep into Jack’s eyes.

“Yes,” the older man breathed and was rewarded by the young man lifting himself up slowly and impaling himself again.

“I don’t want romance Jack,” Ianto urgently whispered as though it was a frightening thing.

“I know we’re just friends who share a common interest in producing mutual orgasms,” Jack replied reassuringly and was again grateful that the young man moved up and down his length.

“No more calling me wonderful or your joy then?” the Welshman asked almost desperately.

Jack suddenly sensed the danger the young man was warning him of.  _I have no idea what terms of endearment Lisa or Ianto used.  She is still a shadow in his mind and he is still not comfortable with its presence._

“I will only ever call you wonderful when I have just experienced one of your fabulous orgasms.  You’re the first person in years who leaves me gasping for more,” Jack replied with a moan as Ianto began to rock steadily up and down telling him it was the right answer.

_Joy, I cannot use the word joy?_

_No it’s the possessiveness.  I’ve been calling him mine all evening.  Does he still think of himself as hers?_

_Well I think the fact that he’s just placed your hand on his cock sort of answers that.  Plus that toe curling kiss._   Jack though as he began to stroke Ianto in counterpoint to the rhythm he was using on the Captain.

_She was possessive.  He’s good looking and communicates so effortlessly that any woman would be jealous that he was flirting with other._

_She must have taught him that he was hers.  Angry, jealous, sex with a man who obviously loved her and then as a cyberwoman she used that against him._

_The flirting between us while he looked after her.  He was using me as his light in the darkness, the way that I see him.  Only I got to have his body, he merely got a few minutes of my attention._

_Calling him mine while we play at porn films is fine, it’s in character.  I cannot claim him as he is just my friend and he’s going to find someone else._

Jack didn’t notice that he had started to chant Ianto’s name as he thrust up to meet Ianto’s movements.  Only when the young man set his lips to the Captain’s was he silenced.

Ianto was using his hands on Jack too steady himself as he moved up and down.  Jack let his free hand stroke the young man’s back, trying to reassure him that he understood.

Ianto smiled at him and Jack knew they would be alright.  They knew each other and thoughts of pain were to be set aside again to indulge in their pleasures.

Again Jack felt that Ianto was holding off as long as he could for Jack’s sake.  The older man held off too, wanting to give as much joy as he could.

They were in the middle of a searing kiss when they both felt the other climax.  They rode the aftershocks together then Ianto moved off of Jack.

The Captain was prepared this time and handed over some wipes to clean them both off.  Jack then immediately scooped Ianto into his arms and kissed him again.

“Let me guess.  We are going to spend all day in bed shagging,” Ianto said a smile on his face once more.  There was a lingering sadness in his eyes though that did not escape Jack’s attention.

“I also stocked the kitchen while I was here on Friday, we can eat naked in there and have more sex.  We can also get satellite TV if you fancy watching something.”

“So that is an ‘if I can get away with it, yes’” Ianto clarified.

“Yes,” Jack answered.

“Are we still being filmed the entire time?” Ianto asked.

“If you don’t mind, then yes.  I think I would like some footage of me as the bottom,” Jack answered.

The rift with its usual timing chose that moment to send something through to Cardiff.  Jack let a hand trace down Ianto’s spine and hung his head sadly.

Ianto lifted Jack’s head and kissed him softly before saying, “maybe next time.”

Jack watch Ianto walk calmly over to the wardrobes containing his suits.  Looking at the naked figure choosing an outfit, the Captain knew that whatever the rift had sent them was defiantly not worth getting out of bed for.  Yet like any true hero he did.


	62. Chapter Fifty-nine

An unknown alien with a big gun _was_ , unfortunately, worth getting out of bed for.  The fact that it was Sunday made it easier to corner without witnesses.

The fact that it had destroyed a shop front and was threatening lives forced Jack, Owen and Tosh to kill it.  Ianto, who had been brought along while Gwen was still tracking Eugene Jones’ movements, had drawn his gun but not fired.

Nobody said anything about it until they were back at the Hub.  Ianto had stonewalled them by going immediately into clean up mode.  So it was only when the Welshman was handing out coffee that Owen got the opportunity to say.

“So what happened out there?”

“You killed an alien and I tidied up after you,” the Welshman replied.

“I meant about you not using your gun.  Come on, I cannot believe Torchwood One went in for the shy retiring types when it comes to weaponry,” the medic retorted.

“No they went in for arrogant, cocky and dead,” the archivist replied handing Tosh her coffee seemingly without a qualm.

Jack however could see the sudden tension in the young man’s shoulders so before anyone could say anything he ordered, “Ianto, weapon’s range now.”

The young man nodded and took Jack’s and his coffee and headed away.

“Are you going to talk to him or are you going to feel him up?” Owen asked and the Captain gave him a stern look.  “All I mean it that it’s been months since Canary Wharf and he is improving, so why freeze in action.  He was given weapons training wasn’t he?”

“Standard for all Torchwood One employees after their probation is over, just in case of invasion.  I also checked when he started working here,” Jack replied bitterly.

“You took him to do field training Jack, did he seem okay then?” Tosh asked.

Jack froze imperceptibly for a moment then swiftly answered, “We did army wilderness survival training, no gun play.”

_Well the army wasn’t involved either but Ianto had to survive with a dark side of me that couldn’t understand the word no until he made it understand.  Thank the gods nothing really bad happened._

“I’ll talk to him and make sure his weapon’s proficiency is still up to speed.  You okay to deal with the dead alien and his gun?” Jack asked then and headed for the gun range when he received affirmatives.

Ianto was leaning against the weapons table looking down at his shoes.  For the first time since they began their relationship Jack felt uncertain which side the Welshman would respond best to, the Captain or his friend.

“Are you alright?” he asked finding a question that covered both options.

“No I’m feeling very shy?” Ianto answered sullenly and Jack recognised his friend answering.

“Ianto,” Jack said sterner realising that it was the Captain that needed to respond to this situation as much as he really wanted to wrap his arms around the young man.

“All right I used to be as arrogant behind a gun as any of them but I never fired one outside the gun range.  And I used to have a few advantages,” the Welshman replied looking at him.

Jack groaned.  _I should have thought of that before.  You don’t just lose psychic ability without some consequences._

“You could read aliens?” Jack asked suddenly curious.

“Not like I would a human no, but I would still get a feel for them,” Ianto replied.

There was a heavy silence between then as Jack moved closer towards the Welshman.  He could see Ianto searching his face, judging his reactions.

“Tell me,” Jack ordered gently again as both captain and friend.

“I don’t notice it any more normally.  I am perfectly happy without the temptation.  I like _only_ knowing what I can reason, or at most what my natural awareness tells me.

“It’s just, when I’m in the field and in danger.  It’s like I’m doing dangerous work with a head cold, minus the thumping headache,” Ianto explained.

“What?” Jack said confused.

“When you have a cold sometimes your ears are blocked so you cannot quite hear, your nose is stuffy so you cannot smell anything, your taste buds are shot, you have no proper sense of hot or cold and your eyes are blurred.

“You are uncertain because you are disorientated and do not trust your senses.  Like speaking to loudly to over compensate for the fact you cannot quite hear.

“Today I noticed the absence of my abilities, the dulling of my senses.  I didn’t trust myself because it is too dangerous for me to do so.”

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” Jack asked softly.

Ianto laughed bitterly, “I was half hoping it was a post traumatic reaction and that it would go away but I don’t think it will.”

Jack rested a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.  He wanted to do more but sensed that Ianto had slipped into archivist mode and would not appreciate it.

“We’re going to do some gun training and then some hand to hand combat.  If your aim is up to standard then, when it’s next quiet, we’ll take the team to laser quest or something,” Jack said enthusiastically.

“Laser quest?  Aren’t we all a bit old for that.  I would have thought paintballing would have been better,” Ianto replied.

“More adult maybe but I wouldn’t want you all to get bruised,” Jack said waggling his eyebrows to suggest that if the Welshman got bruised he was prepared to kiss him better.  “Besides we seem to work mostly at night and I’m not sure we are all ready for woods just yet.”

“Ah but will our egos be prepared for the possibility that if we go to laser quest we’ll all get beaten but a group of kids?” Ianto asked playfully.

“Any kids that beat us get their names and we can put them on a look out list for future employees when they’re older,” Jack replied making Ianto laugh.

With that the Welshman straightened up and was ready for Jack to give him a refresher course in weaponry.


	63. Chapter Sixty

Jack was standing three feet behind Ianto as Gwen entered.  Later she would remember watching them and feel a glow of pleasure that Jack didn’t crowd the Welshman the way he had her.

She watched Ianto shoot target after target.  He emptied the clips and reloaded and changed guns as instructed with silent efficiency.

While he was firing the gun, Gwen got the impression of power about him that she hadn’t seen before.  She was too busy watching to realise that Jack was completely focused on the young man and hadn’t noticed her at all.

“Okay Ianto police your brass, clean the guns and return them to the armoury and bring some coffee up to my office.  I’ll collect your targets and let you know how well you did,” Jack ordered and the young man immediately grabbed a bucket from under the table and bent down to collect the spent shell cases.

Gwen watched half amused, half annoyed as Jack tilted his head to get a better view of Ianto’s arse.  The Welshman suddenly knocked the bucket causing an awful rattle. The Captain was immediately spurred into action and went off to the gather the targets.

“Oh hi,” Jack said with a wide smile when he turned back around and finally noticed Gwen.  “Everything sorted out?”

“Not quite,” Gwen said with slight reluctance.  “Do you know if Owen did an autopsy on Eugene while I was investigating?”

“No he just had it sent back,” Jack answered.

 “Bloody typical,” Gwen sighed heavily.  “That eye Eugene had, he swallowed it right before he was run over.”

Jack groaned and turned to Ianto but found the young man had his phone out and politely motioned them to be quiet.

“Hello is that Mr Llewellyn, it’s Mr Jones from the coroner’s office...  I’m fine thank you.  It’s about the body of Eugene Jones I need to know urgently what’s happened to it... Thank god for that...  No we just found out there’s been a huge cock up with the x-rays that were done of him.  They were mislabelled I have the correct ones here and there appears to be an object in his stomach.”

Jack signalled the lying Welshman and made a small circle with his fingers.

“Yes it’s a sphere a little bit bigger than one of those large marbles...  I know it may be nothing but you can never tell these days.  I mean if his has some electronic components...  Yes blowing up the crematorium would not do anyone any good...  No there’s no need to do that.  We’ll send some round to collect it after the service.  If you could just put it in a bag for her...  No thank you...  Goodnight.”

Apart from when Jack had signalled him about the size and shape of the eye, Ianto had been putting the guns in a secure carry case.  He put the last one in as he finished the phone call and turned to Gwen.

“If you go to the back door of the crematorium after the service Mr Llewelyn will be able to give you the Dogun eye.  Is there anything else you require?” Ianto asked turning from Gwen to Jack.

“No just put them away and get that coffee,” Jack answered with a smile.

Ianto nodded and lifted the locked case.  Gwen moved out of his way as he slipped past her and headed for the armoury where he was going to clean, reload and store all of the guns.

“Looks like I’ll be able to hand over the eye to you tomorrow,” Gwen said.

“Nice work Gwen.  Remind me to have a word with Owen about making sure we don’t need anything else from a corpse before we return it to the normal channels,” Jack answered and she beamed at him for a moment.

“I thought Ianto would have already had his gun training?” Gwen asked.

“He had,” Jack answered and for a moment his mind was back to the young man’s third day at work.

He had wanted to crowd Ianto the same way he had loomed over Gwen but Suzie had been so hostile about his employing the Welshman that he took extra care to seem professional, something he was immensely grateful for later.  True he had been after the kiss he had been denied when they caught Myfanwy, but he was determined that Ianto initiate it.

He hadn’t taken into account the shocking accuracy of the Welshman’s aim both with a gun and with his witty tongue.  The combination gave him a raging hard on and Jack and he was forced to resort to his hand and a shower to relieve himself.

That was why he deliberately kept his distance this time.  Not only did he not want to upset his archivist further, he didn’t think it would do if Gwen, or one of the others, had come in here to finding him rutting against the Welshman as he was trying to aim.

“So what’s with target practice?” Gwen asked casually.

“Had a little problem in the field today.  Whatever his gun shyness is it doesn’t affect his aim,” Jack said holding up a target that looked impressive even to Gwen.

“I think it’s a trust issue.  We defiantly need a team building exercise.  I was thinking about all of us playing laser quest,” Jack said.

Gwen laughed.  “Isn’t that a bit childish.  Why don’t we do something more grown up like paintballing.”

Jack gave her a strange look then said.  “I want my team fighting fit not covered in round bruises.  Besides we do a lot of work in the dark and are you really ready to go running around the woods with strangers and only a paint gun.”

“Good point” Gwen conceded.  “We should invite Detective Swanson to get a team together to play against us.  That would be less humiliating than a bunch of kids and could help strengthen our relationship with the force.”

“That is an excellent idea.  You sort out things with Kathy and get Ianto book the venue.  Hopefully the rift will behave and we can bond,” there was something about Jack’s enthusiasm that unnerved Gwen a little.

_Sometimes he’s just like a hyperactive kid.  It probably is a good thing he didn’t want to go paintballing I have a feeling that would not have ended well._

“I’ll get on the phone to her now,” Gwen said aloud.

“And I’ll do some reports and then have a little chat with Ianto,” Jack replied neutrally.

Gwen nodded and headed back towards the main hub.  Jack looked back down at Ianto’s targets.

_If I wasn’t already sleeping with you Ianto, I would be so hot for you after an hour on the firing range._

_Got to organise some time to train you in hand to hand combat.  I know you probably have some Torchwood One training in that too, but it will be nothing like this._

_You have a hellova swing Ianto but I want to give you every advantage I can to keep you safe, restore your confidence._

With a firm nod Jack rolled up the targets and headed for his office.

 

 


	64. Chapter Sixty-one

“Well you’re aim is as good as when you got here.  In fact you are shooting better than when I last tested you,” Jack said as Ianto entered his office and handed his coffee over before sliding into the chair opposite.

“Well I had a few things on my mind last time,” Ianto replied.

Then the Captain smiled in understanding and said.  “Gwen suggested we play laser quest against a team of police officers.  I said you’d help to organise that.”

“Less humiliating than with kids but how will that help?” Ianto asked.

“I will help with our general team building,” Jack answered as though it was obvious.

“And how will that stop me freezing when I’m in danger?” the Welshman asked mildly.

“It won’t,” the Captain answered sagging in defeat.

Ianto gave him an encouraging smile that said, “You’ll think of something.” They sat sipping their coffee in silence but no inspiration came.

Then the Welshman stood and said, “I should get back to my duties.  I didn’t really get a chance to feed Myfanwy or the Weevils before the alarm went off this morning.”

“Ianto you’re brilliant,” Jack suddenly exclaimed.  His eyes darted for a few moments in thought then looked at the young man and beamed.

“What?”

“I’m going to concentrate on your hand to hand combat skills and then when I think you’re ready we’re going to go weevil hunting,” Jack said.

“What?” Ianto asked obviously not sure it was a good idea.

“Ianto you have learnt how to cope without the abilities you said you only miss them in combat when facing something unfamiliar.  I know you can do this but you have to know it and to do that I have to put you in danger.

“You’re familiar with weevils, you know something of what to expect but they are still very dangerous and not to be underestimated.  I will make sure your fight skills are the best and we will go hunting together.

“I want you to be the one tackling the weevils but I’ll be there as back up just in case.  You’ll realise that you don’t need what you lost and you will stop reaching for it in combat situations.”

Ianto looked incredibly dubious but said, “If you think that’s for the best sir,” and turned back towards the door.

“Oh and we’re not having sex until you’ve bagged a weevil,” Jack called out as the Welshman’s hand touched the handle of the office door.

“Pardon?” he asked swiftly turning back to face the Captain.

“As your friend, I still intend to sleep and shower with your lovely naked body, but we’re doing nothing sexual beyond kissing and heavy petting,” Jack said seriously and Ianto raised an eyebrow.

“This is serious Ianto.  You’re becoming more a part of the team and we need you in the field.  You’re to put off all but your most urgent archiving, it can wait or you can do it while we’re out.

“Your normal archiving time and when you stay late will be taken up with training sessions.  I want to be sure your safe and I know you can do this,” Jack informed him.

“I’ll bring back something suitable when I go out tomorrow.  If you want me to start tonight it will have to be after the others have gone as I only really have my underwear,” Ianto told him and Jack smiled.

“That will be fine.  We are only going to gentle warm up exercise and basic forms tonight,” Jack said.

Ianto nodded and left the room.

Jack leaned back in his chair and groaned.  _No sex.  You had better be a fast learner Ianto.  If this wasn’t so important.  If you didn’t mean so much to me._

He turned to look out of the window and saw the Welshman moving through the Hub carefully avoiding Toshiko and Owen.  _You can’t be a wraith anymore Ianto.  Time for everyone to realise what you can do._

 

 


	65. Chapter Sixty-two

When Jack told him they would be doing hand to hand training Ianto felt incredibly dubious.  He knew though that he needed to know more about combat for the team than Torchwood self defence and basic training combined with his experiences on the rugby field.

Part of Ianto was sure though that half way through, Jack would use it as an excuse for some groping followed by adrenaline fuelled shagging.  Not that he would have objected but the Welshman couldn’t see that situation allowing him to actually learn anything.

The no sex rule changed that notion.  It told him that Jack was serious that it would be the leader of Torchwood rather than his friend who would be teaching him, and that meant Ianto was going to be able to learn.

He didn’t mention it, but Ianto had been given some martial arts training as a boy.  He had said nothing because he didn’t really remember what he was taught then or why he had given up.

It did mean though that there was a sense of familiarity about some of the moves Jack was teaching him.  He was able to memorise them quickly and learn something new.

On the first night, when Jack just introduced him to the warm up and cooling down exercises along with the most basic moves, Ianto didn’t feel too bad but he could tell he was in for a lot of aches.

For the first few nights Jack just taught him the moves.  Ianto thought he looked like a right prat waving his arms and legs in the air on instruction.

In addition to teaching him how to move though, it got his body ready for when they moved on to more strenuous things like fighting.  It didn’t however stop Ianto wishing that the long hot shower he was having with the Captain was really a long hot bath.

They then began to do some sparring.  At first Jack would tell Ianto exactly what moves to make and he would move to match his instruction.

The Captain was getting him used to anticipating an opponent’s move through muscle memory.  He felt less ridiculous this way and training began to be fun rather than a chore.

During the day they started practicing throw, ducks and rolls.  It took Ianto by surprise quite how little effort was needed if you made the right moves.  He was glad for the mats because he really didn’t want to hurt Jack as he threw him over his shoulder onto the floor.

He preferred to learn the nerve points.  There was a subtly about using pressure to disarm an opponent that Ianto appreciated despite how painful the Captain’s demonstrations were.

The hardest part of the training was when Jack moved on to point matches.  The Captain would lay out rules for what type of moves were allowed and what his goals were, usually how many strikes he had to make, and they would fight.

Ianto swiftly appreciated that what Jack had taught him was how he had been taught to fight.  How the Captain actually fought included a number of moves not on the curriculum that the older man had obviously picked up over the years.

This meant he had to give these matches his full concentration.  Not only to prevent himself from getting hurt but to also try and remember these extra moves for his own use in the future.

The Welshman soon became quite used to the physical exercise and loved the fact that they practiced for hours.  That Jack was taking the trouble to do this meant a lot to him.

The disadvantage was that the training sessions naturally ran very late into the night.  The Captain though seemed to sense when he was getting tired and called the sessions to a halt.

The no sex rule became a doubly great idea because, to be frank, Ianto was so exhausted afterwards he really wasn’t up to it.  Towards the end of their training time together the young man began to fall asleep under the shower.

There was only one moment when they really broke out of their training mode.  Ianto had realised that Jack was distracted by something and tried to stop a move half way through.

He didn’t know how he managed it but they ended up with the Captain lying on his back with Ianto on top of him.  The Welshman was about to get up when he remembered being in this position with Jack before.

They hadn’t kissed last time in the warehouse, next to Myfanwy, and there was a feeling of expectation that now they were shagging they should this time.  Ianto bent down and gave Jack’s mouth the thorough exploration it deserved.  He then gave him a more chaste kiss for luck and they got on with their sparring session.

The next day Jack said that Ianto was ready to tackle a Weevil.

 

 


	66. Chapter Sixty-three

The no sex rule was both the best and worst impulse decision Jack had made over Ianto’s physical training.

For Ianto he knew it was the best promise he could have made.  It meant the young man could focus on what Jack was teaching him without worrying that the Captain was doing a half-assed job training him because he was trying to stage-manage a sweaty shagging session.

For Jack it was the worst decision.  Being so physically close to Ianto’s sweaty body, looking trusting and flushed, forced the Captain from the beginning to leave the Welshman to do his cooling down exercises while he went somewhere private to do a cooling down exercise of his own.

It was the right decision though and Jack’s yearning to break his promise was just one of four problems he had in training Ianto.

 The second was that he had never taught anyone to fight, not the way he had been taught in the fifty-first century.  Over a hundred years had passed since then and Jack was trying to figure it out as he went along.

Jack’s third hurdle was Ianto’s reluctance when it came to violence.  It was something the Captain understood.  Someone with Ianto passion in bed also had the potential for equally violent passion.

Jack knew it was there to.  He’s seen a glimpse of it the night Lisa had died.  Anger and hate directed at him as Ianto lost control of everything.

Not having sex gave Ianto an aggressive edge the young man didn’t intend while fighting, and Jack let him focus on trying to remain calm.  The Welshman needed his head to rule while allowing his instincts to lead him.

The forth was that Ianto never said anything beyond checking he understood or was doing a move correctly.  He didn’t mention if he was hurt or if he was getting tired.

That wasn’t a problem for the first few nights when Jack was teaching Ianto the moves and calling out combinations for him to go through.  The Captain was timing the sessions combinations so that he could keep the young man on his toes by changing the moves.

Ianto was a fast learner.  It only took him one demonstration and a few pointers before the Welshman perfected any move he was shown.

Jack loved watching the young as he moved through kicks, punches and blocks on command.  _It’s like watching a dancer, so much precision and control and so much grace._

The trouble began when Jack began to spar with Ianto.

The first night they just went through the moves slowly with Jack acting as opponent.  Jack would give a slow attack and Ianto had to block it.  Then they worked the other way around always in slow motion and with no aggression.

It was when Ianto stopped being graceful that Jack bothered to check the time and realised that it was very late.  He stopped the session and only realised how far he had pushed the young man when he began to fall asleep in the shower.

The same thing happened the next night.  This time Jack told Ianto what moves to make so that he could practice them with force knowing that the Captain would be able to block any move he made and not get hurt and vice versa.

Jack knew he was probably pushing the young man too hard.  During the day he demonstrated nerve points and throws and at night they sparred.

Without intending, Jack let the training sessions overrun and Ianto said nothing, and he was obviously exhausted when they stopped.  The no sex rule was being accidently reinforced on Ianto’s part while their activities turned the Captain on.

Ianto was improving though.  He learnt everything quickly and was getting used both to the movements and putting force behind them.

Tonight, like the last three nights, they were just practice sparing.  Jack would set rules and they would fight until Ianto scored the right number of points.

Sometimes they just used kicks, sometimes punches, sometimes Ianto just had to block.  Most of the time though it was combinations or anything goes.

_He’s doing well really well.  He’s getting this a lot faster than I thought.  I think he’s ready, he just needs a Weevil to hunt._

Jack was absorbed in thoughts about their training sessions, alternating between how horny he was and how proud.  He never really found out he ended up on his back with Ianto lying on top of him.

“Oops,” the Welshman said softly.

Jack could tell he was about to get up again and instinctively grabbed the young man’s arms.  His eyes darted from Ianto’s eyes to his lips.

“Well I suppose I do owe you this kiss,” the Welshman said quietly bringing his lips to the Captain’s.

Jack could feel his toes curling and his cock hardening as the young man’s tongue danced with his.  Ianto broke away and with another more chaste kiss got back up.

_Ianto Jones I’m going to rip open your pants, push you against that wall so that you have to brace yourself on the climbing bars while your legs wrap around my hips.  Then I’m going pound into your ass until my cock makes you come._

Yet when Jack was stood up and looked at Ianto he didn’t see lust.  The Welshman was ready and waiting to begin the next round of sparring, completely focused.

Jack growled and Ianto looked at him in momentary alarm.

 _The problem Ianto with you being a cock tease is that sometimes you have absolutely no idea that you are doing it,_ Jack thought.  Aloud he said.

“Lucky move Jones.”

“Yes sir,” Ianto replied his lips giving only a slight twitch of a smile.

Jack growled and they began the next round.  The Captain knew he was being more aggressive than before but the Welshman matched him block for strike.

In the back of his mind Jack had the idea of getting Ianto on the floor with himself on top pinning him down.   _And when you’re on your back I’m going to kiss you until you want me too._

Unfortunately Jack underestimated how fast a learner Ianto was and his brilliance as an improviser.  He never managed to pick the right combination to get what he wanted.

Not until the end did he get an opportunity but instinct stopped Jack before completing the manoeuvre.  A slight sluggishness in the way Ianto moved, his blinking too often were easier to see in their stillness.

Jack surreptitiously looked at the time on his wrist strap.  _It’s gone one in the morning!  He’s not a juiced up immortal like me, why didn’t he say something?_

Jack called the session to a halt and they went through the cooling down exercises together.  Jack marvelled at the young man’s control as he tried to give no outward signs that he was exhausted.

The Captain insisted in going down the ladder to his quarters first and it was just as well as Ianto slipped and dropped down the last few rung.  The Welshman instantly apologised while the older man made sure he hadn’t injured himself.

For the fourth night in a row Ianto was falling asleep as the warm water of the shower cascaded over them.  Jack alternated his hands using one to lather shower gel over the young man’s body while the other stroked his cock.

He came as silently as he could but Ianto opened his eyes as Jack’s come hit him.  The Captain though had a soaped up hand waiting to wipe it away before the young man realised.

Jack towelled them both down and led the Welshman to bed.  He positioned Ianto where he wanted him and the young man was asleep before the Captain finished pulling the covers around them.

 

 


	67. Chapter Sixty-four

When Jack told Ianto that morning that he was ready to go after his first Weevil, the Welshman was hoping for a few days to prepare not the few hours of daylight he got.

There was a tension between them as Jack drove them to where the sighting had been reported.  Ianto was so wound up he barely knew where they were heading beyond the fact they seemed to be surrounded by warehouses and they were close to the docks.

Ianto tried to remain calm but there was a thread of panic in him.  _I’m doing this.  I’m going to hunt a Weevil and I will have nothing beyond my normal human senses._

When Jack got out of the car, he flashed him a brilliant smile that told Ianto that he was trusted and that it would all be okay.  _I wish I believed that but I will pretend that I’ll for Jack’s sake and maybe it will be true._

Jack was holding one of Toshiko’s PDA devices.  He was using it to track the Weevil’s movements.

Although Ianto was in the lead as they walked between the warehouses the Captain was the one calling out the directions.  _Well you cannot hunt something if you don’t know where it is and he wants me to be the one focused on finding it._

Ianto heard the noise before Jack whisper shouted the directions for him.  The Welshman took a deep breath and took a moment to prepare himself.

He was aware that he was trying to open his mind, to reach out and feel for the creature but as usual there was nothing.  _Stop it you cannot keep doing that._   Ianto berated himself.  _Isn’t that the point of this exercise to stop missing what you never should have had?_

Ianto began to go towards the creature.  He felt momentarily dizzy as his senses were disordered by the voids in his mind but he couldn’t let Jack know that, _Jack trusts me to do this._

There was a loud noise and suddenly the Weevil was running in that strange limping gait.  Without thinking Ianto was after it.

_I cannot let it get away.  What if it comes across someone, I cannot let it hurt anyone._

The Welshman let instinct take over as he chased the Weevil.  His hand strayed to the pocket that held the Weevil Spray but did not take it out just in case he dropped it.

He was unaware of it but Ianto’s awareness was heightening.  He could feel Jack and he could feel the alieness of the Weevil’s presence.

He lost sight of it a couple of times but he knew where it was and kept the chase up.  Until suddenly it turned on him.

He ducked and rolled out of the way as it swiped its claws towards him.  He reached into his pocket and grabbed the spray.

He was on his feet and confronting the huge creature.  It lunged at him and he held it off with one hand and released the spray into its face with the other.

It lashed out with its talons again narrowly missing Ianto as he shied away but the spray was knocked away.  Its head leaped towards his neck and he braced his arms to keep it at bay.

With a kick he picked up from the school rugby field the Weevil backed away.  They began to circle each other warily.

_We’re both looking for weaknesses.  I’ve fed enough of your kind to know you’re into alpha males.  Well I’m badder and more dangerous than you._

Adrenaline was pumping through him.  His fear was condemned to the smallest corner or his mind and he let only arrogance and superiority radiate through.

_I’m the one in charge here.  You will submit to me.  I don’t fear you._

There was the clang of something metal being knocked over.  Ianto knew it was Jack and didn’t react.

The Weevil was startled and turned from dominating presence before him to the noise.  The distraction was all the Welshman needed.

While he and the Weevil had been moving around each other Ianto’s hand had slipped into another pocket for his stun gun.  The effect wouldn’t last long but it would be enough.

Ianto stunned the alien.  Once it was down he used his knees to pin it down as he had once seen Jack do.  He reached into his coat and grabbed the syringe of sedative and stabbed it down.

The Weevil stopped struggling within moments.

The young man looked across to see the older man cursing about people leaving three foot tall metal containers in the middle of the room where no one could see them.

Ianto rolled his eyes and secured the Weevil.  He picked it up and headed towards the SUV while listening to Jack still muttering behind him.

He had to wait for the Captain to open the boot of the SUV before depositing the alien inside.

He felt Jack clamp a hand on his shoulder.  “Well done Ianto,” he said flashing the young man a killer smile.

Ianto suddenly grabbed the lapels of Jack’s greatcoat and pulled the Captain back towards the nearest warehouse.


	68. Chapter Sixty-five

The Welshman pushed his Captain through the door and threw him against the nearest wall with a loud clang.

He pushed into Jack’s body began to assault the inside of the older man’s mouth with his tongue.  The Captain’s arms pulled him in closer as he moaned.

It was all the assurance Ianto needed that Jack was going to stay put.  The kissing was not enough he needed more.  His hands left the Captain’s collar and headed straight for his flies.  He was too high on adrenaline to notice that that the older man was not wearing the braces he had on that afternoon.  All he cared about was pulling open buttons and yanking down the zip.  His hand plunged into Jack’s boxers and claimed the hot hard cock he was searching for.  The older man sighed with his whole body as Ianto began to stroke it.

Yet that wasn’t enough. 

The Welshman let his left hand attend to his warm eager prize while his right slid over the Captain’s hips and arse until it found Jack’s entrance and a waiting surprise.

It was enough for Ianto to pull back and look at Jack in bewilderment.

“I knew you could do it and to the victor comes the spoils,” Jack stated with a huge grin.

“Turn around,” Ianto growled.

Jack gave him a swift kiss then obeyed.  He hitched the greatcoat over his hips and letting his trousers fall down to his ankles.

He had his legs apart and his hands braced him against the warehouse wall.  Jack stuck out his arse offering it freely for Ianto’s use.

The Welshman’s left hand went to his flies while the right slipped the butt plug out of Jack’s arse and into the Captain’s pocket.  He swiftly freed his cock from his pants and pressed it into the older man’s warmth.

The excitement from the hunt, the lingering traces of fear, the thrill of having done it and lust were mixing in Ianto, thrusting out of him into Jack.  The Captain pushed away from the wall back onto the Welshman with equal ferocity.

It was a hard, rough rhythm with no finesse and all urgency.  Ianto’s right hand wrapped itself around Jack’s cock but he couldn’t quite match the tempo of his thrust and Jack loved it.

The Captain came first as the sexual frustration of training the Welshman made this desperate, needy contact too much.  As Jack’s arse contracted around Ianto he came harder than he ever had before.

Ianto’s hand moved from Jack’s softening cock to his waist as he rested himself against Jack’s back trying to catch his breath.

“Wanta do that again?” Jack asked hopefully as the young man made no move to remove himself.

“We should get that Weevil back to the Hub,” Ianto said.

“Yes we should,” Jack replied ambivalently.  The Welshman smiled knowing that the older man’s sense of duty agreed with him but his libido didn’t.

“Of course when we’ve sorted the Weevil out, done all those little chores we dropped to come out here you could always join me in our play room.  I believe you said something about me topping you for the cameras,” Ianto whispered huskily in Jack’s ear.

“Gods yes,” the older man the older man agreed eagerly.

“Good,” Ianto said and kissed Jack behind the ear.

He did not however move out of the Captain.  Instead one hand went for a handkerchief while the other retrieved the butt plug from the older man’s pocket.

He gave the butt plug a wipe then handed Jack the handkerchief to clean himself up.  Ianto retrieved some Purell from his own pocket and lube from the greatcoat.

He gave the latter to the Captain while using the antibacterial gel to sterilize the butt plug.  He could feel Jack chuckle but he raised no objections.  While Ianto put the gel back in his pocket Jack squirted lube on the butt plug.

“Thank you,” Ianto said with another kiss to the older man’s neck.

He eased himself out of Jack and pushed the butt plug in.  He then bent to help the Captain up with his trousers before attending to his own.

“When I enter the playroom tonight I expect you to be standing naked and waiting with that still in place.  I want all the cameras on and you’re also not allowed to touch yourself unless I tell you,” Ianto told him when Jack turned to face him presentable once more.

“I will be ready and waiting Mr. Jones,” the Captain replied with a smile and a deep kiss before they both headed towards the SUV.


	69. Chapter Sixty-six

Obviously amongst Ianto’s chores that night was the task of changing the play room sheets.  They were royal blue satin.

Jack would never have chosen that colour with Ianto, reluctantly remembering the navy blue sheets his dark side had used during their ‘field training exercise’.  It was a mark of the young man’s trust and forgiveness that touched the Captain deeply.

He had been waiting, naked and hard for ten minutes now.  They had barely been back half an hour, long enough to establish that nothing needed his urgent attention, before Jack ordered everybody home.

The Captain hadn’t even bothered to find out if everyone obeyed.  He just headed stealthily along to the play room, marvelled at Ianto’s thoughtfulness and stripped of for the young man.

Now he wondered if Toshiko had delayed him.  She was the only person they had told about the hunt earlier because they had needed her help in finding the Weevil.

Jack wondered if he was going to be standing here waiting for hours if the technical genius decided to take his archivist out for a congratulatory drink.  Ianto would go to, not just to be polite but to make him wait until he was desperate for the young man’s presence.

_Yes and doesn’t part of me just want to be kept waiting.  I love the anticipation.  With Ianto you just never know what he will do.  All the things I am imagining him doing to me right now and they will be drab compared with what he decides to do with me tonight._

The Welshman didn’t say a word when he entered after the Captain had been waiting fifteen minutes.  He just looked Jack up and down and motioned him to face him.

The young man was still fully suited and looked annoyingly unruffled by his earlier weevil hunting.  There was a sparkle of mischief in his eyes though that sent thrills on anticipation through Jack’s body.

Ianto crossed the floor to him and knelt before him.  Any words in Jack’s brain were immediately forgotten as the young man’s tongue made its first swipe along the length of his cock.

After not having sex for so long the rough shag in the warehouse had satisfied Jack’s immediate needs while being nowhere near enough.  Now watching the young man’s mouth move around his cock he felt strangely as though he was being teased.

Jack had no complaints about his technique.  Kisses, nips of teeth, languid strokes with his tongue all kept him on edge moaning, digging his nails into his hands to try not to beg for more.

When Ianto finally began to take his cock in his mouth he really was begging, not with words but with the thrust of his hips.  The Welshman was only using one hand to steady the Captain and it took Jack a few moments to realise why.

The young man’s other hand had reached out behind him and was holding the butt plug.  It isn’t something one can usually forget, but Ianto Jones was a distraction that could dominate any others.

The Welshman chuckled as Jack gasped at the first movement of the butt plug.  He was pulling it out and shoving it back in hitting the Captain’s prostate.

Jack’s only regret was that he couldn’t have two Ianto’s so that it was the Welshman’s cock and not a sex toy that was inside him.  It was however a brief regret, as the Captain let go of this thoughts and drowned in the wonderful sensations that he was desperate for.  He moaned again as Ianto began to give the plug a twist inside him every time he moved it.  Combined with the warmth of the young man’s mouth around him, he ceased to feel any regrets.

Ianto was determined to bring him off quickly.  Jack saw a gleam in the Welshman’s eye that he didn’t recognise.  He was unable to get his mind to focus on what Ianto’s might be planning.  He was lost to the sensations that his curiosity now added excitement to.

Jack came and Ianto made sure he drank down every drop.  He groaned a little when the Welshman made sure the butt plug was back in place before standing up and kissing him.

“I’d rather have your cock in there,” Jack growled.

“I know but I..,” Ianto trailed off.  The Captain wanted to press, to know whatever kinky thoughts were running through the young man’s mind.

Instead the Welshman shook his head and said.  “Cue the soft music.”

“You gonna do a striptease?” Jack said excitedly.

“No, you are going to persuade me to remove my clothes,” Ianto replied.

“What?”

“You are going to get on the bed and you are going to describe what you want me to do with you tonight.  If I like what I hear I will remove an article of clothing.

“You are also going to beg me to remove things and use gestures with your description, gestures involving your hands and that butt plug, I want you to make me jealous of it.

“And you are going to beg because you will not be allowed to come until I’m naked and hard.  Are you up for the challenge?” the young man asked huskily.

Jack didn’t answer he just scrambled onto the bed and waited for Ianto to take his place and get comfortable for the show.

 

 


	70. Chapter Sixty-seven

Jack felt a moment of panic.  _What does he want?  What will it take?_

However when he looked across to the young man and saw the encouraging smile he thought, _To hell with that he wanted to know that I want and I’m going to tell him._

He closed his eyes and said, “I want you to lie me on my back and place kisses on my chest,” he hands moved in parallel lines that touched both his nipples.  “Not just kisses, love bites.  I want you to mark me as your property.”

He sneaked a glance at the Welshman and saw that he had removed both his shoes and socks.  “I’d want you to do the same to my back, mark out your initials in love bites so everybody will know they’re yours,” that suggestion earned him the removal of jacket and tie.

Jack continued with a lavish description of how he wished for Ianto’s lips on his cock.  How he wanted kisses and love bites and swipes of the Welshman’s tongue until he was hard.

He licked his fingers and moved them across his hardening member just as he described, pinching himself where he wanted Ianto’s teeth.  Frustratingly he only gained the undoing of a single button on his waistcoat.

Jack knew the pleading look caused the second button to be undone but the knowing smile told him it was a compassion that he would not receive again.  Remembering Ianto’s instructions he realised he was not going to get a second blow job tonight, _not that I want one, I want more_.

“You know I think you’re right about the butt plug,” Jack said a hand lingering over it.

Ianto raised an eyebrow inviting him to continue.

“I should have let you open me tonight or asked you to put it in place before we left.  I was just impatient to have you in me.  I wish I’d waited.  I love the feel of your fingers in me, the way they tease and make me tingle.”

Ianto removed his waistcoat and pulled his shirt out of his waist band.  Jack was right, the pleading look he gave the Welshman did not lead to the revelation of skin.

“You know I’m thinking of having a bar installed on the wall over the bed.  I would use it to brace against while I wrapped my legs around your waist and you pounded into me.”

Ianto opened the top button of his shirt.

“I wanted to do that to you yesterday, in the gym.  After you kissed me I wanted to take you then and there,” Another button and spread open to reveal the young man’s pale skin.

“But tonight is for you.  I am yours to control tonight,” Jack said and smiled as another button was eased open.

“After you’ve woken my cock up with your fabulous mouth you’re going to leave it waiting.  Punishment for my impatience,” _Damn no buttons._

“I’ve just realised another reason why I shouldn’t have gone with the plug.  With it in place making me ready, you cannot tease me there with your tongue.

“You could have swiped at me with playful strokes the way you do with my shaft.  You could have probed then dipped your tongue inside.

“I know you look sceptical but it is the most wonderful thing.  I’m going to do that to you, next time you let me worship you.

“You have a body that need to be lavished with attention, no tender spot untouched.  I would cherish every moan you make as they are glorious trophies to my art.”

_Only one button left, only one._

“Please Ianto undo the last button.  Take off your shirt.  Let me see your powerful shoulders.  Let me see the nipples I want to kiss and bite and touch.  Please Ianto.”

 _Yes,_ was all Jack could think as the last button was undone and the shirt was slowly removed.  He was panting shamelessly for the sight of skin.

“Once you have taken your time to prepare me, teasing me, agonisingly slow, drawing it out as much as possible because it heightens everything.  You know that don’t you.  Even though you are making me play with myself, my need for you will make me so pliant in your hands.”

 _I’ve got the belt.  Just pants and underwear left._   Yet as Jack thought this he noticed Ianto’s eyes flicker to the butt plug.

_I have to make him jealous.  I’ve been apologising for it but that isn’t making him want to take its place, not yet._

“Then when you were ready you would touch your cock to my entrance,” Jack said pulling the butt plug almost completely out.

“You would inch in and out quickly, not going in more all the time you could go deeper then suddenly shallow.”

Jack demonstrated moving the plug in and out and was rewarded with the unbuttoning of Ianto’s trousers.

“Then once you had been in me completely you set up a slow rhythm and I would beg you to go faster.” _His flies, I have his flies open but not more, give me more._

“Then when you have picked up the pace I would start to beg you to touch my cock.  And you go ‘ _Like this_ ,’” Jack touched his shaft briefly, not the stroking action he desired but random caresses that teased and gave no friction.

“So I would beg you to take me in your hand like I’m begging you please take off your pants.  I want to see your legs.  Please Ianto,”

Jack was no longer certain if the last was spoken to the Ianto before him of the one he was imagining tormenting him.  After a few more whimpers, moans and pitiful begging the Welshman stood and let his trousers slide down his thighs and he stepped out of them.

“You then give me what I want and you increase the pace.  You go faster and faster.”

Jack now moved the plug in and out in a punishing pace.  His cock too was being jerked too quickly.

The Captain tried to focus on not coming by looking at Ianto.  His eyes still slipped closed but he needed to know his cue.

“So close Ianto.  Please let me come,” Jack panted.

The young man slipped his hands into the waistband of those innocent looking briefs.  Jack was entranced but dared not stop his own action as they were pulled out and down.

They only reached Ianto’s thighs.  The sight of the Welshman’s wonderful erection was too much and Jack came.

 

 

 


	71. Chapter Sixty-eight

Jack collapsed back onto the bed.  He felt strangely exhausted but excited at the same time.

He felt the bed dip and mewed in disappointment as the butt plug was slipped back into place.

“That wasn’t entertaining enough for you?” Jack moaned.

He was startled to suddenly feel something wet on his stomach.  He looked up to see Ianto lapping up his seed like a cat with milk.

 _Definitely a cat_ , Jack though as Ianto finished and began moving over him on all four.

“Do you think the others have gone?” the young man asked.

“What?” Jack said utterly confused but there was a dangerous light he could see in the Welshman’s eyes.

“Your performance was excellent.  As you can see I could take you here and now but tonight that will not be enough.

“The thrill of the chase was dampened a little doing chores but it is still singing in my blood and that’s what I’m going to do.  Chase you, around the Hub.

“And when I catch you I’m going to have you against the nearest hard surface.  But I’m not going to catch you out there am I?  I’m going to catch you in here, hard, aching for me and in front of all these cameras,” Ianto explained huskily his mouth hovering centimetres from Jack’s lips, his body inching lower until he felt the brush of the Welshman’s erection.

The Captain suddenly grabbed him and claimed a kiss.  He rolled the young man onto his side so he could get out from under him.

He dashed out to the door with a whoop of delight.  It wasn’t until later when he saw the camera footage that he got to see Ianto’s slightly predatory smile as he moved a pillow and the bedding into place for later.

The Captain ran across the thankfully empty hub until he reached the kitchenette.  He sneaked a look and saw that Ianto was following him at a much more sedate pace.

Jack had been chased by many people in his life time.  Criminals, time agents, law enforcers, ex-lovers, jealous partners and spouses (partners and spouses of people he had slept with that is.)

Okay some of those had ended how Ianto intended this chase to end but never had he been chased by his current lover for the pure erotic thrill.  It was exciting and Jack was loving every second.

He would let Ianto get close and then dash away from his hiding place.  Sometimes the Welshman would run after him, other times he would track slowly.

Jack made the mistake of seeking refuge in the archives.  _Never a good idea to hide in your stalkers territory._   Not that the Captain ever admitted it but hiding in the archives was also a bad idea as he got lost a few times.

It did not take long for Jack to decide that he hated his butt plug and wanted some Welsh cock.  However even more he didn’t want to be caught until he reached the play room.

_There is something about Ianto tonight.  A sense of power that wasn’t there before.  I catch snatches of it when he dominates our bed but that is nothing to this._

_It’s more than the adrenaline rush.  It’s because he’s found a new grove.  He doesn’t need what he had and knowing that gives him power._

_Tomorrow he will be his quiet hidden self.  Tonight he is wild and I want to remember that forever._

As soon as Jack decided he wanted to make a break for the play room he found Ianto waiting for him.  _I don’t want to do it over Gwen’s desk,_ Jack thought in alarm and swiftly changed his course.

It took him three attempts to realise that the Welshman had become a waiting tiger.  He was not giving chase merely keeping Jack away to prolong his excitement and the Captain’s torment.

_To get him away from the playroom long enough for me to dash around and in I have to be cunning, alluring._

Jack snuck towards a supply locker and took out two trip-wire proximity alarms.  They wouldn’t cause Ianto to fall merely tell the Captain when he was close so he could be far enough ahead to make it to their bed.

Quietly, all too certain that the Welshman was hiding in the main hub close to the station entrance Jack headed up to the conference room.  He set up the trip-wires, one before each entrance and went inside.

He took a few calming breaths and hoped both that this would work, and that the CCTV would capture the whole thing for them to watch later.

Ready Jack stood up and began to dance like a loon behind the window.  He was making noise at the top of his lungs that could possibly be called singing, if you were at an experimental music club on Alpha Century.

He swung his body from side to side making sure that not only was everything on display but that it was giggling in a way that Ianto would feel was either enticing or goading.

The alarm to his left sounded followed by a growl.  Jack wiggled his arse in that direction for a moment then took off towards the other door.

He could hear Ianto close behind him gaining on him with a speed he hadn’t bothered to use since they caught the weevil.  Jack increased his pace but the Welshman was keeping up as he wove through the various desks.

He was relieved that the archivist had left the doors to the play room open.  Jack burst inside with the Welshman hot on his heels.

He made it to the bed seconds before he was rugby tackled onto it.  Ianto shoved him over onto his back with the waiting pillow under his hips and Jack opened his legs wide for his hunter.

Jack felt the butt plug removed and Ianto’s cock fill him before his arms were pinned down.  The Welshman began to thrust wildly and the Captain moved roughly back loving the harsh pace.

Ianto’s mouth clashed with his, kissing him as erratically as he moved.  Lips, neck and throat all met with the young man’s lips, tongue and teeth.

All the power Jack had felt about the Welshman was being driven into him.  He gasped and moaned and begged for more, like he hadn’t had sex in a year rather than three times that night.

The feel of Ianto’s stomach pressed and rubbing against him was the only friction his cock got.  Right then it was more than enough because Jack felt like he didn’t need any help to come soon.

He felt Ianto getting closer and knew he needed to come first.  It wasn’t that the Welshman was waiting for him but Jack wanted to submit to the power he felt that meant coming first.

It was a needless worry.  Jack gave a cry out for more and Ianto increased his pace, despite a small part of the Captain barely thinking that would be possible.

Jack came screaming out Ianto’s name.  The Welshman continued for another minute after the older man’s aftershock’s ceased and came as hard as he had in the warehouse.

 

 

 


	72. Chapter Sixty-nine

Ianto had barely recovered before Jack pulled his head up and began to kiss him.  The older man’s arms and legs wrapped around the young man’s body keeping him pressed close.

“We are so doing that again.  Cat and mouse, hide and seek around the Hub, you me and no clothes allowed,” Jack cried out enthusiastically.

“Are you going to cheat again?” Ianto asked with a smile on his face.

“If it means I get to your cock and/or arse quicker then I think I probably will,” Jack replied unashamed.

“It’s a good think that I enjoy challenges,” the Welshman replied with a dangerous smile which faded to soon for the Captain.

“Jack I didn’t..,” The elder man pulled his head to him to kiss Ianto into silence.

“You were my absolute pleasure as always,” Jack replied causing the Welshman to blush.

“Thank you,” Ianto said softly.

“What for?” the Captain asked confused.

“For teaching me this week, for being so patient, for..,” The young man was cut off again but the older man’s lips moving him to silence.

“As I said my pleasure,” Jack said with a wicked grin.

“So it seems,” The Welshman replied kissing his captain again before adding.  “Are you sure you’re okay?  That’s not exactly a comfortable position to maintain and you do have my weight on top of you.”

“I wouldn’t let you leave even if it was,” the older man replied.

“Really?”

“Really.  This position has the distinct advantage of allowing me to sport my favourite butt plug,” Jack informed him.

It took Ianto a moment to process this comment and the only reply he could think of was.  “Really?”

“Yes,” Jack replied before inviting the Welshman’s tongue to do a private dance within his mouth.

The older man’s left arm remained firmly around the younger man’s waist while his right wandered.  Playful strokes across Ianto’s back before heading south towards the Welshman’s entrance.

A single finger circled the ring of muscle before making tentative pushes inside.  Ianto could feel himself hardening inside Jack and he broke away to look at him.

The adrenaline rush was fading but he still felt the urge to control.  He felt a challenge in the way Jack’s finger seemed to be bolder and the way he contracted around the Welshman’s cock.

The eyes though.  Eyes that flickered and couldn’t quite look at his.  Ancient eyes that said I’m yours, I surrendered to you, I’m your prize show me your glory.

Ianto reached back behind him.  He used the nerve point training Jack had given him to make the Captain gasp as his hands lost their grip.  He brought them around to where they had been before above Jack’s head.

“I’m not finished with you yet little mouse.  I’ve chased you, I’ve caught you and now I’m going to play with you,” Ianto said bending close enough for his lips to brush Jack’s as he spoke.

“Devour me my cat,” the Captain replied reaching up to kiss the Welshman but Ianto quickly jerked away.

“Fun first, food later,” the young man growled.  He emphasised his point by withdrawing all but the head of his cock then slowly pushing back in.

“Yes,” Jack sighed causing the Welshman to chuckle quietly.

Ianto changed his grip on the older man’s arms.  He arched above Jack moving slowly in and out.  No matter how much the Captain strained up to kiss him the young man was always out of his reach.

When Jack’s begging cry for more was not answered he decided to rebel.  He squirmed forcing Ianto to again change his hold and then flipped the unsuspecting Welshman onto his back.

Now on top Jack immediately increased their pace as he rode the young man’s cock.  Ianto growled in frustration and raked his fingernails across the Captain’s shoulders.

“Who’s the mouse now?” the older man teased, his eyes both challenging and begging for the scratches he then received.

Ianto watched him carefully waiting.  As he knew he would, Jack let his guard down.  The Welshman seized the opportunity and flipped them both over so that the Captain was on his back once more and the young man increased his pace, he pounded into him.

“Squeak   Squeak,” Jack gasped and Ianto purred back before kissing the older man fiercely.

He pulled back and they both laughed.  This wasn’t the wild uncontrolled passion of before.  This was a game and they were both enjoying it.

Every now and then Jack would make an aggressive bid and Ianto would playfully swat it.  The Captain would say “Squeak,” to salute the young man’s victory and he would be purred at in return.

When he came the older man called out the Welshman’s name.  It took the camera footage though to prove Jack right. With each thrust he made into the Captain as he aftershocked, Ianto purred until he too came.

 

 


	73. Chapter Seventy

Ianto pulled out of Jack before the older man had a chance to entrap him again.  Then the Welshman kissed him deeply before pulling him up.

The older man groaned then sighed.  Despite being in definite need of a shower he hadn’t wanted their fun to end and the young man was definitely looking sleepy.

The Welshman took one look at his face and said.  “Don’t you want to continue playing?”

“Of course I do but you’re tired.  I worked you hard this week and even harder since we went out hunting Weevils,” the older man replied resigned.

“And just when I decided to upgrade you from a mouse to the human that I own,” Ianto replied in a put out voice.

“Excuse me?” Jack asked.

“I thought everyone knew that you do not own cats they own you.  I was thinking about exactly what I wanted to manipulate the man I own into doing for me,” the Welshman replied looking the Captain’s body up and down.

“Really?” he asked suggestively.

“Oh yes.”

“What did you have in mind cat master?” Jack asked moving close to the young man.

“I thought you could wash me, stroke me, let me play with your toys,” Ianto began letting a hand trail down Jack’s chest to his cock and brought the hand to his own arse as he said toys.  “Then when you’ve sent me off to sleep you could dry me and put me on my bed and curl up with me.”

“Your wish is my pleasure cat master,” the older man replied with a grin.

“You are going to use your toys properly no matter how tired I am?” The Welshman said sternly.

“Gods yes I’ve been waiting a week,” Jack answered and the young man chuckled.

“Good,” Ianto stated turned away.

The Captain skirted around him so that he reached the shower first.  The controls were the same old fashioned ones in his quarters and Jack made sure the water was at the perfect temperature before his cat master stepped in.

The young man had tidied up in here too.  There was waterproof lube and a spicy scented shower gel waiting on the little shelf with a bland shampoo.

As with every night during their training Jack paid scant attention to his own ablutions and meticulous attention to Ianto’s.  Tonight though he didn’t use soft strokes to lather up the Welshman but deep massaging circles.

Ianto moaned and purred at every touch and the Captain was hard in moments.  He knew though, as he looked at the young man, that he was as tired as he had been after some of those midnight sparing sessions.

Unlike those other times tonight the Welshman too became hard under Jack’s attentions.  Tonight he was available for the taking.

The Captain had given attention to the young man’s head, back, torso and arms first.  Making sure they were all cleaned and relaxingly rubbed.

Jack made sure that the young man had the support of the shower wall before dropping to his knees.  He took Ianto’s cock into his mouth as he cleaned the Welshman’s legs and feet.

The Captain licked, kissed, nibbled and sucked the source of all his pleasure tonight.  The Welshman handed him the lube as he groped for it, opening his legs to give Jack access.

Tenderly he pushed a slicked finger into that wonderfully tight entrance.  Purring seemed to be the noise of the night.  It was deliberate and Jack adored it.

Looking up at the Welshman Jack could see the wild abandon of tonight in the relaxed but wanton face.  Power still radiated from him as the Captain noticed that he was purring at what he liked and wanted to happen to him again.

Jack reacted to every one of those softened growls.  Both in how he attended his cat master, adding more fingers at the appropriate vocalisations, and in how much harder they were making him as he wished to stroke himself.

It was a sleepy moan that Ianto released as he came and Jack withdrew the three fingers he had been using to stretch his cat master.  He stood up and kissed the young man with deep affection.

The Welshman pulled away first and then gave Jack a chaste kiss.  He then turned to face the wall his back rubbing up against the Captain’s chest the way a cat’s back arched into the hand stroking it.

Ianto reached back for him and he took that as his cue.  The Captain lined up and pushed inside the young man earning a wonderful moan.

He set a gentle pace despite wanting to be as rough and wild and the Welshman had been earlier.  He was rewarded for his care by the young man pressing his back to rub into him with every thrust.

Ianto began to purr every time Jack hit his prostate and the Captain’s pace quickened.  His hands roamed the young man’s body until it became evident that he was using the older man for support rather than the wall.

“Ianto,” the Captain whispered as he came.

He made sure he was supporting the Welshman before withdrawing.  He turned off the shower and helped the young man to the towels.

Ianto was asleep on his feet as he dried him off.  Jack carried him to the bed and laid him down in the centre.

The older man had wanted to lie across Ianto the way the young man often did with him but some instinct made the Welshman turn onto his side.

Jack sat next to him and gathered up the covers.  He eased down on his side facing the young man.  To his delight Ianto seemed to sense his presence and wrapped himself around the Captain.

The older man eased an arm under the Welshman pulling him even closer.

“You were amazing tonight.  The Weevil hunt, the sex all of it.  Thank you,” Jack whispered and smiled at the sleeping silence.

 


	74. Chapter Seventy-one

Jack was again staring at Ianto’s naked back.  Tonight though, the absence of sheets covering it were by the Captain’s design rather than a quirk of natural wriggling.

The Welshman’s arse was covered.  Both by the sheets and by the older man’s hands.  _Well after all the hard work I put into training him, I deserve it and so does he._

The Captain knew he should enter his meditative sleep but he couldn’t.  In his mind he kept replaying the last week and dwelling on tonight.

_I cannot believe what a treasure you are Ianto Jones.  Torchwood would be buried alive in paperwork and rubbish without you and I have never had a friend or lover like you._

He concentrated firstly on all the training they did.  He had had a sudden panic that, in his eagerness to be able to bed the Welshman again, he had missed something out.

Yet as he replayed it he couldn’t think of a single thing he had missed.  _Well I knew you were a quick study.   Perhaps some of that Institute memory training can be used with movement as well as words._

His mind then turned to the Weevil hunt.  _His reflexes are sharp and the way he stood up to that Weevil._

_I was right to choose them to hunt first.  He is knows how to stare them down.  It isn’t just because he’s read the files.  I suppose providing them with dinner is an education if you haven’t been in the field._

_He has his confidence back too.  He’s not going to freeze again.  I will keep an eye on him but something in him has definitely shifted, he’ll be alright._

Jack replayed again those moments when Ianto and the Weevil circled each other.  The control the young man had was mesmerising, enough to make the Captain focus so much on him that he didn’t notice where he was walking.

_Who would have thought that he had it in him?  He hides himself so much.  He only lets_ me _see when we’re alone._

_I knew victory sex was going to be good, but nothing like this.  I felt so disappointed when he said I had to wait for round two and I was properly punished for my impatience._

_I cannot wait to replay that film.  I want to listen to me talk and beg as he removes his clothes.  He didn’t make one move designed to be erotic yet they all were, achingly so._

_I am never going to use a butt plug without his permission again.  Not unless I’m that desperate.  Not unless I want that kind of punishment._

_I want to hunt and chase him naked around the Hub.  I want to be hunted and chased around the Hub._

_Why have I never thought to do that before?  I know what a buzz it is hunting aliens, why did I never think to do that with lovers?_

_Not lovers Ianto, my cat master.  It wasn’t just a game of fun.  Half the thrill was knowing he had let go of propriety and had given himself up totally to his wild side._

_It would be a rare person indeed who could match that._

Jack’s left hand was now stroking Ianto’s back.  It was probably his warmth against the room’s chill causing the Welshman’s back to stretch into his touch but the reaction pleased him enormously.

The Captain began to remember how Ianto felt inside him, in the warehouse and after the chase.  It had been a long time since someone had been that rough and hard with him.

Ianto was the first person he’d allowed to top him since the millennium.  He was the first person since the sixty’s to be that rough with him; and she’s had to use a variety of sex toys to top him properly.

_Of course I cannot be that rough with Ianto.  Since the time we spent together during his suspension I’ve felt so protective that I cannot bear to hurt him._

_He has proved tonight that he is far from fragile but he has such emotional scars that I just cannot add physical ones even in play._

_It’s knowing that you accept my dark side.  Your understanding means so much but realising why you understand, why you accept even if you do not indulge yourself is painful._

Ianto shifted his weight suddenly pressing closer and disturbing the down turn of Jack’s mind.  In that moment he realised that the Welshman always did that.

_It’s his awareness.  When my mood changes from calm to depressing he feels the disturbance even in sleep._

_I wonder what it is like being able to know another’s thoughts and feelings.  I know I have a little ability myself but nothing like what the reports says you used to have._

_It’s something to do with my immortality.  I never used to have more than the awareness you talk about.  Very useful tool for a con artist when he isn’t up against an unreadable Time Lord._

_Since I’ve stopped being able to die though, my awareness has changed.  It is more than the three thousand years difference in my brain chemistry that kept the Institute’s psychic spooks from my mind._

_Toshiko said when she tried to read my mind that it felt like I was dead.  Yet when I pushed my thoughts to her when Mary had her hostage, I know she heard them._

_Ianto, if I was really dead inside he would know.  He would feel it the same way he did with Suzie._

_It’s the life energy in me.  It’s doing more than just keeping me immortal it’s slowly changing me._

_I should talk to Ianto about psychic ability.  See if he can teach me help me understand what is going on but I can’t._

_It’s like not being rough while we have sex.  The memory brings pain and I will not do that to him despite the fact that he would be willing if I explained it to him._

_I don’t deserve your trust Ianto.  Not the deep trust you seem to place in me._

_You should have said no.  You should have said ‘How can I be ready to face a Weevil after just a week of training?’  You should have protested.  You shouldn’t have done it simply because I said you were ready._

_Our shower tonight there was the same trust again.  I could have forced you to stay awake.  I could have pounded into you until you bled and screamed._

Part of Jack wanted to ignore the little voice that then told him, _as you didn’t pound into him until he bled and screamed then perhaps his trust is justified and you are just making excuses not to enjoy the memory of the wonderful time you had together._   The fact that the little voice sounded a lot like Ianto was probably why he couldn’t ignore it.

_I’m happy.  This is what I want.  I want to investigate and chase aliens by day, and I want whatever I can get from Ianto’s body at night and I’m suddenly worrying that I cannot tell if that’s a good thing or bad._

_I don’t know what you want.  Are you happy being Torchwood’s dogsbody by day and my bedfellow at night?_

_I said to myself then we started this that I was happy to be whatever you needed until you found someone else but you’re not looking for someone else._

_Part of me is glad and part of me knows that, for your own sake, you should find someone else to be with.  Look for the kind of stability and happiness that I can’t possibly give you._

Jack looked down at the sleeping figure.  At the wonderful naked back, rich black hair and gorgeous cheek bones.

He saw the youth in the Welshman’s face that his old, knowing eyes disguised.  He breathed a deep sigh.

_He’s not ready for someone else._   Whether Jack felt glad because he wanted to keep Ianto a little longer, or because he was reassured that this relationship was just a temporary necessity in the Welshman’s life, he couldn’t say.

Nights like tonight when even the fantastic sex meant more than just fantastic sex it was the former.  On nights when he felt he was stifling the young man’s life and putting it too much at risk it was the latter.

For now though the debate within him was ended.  He let his mind wander over the best moments and thought about how he would get Ianto to be wild and powerful again before thinking about whether they should discuss him being wild and powerful with Ianto.

He let his hand rest back on Ianto’s arse and ignored the hard on his thoughts were producing.  _After all I wouldn’t want to keep Ianto waiting tomorrow._


	75. Chapter Seventy-two

For once Ianto wasn’t woken by his dreams or his efficient inner clock.  This morning he was woken by a growing feeling of irritation.

He could feel a familiar hardness pressed against him and familiar hands on his arse and that was it.  They were there but they weren’t doing anything.

Ianto forced himself not to smile.  _I think a little of the cat I was last night remains.  This morning I feel manipulative, and naughty._

Carefully pretending to still be asleep the Welshman moaned “Oh Jack,” and shifted his legs so that they trapped one of the Captains while making his entrance easily accessible.

The older man thought about the sight in front of him for a few minutes before experimenting.  He slid his right hand towards the waiting ring of muscle.

Ianto sighed with obvious pleasure as Jack’s fingers brushed him and whimpered when they slid away.  He could feel the Captain’s eyes on him but he was careful to leave his eyes relaxingly shut.

He could hear Jack scrambling for the lube.  “Raspberry,” escaped lips before he could stop himself.  The older man hesitated then renewed his search.

Ianto knew there was raspberry flavoured lube near the bed because he had put it there during his preparations last night.  _I wasn’t in the mood last night but this morning I’m obviously feeling a little fruity._

The sweet smell of artificial raspberry hit his nose as for a second before he felt a finger at his entrance again.  Despite his early morning cunning he still felt relaxed and opened to Jack with minimal resistance.

He moaned and shuffled closer to the older man’s fingers worked inside him.  He was now hard himself and wasted no time rubbing himself against Jack.

The Captain was doing the same to him.  With his right hand trapped beneath Ianto and his left working inside there was only the Welshman’s side to gain relief from.

Jack responded well to moaned and whimpered commands.  They told him what a good job he was doing with Ianto’s prostate and when to add more fingers.

The Welshman was suddenly under the impression that Jack fully intended to bring him off using just his fingers.  He couldn’t be blamed after all Ianto was making sure that the Captain thought he was asleep.  _Well he’s in for a pleasant surprise after such good work._

When the young man felt that the older had done a sufficient job preparing him he risked opening his eyes.  Jack’s eyes were closed lost in the sensations and imagining he was getting more.

“Good mouse,” the Welshman growled.

Jack immediately withdrew his fingers in surprise.  That was what Ianto wanted as he suddenly sprung up and impaled himself on the Captain’s waiting erection.

The young man laughed as he began to move up and down on the older man’s shaft.  It took several minutes for it to sink in to Jack’s brain that Ianto was awake and riding him.

The Captain sat up changing his angle and moving deeper into the Welshman.  Their arms went around each other brushing, touching and clinging as they desired.

Jack pressed himself close as he kissed every part of Ianto that he could.  It was a happy move for both of them as the young man’s erection was sandwiched between them getting the friction he wanted.

Ianto could feel the older man waiting for him.  This morning they were no longer cat and mouse despite his greeting.  There was no wildness in him, merely mischief.

They were kissing as they came in unison.  They both stayed were they were hands roaming and tongues dancing for several minutes afterwards.

Jack growled deeply as he realised that the rift alarm had gone off several minutes ago and they were too busy sending each other into orgasm to notice.

“Why does the rift always have to interrupt,” the Captain groused.

“Because I’m hot and you cannot get enough of me,” Ianto replied cheekily as he got off of the older man and move around to the side of the bed.

“Come on Jack duty calls,” the young man said smartly helping the older man up.

“I don’t see why duty can’t call someone who isn’t busy doing something fun,” Jack complained as he was dragged towards the shower.

“You have no sense of patriotism.  You may not believe in Queen and Country but you’ll do your duty to get laid,” the young man said turning around to show what was on offer to dutiful captains.

The older man smiled and was rewarded with a kiss laden with promises.  Promises that Jack was destined not to ask Ianto to fulfil.


	76. Chapter Seventy-three

As the three out of time people entered the tourist office, Ianto began to automatically assess them.  He did this casually with most people that he met but as he had to help Toshiko research their backgrounds he made an in depth assessment.

It was something he started doing while working at the Institute in London.  He didn’t even have to use his psychic powers unless he felt something was wrong.

He had become an unofficial test to pass with all new recruits.  It was something started by the research and archiving departments that had expanded until he met every new recruit.

He never mentioned it to Jack but of the eight hundred people lost in the battle he had met around five hundred and fifty of them.  The only ones he hadn’t were the extremely new recruits and the two hundred and thirty or so soldiers and lab technicians that had joined before he was made a test to be passed.

If any of his superiors had still been alive they would have grilled him about a young man called Samuel that he had said nothing about.  They probably wouldn’t care that his decision to pass him seemed, in hindsight, to be the correct one.

Ianto had done so for two reasons.  The first was that he knew this man had travelled with the Doctor.

Despite Institute policy, Ianto was a through researcher and reserved his judgement for when he had all the facts.  The Welshman had concluded that, while the Time Lord was undeniably dangerous, he not a man to make an enemy of as you were likely to need him to save your arse.

The second was that Ianto was uneasy about the Ghost Shift.  He knew something had happened during the first shift and felt that whatever it was, it should have been a warning that Hartman ignored.

Samuel seemed to know something more about the Ghost Shifts, the Welshman could sense it.  Travelling in the TARDIS left a psychic mark that Ianto supposed he could sense because he grew up on Cardiff’s rift.  He suspected Samuel would know if he probed further so he let him pass and hoped for the best.

 Maybe one day, when the pain of loss wasn’t still a little raw, he would find out if his decision was right.  He hoped it had been.

Now he no longer had the ability to probe thoughts and sense feelings.  He just had his awareness and his eye for observing things about people and he used it now to help these three displaced people.

John Ellis he saw Jack liked.  There was no jealousy in the observation as it seemed to be a nostalgic attraction rather than the kind he had for Ianto.

Ianto knew he was a time traveller from the future.  He had no idea why he chose to be the leader of a team of alien hunters in twenty-first century Cardiff but Jack obviously had been to the forty’s and found some charm in them.

John reminded the Welshman of Trevor Norman.  He was only forty and considered to be practically a senior citizen at the Institute.

Norman, like Toshiko, did not have any official qualifications to match his genius.  He was into the mechanics of ships rather than the delicate technologies Tosh favoured.

Norman was one of the Institutes patriots, for Queen and country, but he absolutely loathed Hartman’s people management approach.  As long as he got his job done efficiently she had let him be.

Ianto could tell John Ellis would be set in his ways and find adaption difficult.  Change happened so fast these days, so many things that the Welshman knew he did naturally would seem abhorrent to John.

What would he think of multi-cultural, multi-sexual Cardiff.  Norman was not tolerant of such things but Ianto knew better than to judge, and hoped for Jack’s sake that John would be better than that.

Owen was all over Diane Holmes immediately.  Ianto would have felt sorry for Gwen if his sympathies weren’t more with Rhys.

The archivist knew from his security checks that Rhys was a good man and good for Gwen.  However he also knew the darkness Torchwood tainted people with and he couldn’t blame the Welshwoman for seeking solace with one of them.  He was just surprised she hadn’t chosen Jack, _well her loss_.

There was something vibrant about Diane.  She was an adventuress and she reminded Ianto a little of Jack.  Owen, he felt, was in for a surprise as the archivist could already see him forming opinions of her based on modern day stereo-typing.

Gwen of course wasn’t going to notice that her casual lover was going to be entertaining another in his bed soon.  She was pre-occupied with Emma.

Ianto felt better knowing that the youngest of the displaced people had someone to look after her.  She had just lost all her family, well they all had, but Emma was obviously shy and repressed by the attitudes of her time being too young, by their standards, to have fully developed her own way in the world.  A world that back then was just starting the changes tat world transform it into this one.

Gwen was going to be an education for her but Ianto had the feeling that she would cope just fine.  She had spirit, she just needed to find her own direction in this very different world.

With each of their lost people under someone’s wings, that left it up to Ianto and Tosh to sort out the practical side of things.  He had done all he could to help the technical expert with the research and she said she would be fine continuing alone.

Ianto knew that Tosh had doubts about the trio and was happy to be helping without further interaction. 

She had the same doubts about John adapting as he did.  She saw Diane Holmes as another rival for Owen’s affections that she was, and Emma being young had needs that she felt she was not equipped herself to address.

Ianto knew he was going to be left to do the more practical side of education them.  There would be time later to go through modern technology normalcy such as dishwashers and microwaves later.

There was teaching them to use modern money, as Jack pointed out.  Showing them where to go to buy things, what sort of things they should spend their money on.

_Once they understood cash I will get them onto modern banking and credit cards.  Modern transport shouldn’t be too much of an issue; but learning the details of the educations system so they wouldn’t give themselves away when quizzed might be._

_There was organising CV’s, teaching them about job interview and what might be expected of them.  Computers, I will have to teach them the basics, perhaps he should research courses for them._

Ianto was still compiling a list of things that would have to be done long after they had been re-located to the halfway house.  It was only when he had finished that he realised that Jack wasn’t back.

 _He’ll be on a roof,_ Ianto thought affectionately.

He used the CCTV to check his assumption was correct before heading home.  The Welshman decided that this was more than nostalgia.

As he couldn’t think of any reason for Jack to decide to stay in Twenty-First Century Cardiff, he assumed that he was here because he was stuck.  These travellers may be from the past and not the future but they were still a reminder of what Jack had lost.

Ianto locked up the Tourist Office and headed home knowing the Captain would need time to come again to terms with his own situation.  The Welshman didn’t fear the darkness taking over the older man this time.

After all he had someone to protect and look after and Ianto knew Jack would not ever think about abandoning his charge.  He only hoped John appreciated it.

 


	77. Chapter Seventy-four

The three key things to being a successful Time Agent were quick thinking, resourcefulness and the ability to adapt.  Confidence and intelligence helped but without those three essentials they were useless.

The Time Agency gave Jack the martial arts training that he had passed on to Ianto.   They had taught him the rules of time travel like “do not make changes to the course of history,” “Under no circumstances kill any of your ancestors before next generation is conceived,” and of course “Try not to father any of your ancestors.”

The Time Agency had done their best to educate their agents on all the major events in the history of all the planets they might be expected to visit.  They also tried their best to give briefing on some of the minor details of these events before emergency missions.

Jack could still remember the bollocking one of the other agents had gotten when he reported that he dampened down a kitchen stove and swept the flour off the floor of a bakery he had arrived at in Pudding Lane, in 1666, because he thought it was a fire hazard.

His superiors had breathed a sigh of relief that they didn’t cease to exist because someone else had started the Great Fire of London two doors down.  The only apparent change was the height of the Monument.

Jack could clearly remember the fiasco of his first ever trip into the past.  He was in a team of six who were going to spend two weeks in the past.  It was the first time the Agency had ever sent anyone that far back through time.

The Agency decided they needed to send them somewhere where they could do minimal damage to the timelines and there would be minimal risk to themselves.  To this day Jack was not sure why they chose 1990’s Los Angeles.

Within two hours two of the team had full blown culture shock.  It didn’t really help that they were the mission commander, chosen as he was the expert on this time period in questions, and the team medic.

They began raving at the top of their lungs and everyone stared. Jack was so green then he found the whole incident embarrassing even now.

The agent who would later call himself John Hart was the one that rescued the situation.  He pretended that they were actors and he was a director of a new sci-fi film about time travellers from the future.

He told the bystander he grabbed hold of, in confidence, that the performance was too over the top and that they would be fired later.  In the meantime could she direct them to a first class hotel, as the actors got themselves kicked out of the last one, and if she was free later would she like a drink.

They therefore ditched their chaperones in a five star hotel and were left in LA to soak up a culture that couldn’t be more alien if they were in another galaxy.  Each of them had more money to play with than the biggest Hollywood studio.

Thus, Jack knew, he was corrupted from the start.  They made do without the luxuries of the fifty-first century and indulged in the luxuries of the Twenty-first.  Food, alcohol, narcotics and sex.  Jack and his fellow agents tried all the vices, safe in the knowledge that between their biology and their medical technology nothing was going to harm them.

Three days into their visit to the past the LA riots began.  Jack remembered watching events on the news just over a decade ago with an overwhelming sense of shame.

That first time he hadn’t cared that people were dying in the streets, that civil order had broken down and that the mob ruled.  He didn’t even care that he was witnessing a historic event that it effected the people of the city, the county or the planet.

He just felt smug about how much more evolved he was and to prove it, he and the others had even gone out and found roof top views of the action before going back to the luxuries of their hotel.

The second time around it was the event that made him decide to take up Alex’s offer to become a field agent for Torchwood and not just a freelancer.  It had been a reminder of how much more he still had to redeem.

Going to the future was stranger than going into the past.  At least when you went into the past you could do homework first.  The Agency probes were not really enough to prepare one for the alieness of humanity.

Of course the worst part was discovering that the future was as fragile as the past.  Jack had visit the same place and time zone twice within a few months and discovered that another agent’s actions a hundred years earlier on a different planet had completely changed the culture he thought he would find.

That was when the Agency decided to go outside of time.  It would religiously police the past to unsure it would exist, and kept a careful eye on the future ensuring humanity’s survival, a bit like Torchwood.

These meandering rooftop thoughts brought Jack back to the present and his three time travellers.

Okay none of them were trained like he had been but he was sure they could cope.  After all, apart from the hissy fit regarding letting them keep their own names, they seemed to be okay.

Jack was really enjoying John’s company.  It was so good to speak to someone closer to his own age, someone who knew what it was like to be displaced.

The trips with John down memory lane were good to.  He definitely appreciated the culture of the Twentieth Century more having lived through it.

Sixty years wasn’t that long.  Sure there were great changes but you were never too old to learn.  He was over a century and a half and he was still learning.

Jack glowed with pride as he remembered watching Ianto making lists and researching the fifties before he left.  He would make sure to teach them everything they needed to live in the Twenty-first century.

How hard could it be?  It’s not as though there are flying cars and people teleporting everywhere.  Even the food was more or less the same.  This was an easy to use technological culture, mostly self-explanatory.

No they would learn to fit in.  It just took time but they would do it, wouldn’t they?


	78. Chapter Seventy-five

Emma was definitely Ianto’s star pupil.  Though he would be hard push to decide whether John or Diane was the worst.

John seemed to resent the fact that he was the one teaching them about modern day life.  He was trying to be as patient and calm as possible without being patronising.

Ianto was certain that it was his youth that John resented.  He didn’t really want to point out that, of all the team he was the most practical, as he was the only one who had though they needed to know more than juat how to use a mobile phone.

With Diane he had the suspicion that it was because he was a man.  That and the possibility that she supposed he was the one responsible for not getting her a new flying licence.

Not that anybody had bothered to ask him to make one but he wouldn’t have.  His researched had pointed out the differences in fifties and modern day driving standards.  He was not sure how similar the circumstances were with planes but he didn’t want to be responsible for any accidents.

It made little difference what their reasons were.  The point was that the day after the delights of supermarket shopping, only Emma bothered to turn up for his how to survive the twenty-first century course.

He felt like he had failed but didn’t let anyone else know.  They knew where he was when they were ready to learn.

Emma had decided that she couldn’t rely solely on them forever and was determined to make her own way.  Ianto went through all her skills and qualifications and helped her create a CV and figured out what the best sort of job for her was.

Being an unofficial careers councillor for the children at Powell House had its uses.  It was just one of many skills he seemed to have picked up as he went along.

When she told him that she liked to make her own clothes and he inspected the quality of the home made dress she was wearing, he knew that fashion was the way to go.   Impressed Ianto searched for suitable jobs for her and put her details forward with the help of a few contacts he had kept.

He talked her through a variety of application forms, interview questions and sorted out some fake references for when she needed them.  He also organised some on-line courses so that she could get up to date computer skills.

He felt so proud and pleased when she called him straight after one interview to tell him she had gotten the job.  He collected her and took all the paperwork she had been given, promising to start organising things for her in London.

“Gwen says I can’t go I should look for something here,” Emma told him the next day.  She looked so disappointed and he felt for her.

“You can go.  You can convince Gwen you can go but first I think we have to convince you.  This is so different from what you are used to she’s just being protective,” Ianto told her softly.

“You think I can?” She asked and it was beautiful to see the hope lighting up her eyes.

Ianto leaned under the desk that sat between them as he taught her.  He reached into the bag and brought out a Filofax that he had prepared for her the previous night.

“I’ve put in here everything I think you need to know although there might be a few gaps.  You also might need to excuse the handwriting,” he apologised despite the fact that his handwriting was incredibly neat.

“I have friends in London and they will help you to find a place and look after you for me.  If you get into trouble myself or Gwen will always be on the end of the phone.”

“Thank you,” she said taking the Filofax reverently.

“There is just one thing not in there that I you need to know but I think you would probably be better off talking to Gwen about.  Has she explained to you about relationships.  I don’t mean like I explained to you…” Ianto blushed deeply.

It had not really been his finest moment trying to explain to Emma the meaning of the Sexuality section on the Equal Opportunities form that he had dug out while they were sorting out a Job her.  It was a new concept for her and she was stunned but not appalled, especially when he explained that she was just expected to be whatever was right for her.

“Gwen explained a little.  I decided to wait for the right man.  I don’t think I’m interested in women,” she said with a slight smile.

“But has anyone ever explained to you the mechanics, the dangers, the precautions or the choices?” Ianto asked.

Emma shook her head in slight alarm.  _I knew I wasn’t doing this conversation right._

“I will have a word with Gwen and get her to explain it to you,” Ianto said felling slightly like a coward.

“Please, could you explain it?  I think I upset her when she tried and you are such a good teacher,” she pleaded.

Ianto looked at her dubiously.  _Perhaps I shouldn’t have confessed that I like men as well as women but how else could I have demonstrated that this was normal._   Having failed two of the time travellers he couldn’t fail Emma too.

He reached back under the desk for the books he had gotten out of the library to help Gwen with this problem.  _How did I get myself into this?_

He had marked the relevant page and slipped his thumb in it then turned to her.

“Most children these days get taught this at school as part of biology,” he blushed again and opened the book.

Taking a calming breath he used the diagrams inside to give the scientific explanation of sexual reproduction.  It wasn’t until he had finished that he realised he had been channelling Mr Lloyd his science teacher.

He looked at her to make sure that she was okay.  Then went to get them tea and left her with the text books so that she could absorb them more without him.

“Is that why people have looser morals because you are all taught about sex in schools?” Emma asked.

“We are taught it because it is a fact of life and there is more to sex than reproduction and physical gratification,” Ianto replied.  _Yes I really am possessed by Mr Lloyd._

He began to explain to her about sexually transmitted diseases.  He explained the basics of what they were and how they were caught.

However somehow the subject of contraception was much worse.  The fact that he had prepared for that to and had a selection of the different types available, both for her to keep and for demonstration purposes made him feel like he was digging into an even larger hole.

“Is that everything you wanted me to know?” she asked looking slightly shaken over another cup of tea.

“Almost,” he replied.  “Whatever happens remember only you can decide for yourself.  Whether you want a one night stand or a long term relationship, marriage or just living together you have to decide.  No always means no.”

Ianto collected the last items from his bag.

“These are a different form of protection,” He said handing them over. “This is pepper spray you aim it at your attacker’s face.  These are alarms to call for help.  I can also recommend a swift knee to the nuts, works for me.”

“You’ve been…”

“Once or twice, nothing I couldn’t handle before it started.  When you are settled, I will look into self-defence classes in your area for you if you like.  They can help build your confidence as well as helping you protect yourself,” Ianto finished kindly.

“Thank you, I think I got all of that.”

“If you need an ear or better details I suggest you ask Gwen.  Will you be okay?” he asked softly.

“Yes it was a lot to take in but I will try and remember,” she replied still looking a little out of her depth.

“What are you doing this afternoon?”

“I’m going Christmas shopping with Gwen,” she answered a little too quickly.

“Good.  I have to go down the archives and recover from one of the most embarrassing conversations I never thought to have with a young lady,” he told her and they both laughed in relief.

He escorted her back to Gwen before going towards the archives.  She clutched the Filofax and carrier bag full of preventatives like they were a lifeline.

When she got to Gwen though, she instantly composed herself.  _I may not have enjoyed that but there is something in her walk, a little confidence in her movement was wasn’t there before._

_Gwen will be good for her I think.  Bolster her spirit.  I hope you see sense Gwen and let her stand on her own.  She isn’t a child._

_One success and two failures, sill there’s time.  Maybe Jack and Owen will have more success than me._

 


	79. Chapter Seventy-six

Jack waited in the SUV for John to come out of the nursing home.  He didn’t want to be here.  The whole situation was bringing up ghosts he didn’t want to face.

If he had the choice he would be either curled up in bed with Ianto or stretched out in a field eating bullets.  Anything to prevent him facing the memories.

John though was facing one of Jack’s personal fears, the fear of seeing a child grow old and die.  The immortal was remembering a different version of this hell.

It had been possible for men to get pregnant since the Thirtieth Century.  Same sex couples had been granted the opportunity to be genetically modified so that they could have biological children together.

By the Fortieth Century most humans were capable of having children as it became a standard for anyone who wished for a new life on one of the frontier colonies.

It was no longer just something to interest same sex partners.  Occasionally a man would carry a child when his woman was unable to do so herself or just to have the experience.

In some colonies where men were prevalent, friends would decide to have children together with one of them getting artificially inseminated.

Then Jack joined the military he had been implanted with an organic contraceptive that prevented him from getting pregnant.  The military deciding that they couldn’t stop sex amongst the ranks, had opted just to limit the consequences.

When he left they gave him the option of having treatment to flush out the contraceptive or leaving it in place and being given instruction on how remove it if he should ever decide to have a child later.

The Time Agency suggested that he keep it in place but programmed in information needed to numb or destroy the contraceptive into his wrist strap.  It was a combination of an energy pulse and chemical trigger.  He just needed to push a few buttons and take a pill to start the process.

A few years after the Time Agency decided that it was for the best that they isolate themselves, they began a program to have the current Agents breed the next generation.  They figured why continue to scour for the best and brightest when they could home grow agents that had been trained from birth.

At first some of the Agents felt it would be a hoot to go back in time and seduce historical figures.  As long as they made no changes to history and didn’t stay to long they were allowed to at first.

The realisation that only fifty percent of the foetus’ that travelled through time survived and that only twenty-five percent of those were born without mutation soon put a stop to that.

Jack decided that he wanted a child, though his decision was swayed more by the benefits package than the desire to be a father.  All the benefits were for the one carrying the child rather than the father, so he decided it was a sacrifice worth making, especially as they could guarantee that his body would be returned to its state of perfection afterwards.

He chose his partner as the father, after all they had lived together for five years and it felt right.  That was probably the most serious conversation they had ever had.  They had to wait until his body was ready to conceive and away they went.

Jack couldn’t really remember much about the nine months he was pregnant for but, given that he would have been assigned desk duties so no harm could come to the baby, they were probably too boring to remember.  He then spent the better part of a day in agony before they cut the child out and he became a birrda, a birthing dad.

He hadn’t expected to love the child. 

The way the Agency had explained the whole deal made it sound so clinical that the last thing he expected was the rush of emotion and tears as he held his son, Franklin for the first time.  He was given a year’s maternity leave and it was a year of such happiness and love it was painful to remember.  Only his time with Melissa as a baby could compare, though the outcome of that loss was less painful.

Not long after he returned to the Time Agency he was sent on a mission.  It was such a wrench to his heart to leave Franklin but he wouldn’t have been able to provide for his son otherwise.  So he left his son at the Torchwood nursery and went to work. 

Jack then woke up in bed and the whole house felt empty.  In a panic he rushed to Franklin’s nursery only there was no nursery, no baby.  It was not just the room but the whole house looked like it did before he decided to have a baby.

The first thing he did was contact the child’s other father.  The man he would later know as John Hart, but knew nothing of his son though he was up for having one if Jack wanted.

However, with the help of a gift from a friend, he hacked into the Time Agency’s central records to find out what happened to his son.  According to the official records, he had never been a part of the procreation programme and his son never existed.  However according to more hidden, top secret, records, the two year mission he had just completed had ended with the deliberate erasure of his son from history by the Time Agency.  He wasn’t even supposed to remember wanting to be part of the procreation programme, let alone giving birth to a son.

He had returned home to grieve and to plot his escape from the time agency in a way that both keep him out of trouble and get revenge by foiling some of their plans to gain more power and taking what they coveted for himself.

He had never told the Doctor or Rose about Franklin.  When he confessed that they might be right not to trust him because of his missing years, which he forgot to find out most of the details, at the time caring only about the fate of his son.  In his mind, being responsible for the erasure from history of his own son was enough for him to believe they shouldn’t trust him. 

Waiting for John Ellis to finish visiting his son, Jack couldn’t stop thinking about the child only he remembered.  Seeing Franklin age as he travelled time was something forever denied. 

He thought also of Melissa, now Alice, who looked the same age that he did and didn’t like him, though she was prepared to accept his financial support after her husband left.  He missed most of the important moments with both of his children.  Never got the chance to be there for Alice as she stepped out in the wider world because he was not allowed to be a part of her life, Lucia’s poison had not yet weakened with her death.

He saw the other man emerge from the nursing home and pause to take some calming breaths.

John was not him.  He was not immortal and destined to repeat this horror.  He could start again.  Jack couldn’t.

He waited for John to get into the car and silently drove him back to the hostel.

 


	80. Chapter Seventy-seven

Less than two days later tainted air rushed into Jack’s lungs.  He knew he had to get out or he would die again.  John Ellis though was going to stay dead forever.

He staggered out of Ianto’s car and out of the garage.  He gasped for clean air while choking on sobs.

He hadn’t been able to deny John his death.  He wanted the other man to give life a chance but he was too familiar with longing for death himself to be able to prevent John’s suicide.

All his hopes, his wishes for John to have a new life had been false from the start.  As Jack saw the fullness of his situation dawn on him, he knew that this would be the time travellers end.

After all with all his waiting hadn’t he done the same thing?  Hadn’t he felt despair overwhelm him and wanted to end it.

There were too many days when he wanted death only to wake painfully.  Sometimes he felt that he stopped trying to die because coming back to life was more painful.

_That’s the first time I have killed myself since Ianto..._

_Ianto._   Panic flooded through him.  _I came here to stop John from killing himself and instead I helped him.  What will Ianto think when he finds out?  After all those moments when he has kept me from the edge._

 _And in his car._   It felt like a ludicrous thought.  What did Ianto care about his car in comparison to a man’s life?

Mixed with the guilt and shame of failing the Welshman, was the overwhelming need to talk to Ianto, to be with Ianto.  Jack pulled out his phone and dialled the young man’s number.  It was answered in one ring.

“Jack, I was so worried.  Is everything...”

“Ianto,” the Captain said deliberately cutting him off. “Finish any of those little jobs that cannot wait and get a Taxi home.  Freshen up, get changed, I will be around at seven to collect you for dinner.”

“But its Christmas Eve Jack everywhere will be fully booked,” the Welshman protested.

“I have a friend who always has a table for me on Christmas Eve.”

“Jack...”

“I’ll see you at seven,” Jack repeated and hung up the phone.

He waited a few minutes but Ianto didn’t call him back.  Jack hoped that meant the young man was not going to object to his strange orders.

Taking a deep breath Jack went back into the garage to get John’s body.  The fumes still hung in the air but they meant little to him.

He reverently placed the body in a body-bag and lifted it into the boot of the SUV.  He then made arrangements for Ianto’s car to be collected in the New Year.  He would pay any travel expenses until he or Torchwood could buy him a new car.

He drove the long way back to the Hub.  Part of him told himself that he was just shaken and wanted to see his beloved city, see how alive it was.  The part that told the stark truth said that he wanted to make sure that he avoided Ianto before he was ready to face the young man.

To make extra sure he went to the hostel where they had housed the three time travellers and collected John’s things.  They had to be recorded and archived just as any aliens belongings would.

His phone beeped as he was leaving and Jack looked at the text message from the Welshman.  It simply said I have locked up.  See you at 7.

Jack smiled sadly to himself.  Ianto knew he was waiting for him to leave.

The Captain drove into their underground garage and parked the SUV.  He took the body out of the boot and carried it down to the morgue.

Part of him reminded himself that it was Ianto’s job but there was a reason his morgue records were so meticulous.  He interred the man that, for a few days, had been his charge, someone to remember the past with. Someone to help in a way that helped himself cope with being out of time.

The Captain then catalogued John Ellis’s belonging and left them in the room he had designated for storing things until Ianto had the opportunity to put them away.  Jack then went to a computer terminal and updated John’s details.

His duties as a Torchwood Agent complete he headed straight for his office and the hole down to his quarters.  He practically ripped the clothes from his back and raced into the shower.

He wanted to be rid of the smell of exhaust fumes and death.  He wanted to shed tears of mourning and pretend it was just water from the shower.

Jack felt hollow and numb.  He would probably not be the best company for Ianto tonight but that was the only thing that was getting him moving.

When his skin was scrubbed almost raw the immortal turned off the water and vigorously towelled himself down.  He dressed in silence and rushed out to the SUV and towards Ianto’s house.

 


	81. Chapter Seventy-eight

It wasn’t until he got to the SUV that Jack realised that his greatcoat stank of exhaust fumes.  He was tempted to leave it behind but felt that Ianto would find that suspicious.

So he left it on the back seat and hoped for the best.  The Welshman was dressed in a different suit to the one he left in and wore no tie.  He did notice the absence of the coat on Jack’s shoulders but he said nothing.

Jack drove Ianto to one of the best Chinese restaurants in Cardiff.  They were welcomed with huge smiles and glad words and the Captain felt himself relax into pretending everything was alright.

He had known Mr and Mrs Ling for ten years.  They’re friendship and warmth was based on a gratitude that Jack was careful not abuse no matter what extravagant company he brought with him.

The best thing about them was that their gratitude to him had nothing to do with Torchwood.  He just happened to be on his way to a party and thwarted an ordinary Cardiff mugging.  The only reward he felt himself able to accept was the offer of a table at their restaurant every Christmas Eve.

Jack ordered a bottle of wine for the two of them as they were handed their menus.  Ianto and Mrs Ling both raised an eyebrow at the fact that he was drinking alcohol but neither said anything.

The older man suggested that the younger choose three dishes before beginning to peruse the menu himself.  He noticed that the Welshman did not stick to the vegetarian pages in his perusal which was a good indicator that, Jack’s strange behaviour aside, he wasn’t particularly worried.

Ianto looked indecisive so Jack asked him, “Have you chosen yet?”

“Well I like the Chicken with Cashew Nuts in Yellow Bean Sauce and the Sizzling Satay Chicken but I also like the Black Pepper Beef and the Kung Po Prawns.”

“Hmmm,” Jack replied looking thoughtfully at the menu again.

When the waitress arrived with their wine and a jug of iced water they hadn’t ordered but the Welshman gave a grateful thank you for.  Jack said they were ready to order.

“Can we have the Mixed hoeur’dervs for two to start with.  Then half a duck with pancakes.  For our mains could we have special fried rice, chicken fried rice, plain chow mien, Chicken with Cashew Nuts in Yellow Bean Sauce, the Sizzling Satay Chicken, Black Pepper Beef, the Kung Po Prawns, Lemon Chicken, Chicken in Peking Sauce, Sweet and Sour Pork, Seasonal Chinese vegetables and the Garlic Vegetables with lots of prawn crackers.”

Ianto glanced around them as though sarcastically looking for the other eight guests but beyond that he said nothing.

While they waited for their food the Captain began to talk.  He wanted to fill the silence, the unsaid questions that Ianto knew the unsaid answers to.

He talked nonsense and serious trying to be lively and happy and flirt with the waiting staff.  The Welshman let him do this with his infinite patience.

Jack could feel his presence quietly just being there.  It was what he needed.  He needed to pretend that he had not just lost a friend.  That he had not been the one who aided his death.

He could feel that Ianto knew all of this.  He knew that he had helped John die.  That he was upset and trying omit grieving from his state of mind.

The best thing about the Welshman was feeling his understanding.  In the questions he didn’t ask, in letting him play the happy captain, letting him order too much food because part of him wasn’t hungry, while another part of him always was after he came back to life.

Ianto let the conversation turn from meaning less stories of impossible adventures (all of which happened to be true) to being a rant.  He let Jack vent all his frustrations with a friendly concerned ear.

He let him go on until his words ran out and there was only silence and the truth that he was now eating their huge main course because it was there.  Only when he pushed his bowl away leaving a trail of rice and sauce across the table, did he properly look at Ianto since he began to talking before their starters arrived.

Those clear blue eyes speared his looking through him.  Ianto then turned to the waitress.

“Could you bring the bill please and can we take the rest with us?”

“Of course sir,” she replied and began collecting the dishes up.

It was then that the Captain realised that he had drunk most of the wine and the young man most of the water.

The older man felt that he was commanded to be silent and waited while Ianto settled the bill and collected the three small carrier bags with their leftovers.  He then held his hand out for the keys and Jack handed them over without a word.

The Captain stared at the young man as he silently drove them.  It wasn’t until they stopped that he realised that they were parked in front of Ianto’s house and not back at the Hub.

The Welshman picked up the remains of their meal and the Greatcoat as he left the SUV.  He then opened the door to let Jack out before locking up.

He led the immortal by the hand and let him inside.  There was a brief rush of emotion as Jack remembered the last time he was invited into this house.  Then Ianto had been mourning and he had been the enemy.

Ianto toed his shoes and socks off and gestured for Jack to do the same.  He then went through into the kitchen.

The Captain could see him through the door.  There was indecision in his posture as he felt the bottom of the take away bags.

Then he realised the house was cold.  Ianto seemed to conclude that it was best to keep the still warm meal out of the fridge and that the air alone was cold enough to refrigerate.

Ianto returned to Jack and took his hand as he led him up the stairs.  He let go on the landing and dashed into the bedroom.

He was out moments later but the Captain could hear the click and hum of a boiler coming on.  The young man then went to the bathroom.  He could hear a noise coming from there, it was familiar but in his slightly drunken head he didn’t care what it was only that it was shattering the quiet.

Ianto emerged closing the door behind him.  He then went to the small box room which, when Jack was last here, had been empty.

Now it was some sort of utility room.  The Captain watch the young man turn off the radiator and then search for something in one of the draws.

He was fascinated as the Welshman began to select chemicals and used them on his Greatcoat.  _He’s dry cleaning it,_ Jack thought in bewilderment.

_He’s cleaning away the dirt and smell of fumes and death.  When he’s finished it will be my coat again.  I can be the hero again._

A tear fell from his eyes followed by another.  He watched Ianto making him innocent again and wept for his friend, for Ianto and for himself.

The Welshman hung the coat up by the window which he opened a crack and set trip alarms across so no one could open it to gain access without alerting him.

As soon as he turned around and saw Jack weeping he suddenly in front of the immortal.  He wrapped his arms around his friend and stroked his back as the older man sobbed.

Jack clung to him as the only lifeline he had.  He felt warmth radiate from the Welshman into himself.

As his tears slowed down the Captain suddenly realised that the sound from the bathroom was running water.  Ianto brushed the tears from his face with tender thumbs before kissing his forehead and taking his hand once more.

As they entered the sweet steam filled bathroom, the Welshman let go and dashed to turn the taps off.  He tested the water temperature and seemed satisfied.

Ianto then turned to Jack and began to slowly undress the older man.  He would stroke his bare skin gently as if to reassure.

With each touch the immortal felt caring and compassion.  It was like he was remembering the emotion that came with the memory of being cared for this way as a child.

But Jack had no such memory, there were no baths like this in the Boeshane Peninsular.

_These are Ianto’s feelings.  He’s projecting his emotions and I can feel them.  I should let him know, I should warn him to put his barriers up._

Jack remained silent.  He let the tenderness of the Welshman’s feeling and care for him seep through his flesh and soul.

Once he was naked, the young man helped him step into the bath that was big enough for two.  He grabbed a sponge and began to wash the Captain down before shampooing his hair.

The whole time the elder man let the younger’s feelings comfort him yet as he washed the shampoo and conditioner away Jack needed something else.

“Say something.”

“What do you want to talk about?” the Welshman asked.

“I don’t want to talk I just want you to speak, I want to listen to your voice.”

Ianto gave him a look for a moment then stood.  He went over to the bathroom cabinet that hadn’t been there last time and he had only just noticed.

“You have a bathroom cabinet full of books!” Jack exclaimed as the contents was revealed.

“Sometimes I get bored and sometimes I dwell.  It’s unfortunate that there are occasions where you simply need a bath.  So I have books to read,” he answered selecting one and heading to the toilet.  He put the seat down and washed his hands before sitting with the book.

“These are my bathroom books.  They are second hand and I have other copies in the bedroom.”

“You keep two copies?”

“I am fond of these stories and it is very difficult sometimes to read in the bath without getting the book wet,” he answered and showed Jack the cover.

“The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien.  Chapter One, An Unexpected Party.  In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit...”

Jack sat back in the water and let the Welshman’s beautiful voice wash over him.  While he no longer had the comfort of his touch, Ianto’s voice was its own velvet blanket.

He allowed not just the sound but the story to be filter through.  It was a good choice he felt and was beginning to enjoy it when Ianto suddenly shut the book.

“No you can’t leave it there,” he protested and received an indulgent smile as the book was set aside and the young man came over to lift him up.

“You’re beginning to wrinkle like a prune.  I will continue with it later,” he answered and grabbed a towel and began to vigorously dry Jack off.

Wrapped in white towels the immortal was led into the bedroom.

“I brought clean clothes for you from the Hub but you can stay.  We can sleep or I can read some more or anything.  What do you need Jack?  What do you want?”

 


	82. Chapter Seventy-nine

The look Ianto was giving him told Jack that anything he wanted that was within the Welshman’s power to give was his.  That included his body.

“I want you to talk to me, say anything, make noise.  I want you only to be silent when I’m pressed against your lips.

“I want to see you without your suit, I want to smell you, to taste you.  I want you feel you beneath me as I make your body tingle and send your mind into blissful oblivion.

“I want to tie you up,” _I want you to be unable to leave me, unable to escape as I pleasure you so that I can feel how I make you feel.  I want to know how alive you can be to make me feel more alive._

“I want..,” but his voice faded away and he looked down.

He wanted to forget his pain by making love to his lifeline, to Ianto but he felt unworthy of such a gift.  Looking down he saw the truth be knew in his heart as his words failed to excite him.

Ianto moved away from him swiftly and Jack heard the sound of scraping wood and rustling.  The Welshman was humming something as he moved but the Captain felt that he was being given the rejection he deserved.

“Will these do they’re my least favourite?” Ianto asked and suddenly seven ties were shoved into his field of vision.

He took them carefully as if certain they were an illusion and them looked up at Ianto in shocked surprise.  Ianto stepped closer so they were only inches apart and picked out a deep red tie that Jack knew was unused because it had a stain the Welshman hadn’t been able to remove.

The young man brought the tie up across his own eyes making it a blindfold.  Tentatively he reached out to touch Jack.

Care, compassion and trust bled out through the Welshman’s fingers as the travelled up Jack’s torso, over his shoulders and down his back.  They came to rest upon his arse but made no move to press him closer.

“Isn’t this what you want?  Or do you feel that you don’t deserve it?”  Ianto asked.

Before Jack could answer he felt the Welshman’s right hand suddenly leave his body and a moment later it slapped his arse pushing him into Ianto.  The Captain grabbed the young man’s waist for support.

“You went out to save a man’s life this afternoon and you failed,” this time it was the left hand that whacked him.  Jack bit his lip stifling his yelp.

“I could ask if you were too late to save him,” Whack.

“But you were there long enough to help him instead,” Whack.  The Welshman was alternating his hands and each blow made him rub against the suited man.

“I know you would have tried to talk him out of it,” Whack.

“Did he tell you, if you persuaded him to stop today, that he would try again tomorrow?” Whack.

“I told you once that being loved helped me through grief until I was ready to be part of the universe again.  Do you think he was unloved?” Whack.

“I cannot say if he was loved or no but I know his universe was gone?” Whack.

 “What he loved was gone.” Whack.

“What he felt was his legacy was, was gone.” Whack

“Our way of life must have been so strange but he wasn’t incapable only unwilling to adapt.” Whack.

“Change happens all the time, sometimes willingly, sometimes not but you learn to accept the change if you have the patience and willingness to try.” Whack.

“I don’t know how to mourn the loss of a child but that was all the hope he was clinging to.  The chance to see a young boy not an old man who rarely remembers himself.” Whack.

“We offered him everything within our power to help him adapt to this new world and he, he didn’t want it,” the hitch in Ianto’s voice made Jack place a hand on the young man’s left arm to stop the next blow.

Beneath the blindfold Ianto was trying not to cry.  Jack could not fathom any reason in the whole of space and time for him to deserve this wonderful Welshman.

Jack had wanted pain.  Despite it being John’s wish to die he felt that he had failed to really try and persuade him to live.  He wanted to be punished as much as he wanted to have Ianto with him to hold his own death wishes at bay.

He had craved each blow, each harsh word in that cold tone as each one turned him on in a way he knew they shouldn’t.  For the last for blows he had rubbed against Ianto’s suit not so much because they knocked him towards the young man as because he wanted friction for his hardening cock.

He knew the Welshman didn’t understand the desire for pain with pleasure, but he had known Jack’s unsaid craving for it.  Each blow had been given with the same caring the Captain had felt as he was being sponged down, mixed with the pain Ianto felt that he himself had not done enough.

The young man’s left hand now reached into his pocket and withdrew a tub of cream.  He reached around Jack with it to undo it and take some of the contents.

“I am not here for your pain Jack.  I am here for you to find healing in pleasure,” the Welshman said softly.

Jack could smell lavender and felt the cream being gently, lovingly, rubbed into his sore backside.  The Captain could have taken, almost wanted, a longer more painful set of blows but knowing the act caused pain to Ianto was a greater punishment than the being hit.

“I am not from this time either and, though I try, sometimes I feel that I have lost my universe to,” Jack said as the young man began to hum a lullaby.

“Jack I share with you my companionship, my friendship and my body for pleasurable activities.  What makes you think I wouldn’t shelter you in my universe whenever you need to?”

Ianto couldn’t see the tears his gentle words produced.   They left Jack so dumbstruck that he didn’t really notice the Welshman holding his body for support as he went down onto his knees.

He was unprepared to feel the warmth of Ianto’s mouth upon his cock.  This wasn’t the playful teasing of the young man’s previous blow jobs.  This was hard sucking wanting Jack to come as quickly as possible.

He was immediately bucking his hips, thrusting into the Welshman’s mouth as hard as fast as he could; with only Ianto’s hand on his hips to prevent him from choking the young man.

It was hard and urgent, the need of freedom from both his punishment and the forgiveness in it.  He looked down at the covered eyes of his own personal Justice.

As he felt himself start to come he could feel Ianto humming around him.  Feel the Welshman’s fingers slide over his hips back to his arse.

The young man’s fingernails dug into his sore flesh and he came hard with a gasped cry.


	83. Chapter Eighty

Jack took a few deep breaths to compose himself.  He reached down for Ianto’s head and moved the young man to release his soft cock and pulled him up for a kiss.

Then he pulled back he just stood there staring at the Welshman.  _My wonderful, wonderful Ianto.  I’m going to thank you tonight for everything you give me that I don’t deserve._

Yet despite this promise all he could do was stare and dismiss all the thoughts that seemed inadequate.  He couldn’t just give pleasure he had to take it himself or the young man would feel he had done something wrong.

“You might find some inspiration in your bedside drawer,” Ianto said after Jack had been staring at him for several minutes.

Jack moved away to the side of the bed where he usually slept whenever they went to the Lost Dragon Hotel.

“I got a few things ready just in case,” the young man added as the elder man opened the draw to see a butt plug, some cock rings, several bottles of lube, some baby oil and a few other sex toys.

Jack picked out the items he wanted and moved back towards where the Welshman stood.  He placed them on the bed and the ties Ianto had given him earlier and turned his attention to the man in the suit.

He paused to listen to what the young man was quietly singing.  It was a Welsh lullaby sung to calm frightened children.  It wasn’t something normally sung to grown men you had just got off, but Jack thought it was perfect.

Ianto continued to sing as Jack began to undo the buttons of his shirt.  He was trying to be careful and the singing helped that but he desperately wanted to feel the young man’s skin beneath his fingers.

By the time Ianto was naked, Jack was starting to harden again.  He reached over to the bed and picked up the cock ring and fitted it over his burgeoning erection.

He led the Welshman to the bed and made him lie down on his stomach.  He manoeuvred Ianto’s hands to be above his head and picked up one of the ties.

He ran the silk over the young man’s wrists then bent low to the Welshman’s ear.

“I’m going to make loops with your ties.  Just the right size for you to always feel them but not so small that you cannot slip out of them to escape.  Okay?” he asked worried that he might get a panic attack while he was blindfolded and tied.

“I’ll be okay because your here,” Ianto replied with such trust it almost pained him.

Jack quickly secured the Welshman to the bed making sure to cross his arms.  He had no intention of taking Ianto on his stomach but he had a back he wanted to worship first.

He traced his fingers in a pattern across the young man’s back until he found the right fit.  Then he used one of his fingernails to carefully scratch, not enough to cause pain or draw blood but enough to leave a temporary mark.

The pattern was his initials, his true initials in the language of the Boeshane Peninsula.  His mouth now worked along the line he drew worshiping each spot until a love bite bloomed on the pale skin.

Ianto had stopped singing and was now quoting.  Jack stopped to listen a few times as the young man spoke the lines of ancient erotic poems in their original Latin.

He loved Ianto’s voice.  It sang, it recited, it was soft but it could command.  Not to mention the fact that each Welsh vowel made his body vibrate with increasing desire as he made himself forget his immediate past and concentrate only on the speaker.

When he reached the end of his line he looked down to admire his handiwork.  Ianto’s beautiful pale skin was now darkened by his initials, he had marked Ianto, claimed him in a way that he never would verbally.

Jack then reached for the baby oil and squirted it on the Welshman’s back.  The cold produced a lovely yelp and a pause in the poetry.

He began to massage the young man’s back adding delicious moans to the erotic words.  It was ridiculous but he felt incredibly pleased that his massage hadn’t rubbed his initials away.

He turned Ianto over and began to move up and down his body raising love bites of various limbs, torso and stomach before massaging them.  The only part of the Welshman’s body he ignored was his cock and arse.

Satisfied with his handiwork Jack raised the young man up to slide a pillow beneath his hips.   He then opened Ianto’s legs to give him access to his prize without resistance.

A single swipe of his tongue across the Welshman’s entrance produce an “Oh god Jack,” He did it again with similar results and again.

He moved around the outside for several minutes before beginning to dip his tongue inside.  Ianto was no longer quoting poetry he was alternating between incoherent noises and cries for more.

Jack let his tongue tease and worship Ianto.  He let it a dance across the young man’s skin from arse to scrotum and back.  Pushing it inside and moving around to tease.

Ianto writhed on the bed straining against his restraints.  Jack held onto his legs so that they couldn’t move as he paid homage to his beautiful Welshman.

_This is the perfect spot.  Each moan I produce is more harmonious than birdsong.  I can taste you and smell your divine musk.  I can sneak glances at you and I feel you._

_I feel your flesh and I feel your emotions.  I wish I had a longer tongue so that I can delve deep and touch your prostate._

_Lust isn’t hiding how you felt earlier, it’s enhancing it.  Why do you feel that way about me?  Is it just friendship? or is it the more I crave above everything else?_

On any other night Jack would have denied his own ability to feel for Ianto that way.  He would have reassured himself that it was just the affection of friendship and lust that he could feel and it was not quite the same as the way he felt because these were Ianto’s emotions and not his.

Tonight though Jack wanted to be loved.  He wanted more than a pleasurable shag with a friend.  He wanted to belong to Ianto and he felt Ianto belonged to him.

Not a possessive belonging, though that was strong.  He wanted to feel that his place in time and space was here, with Ianto, worshiping Ianto and that Ianto’s place was wherever Jack happened to be.

The Captain worked enthusiastically feeling the Welshman’s orgasm built until he heard the words.  “God Jack... gonna come.”

Instantly his mouth left Ianto’s arse and engulfed the head of his cock.  He pressed a baby oil slicked finger inside the young man as his hot come spilled into Jack’s hungry waiting mouth.

 


	84. Chapter Eighty-one

Jack’s finger worked inside Ianto as he rode through his orgasm.  They moved and stretched and touched his prostate producing glorious moans past the aftershocks until the Captain’s tongue got the Welshman hard again.

Only then did he leave the young man’s cock and pressed their lips together.  It was a passionate, intense, kiss on both sides.

Jack’s own cock ached.  Bringing Ianto to orgasm was enough to make him want to come to but the cock ring he was wearing prevented it.

_My beautiful Ianto.  Promise me that you are mine._

“Yes,” the Welshman gasped and as Jack added a second finger to work within him.

_Promise me that you will stay with me.  Promise that you will be mine forever._

“Yes,” the young man moaned as he began to press kisses to Ianto’s neck and added a third finger.

_Never leave me.  Shelter me, protect me, be with me forever._

“Oh Jack yes.”

It didn’t matter to Jack at that moment that the Welshman couldn’t hear him asking Ianto to be his.  Nor did it matter that the timing of his fingers over the young man’s prostate was timed with the answers.

Jack kissed Ianto again deeply feeling love and lust with every touch of skin.  He took it as the sealing their agreement.  Ianto had just promised to be his forever.

The immortal slicked his cock with baby oil and removed his fingers from the Welshman.  He lined placed the tip of his head at Ianto’s entrance.

“Please Jack, shelter yourself in me.”

Accepting the invitation he pushed inside and he made sure their lips met as he was fully sheathed.  He pressed as low as he could into Ianto’s body addicted to the emotions he felt through every inch of the Welshman’s skin.

He moved slowly inside despite his own body’s ache to be fast and hard.  He loved the agonising pleasure he was feeling though the young man.

More though he loved the fact that Ianto was starting to get louder.  Every time he realised and hushed Jack slowed down and every glorious loud noise made him move more.

His right arm had snaked under Ianto so that he could press the young man closer into him.  The left stroked up and down the unseeing man’s body delighting in the thrilling sensations he was causing.

Happiness was blossoming within him.  _He has promised to be with me forever.  We are going to do this forever._

There were no small voices telling him he was deluding himself.  No small voices telling him that they were just friends and not really in love.

They were all trapped behind a wall in him mind.  A wall were the memory of John’s death lay.  A wall were the duties of Torchwood echoed.  A wall there all doubts had been banished to.

Tonight he was not an immortal doomed to watch all he loved and cared about die and fade to dust.  Tonight he wasn’t a rogue Time Agent trapped in the past.  Tonight the Doctor was a forgotten myth.

All there was to him tonight was Ianto.  Quiet, unassuming Ianto, wise Ianto, beautiful Ianto, _my Ianto._

Jack’s cock was in great pain for release but he wasn’t going to give it to himself.  Not even when Ianto came screaming his name at the top of his lungs did he let himself go.

“You didn’t come?” Ianto half stated as Jack continued to thrust gently in and out of him.

“I’m wearing a cock ring,” the older man answered not wanting the Welshman to think he wasn’t everything he desired above all else on the planet right now.

“Oh,” the young man answered quietly.  “Why?”

Jack though didn’t have an answer.  Not one he could explain.  He just continued to move in and out of the Welshman, hitting his prostate with precision until the young man was soon hard once more.

“I’m not your punishment... I’m your pleasure.  You’re sheltered... with me... I’m never.... going to... throw you out.  I only ask... that you... be with me... come with me.”

The Captain immediately doubled his pace.  He thrust hard and deep as the Welshman wrapped his legs around Jack’s hips.

Ianto began to cry “Jack” as a mantra with every thrust inside him.  It became the young man’s only thought as the older man brought him closer and closer to the edge of pleasure.

The Captain could feel Ianto around him like a security blanket.  His legs held him while his arms remain restrained.  A lowering of the head was all he needed to smell and taste the Welshman.

Jack brought his left hand up and pulled up the blindfold that covered the young man’s eyes.  They stared into his and the immortal saw the emotion there that he was feeling with every skin contact, so powerful that it burrowed through him to his soul.

He felt the Welshman starting to come and his hand darted down to release the cock ring.  He felt the splash of warm come on his chest and his own release exploded into Ianto.

His body rode their aftershocks without him as Jack blacked out.


	85. Chapter Eighty-two

Jack woke up feeling a warm body pressed to him.  He was on his side and his arms wrapped tightly around the person he was with, not wanting to let go.

He was in that moment as sleep leaves, where he was ignorant and innocent before memory returns.  The familiar smell of baby oil and Ianto comforted him as he wondered what had caused him this rare sleep.

Then he remembered.  He remembered John, the disastrous meal, the cleaning of his coat, the bath, the spanking he had been given and the sex he had returned.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the beautiful, sleeping Ianto.  Even in his sleep the Welshman still radiated comforting, happy, wonderful feelings.

He marvelled that the young man still felt that way, that he wanted to hold Jack close after he must have almost squashed him.  Yet he was extremely grateful to be exactly where he was.

_I never want to let you go.  I meant what I felt last night.  I want what you promised.  You are mine now Ianto and I’m not letting go ever._

However the reason Jack suddenly woke up decided to give him a painful twinge.  With extreme reluctance the Captain gently began to slide out from under Ianto so that he could pee.

He regretted it instantly as the Welshman opened his sleepy eyes.

“I’ll be back soon,” Jack promised pressing a kiss to the young man’s lips.

Ianto smiled and closed his eyes to sleep once more.

He opened the bedroom door and was surprised that it was dark in the hall.  He looked back to Ianto and realised that the Welshman had left the bed room light on for him.

He looked back at the figure on the bed as he reached for the light switch.  He stared at his initials drawn in bruises on the young man’s back.

Guilt at having marked Ianto in such a way was crushed by the awe he felt looking at such beauty.  He etched the image into his memory determined to draw or get a picture of it later.

A twinge reminded him of why he had left that wonderful bed in the first place and Jack dashed to the bathroom to relieve himself.  He was then struck by the dilemma that he also extremely thirsty. 

He hastily when down the stairs to the kitchen.  He put their left over Chinese in the fridge and proceeded to drink four glasses of water.

He gulped so fast that he hurt himself but he couldn’t wait another minute.  Deeper pain than he wished to acknowledge made him all but run to his source of healing.

Yet when he returned to his side of the bed he hesitated.  Ianto’s face was more beautiful than his back.  _He looks so serene._

Jack though was prepared to admit that he was a selfish man and he had promised to return.

As he made the bed dip Ianto opened his sleepy eyes.  He strained himself up to allow Jack’s arm to slide beneath him.

As soon as the Captain settled Ianto curled an arm and leg over him as Jack brought his own arms around to press him close.  The Welshman breathed a contented sigh and the immortal felt deep affection flow over him.

He basked in Ianto’s feelings in the same way anyone would bask in warm light.  He felt them relaxing him, chasing all cares and doubts away.

He had nothing more important to do.  Nowhere more important to be.  He was where he belonged, where he was most welcomed.

He hadn’t felt this way since childhood.  Oh there had been others he had been with to take the pain away, but none had been doing it deliberately.

There was only one pain that the Welshman couldn’t ease.  The pain caused by an immortal, undying life.  It was the only pain that Ianto knew nothing about.

Right now though that pain was completely ignored.  Jack was pretending it didn’t exist.  All he was right now was what the Welshman saw and knew, and while that was deeper than anybody ever reached before, the Captain was more than happy for what Ianto didn’t know not to exist.

Right now he was Jack Harkness.  He was a man in bed with a man who cared deeply for him.  His past was merely a silent presence of no importance.

Content and at peace for the first time since childhood Jack basked silently, promising to do everything in his power to prevent the appearance of clouds.


	86. Chapter Eighty-three

Ianto Jones open his eyes at his usual time and found himself staring into his favourite shade of blue.

“Good morning,” he said with a smile and was immediately the recipient of a passionate kiss.

He was rolled onto his back as the kiss to his lips was followed by one to his neck then his collarbone, then his shoulders.

Wonderful though his attention was a flash of worry passed through him.  He knew Jack was not a deep thinking griever, but he was concerned that the Captain was trying not to deal with his feelings.

No sooner did he feel worried then he was feeling lips against his again.  Hands roamed his body trying to relax and arouse him.

In the Captain, Ianto could feel desire, lust, aching want that he would have found frightening in anyone but Jack.  He put it down to a reaction to grief and decided not to resist.

Great affection swam within him as he looked into Jack’s eyes.  The Captain began to move down his body once more, hand and lips roaming freely.

Jack engulfed the head of his cock enough to lick all the pre-come and kiss the tip.  He kissed his way down the Welshman’s shaft and down to his entrance.

Ianto bit his lip as he realised how loudly he was moaning.  Last night had been the first time he had ever been noisy in bed.

The Captain really loved the sound of his voice and was determined to elicit more sound.  He pressed a finger into Ianto as he went back to paying attention to his shaft.

Something had been opened up inside the Welshman and he couldn’t help reacting vocally now.  Jack encouraged him with every lick of his tongue and caress of his prostate adding more fingers to create more volume.

Ianto felt a surge of want and lust from the Captain that went straight through him.  It travelled his spine making his back arch and pushed up through his cock making him come into Jack’s waiting mouth.

Then he felt Jack pressing into him, over him, kissing him.  Passion, desire pulsed though the older man with every thrust.

If Ianto had not been so recently spent and Jack not so urgent the Welshman knew he would have hardened again quickly.  The Captain though, lasted barely a minute before he spilled his warmth inside the young man.

They lay there panting for a few minutes.  Jack then began to kiss him urgently making no move to withdraw.

“Good morning,” he finally said when Ianto began to urgently need oxygen.

“Merry Christmas,” Ianto said smiling.

“Happy Christmas,” Jack replied kissing him again his passion undimming.

When the Welshman pushed him back the Captain added, “I take it you are not going to let us stay in bed all day.”

“I thought that I could go and make us coffee and I bought danishes for breakfast.  We could change the sheets, have a shower and then go back to bed until ten.

“We could then have another shower and get dressed.  I can then cook us Christmas dinner.  It’s nothing fancy just one of those ready prepared Turkey joints and some vegetables.

“After dinner we can have a snooze and then spend more time in bed until we feel hungry again.  We brought home enough Chinese to have a light meal tonight and another tomorrow.

“Then we can do whatever we feel like until we are too tired to move.  The only restriction I’m going to give you today is no sex while I’m tending the saucepans.  We don’t want any accidental burns.”

“So I have to get out of bed but I can still potentially have sex with you for most of the day?” Jack asked seeing if his got this proposal straight.

“Well we can read or watch telly if you get bored of sex but essentially yes.  Whatever you want Jack,” Ianto said softly.

Jack kissed him deeply.  He could feel the older man’s hands caressing his skin and his cock hardening inside him.

Yet when the kiss broke apart and the Captain looked down at him his words surprised him.

“We don’t have to have sex all day Ianto.  Each time today is going to be special.  A celebration of our friendship.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t relish the opportunity to be naked with you for most of the day.”

Ianto kissed him to prevent Jack from saying anything stupid.  He was too caught up in the moment to realise that there as a glow in his heart, a feeling he hadn’t experienced since Lisa died.

He was also unaware that this blossoming emotion was pouring into Jack as he wrapped his arms around the Captain and the older man made his first slow movement out and in.


	87. Chapter Eighty-four

They were both wearing towel bathrobes as they ate breakfast in the kitchen.  Ianto’s was a deep red and Jack’s a royal blue.

It was a concession made to the cold downstairs and the hot water of the coffee maker.  The immortal was torn though between the fact that the bathrobe made Ianto look sexy, and envy that it and not he was touching the Welshman’s skin.

As Ianto sat beside him at the breakfast bar he made no objections as Jack slipped the robe open and slid an arm around his waist.  He merely shifted the position of the other side to cover himself.

When Jack had finished his breakfast of coffee, pastries and toast he brushed his fingertips clean on a napkin.  Ianto had not yet finished himself but only momentarily stiffened in surprise as the older man’s free hand began fondle him.

If he had been capable of rationalising, the immortal would have known that he was well and truly addicted.  Arousing Ianto was making him hard himself.

The look of disgust on the Welshman’s face as Jack jabbed his fingers into the butter to scoop some up was truly priceless.  The Captain used it to slick up his hard cock and then pushed his fat covered fingers into Ianto making him forget his disgust and feel pure lust.

Not much work inside the young man was needed after this morning.  The stool was awkward so Jack lifted Ianto up and let him wrap his legs around him as he found a wall for the Welshman to brace himself against.

He ran his greasy hand up and down the shaft between them.  He stared into the young man’s eyes and let the emotion in them lift him up.

_I cannot believe I cause such feelings.  Such contentment, such joy, such bliss.  My beautiful Ianto I am not worthy of such feelings._

Again Ianto came loudly using Jack’s name as a mantra.  The Captain came silently inside him as the Welshman’s glowing emotions cascaded and rippled over him with his aftershocks.

Jack carried Ianto up the stairs to the bathroom.  He set him in the shower and proceeded to wash him.

He felt a worry within Ianto that he was meant to be the one making Jack enjoy himself but a kiss was enough to brush the thought aside.

No caress of soapy fingers had a sexual aim.  Jack was blissing himself on the relaxed, contented pleasure he was causing in Ianto.

_My fingers are doing that.  A brief touch and the affection I receive.  What cruelties have you endured that I cause this?_

He lifted Ianto out and towelled him down.  When they entered the bedroom once again he spotted a copy of the Hobbit on one of the young man’s bookshelves.

When he picked it up and brought it to him the Welshman laughed.  His eyes lit up and Jack felt like he was such an ugly disgusting creature in the unmerited presence of angelic beauty.

Ianto set up the pillows to prop himself up.  He opened the bed covers and Jack dashed to be at his side.

The Welshman pulled him down so that Jack’s head rested on his chest.  An arm wrapped around his back as the Captain wrapped as much of him as he could over Ianto as a frightened child might do to a parent.

The young man resumed the story.  The hand left Jack only moved to turn the page but when it returned, sometimes it was to stroke his fingers calmingly through the older man’s hair, sometimes he stroked his back.

For once Ianto’s voice caused not arousal but contentment.  He was being sheltered in paradise within the light of a warm Welsh sun.  For him outside the walls ceased to exist.

 

 


	88. Chapter Eighty-five

Jack sat deliberately in the lounge as Ianto became a whirlwind in the kitchen.  Every fibre in him was itching to be there, to watch, to touch but he was forcing himself to stay put.

It wasn’t just that he thought Ianto might be slightly annoyed to have his concentration disturbed.  It was that the Welshman would then realise that something was wrong with Jack, if he hadn’t already.

So the immortal was trying a little cold turkey as this narcotic of choice prepared a hot turkey.  It was ridiculous he was literally shaking, burning to be in the other room.

The sensible thing to do was meditate.  To restore the balance of his mind so that he no longer needed to feel the emotions Ianto was unconsciously sending his way.

However as he entered meditation, he didn’t seek to restore his calm he sought out Ianto with his mind instead.  He opened up the awareness he hardly ever used hoping to feel the Welshman.

Jack smiled.  There he was order and chaos.  Dancing from pot to pot, happily preparing the meal they were to share.

There was a flare of concern and worry.  Jack could feel him thinking but he had no access to the Welshman’s thought.

He reached out his mind to caress, to sooth all problems.  He didn’t notice the immediate silence in the kitchen.

Suddenly he felt warmth, love, amusement, affection slipping over him.  He felt tensions, knots of worry, feelings of inadequacy shatter in the onslaught.

As they flowed away leaving him feeling contented and at peace he realised he had been rumbled.  The Captain withdrew his awareness but the feelings within him remained.

He heard Ianto resume his work within the kitchen with a slight curse.  Jack no longer felt the desperate need to see and touch the Welshman.  He knew all he had to do was reach out and the reassurance he craved would be there.

He was a little afraid now of seeing Ianto in case he was angry.  Instead he was met with that beautiful smile and welcomed to the table.

“How long have I been transmitting?” he asked gently after the immortal had taken several mouthfuls of a meal worthy of the best restaurant in the world.

“Since last night,” Jack confessed looking down guilty.

“I hope I didn’t feel anything offensive,” Ianto stated with a forgiving smile.

“No I... I needed what you felt last night.  I know I should have said, but I really did need all the care you gave me,” Jack replied still not looking at Ianto until the Welshman reached a hand down to take his.

“You’re not the first person I have accidently transmitted my feelings to.  The first time was after a great night with Lisa.  I made the whole of Research blissfully happy and horny before I realised it was me.

“I understand your needing my feelings last night, but you should have said.  I thought you would have known the dangers,” Ianto said calmly.

Jack looked at him with alarm.  He remembered the feelings of need and withdrawal he had suffered with shame.

“I wasn’t talking about that,” the Welshman said calmly and Jack looked sharply at him. 

“Your need to feel what I feel would have gone as soon as your mind returned to its normal balance.  Once you had a normal problem to occupy yourself you wouldn’t even have noticed the absence,” Jack was not so sure but he let the matter lie.

“Using your mind to seek me out put yourself at risk of making a permanent connection between us.  I saw it with a few of the psych’s at Canary Wharf.  They were more powerful than I and had permanent telepathic connections.”

“You are not going to reprimand me for not telling you I had a little ability myself?”

“You don’t normally use your potential and you reached out only with your awareness it is your choice who you tell.  I have fleeting glimpses of your feelings myself, what you were risking was something deeper.

“You are a little vulnerable at the moment and I’m a little broken,” Ianto concluded.

Jack knew the truth of this.  Even the vague mention of Torchwood felt cold and lonely.  It was taking all his willpower not to move closer to his warmth and shelter.

Yet Jack could not let the matter drop.  It was part curiosity, part jealousy that made him ask.

“Have you ever done that with someone?”

“Sometimes I couldn’t help be aware of someone’s surface feelings but no I have never wanted to know how another felt during sex or wanted them to know how I felt.”

“Why not?” Jack pressed

“To do so unasked if a violation.  It was unintentional but still a violation.”

“It didn’t feel like a violation.  I have my own psychic defences I could have blocked you out any time, said something anytime.  If there was violation it was on my side.  I really did need what you felt last night,” Jack reassured.

Ianto relaxed a little beside him.  They ate in a silence that was growing easier.

“Have you never wanted to share that way though?” Jack asked.

The Captain felt so relieved when Ianto laughed a little before answering.  “I have been curious.  I did want to try with Lisa but...  She went through the training because it was compulsory.  It all seemed a little mystical to her while what we do was science,” there was regret in his voice and the Captain knew he really should drop the matter.

“Would you share with me?” Jack asked.

Those eyes that saw everything looked hard into his.  He knew Ianto was looking for something and Jack had no idea what it was, signs of addiction, signs of depression.

“I know we are just friends, I am not expecting us to love each other or anything Ianto.  You just always make me feel good and I know I made you feel good, I just really want you to know that,” Jack implored feeling that the answer was about to be no as the silence lengthened.

“Do you know what a Memory Trap is?” Ianto asked.

“No but it sounds painful,” Jack replied lightly.

“It is an archivist term for when we are needed to memorise something.  Some of the things I know I have no conscious memory of, I think there are things I am not even aware of in my head sometimes.

“Such things are housed in my mind by Memory Traps.  Those have coded ways to release the memory, codes which have been lost since the battle.

“I do however have the ability to make personal Memory Traps.  Our first night together is within one I just have to reach out and remember it in crystal detail, the whole thing of a single moment,” A smile of pure pleasure broadened on the Welshman’s lips for a few seconds then he returned his attention to the Captain.

“If I agree to this I want to teach you how to make a Memory Trap to hold the memory of whatever we do.”

“Why?” Jack asked.

“Memories within Memory Traps are not like ordinary ones.  You can set them aside, forget them until you want to remember. They never come at random triggers only specific ones of your choosing.”

“Why would you want to forget?” Jack asked feeling a little hurt.

“Feelings are unpredictable.  How many have you felt within the space of this conversation?  How much does time change them within a week?”

“I made you a promise Ianto.  No matter what happens between us we will remain friends,” Jack stated urgently.

“It holds for me too, but tonight might put you off sex,” Ianto insisted.

“Ianto I don’t think there is anything that could possibly put me off sex, especially with you,” Jack stated seriously.

“From what I have heard from others that have tried sharing, it can lead to either the best or the worst sexual experience they have ever had.  I can guess what you expect from your reactions this morning.

“At least with the memories within a Memory Trap a deliberate trigger is required.  You will not always be comparing this time with all the others and finding them inadequate and wanting more.

“I am not sure that I can even guarantee one night without creating a permanent bond I will not risk it by having a second encounter.  This must be a onetime only deal,” the young man said sternly.

“I know.  I don’t want anything permanent, and as I said, I have my own blocks to ensure that,” Jack reassured him.

Tempting though the thought of Ianto’s constant reassurance and affection in his mind was; a previous encounter with an emotional projector made Jack know just how real the risk the Welshman feared was.

_Besides how awful would it be if he ever felt me die and return to life?  It is what I fear with him, his end in death.  He though, knows the feel of another’s death already.  Why else would he be glad to no longer have his gifts after the battle._

“There is one other reason, one other thing you have to consider,” The young man said then hesitated. 

He took a deep breath and made sure that he was looking at Jack and had his full attention before continuing.

“Memories within a trap can be set aside and they can be retrieved later in prefect detail.  The man who taught me had been using Traps for years.  I watched him recall the first time he used one and then saw a tape of him recalling for the first time, not one detail had faded.”

“Maybe he just rehearsed his tale well,” Jack suggested.

“This memory was the first one ever to use an outside coded trigger.  He knew it was there but until the trigger was given he had no knowledge and retained no knowledge the memory afterwards,” the Welshman explained.

“So these memories we might make will be mostly forgotten by me, but if I need them they will in prefect detail for me to recall?” Jack asked not entirely sure what point the Welshman was trying to make.

“I have memories of Lisa within Traps.  While I grieved they were sometimes a comfort and sometimes too much to bear.

“When you are no longer looking in the Trap the details of what you saw may be lost, but how they make you feel, memories of your feelings then mixing with how you feel now.  That you keep as you remove your gaze from what’s inside.”

In that moment Jack knew it was no longer important whether or not Ianto agreed to share his feelings with him tonight.  He had to learn to make Memory Traps.

The Welshman’s strange, innocent, omni-sentience about his Captain was going to give Jack what he desired most.  The opportunity to keep Ianto Jones locked in clear memory, guiding, calming, reassuring and just keeping away the darkness forever.

 

 


	89. Chapter Eighty-six

Jack ate the rest of his Christmas dinner in silence and pretended to think about what Ianto had said.  It wasn’t until after that he realised why Ianto said he needed a nap, he hadn’t felt so full since that last banquet he went to when still a Time Agent.

He dried dishes patiently while Ianto washed up, making mental notes of the Welshman’s technique for future use in his battle campaign to keep his clothing free of dirty dishwater.

When they returned to the bedroom Jack had the distinct impression that Ianto did not normally take his Christmas afternoon snooze naked.  It was in the glance he was given before the young man efficiently stripped off, stretched like a cat then curled up into the covers waiting for him.

He was not sure what Ianto had done but he realised he was only missing the feel of the Welshman’s emotions because he was deliberately checking.  He entered a meditative sleep himself and when he woke he didn’t even feel the desire to do that.

Jack was a little disappointed that the first time he got to try a Memory Trap they were not going to have sex.  Ianto’s argument that the first time should be something unfamiliar though, made sense.

In hindsight it became a memory Jack treasured more that some of the sexual memories he created later.

It was just the two of them, in their bathrobes, on the floor of Ianto’s lounge playing gin rummy for an hour and talking nonsense.  Not much but it made the Welshman laugh and smile.

After testing that the Memory Trap was successful they played a bit longer until they both felt a little hungry.  Neither though was up for Chinese so Ianto went into the kitchen to make some sandwiches from the leftover turkey.

Jack didn’t realise how late it was until he turned on the telly and found the news.  The reports were all about a Christmas Star that Harold Saxon had ordered shot down and that the Thames had been drained.

 _Good on you Doctor._   Jack felt a rush of joy and hope that he hadn’t felt since John and the other three Time Travellers arrived.  _I should go to London see if I can catch him._

Then he looked down and realised he was only wearing a blue bathrobe.  It took him a full minute to remember why.

His head whipped back and forth from the TV to the kitchen.  The noise in the lounge drove out Ianto’s quiet movements and Jack felt panic rise in him.

It wasn’t fear that he had missed the Doctor though.  It was fear that he had almost ruined his plans for tonight.  He had almost run out on an opportunity that he knew he would never be possible again and was still uncertain of now.

In that moment Jack hated the Doctor for making him feel this way.  For wanting him, for leaving unanswered questions that were driving Jack to despair, just as he had succeeded in forgetting all his troubles.

Less than five minutes and all his calm and peace had been shattered.

_Why should I want to go to him?  He abandoned me.  He doesn’t shelter and protect me anymore.  He was never mine._

_This is the second time he has ruined my happiness.  I am not his anymore.  I belong to Ianto.  He asks for nothing and I am his poor reward._

Over a hundred years of being lost in a time he did not belong in, warred with the few months he spent with the Doctor and Rose.  Even in this mental argument the Welshman stood aside letting him decide for himself.

Ironically it was Lisa Hallett that won this argument.  The Welshman had told him, at a moment when Jack felt he was least deserving of forgiveness, that she had loved Ianto and she would want him to be happy now she was gone.

If the Doctor and Rose had ever loved him, they would want him to be happy now they were gone.

Jack had destroyed the last of Lisa’s Ianto.  This Ianto belonged only to him and had been wonderfully doing everything he could bring him peace and happiness.  And Jack cared for him, cared for him as deeply as he’d cared for the Doctor and Rose.

He could not be so cruel as to abandon Ianto now.  In some ways the Welshman was still as fragile as he had been last night.

Jack had been shattered when he was left alone on Satellite Five.  To do the same to Ianto tonight would destroy him because the Welshman would never understand why.

He jabbed the off button and turned guiltily as Ianto entered baring plates of sandwiches.

“It’s okay we can watch telly if you like,” the Welshman said and the immortal sighed in relief that he had not picked up on Jack’s distress.

“Nah there’s nothing on,” he answered with a false smile taking the offered plate.

Ianto was not the only one with ways of controlling his thoughts.  As they ate in silence Jack deliberately forgot about seeing the news just as he deliberately forgot about John.

By the time he had finished the cold world outside ceased to exist once more.  His world was once more just him and his Ianto.

The nervous unsettled feelings however could not be shaken.  The feeling of cold abandonment settled over him and he was finding it hard not to shiver.

“Do you still want to do this?” Ianto asked concerned.

“Yes,” he answered desperately.

He had been content for the night to end with ordinary sex before he watched the news.  Now he needed all those wonderful feelings Ianto shone with.  He needed to be loved.

 

 

 


	90. Chapter Eighty-seven

Ianto cleared away their plates and glasses giving them both a moment alone to compose themselves.  Jack tried but the Welshman’s absence just made him feel worse.

He knew his nervousness still showed when the young man re-entered but a nervous smile flashed across his lips to which Jack found a little reassuring.  They sat facing each other on the floor taking deep breaths.

They had discussed what they were going to do when they shared but both decided that they preferred spontaneity.  Jack though had wanted them both to take a turn at topping and bottoming as many times as they could, an idea that made Ianto chuckle.

They had both agreed though that if Ianto couldn’t make a connection to last until they fell asleep, he wasn’t going to push for one.  Also if Jack changed his mind at the last minute and blocked he would not even try.

After he focused to create the Memory Trap for tonight, it took all Jack’s self-control to be patient with Ianto.  At the first brush of his mind he welcomed the Welshman in, protecting his deepest secrets only with barriers he had constructed to prevent himself from thinking of them.

The young man though didn’t go near them.  He felt the calm, reassuring touch turn to worry and he opened his eyes.

Jack could have sworn he felt a hand on his shoulder but the young man sat a foot apart from him, not touching.  Yet he could feel Ianto a slight acid twinge of concern within his stomach that changed to a lip twitch as they shared his surprise.

The look in the Welshman’s eyes told him that he should have said no.  All his insecurities and fears of rejection flowing through him, reflected in the look in those beautiful eyes.

It occurred to Jack then that Ianto’s mask was more than just a facade.  It hid his feelings inside as well as out.

The Welshman stood and offered him a hand.  Jack felt surprised and took it.

He was led up to the bedroom and felt a blush of pleasure at the memories of the last day it invoked in Ianto.  It made him smile a little but only for a moment.

Ianto slipped out of his red robe and his beautiful back still marked with his initials was displayed.  Jack felt pleasure at their beauty then guilt at the marking.

The young man looked back at him for a moment then slipped into the bed.  He turned the covers down on Jack’s side welcoming him inside.

Again Jack ran to his place and desperately went to where he was bid.  Ianto wrapped body and mind around him reassuring him that he was content and happy just as he was.

It took Jack a little aback that of all the things he thought of doing, this was what he wanted the most.  He basked in the young man’s feelings and let them calm his fears and inadequacies.

This was how they started.  Holding each other against the fear.  It was absolutely perfect.

_Only my beautiful Ianto would have ever given me such a gift, and so silently._

_How could I have ever considered abandoning you?  Forgive me for being such a weak flighty creature._

Forgiveness, tenderness flowed through him as the Welshman began to slide his arm up and down Jack’s back.  He clung on tight not wanting to let go.

Ianto kissed his forehead and simply curled up closer.

 

 

 


	91. Chapter Eighty-eight

Jack could feel Ianto Jones thinking.  He had no sense of the actual words but the warm, affectionate feelings, changing their pitch and tempo from moment to moment.

He knew the Welshman was content just to lie naked with Jack all night because that was what he needed but Ianto’s mind was alert and restless.  Fiery and fluid it moved with the whirl of a Spanish dancer.

A spark of lust flared with one thought but was hastily chastised.

It made Jack look at Ianto.  He realised that here he was lying curled up next to one of the most beautiful naked bodies in existence and not really giving it the appreciation it was due.

Suddenly he felt and saw a modest blush of embarrassment flare in Ianto.  Knowing that it was his admiration and appreciation causing it made Jack capture the young man’s lips for a kiss.

Embarrassment turned to passionate desire.  Jack felt it flaring through his being, making him hard in seconds.  They kissed and groped and caressed and thrust their cocks against each other.

The peaceful calm had in seconds become a lust fuelled urgent need to press against the other.  There was no elegance, no playfulness just mindless rutting without thought until they exploded in climax.

Surprise, shame and embarrassment were now Jack’s.  He had gone from hard to spent in less than five minutes.

Where was his famed reputation as a lover now?  He hadn’t for a moment even tried to add to the pleasure he had just rubbed against Ianto like a needy teenager.

If Ianto’s strong arms had not held him he would have fled.  They were firm and comforting, and it took a moment for Jack to calm enough to realise there was no anger in the young man only patient expectation, he was waiting for something.

Then he realised.  Just as with the emotional amplifier a spark of lust had flared one in him.  Passion in Ianto ignited passion in him.

Lust added to lust, desire to desire, need to need.  Ianto the knowledgeable thinker of the bed realised they had become out of control, driving each other on until the inevitable.

As realisation dawned in Jack, the Welshman gently smiled.  He reached into his bedside draw for a wet wipe and cleaned the mess between them.

Every time he was understanding he became more beautiful to Jack.  He didn’t judge until he had all the facts and was so accepting.

The cloth suddenly stilled and he looked down at the immortal.  They stared into each other’s eyes and even Ianto’s feelings became unreadable.

He threw the wet wipe away and bent down to kiss Jack.  Slowly, tenderly but even that was arousing.

Jack still couldn’t quite prevent Ianto’s feelings enhancing his own.  The Welshman though had no problem as he moved down to his favourite spots and kissed, sucked and nibbled.

His natural pleasure was overwhelmed with how much the young man enjoyed making him feel this way.  Jack could tell when he started ghosting his hand over the Captain’s body seeking out new sensitive spots to tease.

It was taking all the immortal’s control and pride to hold out.  Ianto’s joy mixed with his pure wanton need like every touch caressed his prostate.

He knew Ianto was aware of this as a mischievous smile spread across the young man’s face.  He very deliberately made sure Jack was watching as he stretched over to take some lube from his bedside draw.

Jack could feel the teasing pleasure and Ianto hovered his mouth over his cock so that he could feel the warm breath tickling him.  He could feel himself swelling and realised the young man knew exactly how close he was.

Ianto was in control.  He was the experienced one.  He was the guide.  This might be new but Jack needed him to lead right now.

It took only the caress of his entrance with a lube slicked finger to make him come into the Welshman’s mouth as it opened, waiting at his head.  Like Jack had done the previous night the young man let a finger slip inside while the Captain’s aftershocks thrust into his mouth.


	92. Chapter Eighty-nine

When Jack stilled beneath him Ianto leaned up for a kiss.  It was taking an advantage of the situation to test the suspicion that the Captain loved to taste himself.

Pleasure and bliss were radiating off of Jack in waves.  Ianto was carefully distancing himself from the emotions the older man produced loving their scent but not indulging in their taste.

The Welshman returned to his former position near the Captain’s wanton arse.  He had not moved the finger he had placed inside the older man; he was waiting for him to recover.

Jack was one of nature’s passionate people.  Even when he was faking himself, only emotional pain made the Captain cold.

He tried to make himself feel other things in order to drive his pain away.  It was why Ianto knew his every tender attention last night would result in a regrettably needed spanking, followed by passionate sex.

Only when the con was on could Jack control his feelings.  Pretending to be someone else and that someone else did not feel the way he normally did.

In bed with Ianto though he was sincere and honest.  Pleasure at the young man’s marking had the price of being himself as much as he was able.

A tiny twitch of Ianto’s finger against Jack’s prostate produced such pleasure that it was only his prepared control preventing Ianto coming then and there completely untouched

Ianto enjoyed moving his fingers inside the older man.  Watching him buck and moan.  Jack was finding his voice again, which he took to be a good sign after the worrying silence he had received since last night.

He could have made Jack come three times just by the movements of his fingers.  It was tempting but the older man kept pinching himself and sending out pleading feelings telling the young man exactly what he wanted.

Ianto’s own cock was nicely aching.  He wanted his own relief which is why he capitulated to the Captain’s requests.

He understood the warnings now.  Feeling another’s emotion was like taking a mood altering drug, except that the mood constantly changed and there were no chemical side effects.  That was why sleep after was necessary, it stabilised both minds.

Ianto withdrew his fingers and watched as Jack moved himself to be more open and ready than the Welshman thought possible.  He wanted Jack away from the brink of climax before he entered.

He slipped gently inside and Jack’s legs were immediately wrapped around him.  He paused, leaning over Jack waiting for him to open his eyes.

He saw his favourite blue and felt admiration, affection and pleasure lancing out of them.  To Jack in that moment, Ianto became more real, more beautiful than anyone, ever.

He was being looked at with pure, unconditional love.  The only one not to realise it was Ianto.  For him that was a revelation for later.

If his mind had its way the Welshman would have dismissed the notion if suggested.  He wasn’t ready in his mind to love and certainly not his friend and boss.

Hearts though never listen to the mind.  It just let Ianto bathe every pore of Jack’s being with love, making the immortal feel warm, tingly, safe, glorious, powerful, strong, happy, protected, worshiped, and so alive.

Ianto began to move within him and Jack entered sensational overload.  It wasn’t that the Welshman was going agonisingly slow or too rough and fast.

It was a gentle pace, the feeling of being loved, that made Jack feel like a god and the feeling of mortal pleasure stopped all thought.  The immortal reacted in the only way he was capable of, he loved back.

Jack didn’t think it was possible, but it was like a bright light bulb became brighter.  He was blind in light and he felt part of him wishing to become love’s cinder.

Ianto felt such wonderful happiness flowing from Jack in waves.  He had no idea sharing emotions could produce such an effect and it made the older man look and feel amazing.

The Welshman never identified the emotion Jack suddenly pulsed through him.  He only knew it felt better than any high, than any moment of his life before.

It made Ianto Jones completely forget who he was.  There was only the man beneath him and the feelings that flowed between them.

If he had been capable of any thought right then he would have become surprised that they weren’t glowing like suns.

Neither ever realised that the love Ianto poured into Jack caused a reaction in the energies living inside him.  As Jack loved Ianto back his life force trickled into the young man energising him as much as the emotions, healing him in ways he didn’t realise he was injured.

A single kiss was all it took and they both came.

 

 

 


	93. Chapter Ninety

The greatest tragedy of the night was that Jack Harkness learnt absolutely that Ianto Jones loved him.  The tragedy was, he only realised it during these moments of pure lovemaking.

The tragedy was that by, Ianto’s insistence, the memories were caught in a Trap in Jack’s mind.  He knew the night existed but didn’t remember any of the details and he never reviewed them, not for a long time.

In the morning, Jack dismissed the impression he got of knowing he was loved as just a heat of the moment thing.  It was easy when he had the ‘we’re just friends’ spiel to make them both feel the notion was ridiculous.

At this moment though, as a spent and happy Ianto curled in his arms, Jack knew he was loved.  So powerful was the feeling that all doubt, inadequacy, guilt, grief and sadness were completely banished from him.

There was one thing that Jack knew he was purely and absolutely the best at.  He had been made a god and now his loyal worshipper was going to gain the benefits.

The Captain took advantage of Ianto’s blissful state to clean them both up and to get a cock ring for himself in place.  He had work to do and couldn’t let himself get distracted.

Ianto on the other hand he intended to make come as much as humanly possible.

All the bruises on Ianto’s torso were gone.   Jack was too high on love to even notice.  Besides, it didn’t matter as he proceeded to lay new love bites on all Ianto’s favourite places.

He followed a similar pattern to last night.  New places were found as he mapped the Welshman’s pleasure.

The attention to Ianto’s nipples alone brought about the first climax.  He batted away the young man’s hands as they attempted to stave off his reaction as he had done himself.   Jack wanted to make him as happy as he felt and greedily swallowed the Welshman’s seed.

The older man held Ianto’s hands above his head, pressed his hard body into the young man as they kissed.  That was all the clue to his intentions he was going to give his favoured worshiper, and he received submission in the kiss.

He opened Ianto’s legs and teased his entrance with his tongue the way he had done last night.  The intoxicating taste and smell are intensified by the love and pleasure the Welshman felt.

Not knowing that he had energised the young man with his own love, he marvelled at how quickly Ianto hardened.  Even he, as wanton as he was beneath his worshiper’s care, was not that fast.

Ianto’s cock is now irresistible to him.  He lubed his fingers to replace his tongue and began to give the shaft that brought him such elation his full attention.

There were no thoughts in the Welshman’s head now.  He moved only to buck, writhe and moan.  Love, pleasure, joy and arousal made Jack so hard he knew he was going to snap the cock ring any minute.

More of the delicious seed within his mouth and he move immediately to enter Ianto.  He slamed fast and hard into the Welshman and the cock ring broke letting him come.

His worshiper was hard again and Ianto kissed and touched the immortal until he was hard inside too.  Jack felt like Zeus and Ianto was his Ganymede.

Slower gentler this time.  The love embracing them never dimmed, though Jack could feel the tugs of sleep that even his own energies were unable to fend off in him, as they too were subject to nature at times.

Even gentle love making was over too quickly.  Ianto looked so beautiful, flushed and gazing adoringly at him.

Jack knew in his heart that the young man would willingly make love to him that night until his heart gave out.  He wished he really was Zeus to make his wonderful Ianto his immortal cup bearer.

He knew the truths of the universe though.  Immortality would ruin his precious Ianto, destroy all the light in his soul that made him capable of loving Jack, capable of making him feel like the god he really wasn’t.

He slipped from Ianto and licked the warm come from his body savouring the taste as always.  He wiped himself down not wanting the Welshman to return the favour despite knowing he would do so willingly.

He rolled Ianto onto his stomach.  His initials were gone from the skin there too but they were etched into his memory.

He retraced the path with love bites and where Jack’s love and Ianto’s love met upon the young man’s back his skin changed.  The marks would fade like all the others but whenever the two loved as they made love, anyone looking at the Welshman’s back would see the immortal’s true initials standing out red upon unblemished pale skin.

As his task was completed, Ianto was hard and eager for him.  Jack knew that was the effect of his own feelings but that didn’t stop pleasure and pride causing him to swiftly pinch the young man to stop him coming too soon.

The immortal entered Ianto and rolled them over into their favourite sex into sleep position.

They moved together, loved together, set themselves afire together.  They came together, and entered sleep together.

The Memory Traps closed.  The bond between them untangled.  They became once more Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones, two friends who worked together and had sex together and that was all, for now, that they would claim to be.

 


	94. Chapter Ninety-one

Jack and Ianto were sharing a dream.  The last vestige of the bond they had shared and, as they never discussed the dream, they never realised.

The details of the hill above ancient Athens came from Jack’s memory.  As did all the details of the shepherds outfit Ianto wore, except one.  It was the same red as his bathrobe.

Ianto did wonder why he was tending sheep in such a scanty outfit.  A momentary thought that he was dreaming a stereotype was dismissed as he had never been near a real farm in his life.

The Welsh dreamer sat on a rock watching over the woollen creatures feeling utterly bored.  Even the strange landscape only occupied him for a few minutes.

He was unaware of Jack watching him from the havens.  Peering over a cloud at the beauty beneath him and of that beauty it was only Ianto’s he saw.

Jack changed his form and became a great eagle.  He swooped down and grabbed the shepherd easily.

He felt Ianto struggling beneath him as he rose with his prize back to the heavens and laid him upon a cloudy bed.  The young man rose to defend himself but froze as the great eagle took on a man’s form once more.

Jack walked to the stunned shepherd and released the fastenings of his clothes without resistance so they fell to the floor.  He moved around Ianto and the shepherd tried to follow the movement as he admired what he saw.

A hand stopped the young man from turning as the immortal stood behind him.  He traced his initials on Ianto’s back and as they burned into the beautiful skin the shepherd came under his thrall.

A push on the shoulder and the mortal was down on his hands and knees.  He stroked that beautiful back and watched it change as it arched into a panther.

Rich black fur was marred by his initials drawn in white fur.  The wild cat purred beneath him as he stroked its back.

He had both aspects of Ianto.  The submissive innocent boy and the wild and deadly cat.  They were marked as his and his alone to claim.

He went around to the head and as he stroked the big cat’s face it became a young man’s again.  Those eyes looked at him with love and trust.

Jack move around behind him instantly.  He pushed himself inside and began to thrust deep.  Moans and movements of encouragement reached him as he stroked a hand across the beautiful brand.

Suddenly he pulled Ianto to him.  Back to chest they undulated.  Jack’s hand moved around the silky skin searching for the young man’s cock.

He found it just as the young man’s head turned so that his lips could capture them.

They opened their eyes together deepening the kiss, ignoring the disorientation of their change of position.  They just thrust and stroked and kissed on pure instinct.

Jack felt the heady mix of confusion and passion as the persona of his dream met with his waking self.  _No wonder Ianto doesn’t object to me waking him up this way_ , the Captain thought as he still felt like the god he dreamt he was.

They moaned into each other’s mouths as they came.  They continued to kiss until their bodies calmed once more.

Ianto took Jack’s hand from his soft cock and wrapped it around his body.  The Captain pulled him closer and received the approval of a contented sigh.

He kissed the Welshman’s shoulder and closed his eyes happy to never move ever again.

 


	95. Chapter Ninety-two

It took another twenty minutes before Jack realised what was bugging him.  There was light coming through the curtains.

He hadn’t noticed because for the second night in a row they had left the main light on all night.  He glanced over to the clock and the immortal’s eyes widened.

“Ianto are you alright?”

“Perfectly why?”

“It’s half past nine.  We’ve overslept by at least four hours and you haven’t suggested we get up and do anything,” Jack answered looking over the young man’s shoulder.

“You’ve always wanted to spend all day in bed and now you’re complaining,” Ianto said smiling slightly.

“I’m not complaining but I was a little concerned.”

“Jack yesterday you made a suggestion which judging from the way all the muscles in my body ache nicely, the ridiculous smile that won’t leave my face, the erotic dream that ended the way all erotic dreams should end, the fact that I’m covered in fresh and dry come and finally the fact that your cock is still up my arse, led to what will probably turn out to be one of the best nights of my existence.

“This morning I am perfectly content to stay in bed all day,” even Ianto’s voice seemed to smile.

For another fifteen minutes Jack was satisfied to stay curled up with the Welshman but Ianto’s inability to remain idol was obviously infectious.  Besides all the reasons he had been given, led the immortal to the conclusion that he too had probably had one of the best nights of his life and he wanted to say thank you.

Ianto gave an unhappy moan as Jack withdrew his soft cock from its favourite place.  He kissed the young man, went to grab his bathrobe, gave the Welshman another two kisses sandwiching the order to stay and, once sure he would be obeyed, left the bedroom.

There was a distinct spring in his step and when he passed the utility room there was none of the apprehension of the night before.  He went in and shivered in the cold air.

He disabled the trip alarms and closed the window.  He then took down his coat, his attention caught by the fact that his bath robe was a similar colour and the fact that the cold air had made his nipples hard.

He carried the coat downstairs and hung it on a peg by his shoes.  He paused only to check his phone.  He read the messages with puzzlement but did not send a reply.

Obviously from the two texts and three missed phone calls, he had forgotten to tell Gwen that he traditionally ignored his phone over Christmas unless there was a rift emergency.  Still, she was bound to contact Toshiko who would fill her in.

Jack was still bouncing slightly as he got to the kitchen.  He made tea and grabbed the sugar pot and a plate on which he put the last of the Danishes.

The Captain left the breakfast tray on the floor outside the bedroom and entered the bathroom.  He remembered how long it took to get the bath full and turned on the taps hoping Ianto was a fast tea drinker.

He then picked up the tray and entered the bedroom not quite closing the door with a kick.

Ianto looked delighted at the sight of breakfast even if he looked dubiously at the tea before giving it a sip and a huge smile.  Jack felt his whole being warm at the sight.

He let the Welshman take a few bites of a pastry before saying, “Ianto I had a few strange text messages yesterday.”

“Oh,” the young man enquired politely before taking another sip at his tea.

“Yes, one was from Gwen saying ‘They’re lovely thank you,’ and the other was from Tosh saying ‘They’re wonderful Jack, Thank Ianto for me’.  What are we being thanked for?” he asked curious.

He hadn’t expected the slightly panicked look on the Welshman’s face.

“I meant to say something.  I thought it was would be okay.  I didn’t think it would matter,” the words came at a rush and it took a gentle hand on the young man’s cheek to quieten him.

“From the thanks I can tell it isn’t anything bad so what’s the panic?”

“I sorta did it out of habit.  You see Hartman instigated a policy that all the department bosses had a budget to annually buy employees Christmas presents or gifts for any alternative religious festival of the employee’s choice.

“As the strongest psychic in my department by old boss used to make me buy the Christmas gifts.  As soon as the shops started putting up their decorations in December I used to get sent requests.

“Thoughts projected at me in stupid voices like a 1960’s hypnotist saying ‘you must get me these shoes’ or some such.

“You’re a nicer person than Hartman, but very busy, so I figured that you might have done the same thing and I took the liberty,” he replied very quickly.

Jack smiled at him affectionately.  “It’s a wonderful gesture.  It’s just one of those things like sorting out my laundry that I never thought of really.

“So what did I get everybody?”

“Tosh you got a set of novelty tea towels and a huge toiletry set of her favourite mango and one of passion fruit by the same company.  Gwen you bought a set of towels and a coconut toiletry set.  Owen you got hip flask and some brandy and you bought one Gavin of the games on his Christmas list,” Ianto replied smiling.

“Gavin had a Christmas list?” Jack asked feeling so proud of Ianto for remembering the ex-Torchwood agent who looked after a front laboratory where their deliveries were sent.

“He guessed I was responsible for the Birthday present you bought him this year so he figured I was the person to give his Christmas list to.  I bought him one as well from me.

“I also got Tosh a present and you.  It’s not really anything spectacular and it didn’t seem appropriate yesterday.  It’s in the bottom of the Wardrobe if you want it,” Ianto said nervously.

Jack leapt off the bed and bounced over to where the Welshman pointed.  The Captain ripped off the paper before he returned to the bed and opened the box inside.

“They didn’t really have a box so I asked Gavin to make one.  I saw them in an antiques store and thought they were you, a little bit of a joke really.

“The top ones are for your coat and clothes, the middle layer for your hair and the ones underneath are for your boots and the tooth brush for your wrist strap,” Ianto explained.

The clothes and hair brushes were all from the 1930’s and silver backed.  Jack remembered them from the time and knew these were expensive and excellent quality.

They were not all the same style but they did blend well together.  The shoe brushes were all 1940’s army and were quite plain but he appreciated them just as much.

Looking at them Jack remembered when they caught Myfanwy.  Ianto had criticised the fact that he had egg on his collar.  Since hiring Ianto his appearance was smarter.

Jack put the box to one side and kissed the Welshman.  “Thank you they’re great.  You always did have a thing for my coat,” Ianto beamed.

“What did you get?” Jack asked.

“I don’t know I haven’t opened my gifts yet.  They’re downstairs,” the young man answered.

It took Jack a moment to realise that Ianto had misunderstood his question.  It took him a little longer to realise why.

“I didn’t get you anything did I?” the immortal asked quietly.

“It doesn’t matter.  I never even thought about it,” the Welshman replied and the worst thing was that he meant it.

Ianto obviously enjoyed seeing him open his present, getting his gift, but at no time had he thought about what he had been given.  Didn’t think to spend a little of Torchwood’s new present budget on himself.

“I’ll get you something for New Year,” Jack promised.

“Can we watch the fireworks?” he asked with an innocent smile.

“Ianto for you I will always provide fireworks,” Jack answered pulling him in for a deep kiss.

He was rather disappointed when the Welshman suddenly pulled back.

“Jack’s what’s that noise?”

“Gods the bathwater!”

Before Ianto could ask ‘What?” Jack leapt up and dragged the covers from him.  He picked the Welshman up unheeding for the protests and carried him into the bathroom.

He set Ianto’s legs down in the bath tub and kissed him.

“Relax and no lathering I’ll be right back,” Jack ordered and left a bewildered young man staring at him before realising the bath was close to overflow.

Jack returned to the bedroom and within minutes had the covers stripped away and into the laundry basket.  He grabbed fresh ones from the linen cupboard marvelling that they appeared to be the ones the bed was wearing when he first arrived on Christmas Eve.

Having re-dressed the bed he swiftly returned to the bathroom to indulge in getting his favourite Welshman all soapy.


	96. Chapter Ninety-three

Ianto felt unaccountably spoilt.  He had no idea what he could have possibly done to deserve such treatment from Jack.

After the wonderful relaxing bath with his back pressed up against the older man’s chest as he was covered in soap bubbles, he was towelled down and carried back to the bedroom.  There found that Jack had changed the bed.

He curled into the Captain’s arms and read him some more of the Hobbit.  He had always loved the story and while it had felt a little foolish at first, the big kid that hid inside Jack enjoyed every word.

Ianto refused to be carried downstairs claiming to was too dangerous, especially with the narrow hallway.  The immortal though insisted that the Welshman open his presents from others while he heated some of the left over Chinese for them.

Tosh had bought him a few fantasy books that he had mentioned being interested in during their last dinner together.  Gavin had given him a game which, while being Ianto’s sort of game, was for the console that Gavin had rather than for a PC.

AM had bought him a couple of jumpers and there were biscuits and chocolate from the kids and staff at Powell House.  Rhiannon and her family got him a set of Christmas coffees, some humorous socks and a tie, some chocolates and a gift voucher to buy himself books or DVD’s.

They were both in the mood for a little noise with dinner.  Unfortunately, Jack had last checked out one of the news channels before turning the TV off last night.  The set was only on long enough for the Welshman to identify Defence Minister Saxon’s voice, and he immediately turned it off.  It always amused Jack that the young man had such an aversion to the charming politician.

Instead Ianto got up and turned on some music before Jack remembered that he was going to do everything today.  That included the dread washing up.

He headed the young man off before he could go into the kitchen and told him to sit back down and relax.  Jack thought for a moment Ianto was going to protest, but instead gave the older man a thank you kiss and stretched out, relaxed on the sofa.

The immortal solved the problem of how to avoid getting his clothes wet by slipping out of the blue bathrobe and doing the washing up in the nude.  It was a little cold and wet but he was satisfied that at least his clothes would be dry.

Jack was a little shocked when he reached out to put it back on to find out that it wasn’t there.  Despite there being a limited number of places for a royal blue bathrobe to have fallen he made a frantic search of the kitchen.

He found it though as soon as he entered the lounge to apologise for losing it.  It was hiding underneath a naked Welshman with two fingers inside himself.

Ianto had his eyes closed and was making contented moaning sounds that had Jack hard in seconds.  He crossed the floor in seconds but was halted by the slightly smug smile on the young man’s face.

“Ianto have you seen my bathrobe?  I put it down so I wouldn’t get it wet and it seems to have disappeared,” Jack said conversationally, trying not to whimper as two fingers become three.

“I don’t know where your bathrobe is Jack.  I know how upsetting it is to lose something.  I mean you try and get a replacement but it is never really the same as the real thing,” Ianto answered his eyes opening into slight slits as he looked at the Captain through his eyelashes.

“You know I think I know where that thing you are missing is,” the immortal whispered completely mesmerised by the Welshman’s other hand now lazily stroking his cock.

“Really?” he asked innocently opening his eyes as Jack knelt down beside him, “If you can do that I might be able to help you with your bathrobe problem.” With his words the young man removed his fingers and began to smear the remaining lubricant over the hot cock before him.

Ianto’s back arched as Jack entered him.

“Oh yes that’s definitely what I was missing,” the young man said as Jack began to thrust in and out.

Jack’s stomach was cold from the water he had gotten on him and the Welshman’s cock between them was like a hot rod.  He wrapped his hand around the young man’s back, pulling Ianto’s body closer to provide more warmth and friction.

They both moaned loudly and kissed hungrily.  Ianto was smiling between his sighs and Jack felt wonderful for having been able to produce both, he was making Ianto Jones happy.

Ianto could feel power in every inch on Jack.  Strength, passion and joyful power.  The person who could be both mouse and man to his wild cat was back.

Not that Ianto didn’t enjoy the Captain’s tender, quiet side but for the last couple of nights he had felt both not quite like Jack and really too much like Jack.  Although tender Jack was trying to make an effort today, true, powerful, passionate Jack was the one filling him now.

They came together after they both realised they were putting their climax off for the other.  When their bodies stilled Jack withdrew his soft member and began to lick the come from Ianto in a way that had no tenderness and all lust.

He cleaned himself off with one of the wipes the Welshman had prepared and then lowered himself on top once more.  They kissed but Jack was careful not to deepen it he had definite plans for the day.

Ianto idly picked up one of the sleeves of the bathrobe he was lying on and looked at it carefully.

“You know what, I think this is your bathrobe,” he said with a mischievous smile.


	97. Chapter Ninety-four

One of the things that Jack had planned to that afternoon was a walk in the snow with Ianto.  He decided not to in the end for three reasons.

Firstly it hadn’t snowed.  The whiteness covering the world when he looked out that morning had been frost and most of it was gone by the afternoon.

The second reason went with the first.  It was bloody freezing outside.  In Ianto’s house it was wonderfully warm.  It was definitely a day for admiring nature’s beauty from behind double glazing.

The third reason was that it would have meant getting dressed.  He was definitely enjoying knowing that the only thing that lay between his skin and Ianto’s was the cords of two bathrobes.

So Jack decided to go back to making Ianto feel special.  His method of doing so produced the most wonderful look of stunned surprise.

Hidden in his wonderful present from Ianto was a modern manicure set.  Only a cheap one and probably only put there for the sake of completing the equipment but there none the less.

So Jack Harkness sat at Ianto’s feet and gave him a pedicure.  The Welshman had beautiful feet well taken care of and now their toes would have shiny nails too.

“I did warn you that I had done practically everything,” Jack said with a smile before concentrating on the left foot.

“You know I had one of the most bizarre sexual experiences of my life because of a pedicure.  Bizarre because I seemed to be the only one not actually getting any that night.

“I had been sent to the King of Tormaine’s court to be a sort of body guard.  The king was a great man powerful and strong, a good protector of his people.

“Unfortunately he couldn’t get it up.  He had tried for years.  His marriage in the end was one of politics.  The Queen was a sweet girl twenty years his junior.

“When they married she was, to us, underage, only thirteen.  Theirs was a different culture when it came to such things but as I said he couldn’t do the business so the whole child molester issue never really came up.  She was a virgin for the first six years of their marriage.

“She grew up with him teaching her politics.  She was loyal and faithful and they shared a deep caring friendship,” Jack looked up from Ianto’s toes and they shared an understanding smile.

“Then when she was nineteen her father gave them an ultimatum.  He found out that he only had, at most, five years to live and she was his only child.  He wanted to see grandchildren.

“They were desperate having tried so many different things; so they turned to me as the closest thing they knew to an expert in such matters.  I tell you, it probably didn’t help that every time they tried they had to have witnesses.

“I gave the king a brief examination, hardly touching him, and something drew my attention to his feet.  Nowhere near as nice as yours by the way,” Jack said looking up and receiving another smile.

“I gave some instructions to a servant to get me a few things and told the King and Queen to take off their clothes and put on their royal bed-robes.  I then sat the King on the edge of the bed.

“I started with washing his feet so that he could get used to me being near them.  Then like with you tonight I took the left foot and began giving him a pedicure.

“I only got as far as buffing the middle toe when he suddenly collapsed down on the bed.  There were definite signs of a tent in his robes when I checked that he was alright.

“The Queen had been told what she needed to do and watching others together was one of the things they had tried.  I was working on the big toe when the king was fully hard.

“She took the opportunity to climb onto place when I switched to the right foot.  It is no easy thing giving a pedicure to the sound of happy moaning I can tell you.

“I then gave the King’s feet a massage and they both really started to get loud.  It was all I could do to just concentrate on my task and not start to rub myself.

“I have excellent timing though.  I managed to finish my massage just at the moment of climax.

“It seems as if something inside the king was released.  He dismissed us all and a few minutes later the sounds of them at it was echoing through the corridors.

“I became a tradition on Tormaine after that.  It you wanted to try for a healthy and blessed child the woman had to give her husband’s feet a massage before sex.

“In return when she became really big during pregnancy, he massaged her feet as a sign of affection and love and how much he wanted their child.

“They named the kid after me.  Well not my actual name though, the one I was using.  Such a lovely couple I was sad when I eliminated the threat to them and had to go.”

Jack looked up from where he had been massaging Ianto’s right foot with equal disappointment and affection.  The young man had fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

The tender part of Jack thought he looked so beautiful.  All the care and worry was gone from the relaxed Welshman.

The naughtier part of Jack had hoped that the amount of pheromones he usually produced would have excited the Ianto enough that he could be met with a hard cock to suck.

Tender Jack lay Ianto carefully down on the sofa and went for a blanket to put over him.  Naughty Jack opened the bathrobe to get an eyeful first.

Tender Jack carefully lay beside the Welshman on the sofa under the blanket making sure not to wake him.  Naughty Jack ensured that their fronts were bare and touching.

He closed his own eyes and let his mind drift to what he would do if he ruled a planet and Ianto was his subject.  Before too long though he unconsciously switched the roles and became King Ianto’s humble servant.


	98. Chapter Ninety-five

It was a scratching noise that woke Ianto.  Part of him was aware that he shouldn’t be sleeping but he was happy, relaxed and couldn’t quite master the energy to care.

Still the noise was out of place, disturbing his peace.  He was warm cosy and could smell Jack’s glorious pheromones but there was something wrong, a sound that almost itched.

Ianto resigned himself again to having a mind that was too active.  It would not let him ignore the sound he had to find out what it was.

The first thing he saw was the blue bathrobe Jack had been wearing since yesterday.   It was tucked in around him allowing his nostrils to fill with the Captain’s scent.

He tugged the robe lower so that he could see over the top of it.  He had to pinch himself to check he was awake.  _The washing up was one thing but this._

The scratching sound was caused by a heavy duty broom.  _Jack is sweeping my carpet.   He is naked and sweeping my carpet._

It was obvious that the broom was causing as much trouble as the washing up.  Sweat was dripping from the Captain as he concentrated all his efforts on sweeping up dust as quietly as he could.

The association of witches and broomsticks entered Ianto’s still slightly sleepy thoughts.  _They were meant to have a phallic symbolism weren’t they?  I’ll have to look it up on Wikipedia sometime._

_I think I should be a little worried.  I don’t think that I am that OCD.  The sight of Jack cleaning my carpet with a broom shouldn’t turn me on._

_I probably shouldn’t have felt that way about the washing up either._   Ianto forced his mind back to when he lived with Lisa.

True he tended to do most of the washing up then too, but she did her share of the housework whenever he let her.  He had never found her doing the housework a turn on but then she was never naked while doing it.

Jack turned around and Ianto realised the Captain wasn’t quite naked.  There was a piece of string around his waist and from it hung a duster which covered, unless Ianto was mistaken, a hard on.

 _He’s being doing the dusting with his penis?_   The Welshman dismissed the though as a stupid, especially after he tried and failed to imagine how that would work.

“Oh you’re awake,” Jack exclaimed.

“What are you doing?” Ianto asked curiously.

“Well I cleaned the bathroom and kitchen.  I did the dusting on all the rooms and now I’m sweeping the floor,” Jack answered.

“How long have I been asleep?” Ianto asked as the older man came close confirming the younger man’s opinion of what lay beneath the duster.

“Only a couple of hours.  I figured that your body was just taking the opportunity to rest.  I don’t think you have been this completely relaxed for as long as I’ve known you,” Jack replied tenderly.

“Why the broom?” the young man asked.

“I didn’t want to wake you with the vacuum cleaner.  Now you are awake though I’ll Hoover the rooms,” Jack replied.

He went to take a step away but a hand on his hip stopped him.  He looked down at Ianto.

“Hands and knees,” the Welshman growled.

The broom was dropped and the Captain spun and followed instantly.  He was giving Ianto a magnificent view of his arse but as Jack looked back he realise his calves were preventing easy access and turned so that he was sideways and flush with the sofa.

Ianto shifted to retrieve a tube of slightly squashed lube from the pocket of his robe.  He had put it there after the butter incident yesterday morning.

He slicked up his fingers and reached across the firm buttocks and pressed one inside the hole he was seeking.  He received an approving moan from the older man.

The Welshman took his time preparing Jack.  He was rewarding the Captain for the unexpected gift of a clean house, he would probably have to go over everything again later but it was a gift that meant a great deal to Ianto.

“Ianto please,” the immortal pleaded even though the young man only had two fingers stretching him.

He had been hard since he gave the Welshman his pedicure and had done the housework partly to do something nice to Ianto and partly to take his mind off his need for relief.  Being close to Ianto’s naked skin was not good for resisting.

The Welshman slipped gracefully out of the blanket and Jack’s bathrobe and onto the floor.  He still wore his own red bathrobe as he slicked up his cock.

With his teeth he pulled at the bow holding the string and duster in place.  He reached beneath to remove them before pressing his cock to Jack’s entrance.

“Ianto please,” Jack begged again and the Welshman pressed inside.

The young man waited for the older to adjust to him and plea with a whimper.  He set a steady rhythm.  Not tortuously slow nor fast and hard.

Jack pressed back onto him giving Ianto the sign that he wanted to go faster.  The young man reached down and began to stroke the elder man’s cock as he increased the pace.

The Captain came first unable to hold off as Ianto began to add a new twist to the way he stroked his shaft.  It was a few minutes later that the Welshman followed, coming hard inside Jack.

Ianto slipped out and moved back onto the sofa.  He was a little surprised to feel warm wetness on his fingers and looked to see Jack licking his fingers clean.

“You may do the vacuuming now,” Ianto said with a voice made tired by breathlessness rather than the cheekiness he felt.

“Yes sir,” Jack answered happily giving the Welshman a deep kiss.

Then he picked up his broom and bounded off towards the cupboard under the stairs leaving a very stunned Ianto lying beneath his blanket and Jack’s bathrobe.


	99. Chapter Ninety-six

The clatter of the vacuum cleaner being taken out of the cupboard spurred Ianto into action.  He leapt up and went to tell Jack he had only been joking and he didn’t have to do the Hoovering.

His first word was immediately met with Jack’s lips preventing any others.  He was picked up, protesting, and carried back to the sofa and covered in the blanket and bathrobe again.

Jack went to the book case and picked up the first book in range and gave it to the young man with another kiss.

He then went back to the vacuum cleaner.  The older man plugged it in and used it first on the pile of dust he had created with his broom then a little on the carpet in front of Ianto before taking it out into the hall.

Ianto opened the book but he wasn’t really reading it.  Instead he was following Jack’s movements with his ears and his awareness.

The Welshman gave careful thought and then reached out with his empathic senses.  Most were still blocked but there was enough to extend his awareness to what Jack was feeling.

He received only happy, pleased vibes.  It was similar to his own feeling about the boring mindless tasks he did for Torchwood when he was thinking about other projects.  Jack too had a definite project in mind.  Somehow he was achieving a goal.

The young man tried and failed to focus on the book before him.  Eventually he heard Jack coming down stairs and putting the vacuum cleaner away.

Instead of returning to the lounge though the older man dashed back upstairs.  He listened to the shower going for a few minutes and then silence again.

Jack returned dry but still naked.  He padded across the floor and ignoring the offered robe slipped under the blanket beside Ianto.

“Thank you but you really didn’t have to clean my house,” Ianto said softly under the intense gaze in blue.

“You clean mine all the time and are never thanked enough,” the Captain replied slipping hands beneath Ianto’s bathrobe and pulling them closer on the narrow seat.

“That’s my job Jack.  You do your job all the time and you never get thanked enough either,” the Welshman retorted wrapping his arms around the older man.

“I do get thanked sometimes.  Besides I have this best friend who lets me know all the time that I’m doing well.”

“Well I have a best friend too and he lets me know I’m appreciated,” Ianto replied smiling at Jack making him smile.

They stayed together in silence.  It was comfortable and communicative each telling the other with their eyes and soft touched things they were not sure there were word to express.

Ianto knew in that silence that Jack was himself again.  There was grief deep in his eyes but it always seemed to dwell there.  It was only a vague shadow again not a dark stain within him.

Jack knew in that silence that once more his angel had healed him.  John was a sad memory that dwelled with all those he had been unable to save over the years.

The darkness that dwelt within him was banished once more.  He had others to save a future to protect and he would because of Ianto’s care.

He knew in the morning he would have to face the world again.  He would be Captain Jack Harkness the leader of Torchwood.  He would have Ianto Jones by his side with his silent but oh so needed support.

Jack searched Ianto’s eyes trying to see into the young man the way he always seemed to look into him.  The Captain knew he had become his friend’s strength and purpose.

The young man gave so much of himself.  Healing and friendship to an old man so much in need of it.  Organisation and initiative given to a captain who had a planet to protect.

Yet he was so reluctant to receive anything for himself.  Friendship and mutual pleasure was shared but everything else seemed, to Jack, to flow into himself from Ianto.

There a small fearful thought that without him Ianto would break renewed itself in his mind.  Jack knew he was selfish but he had to find a way to restore the balance to give back more and not just accept.

Ianto’s fingers ghosted over his cheeks startling him.  The Welshman was blushing beneath his stare in that way that made him look so beautiful.

It was the growl of stomachs that ended the silent contemplations.  They both laughed as neither was sure which one of them was protesting.

Jack carefully lowered himself onto the floor with less grace and dignity than he would have liked.  He was stopped from heading to the kitchen by Ianto’s hand.

“You are not making sandwiches in the nude,” he said sternly.  Jack pouted.

“I will make us sandwiches and when we’ve eaten them I’m going treat you to dessert,” Ianto replied getting up and heading to the kitchen.

As he reached the door he turned and winked at Jack.  The immortal swiftly grabbed his bathrobe and hastily put it on to follow the Welshman.


	100. Chapter Ninety-seven

The key to being a good lover was being aware of your partner’s limits.  Sometimes they wanted to be pushed beyond them and sometimes you want to push them beyond them.

Despite what seemed to a genuine offer from Ianto to eat dessert off of him Jack knew he wasn’t ready.  He could tell by the increasingly nervous silence the young man was trying not to project.

Jack supposed that considering that, in some form or another, Ianto had probably encountered most of the various sticky substances Torchwood met with, even if it was usually after the fact.  The Welshman was therefore entitled to be a little squeamish at the thought of being covered in chocolate sauce and licked.

So instead Jack forced him to sit at the breakfast bar while he cooked Crepes.  He used up the chocolate sauce and fruit that Ianto had been intending to use on himself and added a dollop of ice cream.

Ianto’s face lit up in delight as he was presented with the hot dessert.  Jack had been taught by a master chef how to cook Crepes, it was one skill he liked to revive every now and then.

The Welshman though added a sinfulness to the eating of desserts.  It was the way he closed his eyes and savoured the flavour that make Jack wish he was the one being eaten.

“They were delicious, thank you,” Ianto said quietly when he finished.  He looked at Jack who was only playing with his food instead of eating it with his usual gusto.

“What’s wrong?” he asked laying a hand on Jack’s.

“I wish tonight could last forever,” the immortal replied not even bothering to direct his eyes southwards.

Ianto chuckled softly.  “An alien hunter with back to work blues,” he stated smiling.

“It’s not all exciting Weevil hunts and alien invasions,” Jack protested.

“No and sometimes the work of those quiet times is the most important of all.  You work hard Jack and you hardly ever take a break.  This unexpected holiday is the first time you have completely isolated yourself from work since I’ve known you.  Even our weekends together have some preparation in case of invasion.”

“Oh gods I didn’t even think about it.  Anything could have happened and we won’t know,” Jack said suddenly in a panic that he had not bothered to prepare the Hub for their absence.

“Nothing has happened or Tosh would have called.  I told her about John and that you had said you needed to get away for a while.  I arranged for everything to go on standby as soon as you left.

“I asked Tosh if she would mind if I set the remote alarms to contact her and left her my house phone number to contact me if she needed to and couldn’t reach my mobile.  If there was a problem she would have alerted us,” Ianto explained calmly.

“I should have thought of that.  You shouldn’t have left Tosh to look after things by herself,” Jack stated more guilty than angry.

“Tosh is perfectly capable of checking an alarm and making phone calls to the team.  She didn’t have any plans for Christmas and I think she is hoping that this good deed will work in her favour,” Ianto replied calm and reassuring.

“Why?” Jack asked.

“It’s her grandfather’s eighty-eighth birthday early next year.  It’s a special year for the Japanese.  She’s been trying to work up the courage for months to ask you if she can go,” Ianto replied.

Jack looked at the Welshman.  It was obvious from his face that he had put her reluctance down to the technical genius’ shy reserve, and not the restrictions he had placed on her to get her into Torchwood and free from UNIT.

 He could find no words to respond with under that gentle gaze.  Jack just nodded knowing that the young man would understand that Toshiko would get her time with her family.

He continued to look at Ianto a little longer until he blushed and turned away.  _I didn’t once think about setting the alarms.  I was right inside the Hub and all I could think of was my own pain and how I needed Ianto to take it away._

_He knew more or less what happened with John.  We’ve know each other months but he knew I wouldn’t remember to set up the security systems.  He locked up for me._

Ianto looked at Jack again and smiled shyly.  It was enough to break the older man’s gloomy thoughts.  It was a reassuring smile that asked “What are friends for?”

The Captain smiled back and turned to the crepes so that the Welshman would believe that what he’d done was appreciated and he was alright.  The dessert was a little cold now but eating them would reassure Ianto.

He had forgotten how good crepes were and whatever the chocolate sauce was it was divine.  He could hear Ianto chuckling as he ate with gusto.

_I’m absolutely going to find out where he got this sauce from.  When I’m in a more playful mood I will definitely enhance the flavour by mixing it with Ianto._

A small part of his mind whispered that his enjoyment was just an excuse.  He was avoiding dealing with everything.  It was a small voice, and the one that said he needed to redress the balance between him and Ianto was getting louder again.


	101. Chapter Ninety-eight

Jack offered to do the washing up and took off his bathrobe causing one of Ianto’s eyebrows to rise.

“You know I always get soaked when I do this,” Jack said defensively before flashing the Welshman a clear view of his body then turning to the sink.

Ianto cursed inwardly.  He was sure that he was supposed to find the sight of Jack naked and messing with water provocative.

Unfortunately he just seemed to be finding the older man’s technique off putting.  _It was small wonder he got so wet._

With an inward sigh Ianto came quietly up behind Jack.  He reached up on tiptoe to get a better view over his shoulders and brought his arms around over the older man’s.

Jack leaned back into him as he gave instructions.  He guided the Captain’s hands reducing the force behind each movement through the water and channelling it against the dishes.

The immortal gave a great laugh of delight when they successfully cleaned the first place and didn’t get splashed once.  Ianto kissed his neck as a reward and helped him with the next dish.

The Welshman remained behind his captain as the latter washed the dishes and he checked his technique.  Jack made the occasional deliberate error as he enjoyed the young man’s hands guiding his own.

When they had finished and washed the suds from their wrinkled hands Ianto instructed Jack to get some moisturiser from the windowsill.  It was one with a pump and the older man squirted it into the younger man’s hand.

“You know I wouldn’t have pegged you for a moisturiser Ianto,” the Captain said playfully as he was pleased with his work.

“When you’ve washed as many things as I have you learn to appreciate it’s qualities,” the young man replied rubbing the cream into both of their hands.

“Why don’t you use rubber gloves?”

“Apart from the smell they leave on your fingers?  Could you give me a bit more moisturiser?” Ianto asked and Jack obeyed before he continued.  “Besides I don’t want you to get a rubber glove fetish.”

“Why would I get a rubber glove...”

The sentence was cut short but sudden presence of Ianto’s moisturised hand on his cock.  The young man’s presence at his back and words in his ear had made him half hard already.

There was something about the wrinkles on the Welshman’s fingertips that was having unexpected effects.  Almost as though they were tickling him.

“No a washing up fetish will do.  More moisturiser please,” Ianto answered the unfinished question.

“Why do you want me to get a washing up fetish?” Jack asked trying to concentrate as he obeyed.

His little voice was admonishing him that he was supposed to be taking care of Ianto not being taken care of.  Yet he felt fingers brush his arse and he automatically responded by widening his legs to give Ianto access.

The Welshman pressed a finger into Jack before answering the question.

“I want to be able to go, “Oh no so much washing up what is a person to do?”” he said in a fake damsel in distress voice.

“And you, like the hero you are, will immediately strip off and do battle with the dirt and grease.  And when everything is nice and clean you will be nice and hard for my pleasure.”

Ianto added a kiss you Jack’s back to emphasise his words.

“Would you do that in the Hub?  Would you ask me to do your washing up there?” Jack asked.

A second finger joined the first.  Jack couldn’t help it he moaned loudly with pleasure as the young man brushed his prostate.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you.  You’d like to display everything in front of the whole team.  You want them to see you doing menial tasks naked for me.”

“Yes,” Jack hadn’t meant to say that, but it seemed he wasn’t the only one who knew the power of a well times touch to a certain nerve cluster.

“And I wouldn’t be naked with you.  My flesh if for private viewing at my discretion only.  You would be on display and I would be hidden,” Ianto whispered teasingly.

“Would you?” Jack asked surprising the Welshman despite it being his suggestion.

“Would I what?” he asked trying not to let his astonishment sound in his voice.

“Would you make me wash up in front of the others and then take me while wearing your suit?”

Ianto looked around Jack to see his eyes.  There was pure lust there and a little worry.

His suggestion was fine as a private fantasy between the two of them, but to make it a reality would belittle Jack and his position as Captain.  Ianto smiled reassuringly.

One of the unspoken reasons they hadn’t made the details of their friendship public was so as not to lessen Ianto position in the eyes of the others.  Jack thought the issue irrelevant but he had lived long enough to know the others might not be so open minded.

The smile was all Jack needed to know that no matter what Ianto threatened, it was something he would never carry out.  It was a fantasy and they were both enjoying it.

The Welshman made a slight adjustment to his bathrobe so that it covered his chest.  He then slipped his fingers free and lined his cock up.

“Oh yes,” Ianto said his voice playfully threatening as he began to press inside.

“I would choose a day when you were being particularly difficult.  I would make sure the team got a buzz out of it,” Ianto added before he began to move.

“I would say it... right in the middle... of the Hub...  When Gwen is... jumping for... your attention... and Tosh is... stressed out because of... something you’ve said... and Owen is... in a foul mood.

“I’d... say I need my... washing up... done... and you will...  drop everything.... what you’re doing... what you’re wearing... and run to my kitchenette.

“I’d follow leisurely... and prepare you... and enter you... with only my flies undone... so the only thing... not covered by my suit... is covered by...  you,” Ianto stated.

His pace was erratic.  Slow then fast, pace dictated by his desire to tease Jack.  The Captain marvelled that the young man’s hand on his shaft kept the same rhythm as his thrusts.

“Yes, yes,” Jack answered and was rewarded by Ianto’s pace steadying to a fast controlled rhythm.

Jack clutched onto the kitchen sink and he felt giddy under the power Ianto was exerting both physically and in their fantasy.  A small part of the Captain really wished they were in the Hub being watched by the others.

“Imagine what the... others would... think,” Ianto whispered huskily between thrusts.

“Tosh would... not... say anything... she’d be... pleased... we are... having pleasure.  Gwen would... be caught... between... desire... and... disgust... prudish...not at... work... disapproval... not homophobic... envious too.  Owen would... watch with... lust and... envy... my power... over you... against our... wantonness.  Never respect... you again... him or... Gwen,” Ianto whispered.

In his mind Jack could see them.  See them watching as Ianto controlled him, drove him to ecstasy.

He knew the Welshman’s full beauty and they wouldn’t understand.  They would criticise their choice.  They would envy their togetherness.

For a moment Jack wondered which they would envy more.  Ianto for his power over the Captain or him for having his wonderful Welshman.

Whatever the answer he knew he would never share.  Ianto was fine with eliciting the fantasy but to reserved for the real thing.

Ianto had seen Jack’s fear of losing the respect of his team but it was more than that.  The Captain feared they would try and destroy what he had, take the young man away from him with jibes and mutterings.

One of the young man’s hands moved from his hip.  It travelled up his chest over his heart.  A simple movement that quelled all fears.

They came together.

Instantly Jack felt embarrassed and upset that he had sprayed his seed all over his nicely clean dishes.

Soft lips kissed his neck and professional hands reached around him.  Ianto proceeded to wash his hands then cleaned the bowl and sink before he did all the washing up again.

Only when he was finished did the Welshman step back slipping free from Jack’s body.  The older man turned instantly and kissed Ianto passionately.

“Do you have a washing up fetish?” Jack asked suddenly suspicious.

“No I just have a thing for naked and sexy Jack Harknesses,” the young man replied heading towards the door.

When he reached to door frame he turned back.  The look said “come follow me,” and Jack did.

 


	102. Chapter Ninety-nine

Jack grabbed his bathrobe and followed Ianto up the stairs.  He didn’t bother putting it on but he would need it in the morning.

He could tell Ianto was waiting for him.  As he entered the door the Welshman’s own bathrobe slipped from his shoulders.

Ianto crossed to the window then turned towards the Captain.  His eyes flickered to the light switch and taking his orders he turned off the light.

The young man opened the curtains letting moonlight and streetlight through.  The Christmas lights from the house opposite added green and white flashes.

Jack could make out the Welshman’s silhouette as he reached an arm back beckoning.  He crossed instantly and wrapped his arms around Ianto’s waist.

Ianto turned them both so they faced each other side by side in the light from the window.  Jack felt like he was being inspected as though the young man was a tailor seeing how much the outfit of night lights suited him.

Even the garish green flashing lights didn’t detract they young man’s beauty. Ianto though obviously had more refined taste in outfits and closed the curtains.

The Welshman led Jack back to the bed in the near darkness.  He pulled back the covers for them both to settle within and pressed his naked form to the Captain’s.

Kisses and touches were freely exchanged.  Playful and serious.  They could barely see each other but they knew each other knew the effect they both had.

Gently and fun became passionate and wild and they each tried to gain control.  Ianto was the victor as a low growling purr escaped his throat and Jack capitulated, he could still feel the power the Welshman held downstairs.

Yet when Jack opened himself to Ianto the young man was not rough and fast but slow and controlled.  Any attempts to retake charge were met with another growl.

A couple of the Welshman’s fingers made an examination of his entrance but only enough to satisfy him that the Captain was still open from earlier.  Ianto pressed his way inside and hovered over him.

He didn’t move he just looked down at Jack.  What he was looking for the older man couldn’t tell but he was on the verge of begging before the young man found his answer.

Ianto moved with steady powerful thrust.  His kisses and caresses held as much passion and control exuding dominance that few people would ever know the Welshman was capable of.

Jack responded with movements of his own trying to match not with power but with submission, letting the young man have control.  He moaned loudly with pleasure at each accurate, prostate hitting thrust.

He wrapped his legs around the Welshman opening himself up further.  Jack brought his arms around Ianto to try and coax him closer to his body.

He was completely surprised when Ianto suddenly grabbed his shoulders and threw himself back.  Reflexes allowed Jack to recover quickly enough to remain around the young man’s cock and not get his legs squashed.

He looked down at Ianto confused as to why he was suddenly on top.  The Welshman stroked Jack’s cheek and drew him down for a kiss.

It was an open eyed kiss and in it Jack could feel an exchange of power.  It was as though Ianto was saying this is my strength I’m giving it to you.

It wasn’t until he broke, breathless, from the kiss that he realise he was rocking.  He was moving himself up and down Ianto’s shaft absorbing the power from it.

He was now in control moving faster than he was before.  Ianto still gave touches and kisses but they were submissive and his were dominant.

Yet it felt wrong.  His silent support had given him his strength and he still felt like he was giving nothing back.

Jack bent closer and with greater ease of experience moved hands and feet into place so that he could shift their position once more.  Ianto followed where he lead and slipped deeper inside as a result.

Side by side they worked together both contributing strength and passion.  Jack could just make out a smile on the Welshman’s face, before leaning in for more kisses.

They came together and moved through the aftershocks together.  Jack reluctantly allowed Ianto to slip out of him to retrieve a wipe.

He worked quickly and they settled back down together holding each other close, enjoying each other’s warmth and presence.

 

 


	103. Chapter One Hundred

It was probably the least Christmassy Christmas that Ianto had ever had.  There had been a more or less traditional roast dinner yesterday and he had opened a few presents with someone he cared for but that was it.

It had always been one of his favourite times as a child and that was something he had carried into adulthood.  Even when, for a few years, he had celebrated with friends instead of family it was one of his favourite times.

That wasn’t to say Ianto hadn’t enjoyed himself this year.  A small part of him loved Christmas shopping especially as he started in September to guarantee avoiding the December crush.

The sex too had been both wonderfully plentiful and fantastically intense.  They had had fun and been playful too, which was also perfect for Christmas.

It was just that usually Ianto had traditions which he had shared with others and he hadn’t bothered at all this year.  Admittedly Jack was grieving and probably not in the spirit of the season but he still wondered why he hadn’t bothered this year.

The truth of course was that Jack wasn’t the only one missing someone this Christmas.  Lisa might not have been as enthusiastic as him, but she let him indulge in his traditions and had added a few of her own.

There were all the friends he had had at Torchwood one who were missing.  The others here in Cardiff were not his friends in the same way but then Ianto himself was different.

Maybe that was why it was only now, lying in Jack’s arms, he suddenly missed them and missed his traditions.  The Captain was not really a traditional person perhaps that was why it didn’t matter before.

“Ianto you’re thinking deep thoughts.  What’s wrong?”

“We didn’t any pull crackers,” the young man replied.

“What?” Jack asked confused.

“Yesterday at dinner we didn’t pull crackers.  No silly prizes and dodgy jokes.  The kind that are so awful you have to groan at but cheer you up anyway.

“And party poppers.  We didn’t have those either.  We used to get them at the Christmas parties and it was fun launching stealth attacks.  The looks on others faces when the streamers fell on their heads.

“We have had such a good time together it seems silly that I miss a lot of childish loud bangs,” Ianto answered sadly.

“Laughter,” Jack replied.

“What?”

“It isn’t the loud noises, it’s the laughter that went with them that you miss,” the older man said seriously his hand stroking Ianto’s arm comfortingly.

“I’m sorry.  I’ve been trying to cheer you up and suddenly I’m the one who’s upsetting everything,” the Welshman told him trying to turn away but Jack wouldn’t let him.

“Where I come from we don’t have Christmas, but we have a similar tradition.  Same messages of hope, same time of family, friends and gift giving.

“It’s the happiest time of the year and the sadist, remembering those who aren’t here to enjoy with us.  I have lost so many people Ianto that I just stopped celebrating, and then I just stopped trying to make new friends to miss,” Jack said lost in melancholy thought.

They lay in silence for a while stroking each other in comfort.  Unconsciously the both moved closer together, both wrapped their arms more protectively around the other.

As one the turned to look at the other for reassurance, that the other was still there, that the other understood.  They both smiled to give comfort to the other, and both chuckled at the shared gesture.

They looked into each other’s eyes longer than they should.  The sadness inside turned to affection for the one holding them, keeping them safe.

Jack moved his face closer to Ianto’s, brought his lips down for a kiss.  It wasn’t about banishing sadness and it wasn’t about reaffirming life.

It was a request for acceptance.  Acceptance of flaws and acceptance of his history.  Jack wanted to be accepted for who he was and he wanted to accept what the young man offered.

Ianto met the kiss with the same desires.  It was not their most passionate kiss but it was one of deeper meaning than either could confess to.

Both of them they felt that being held in the dark was enough.  It was all they wanted, all they needed but each felt that the other needed and deserved more.

Kisses deepened, caresses changed.  Too absorbed in giving the other comfort and love they didn’t notice that the other wasn’t hard until they were themselves were hard.

They rubbed softly, slowly against the other.  If one had been inside the other it would have been a tortuous pace.

The sex itself wasn’t important.  It was a tool to communicate where they felt words would fail.  Both gave and received the same message from the other and both understood the message passing between them.

Said in words it would have been funny and they both would have laughed.  Being said with their bodies just encouraged them to continue their conversation.

With kisses and caresses they built deeper understandings until with silent sighs and liquid warmth their communication came to its natural conclusion.

Once cleaned up they lay back down together reassured that all that was necessary now was each other’s arms.


	104. Chapter One hundred and one

Jack held Ianto in the dark as the young man drifted into sleep.  He mused that since starting his special relationship with the young man he was more rested.

He had always been a busy person.  Parties, adventures and casual sex were his life.  Always on the move for when he stopped in the past a deep depression overwhelmed him.

Now he was content to spend hours lying in bed because he had a certain Welshman next to him.  _Well Ianto’s body is great to hold, great to be held by._

He wished that he had another day to be like this.  Another day in Ianto’s house with its domestic comfort and easily available sex at the drop of a bathrobe.

Jack had mostly avoided getting a place of his own during the last century.  He had tried living with others a few times but his immortality and Torchwood made him, or them, feel uncomfortable and he was forced to stop.  Lucia being the person he had had the longest and most permanent relationship with.

Other than that, the closest he had come to a home, before moving into the Hub, was the army and air force barracks he had lived in during the wars.  They of course had no feeling on permanency.

However, except during his marriage to Lucia when he had given up, there had been a constant theme running through his head.  _I’m waiting for the Doctor.  The Doctor is going to explain what happened to me and I’m going to travel with him again._

After Alex murdered his team during the Millennium celebrations he had moved into the Hub.  He had loved Alex and his team and he was continuing their work in their honour but he was still just waiting to leave.

After the Battle of Canary Wharf he no longer wanted to see the Doctor again, he didn’t care.  Not until he met Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper.

The Hub may not be the place for domestic bliss but it was his home.  He understood that now in a way he hadn’t before this Christmas.

Before it had been a place of convenience, a place to wait, a place to be ready.  He lived there for the convenience of Torchwood and because, as soon as he started to care again, he had wanted to be near to where the Doctor would appear.

It was also a place of safety.  His fortress against his foes.  His sanctuary against a world that was not really his.

He only recognised it by looking at Ianto in his house.  It was the young man’s place to sleep, a place to retreat from Torchwood, a place of familiarity.

Yet it was Jack’s presence that made this place seem like a home.  It was Ianto’s fortress, sanctuary and place of safety only because he had someone to shelter and share it with.

Jack wondered if he should feel like a usurper.  This was meant to be a house prepared for Lisa.  She was the one who was meant to share Ianto’s life.  Jack was merely borrowing both the place in Ianto’s home and in his life.  This was all temporary until Ianto found someone else to take up permanent residency.

If the Captain had not been in denial he would have recognised that the Hub, while being all the things he recognised, only truly felt like home when he was sharing it now with Ianto.

He wondered why, when he recognised the Hub as his home he was reluctant to return to it.  Why he wished for one more day in Ianto’s.

It wasn’t as though he couldn’t return here.  At the start of their friendship the young man had said that he could spend the night any time he wished.

Perhaps it was because Ianto’s house offered sanctuary against the one thing the Hub couldn’t shelter him from, Torchwood.

This wasn’t the first time he had been reluctant to be part of Torchwood.  Wasn’t the first time he had wanted to leave, indeed he had once to twice.

Admittedly it was the first time since he took over that he had had a true break.  Yet he had taken Torchwood with him.

Ianto was very much a part of Torchwood.  Jack was under no illusions about why the young man stayed.  He stayed because he felt it was his duty, his redemption.

The safety of planet Earth was the only rival Jack had when it came to Ianto’s loyalty.  That was acceptable because Jack wanted the Earth to be safe too, so there would never be any cause for conflict.

Jack spent a few more minutes absorbing the safety and sanctuary that Ianto’s home was providing.  He had to do it now because they would return to work tomorrow and the building would become a house again.

As Jack entered his meditative sleep he had wondered whether or not the Hub was becoming Ianto’s home because he spent so much time there.

It was a lost thought as sleep swamped it, but unconsciously it made him hold Ianto closer.

 


	105. Chapter One hundred and two

Ianto Jones was woken by a kiss.  Familiar lips requesting that he wake.  Familiar hands smoothing their way down his sides and rolling him onto his back.

As someone who was often alert instantly it felt a little tingly to have Jack touching him while his body was still not quite as awake as his mind.  It was however extremely nice and well worth the loss of sleep.

He opened his eyes at the feel of a hand between his legs.  He stirred his body enough to move them apart to give Jack access.

The Captain was now using those lovely lips to fully wake him.  The warmth of his mouth upon his cock was wonderful against the slight chill of the room.

He moaned with pleasure at feeling Jack around him and inside him.  It made the older man look at Ianto and there was dangerous desire in his eyes.

The relaxation of sleep obviously made him open quickly.  No sooner was Ianto hard but Jack was pressing himself inside.

The Captain set a slow steady rhythm.  Their bodies pressed close together.  Their lips locked passionately with every fifth thrust and parted after two.

Ianto’s mind was overwhelmed with the sensations Jack was producing.  Coherent thought and that list of things to do today hadn’t bothered arriving.

The grin on Jack’s face told the Welshman that was exactly his intention.  To make him forget something important.

Ianto was however enjoying the Captain’s distraction technique.  All his nerve endings were waking up with pleasure fizzing through them as Jack was ever accurate in touching his prostate.

The Welshman came first unable to even attempt to stave off his climax.  The older man kept thrusting inside him as he convulsed with aftershocks increasing his ecstasy and holding off his lucidity.

The Captain obviously had a plan for this morning.  He just continued his steady pace until Ianto’s body recovered and his cock hardened once again.

Then he increased his pace.  The hard and fast rhythm adding to the overwhelming slow one.  Ianto moaned with yearning between every kiss as only automatic reactions were within his capability.

He could hear Jack saying something to accompany every moan but couldn’t make it out.  Not until the final cry as they came together and the Captain shouted out his name.

Jack slipped out and rolled them both onto their sides facing each other.  They held each other and basked in their mutual warmth.

Then Ianto remembered they had to go back to work today.  He glanced at the time and saw that it was his usual quarter past five.

There was a look of reluctance on Jack’s face as he turned back to the Captain.  Ianto smiled encouragingly at him.

The Captain did not smile back so the young man kissed him instead.  He used the kiss to roll Jack onto his back and then climbed over him and out of the bed.

A frown crossed the older man’s face.  The Welshman though silently held out a hand and with a little reticence he took it.

Ianto lead the Captain towards the shower.  Despite letting Jack take him again beneath the warm water he managed to get them both clean fairly quickly.

Ianto towelled down and dressed in boxers and a T-shirt.  He then turned his attention to the immortal.

He dried Jack thoroughly and then began to dress him in clothes he had taken from the Hub before leaving on Christmas Eve.  Once the Captain was dressed he gave him a chaste kiss then hurried to dress himself.

He helped Jack on with his great coat and led him outside without breakfast.  He opened the passenger door of the SUV for the Captain and drove them towards the bay.

Ianto stopped once to buy coffee and bacon sandwiches then proceeded to the Hub.

As soon as they entered Jack’s hesitancy fled and he seemed to relax.  They began the task of activating all the computers and checking out all the readings of the past few days.

Once satisfied that the Captain was settled, Ianto headed down for the archives.  On the threshold he looked back.

All was as it should be but he suddenly had the feeling that he had done something wrong.  Jack though smiled widely at him and Ianto turned back to the archives and dismissed the feeling.

 


	106. Chapter One hundred and three

As soon as Jack stepped into the Hub he felt like he had come home.  He had actually missed the light and shadows, the smell of damp and pterodactyl, the noises that haunted the place.

He was Captain Jack Harkness and he was back where he belonged.  He dismissed the nagging worry that had haunted him since last night as silly.

Jack and Ianto set about the task of waking the Hub up and checking everything was okay.  There had been no reported Rift activity since they had been gone and the Captain breathed a sigh of relief.

He began to make a start on his paperwork.  It was all stuff left over from before the Christmas Holidays.

It was mundane and boring and allowed him plenty of time to fantasise about the last few days he had spent with Ianto.  He couldn’t remember being so carefree and relaxed.

Ianto had been right.  It was as though he had come back from leave.  Though it was going to take a great deal for his next leave to be as thrilling sexually as this one.

Guilt started to gnaw its way into Jack’s mind as the team turned up one by one all talking about the news of a giant star over London.  Jack was starting to regret not going to find the Doctor when he heard about it on Christmas Day.

Amid the strange normality of Torchwood the idea that you could trap memories for perfect recall without conscious awareness seemed ridiculous.  He probed for the memory and could feel it waiting for him but was a little afraid of actually checking it.

Away from the cosy wonder of Ianto and his house, Jack set aside the fancy that he had the most perfect memory of the Welshman he could ever wish, and instead felt bad for choosing comfort over his search for the Time Lord.

It was only when Ianto brought their mid morning coffees as they discussed the star that Jack realised the young man had no idea.  Belatedly the Captain realised that he had prevented the archivist from knowing anything about it.

Jack felt guilty at blaming him for missing the opportunity, when he apologised in private for causing the distraction that kept them from their work.  This doubled when the Welshman suggested that they should go and investigate.

Jack dismissed it and said “London’s out of our jurisdiction.  UNIT handled it quite nicely.”

His words reassured the archivist and the young man silently left to head back to his work.  Jack knew then he had nobody to blame but himself, and felt reassured that he would probably have missed the Time Lord by the time he heard the news anyway.

As the uneventful day ended, and one by one the team left, the apprehension he had felt that morning returned.  It was an aching loneliness.  It was the feeling that he was doomed to forever be Torchwood’s and never be anything else, never leave for the stars again.

He watched Ianto walking steadily through the Hub collecting up a surprising amount of rubbish considering it had only been a day.  Looking at the Welshman, he could see the same fate hanging over him.

Death though would end Ianto Jones’ service.  Jack didn’t have that option.  He suddenly wanted to invite the young man out for a drink and a last shag in the Lost Dragon hotel and give him so much Retcon he would forget everything about him and Torchwood and lead a normal, safe life.

Yet with that strange uncanny ability, the Welshman turned and smiled at him before turning back to the kitchen to make coffee.

“Jack Harkness you’re a completely selfish bastard,” he told himself knowing he would never be able to do it.

The Captain practically pounced on Ianto as he brought the coffee through the office door.  Jack could only admire the skill and grace involved in moving the mugs away from them as the Welshman was pulled in for a kiss.

Jack carelessly grabbed the mugs and put them on his desk spilling their hot contents everywhere.

Ianto stood stunned as his mouth was ravished and his buttons were undone.  The need of air parted them and Jack grabbed his tie and gently led him to the hole in the floor that led to his quarters.

Another searing kiss and Jack scurried down the ladder with a look that said come with me.

Ianto shrugged as the Captain’s mercurial nature and followed gladly.

 

 


	107. Chapter One hundred and four

As soon as Ianto’s feet hit the concrete of his quarters Jack pressed in behind him.  He kissed the behind his ear.

He slipped off Ianto’s jacket carefully and loosened the tie enough to bring it up over Ianto’s nose and secure it around his eyes like a blind fold.  He then ripped the young man’s shirt away.

The protest was silenced by another kiss behind the ear and the tracing of the initials still marking the Welshman’s back in faint bruises.  He took torn strips of the shirt and used them to secure Ianto’s wrists up high on the ladder.

Tracing his initials seemed to both calm and excite Ianto.  He knew he should say something but he didn’t want to ruin the moment with words.  _Good thing Ianto knows how to speak in silences._

With the same care he had shown the jacket Jack undid the Welshman’s flies and let the rough material slip down his legs.  Suits are expensive and he was fond of this one, shirts he was happy to destroy and replace.

He slipped Ianto’s boxers down and pulled them and his trousers down to pool around the young man’s ankles.  _He looks so exposed, vulnerable, beautiful and mine._

He retrieved some lube from his pocket and slicked up his fingers.  He pressed one inside moving it slightly as he did so to elicit a soft moan.

The fingers of one hand worked inside Ianto opening him while the fingers of the other followed the path of his initials.  Jack thought they looked really good on the young man’s back and briefly wondered if he should suggest they be tattooed on there permanently.

In dismissing this notion as something absurd to suggest to a friend, Jack became impatient to have everything that friend was offering.

He knew Ianto was not quite as open as he usually was but he voiced no protest knowing the removal of fingers meant their better replacement was coming.  He might be restrained and unable to see but his hearing would not have missed the harsh opening of Jack’s own flies.

He placed the head of his cock at Ianto’s entrance knowing this was the time to give a final protest.  The young man instead moved back and Jack felt free to push his way into the tight channel.

The Captain waited a moment for Ianto to get used to his presence then began.  He set a rough and hard pace in keeping with his turbulent feelings more that the seeming peace of the day.

His hands roamed Ianto’s body, teasing his cock as he pounded in faster and faster.  He kept the Welshman on the brink of orgasm until he himself was past ready to come.

He pinched the young man to prevent release as his own liquid warmth shot inside the tight channel.  He thrust his aftershocks into Ianto making him moan loudly in frustration as he was unable to come.

He slipped out and forcefully spun the young man around.  He captured Ianto’s lips for a passionate kiss and his heart soared that that wonderful mouth encouraged and did not rejected him.

He trailed kisses down Ianto’s torso keeping the young man close to the edge.  His moans became begging whines and Jack loved each one.

Without warning he wrapped his mouth around Ianto’s cock and sucked.  One thrust and Ianto came spurting fast and hard down Jack’s welcoming throat.

Jack milked him for every drop, savouring the flavour.  He released Ianto gently and looked up.

Ianto Jones was panting, his arms crossed and restrained above his head.  Naked from the ankles up save for a bright blindfold.

 _He looks decadent, so beautiful, so innocent, so young._ Jack slipped the phone from his pocket to capture the image on its camera forever.

He couldn’t help it he just had to spend a few minutes staring, the same as you would with any masterpiece.

 

 


	108. Chapter One hundred and five

A frown of worry on Ianto’s face stirred Jack.  He was up and captured the young man’s lips before he could speak and ruin the fabulous silence.

He released Ianto’s arms moving them in circles letting out the strain.  He did not however remove their bindings or the blindfold.

Steadying the young man he helped him step out of the rest of his clothes.  The young man leaned against him to steady himself and Jack allowed himself to indulge in the feel of that nakedness pressed against him.

Then he shook himself and led the young man to the bed.  Jack moved Ianto to lie down on his back and missed no opportunity to have a grope.

He tied Ianto’s hands above his head again to the bed.  The Welshman said nothing he just smiled as Jack kissed him.

Jack moved away and swiftly stripped off himself.  He wasn’t hard yet but Ianto had a body that made you impatient about your own recovery time.

He decided to use more of the torn shirt to secure the young man’s ankles.  Again he used loops and moved Ianto’s legs to demonstrate by feel how easy they were to slip out of.

He laid himself on top of Ianto and held him in his arms.  He wanted to hold but not be touched himself.

He kissed the young man’s lips, neck and shoulders.  He ground his hips into Ianto’s allowing the friction made between them to make him hard again.

He then moved lower down Ianto’s body so that his fingers could inspect the Welshman’s entrance.  Satisfied he wasted no time pressing inside.

He moved slower this time.  His aim to pleasure the young man as much as possible, make him want to be Jack’s.

He nuzzled Ianto’s throat hoping to communicate that he wanted the Welshman to sing his sexual enjoyment.  The moans and sighs beneath him became louder and he increased his pace to hear more.

Ianto came, warm, between them and the contractions of his arse around the Captain’s cock triggered Jack’s own orgasm.  As the aftershocks faded Jack remained still and heavy upon his beautiful Welshman.

He slipped the blindfold off but wasn’t prepared to see the dazzling trust in those eyes or the caring radiance of the Welshman’s smile.  It slashed every possessive thread in Jack’s being as, in that moment, he knew Ianto was his.

Jack had not withdrawn from within Ianto and found when he wished to that his efforts were blocked by the Welshman’s legs wrapped around him.  The young man slipped his wrists free of their bonds as well and his arms slid over Jack’s shoulders.

Master of silences told him with those gentle touches that he did not want to own Jack, but he did belong to Jack.  _You completely selfish bastard Jack Harkness._

He kissed Ianto accepting him as a gift without condition.  He let the soft touches tease him into hardness once more.

He thrust roughly into Ianto and each thrust was met willingly by the Welshman.  Yet their eyes looked softly at each other and their lips caressed gently.

Hands moved with tenderness while hips surged with need.  Each made sounds pleasant moans, wanton sighs encouraging the other, caring for the other, trusting the other.

“Jack,” Ianto cried as he came and his eyes rolled and he blacked out.

“Ianto,” the Captain replied as he climaxed holding on to consciousness with the last of his strength.

He was not capable of much movement but he slipped out of Ianto and lay down beside him.  His last awareness as sleep overpowered him was of the Welshman turning to him in his sleep and, finding his presence, assumed his customary place draped over Jack’s body.

 


	109. Chapter One hundred and six

Jack woke up, looked down at Ianto and knew that something had changed.  The part of his mind that feared closeness instantly dismissed the possibility of anything but a close sexual friendship between them.

Yet the part of him that remained silent, the part that knew better than to give voice to such thoughts, knew exactly what had changed.  It couldn’t know that Ianto had a similar little voice keeping even more silent.

Instinct directed Jack’s right hand to rest upon the Welshman’s arse.  It also guided his fingers of his left hand as they traced his initials across the young man’s back.

Ianto opened sleepy blue eyes and smiled at him.  Jack raised those lovely lips to his own and felt emotions swim through him as their tongues danced.

The Welshman reached back to a drawer and took out some lube.  He squirted it on Jack’s fingers and guided them to the cleft of his arse.

Jack rolled him onto his back wanting to look in those wonderful eyes.  As he worked his fingers inside Ianto he felt like he was getting closer to the answer, closer to understanding what had changed.

Then a prolonged tickle of Ianto’s prostate caused the Welshman to close his eyes in bliss.  The profound insight he was on the verge of having slipped away.

Jack was too enamoured of the beautiful face inches from him to care.  All that mattered was opening the young man and making him hard.

Ianto writhed happily beneath him still not in the mood to reach out to Jack.  It was nearer to two in the morning than to three but neither of them cared that really the Welshman should be completing a full night’s sleep.

The removal of his fingers caused a frown.  The pressing in of his cock caused a gasp and the opening of Ianto’s eyes.

Ianto’s arms came around him then and drew him down for a kiss. Jack pulled back as he began to move in and out wanting to drown in those blue pools.

There was such love and trust in those eyes.  It was starting to be painful.  He didn’t want to break it, he wanted to hold on tight.

He brought Ianto to a gentle climax his soft moans the perfect melody for his delicate rhythm.  The Welshman’s eyes closed as he contracted but Jack held himself back.

If Jack had any desire to self-analyse he would have noticed a pattern emerging in the way they made love.  Slow and gentle at first full of tenderness followed rough and hard full of need and lust.

The part of Jack that cared deeply for Ianto was soft and slow.  He was trying to protect and shelter his precious Welshman.

The part of Jack that feared closeness, feared losing those he cared about to betrayal and death was harsh and wild.  Partly out of the need to feel life, his own and Ianto’s, partly to put the young man off him, to go a little too far, to make him want to leave sooner rather than later.  After all he was going to leave.

However as much as they were opposites they were also alike.

Ianto craved the tenderness, the feeling of being loved, being cared for.  He longed for the closeness and the special feeling Jack gave him like he was wonderful, like he would not be abandoned and left alone.

Yet he also wanted Jack’s fierce powerful passion.  Not just for the raw power that surged through the Captain and the feeling that there was no one else, nothing else in the universe except the two of them.

The insecurities Jack didn’t acknowledge flickered in his eyes as he made wild love.  He tried to drown them out with lust and desire but Ianto glimpsed them every time.

Ianto had stopped thinking too hard during sex with Jack and instead savoured every sensation that pored through his flesh, every emotion that flooded his mind.

If he had let his analytical mind evaluate their couplings, Ianto would say his reaction, his enjoyment of Jack’s passion, was proof of their friendship.  Proof because Jack was displaying his vulnerabilities and he was just reassuring him.

Being with Jack numbed the pain of Lisa’s loss but his memory was always dangerously sharp.  Thinking about love made those memories lance through his being, tearing him open in painful ways.

Both wanted a friend not a lover.  Both thought that was just what they were, friends and not lovers.  Both were lying and didn’t want to realise it.

Jack held back his climax because he wanted Ianto’s love and trust and because he wanted to pretend it wasn’t there, wanted to see something else, wanted to think it was just mutual lust.

Ianto opened his eyes as he realised that Jack was still thrusting in and out of him.  The Captain kept the same slow pace because the subconscious war of feelings made him need consent, because the part of him that wanted to be loved was always the strongest.

Ianto smiled giving consent, giving love.  Passionate kisses warned the Welshman what was to come and they were met with equal force.

As soon as Ianto was hard between them Jack increased his pace and was surprised by the young man’s canting hips meeting him thrust for thrust.  The Welshman pulled him close and peppered where he could reach with kisses and love bites.

Frantic, gasping cries from the two of them accompanied the throbbing base notes.  They danced to the music in their blood that was trying to deafen their previous tune.

Their tongues were competing as they came and it was only the conclusion of their aftershocks and their need for air that made them declare a draw.

They panted happy and sated for a few minutes sharing kisses of gratitude and congratulations until Jack felt Ianto’s come cooling sticky between them.

With a long slow kiss Jack ran his hands along Ianto’s body before he pulled himself out.  The mew of disappointment caught within Jack’s mouth was sweeter than sugar.

A chaste kiss to promise his swift return and Jack headed for the bathroom.  He washed himself off and brought a warm wet cloth for Ianto.

Only when he returned did he see the time.  He was unsurprised to find the Welshman’s eyes heavy with sleep once more.

Once his lover was cleaned Jack just tossed the cloth away despite hearing the young man’s mental admonishment about his lack of neatness.  He crawled into his usual spot and felt Ianto curl around him.

As he lay there staring at the ceiling Jack felt that whatever had changed between them it didn’t matter because it was all going to be alright.  Him and Ianto, Torchwood and finding his answers from the Doctor it was all going to work out just fine.


	110. Chapter One hundred and seven

Jack wasn’t bothered that Ianto was oversleeping this morning.  Indeed it was unsurprising and the Captain was enjoying it.

Still he knew the others were due to arrive in about an hour’s time and he really should be up to greet them.

So with reluctance he slid out from beneath Ianto.  The Welshman opened an eye but Jack pressed a soft kiss to his lips and said, “Go back to sleep,” and the eye closed.

Jack stood back from the Welshman and stared down.  He wasn’t beset by the desire to go back into bed but by a different longing.

He turned away and headed for the shower.  He dried himself off and dressed and headed up to his office.

Before his head reached the lip of the hole to his quarters Jack turned back.  The same longing washed over him and he happily continued up into Torchwood.

 

Several hours later he headed up to the Tourist Office.  Ianto glanced at him then turned his head away giving him the cold shoulder.

Jack moved to stand behind Ianto.  He was bending down to warm that cold shoulder with a kiss when the Welshman spoke.

“Why did you let me oversleep?”

“Because you look so,” _beautiful,_ “relaxed when you sleep,” Jack told him.  Ianto looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Gwen caught me coming out of your quarters,” the young man stated coldly.

“What did you tell her?” the Captain asked eager to know what lies he had told the ex-PC.

“I said I was in there cleaning up,” the Welshman replied.

“Without an armful of cleaning products how did you get out of that?”

“I told her the truth I keep them under the sink in your bathroom.  I often clean your quarters,” Ianto said sounding a little hurt.

Jack knew better than to answer but apparently his face spoke volumes that the young man could hear.

“Right, your quarters are going to smell like forest fruits for a month,” Ianto informed him with a slight smile.

Before he could think of a retort Tosh called him on the intercom.  The young man gave him an encouraging smile and Jack made his way back to the Hub.

 

“Why don’t you tell me what sexual fantasy I ruined by getting up this morning?” Ianto asked huskily causing Jack to jump.

The young man easily avoided the jerky movement and smoothly placed a fresh cup of coffee in front of him.

“What makes you think I was having a sexual fantasy?” Jack asked.

“You were reading the same report when I brought in your last cup of coffee and I seriously doubt the digestive cycle of a Hoix is that fascinating,” the Welshman replied with a smile.

“You know I really like you in my bed,” Jack said instantly cursing his choice of words.

“I would never have been able to guess,” Ianto deadpanned.

“I’ve just been wondering what it would be like to do a hard day’s work and then go down to my quarters and find you there, naked and asleep and waiting for me to ravish you,” the Captain said lasciviously.

Jack seemed to have lost that filter that edited sentences before he spoke them.  His brain suddenly caught up with what he said as he realised had not meant it quite the way it had come out.

“You want to take me in the innocence of sleep like silent film villain with dodgy moustache?” Ianto asked amusement in his voice.

“Yes,” Jack said automatically but before he could say no and explain what he really meant the sound of footsteps approaching could be heard.

Ianto smiled to quickly and silently left as Gwen entered.

 

Some suggestions were dangerous to make, dangerous to even hint at.  Jack was now caught in one such trap.

Since he accidently suggested that they role play the villain and the virtuous boy Jack couldn’t shake the idea.  His attempts to gather his thoughts and try to explain that wasn’t what he meant were corrupted his mind wandering into that fantasy.

Jack knew Ianto had no objections to being woken up having sex.  He also knew that Ianto had no objections to light bondage.

It was combining the two with the fantasy and the twirling black moustache that was threatening him with a dangerous hard on and he couldn’t quite remember why that was a bad idea.  Lost was his original longing to find Ianto waiting for him in bed and knowing he was home after a hard day of work.

The problem was that the more Jack was warming to the fantasy the more he had the notion that Ianto would never go for it.  Even if he did how would it work?

Ianto came in with some more coffee just after six while he was talking to Gwen again.

“If that’s all sir would you mind if I leave early?” he asked and Jack felt his hopes crushed.

“Is everything all right sweetheart?” Gwen asked concerned.

“Yes everything’s fine.  It’s just that I had a friend staying over at Christmas.  You know what it’s like you spend so much time talking you hardly get any proper sleep and the house is a mess.

“I thought that as it was quiet I would take the opportunity to go home and sort things out.  Maybe take something to get a proper night’s sleep,” Ianto replied.

Jack was only half listening.  A seemingly nervous movement of his fingers had drawn the Captain’s attention to the young man’s tie.

It wasn’t the grey one he had been wearing in the Tourist Office this morning.  It was burgundy red.  Red was Ianto’s colour of invitation to the play room.

“Yes that should be fine Ianto,” Jack replied _signal received and understood._

“Thank you sir.”

Jack was a little confused when a few minutes later the Welshman departed out the cog wheel door.  However as he kept shooting glances towards the tunnels were the play room was he managed to see a flash of pinstripe.

Excitement bubbled through him.  Ianto was getting ready to give him his fantasy.

He knew he had to wait to that the young man could fall asleep but it was all he could do not to demand to know why the others were still there so he could go and have his fun.

Just as his resolve weakened and he opened his mouth Torchwood interceded.  An increasingly rare report of a Weevil sighting came in.

With a heavy sigh Jack and the team went out to do their duty.  He couldn’t decide if he should curse because he had to wait longer or rejoice because Weevil hunting always made his need for sex greater.

 

 


	111. Chapter One hundred and eight

Jack eagerly entered the play room covered in dirt and sweat and hard with adrenalin.  On the bed Ianto shivered as the door opened and closed.

He was illuminated but twenty candles and the projection screen which displayed him from above.  The bed sheets were the burgundy satin and didn’t cover the Welshman’s back.

Jack could see lube and baby oil on the opposite bedside table and on the one next to him was some lengths of scarlet ribbon were on the one nearest him along with a note.

 

_If you are having any doubts about my sincerity check out my arse._

 

It wasn’t an invitation that Jack had ever ignored before and carefully lifted the cover.  Ianto barely stirred and there was a bright red butt plug being put to good use.

Jack lowered the cover and steadied himself as excitement threatened to make him giddy.  He had been fantasising about this all though the chase.

Now all he had to do was make his preparation and Ianto was ready for him.  The Captain guessed from the conversation with Gwen that the Welshman had taken a sedative to help him sleep so early and he could tell it was wearing off.

He threw off his great coat and undid the top four shirt buttons.  He crossed to the costume wardrobe and put on a black eye mask and a cape and took time to glue a false moustache to his lip.

He looked every inch the villain and raced back around the bed to where Ianto’s back faced.  He was practically rubbing his hand with glee and wondered why he had been trying to put himself off of this moment.

Jack froze just as he was thinking about how he was going to tie the Welshman up.  It was seeing the fading love bites that made him stop.

Suddenly in the Captain’s mind there was another image of Ianto covered in love bite and scratches.  The sheets then had been navy blue and the restraints metal handcuffs.

_How could I have forgotten, how could Ianto have forgotten?_

_“If you doubt my sincerity check out my arse”.  Ianto hadn’t forgotten.  He trusts me.  He is willing to give me this fantasy because he knows in the play room it can be no one else._

Jack though was an experienced lover.  He knew despite the fact that they knew it was a game, despite the fact that Ianto enjoyed sex in his sleep suddenly waking up bound with someone inside you could cause panic.

 _It isn’t even as if we have managed to discuss safe words yet,_ Jack thought as he looked down at the note again.  That’s when he noticed the PTO and did.

_Dragon_

Jack wanted to laugh.  Ianto predicted even this and written his safe word down for him.

Instead of making Jack happy it made turn away.  All that love and trust he had been seeing in Ianto’s eyes seemed to be focused on one word.  I word given with a touch of innocence.

The Captain looked over to where the Welshman’s suit lay.  He raided it for a pen and underneath the safe word he hastily scribbled.

_Panther_

_I’m sorry but Panther._

He put the note down and fled to the bathroom.  He stripped off the costume, ripped off the moustache and dived under into the shower.

He let the water wash away the dirt, the sweat and the thought that would have let him destroy his friendship with Ianto forever.  Jack ignored the tears of guilt, tried to ignore the hard on he didn’t want to think about.

Giving up on the latter he knew he needed to relieve himself before he came near the Welshman or he might do something to regret.  He was harsh and quick not wanting any enjoyment, not wanting to think about Ianto.

Yet it was the young man’s image in his head that made him come.  Feeling ashamed he just stood under the shower for a long time until that too washed away.

He towelled himself off roughly when he finished and resolved to just slip into the bed and wait for Ianto to wake up.

First though he decided to remove the butt plug.  He traced his initials unconsciously on the Welshman’s back as it slipped free.  Ianto moaned slightly but didn’t wake.

Jack placed a kiss at the base of the young man’s spine then slid to covers up over him.  Jack got into his side of the bed but waited a discrete distance away.

As Ianto’s eyes fluttered open Jack whispered, “Hi honey I’m home,” and bent to give the Welshman a kiss before he could say anything.

It wasn’t a passionate sexual kiss.  It was tender and caring but it took Ianto’s breath away.

The young man shifted himself onto his side facing Jack, both arms before him.  He was still half asleep and confused as he said.

“I thought you were going to have your wicked way with me?”

“I only want wonderful ways with you Ianto,” Jack replied with another kiss.

Ianto’s arms opened and closed around Jack drawing him close.  No two naked men in bed had ever touched, kissed and gazed at each other so lovingly and been so un-sexual.

They held each other in silence until as the candles went out the Welshman began to fall asleep.  Then Jack held him closer protecting what he had almost lost to stupidity.

Jack though had crossed an invisible line that night.  As he entered Ianto arms he had entered the young man’s heart.

Now when Ianto said they were just friends, the Welshman knew he was lying.  The heart he knew was too impulsive and Jack had made no such promise of feeling.

People like Jack didn’t fall in love with people like him.  Never did he doubt someone as passionate and tender as the Captain capability to love, just not a quiet Welsh archivist.

Jack was a wild spirit born for adventures and exciting times.  The last thing Ianto would wish to bind him with was love.

So Ianto chose to be content with a strange unrequited love where he got to have everything except Jack’s heart and soul.

He knew what to expect so it wasn’t the same as with Lisa but then Jack was always someone who was incomparable. 

Ianto was too inexperienced to know how wrong he would be.

 


	112. Chapter One hundred and nine

Ianto Jones woke up feeling calm, serene and the presence of Jack’s arms around him.  He opened his eyes to be tenderly kissed and feel those arms tightening around him.

He pressed into the Captain wanting to be held close.  He shut his eyes and breathed in Jack’s wonderful sent and felt utterly relaxed.

Total contentment never lasted long for Ianto.  He decided to indulge Jack in a longer cuddle because he saw the same uncertainty he had seen in the Captain’s eyes the day after Boxing Day.

However Ianto’s un-resting mind reminded him that Jack didn’t love him.  He was holding a friend for comfort and that was all.

The Welshman gave the Captain an encouraging smile and got them out of bed and into the shower.  It was the same way they washed together so many times, it made the young man happy and sad.

He was conscious of every touch, feeling the gentleness and sexlessness of the act.  It made him happy because he felt loved and cared for.  He felt sad because he kept reminding himself he was a deluded fool.

They dressed together in silence and Ianto added an extra layer to his mask.  One that sternly said “I am just Jack’s friend and employee.”

He read the note Jack had left beneath his safe word.  He wondered what it was that had happened after he left the previous night to cause so much doubt in Jack that it halted his libido.

That was why it didn’t bother him that Jack ignored him all day.  He only received quiet thanks and no glance when he brought the Captain’s coffee.

Ianto felt that he understood though.  Captain Jack Harkness was feeling a little embarrassed.

The Welshman had been promised a night of exquisite sex instead he had had a glorious night of snuggling.  Snuggling, like sleeping, was something Ianto considered to be much more intimate that sex.

Lisa had only ever snuggled when she was feeling insecure.  Jack, Ianto felt was the same.  It was something that he missed and was glad to share for a night.

To the Captain though there was his reputation.  He should know that Ianto cared nothing for his reputation but Jack obviously did.

Ianto spend all day in a strange happy cloud.  None of Owen’s grouching fazed him.  The Archiving was done so quickly he hardly noticed how much he was getting through.

The only down came when he wondered if he should change the sheets in the Play Room but in the end decided against it.  After all he would probably do that just before they next went to use it anyway.

Ianto was unaware that the CCTV cameras were following him all day.  Jack may have been ignoring him when he was present but he was watching him avidly while he was absent.

It wasn’t until his eyes were drying out and starting to droop that Ianto realised it was half ten in the evening.  He packed up what he was doing in the archives and headed up to the Captain’s office.

He was about to ask Jack if he wanted anything when he was answered by being grabbed and passionately kissed.  The older man led him to his quarters, his eyes issuing a silent invitation to follow.

Ianto accepted and was kissed just as soundly when he reached the bottom of the ladder.

Jack’s hand’s wandered over him and after a few minutes proceeded to shed the Welshman of his clothes.  Between removing the young man’s garments, the elder man began to remove his own.

Once they were both naked they kissed again before Jack led Ianto to the bed.

Ianto couldn’t quite read Jack tonight.  There was eagerness and hesitancy in every move.  The only thing he could do was wait and let the Captain dictate what he wanted.

Jack pressed into him, his hands moving over him, his lips caressing his own.  Like when he had woken up the night before there was a passionate tender intimacy in each action but the Captain made no attempt to arouse, no attempt to excite.

The Welshman swayed into each caress and allowed himself to believe that he was loved.    If he told himself the truth Ianto knew his heart would shatter beneath the Captain’s gaze.

He stared into Jack’s eyes for as long as his own eyes would open.  He tried, but beneath the soothing touches, the security of the Captain’s presence Ianto fell asleep.

He woke in the morning with the same blissful care as the day before, feeling even more in love and even more a fraud.

 


	113. Chapter One hundred and ten

Captain Jack Harkness did not miss the irony that he was holding Ianto Jones close to himself at night because he was afraid.  It was ironic because the Welshman was the source of his fear.

His relationship with Ianto Jones was unique.  It combined the comfortable, close friendship he had loved with the Doctor and Rose, and the passionate, intense sex he had had with his ex partner at the Time Agency.

So far that had been more than fine.  It had been wonderful.  Body and soul satisfied in their needs by one thrilling, beautiful Welshman.

The ‘ _we’re friends not lovers’_ line was running more intensely through Jack than Into, because his new fear came as he realised that their friendship was more important than the sex.

For Captain Jack Harkness, Lothario and general pleasure giver across time and space this was quite a huge admission.

Jack had waited for Ianto.  He had done that before but only occasionally had the wait been so worth it.  It was usually meant a night of intense sexual chemistry, followed by morning after disappointment.

Ianto was intense but his chemistry wasn’t sexual.  There was passion and power beneath that calm exterior that led to morning after desire for more.

The Captain was realising that, since their relationship began, he hadn’t even considered going elsewhere for satisfaction on those nights were the young man was unavailable.

Ianto could make his cock twitch with a smile.  Tease him hard with the right words.  He could make him orgasm first, give Jack multiple orgasms, in a night, in an hour.

He had even caused Jack to black out with pleasure more than once.  That wasn’t just rare to find all that in one person, it was unique.

Lying in bed next to Ianto’s beautiful naked body such thoughts should have had him rock hard and needy.  The fear kept him soft and what he wanted was to hold the Welshman closer.

Jack hadn’t been able to talk to Ianto all day.  He was afraid that even the smallest attempt to strike up conversation would lead to him saying the wrong thing.

At the same time he couldn’t take his eyes off of the young man.  He had followed him with cameras wanting to feel reassured that Ianto was okay after what he had almost done the night before.

Denying himself made him want the Welshman more.  He forced himself to wait for Ianto to bring his final cup of coffee but couldn’t stop himself kissing and clinging to him.

He tried to pretend that everything was fine.  He shed their clothes as if the only thing on his mind was giving the young man pleasure as he had so many times.

It was Ianto’s eyes that made him stop pretending.  Eyes that said its fine, whatever you want is fine with me.

And all Jack really wanted to do was hold him.  It was a little strange feeling the Welshman’s body so relaxed against his without the post-orgasmic bliss.

It knocked Jack off kilter.  His abilities as a lover were so unimportant to Ianto.  There was such contentment and happiness in those eyes just looking at him, being beside him.

Ianto was hardly ever demanding.  He never asked, never imposed rules unless they were playing games.

He expected nothing from Jack, and the Captain wished for a moment he could give the Welshman everything he wanted but didn’t like to ask for.  Yet the fear stopped him.

Everything Ianto didn’t ask about included his past.  Jack had done such terrible things, been such an awful person.  How could anyone accept him knowing his past?

Right now Jack knew that to lose Ianto would leave him devastated.  Yet to ask for more than their strange friendship might led to its end anyway.

This couldn’t continue though.  He couldn’t stay afraid of making love to Ianto or the Welshman might look elsewhere for satisfaction, and Jack was prepared to admit that he was becoming possessive.

It was New Year’s Eve tomorrow.  Jack had plans.  He had also spent all day arranging for a gift for Ianto that at the moment he feared might not be right.

 _It is going to be perfect_ , he decided.  He was going to make it the best night of Ianto’s life.  He was determined to ensure that the Welshman would never want to leave him.

 

 

 

 


	114. Chapter One hundred and eleven

The Rift had a habit of ruining all Jack’s plans.  He had sent everyone except Ianto home early and was just about to tell him about the romantic dinner for two followed by two nights and a day in the Last Dragon Hotel when there was a Weevil sighting.

Ianto’s smile said never mind and that hurt Jack.  The young man should have railed at the unfairness of it all not accepted it as his lot in life never to get what he wanted.

Jack though had time to grab Ianto’s present as the young man grabbed his coat and slid it over the Captain’s shoulders.  Jack handed the present over as Ianto put on his seat belt.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“I promised you a present for New Year as I forgot to get you one for Christmas,” Jack answered guiding the SUV out of the garage.

He gave the Welshman a look in the rear view mirror to encourage him to open it.  Jack’s heart was racing.  He had no idea how well this gift would be received.

Ianto carefully undid the wrapping and found a felt lined box inside.  He undid the clasp and stared at the contents.

Inside the box there were three dog collars.  One was royal blue with red stones.  The gold name tag said ‘Jack Harkness’ and on the back it said ‘If found please call owner Ianto Jones’ followed by his number.

The second was a deep read with blue stones.  This one’s gold tag said ‘Ianto Jones,’ on the front and ‘If found please call owner Jack Harkness’ on the back followed by Jack’s number.

The third one also had his name on the front.  It was slimmer, black with clear stones studding it and the name tag was silver.  On the back it said simply ‘Beware of the Panther’.

It had taken Jack ages to think of a suitable gift.  Something that showed his affection without making Ianto feel that he wanted to move into territory neither of them were ready for.

When he thought back over their relationship he remembered them catching Myfanwy.  He remembered saying he needed a guard dog and Ianto had said he could so that.

The red stones were Terrenali Rubies, the blue ones were Orali Sea gems and the clear stones were twelfth century diamonds from India.  They had all been part of Jack’s escape supplies but Ianto was worth every carat.

He was a different type of guard dog.  With luck the Welshman wouldn’t realise how expensive his gift was and see it only as part of their games.

Ianto caught Jack’s eyes and asked a silent question.

“I couldn’t think of anything practical to get you so I went for sexy.  The blue one is for me to where when I’m subbing.  The red is for when you’re subbing.”

“And the black one?” Ianto asked feeling that somehow this was the important one.

“That’s the one I want you to wear tonight.  For when you’re my wild cat,” Jack said quietly.

Ianto’s heart was divided by the gift.  Part of him felt it confirmed his notion that he was just a friend with kinky fun to Jack.

Yet he could also see the sentiment.  His foolish words about becoming Jack’s guard dog.  Though like most dogs he helped keep loneliness away.

Ianto turned the name tag over again.  _Panther, that’s Jack’s safe word._   He looked at Jack’s eyes, saw the nervous insecurities and smiled.

He could tell there was more to this gift than sex games.  The Captain chose that realm to shop in because that was territory he understood, anything else and he was slightly lost.

Ianto loosened his tie and undid the first few buttons of his shirt.  He put the black dog collar around his neck and felt his way as he did up the buckle.

“Jack the road,” Ianto reminded him sharply as he caught the Captain staring at him intently.

The older man shook himself and his eyes became mostly fixed upon the road ahead.  Ianto ran his fingers along the collar trying to get used to its feel unaware of how much that simple movement was turning Jack on.

Ianto was aware of how pleased Jack was that he accepted the gift.  The older man had seemed very insecure lately.  As a wild cat though he was the one in charge tonight.

They reached the park where the Weevil was spotted.  Ianto redid up his shirt and tie hiding the collar beneath it.

“I don’t want to give away our position because my beautiful collar is glinting in the moonlight,” Ianto informed the slight pout on Jack’s face.  “Besides little mouse I want its first official unveiling to be a private viewing and you’ll be naked and begging,”

They shared quick grins and then straightened their faced for business.  They had a Weevil to hunt.

 


	115. Chapter one hundred and twelve

Jack told Ianto of his spoilt plans for their evening as they transported the Weevil back to the Hub.  The hunt had taken longer than expected and the plans for dinner were completely ruined.

Ianto told Jack to put the Weevil in the cell.  The Captain had wanted to protest that he was in charge but the Welshman’s fingers strayed to the collar he was wearing and there was a glint in his eye that suggested he keep quiet.

When he got back up the young man was waiting with two heavy looking backpacks.  Silently Ianto handed one to Jack and the Captain asked him what they were for.

“I assume you checked in and got the key to our room earlier,” Ianto said and Jack nodded, it was the only part of his plan that had actually gone well.

Ianto stepped closer and his smile was pure predator.  The Captain backed away until they were both on the invisible lift.

“Everything we need is in the backpacks.  I’m going to chase you to our hotel room.  Any clothing you are still wearing by the time I get there is going to be ripped to shreds and we’re going to have fireworks at midnight,” Ianto said as the lift reached the Plass and the Captain settled his backpack on his shoulders.

Jack checked his watch.  Half past ten.  The Welshman raised an eyebrow and Jack gave him a swift kiss then took off.

He didn’t bother to look back.  He knew he would be given a head start but not by much.

The Captain couldn’t believe how much he missed running, the thrill of being chased.  That time in the Hub had been exhilarating but in the open air he felt free.

Jack didn’t slow until he reached the door to the Lost Dragon Hotel.  Then he walked as fast as he dared across the lobby.

He debated for a second whether to take the lift or not.  Ianto’s appearance at the door made him head instantly for the stairs as the young man stalked casually across the lobby.

Nine flights was not fun but with the chase the last of the nagging fears that had plagued him became trivial.  It felt very important that he be caught tonight.

He opened the door just as the lift doors opened and Ianto stepped out.  Hastily Jack removed the backpack and his greatcoat and flung them away.

His boots barely left his feet before Ianto was closing the door and on him.  True to his word he ripped through Jack’s shirt and the Captain helped him.

The Welshman fell to his knees as he tore away Jack’s trousers and socks, no underwear tonight.  Ianto gave Jack’s leaking cock a swipe of his tongue making the older man buck before the young man rocked back to his feet.

Ianto handed him some lube and looked from the Captain’s fingers to his groin.  It wasn’t being stark naked that made Jack Harkness shudder.

Jack went to sit on the bed but a raised eyebrow halted him.  Lubing his fingers the immortal flashed a brilliant smile before pressing one digit into himself.

The Captain deliberately began moaning as he opened himself.  He was teasing as ordered and receiving his reward for performance.

Ianto Jones carefully and neatly removed his clothes.  Each article efficiently shed and calmly folded until only the diamond studded dog collar remained.

The brilliant grin was all the warning Jack received.

Quick as he could remove his fingers, the Captain found himself pressed up against the window.  Ianto paused to yank open the curtains letting the moonlight illuminate them before crushing his lips to Jack’s.

There was ledge and walls enough by the window for Jack to brace himself.  He spread his legs and felt Ianto’s cock waiting to enter him.

“Squeak,” he whispered.

The Welshman pressed inside him and Jack wrapped his legs around him.  The hunt, the chase and the fact that they hadn’t had sex in days powered though them both.

As Ianto pounded into Jack, he smashed the last of his fear barriers.  He was wanted, desired and he hadn’t upset his stupendous friend who was currently wrapping his strong fingers around the Captain’s aching cock.

They kissed and came as firework bangs sounded midnight and the beginning of the New Year.

As their bodies stilled neither moved.  With great tenderness Jack kissed Ianto as if to ask _Stay with me forever?_   The Welshman’s whole body caressed him back answering _Yes, always_.

Jack trailed kisses along Ianto’s jaw and down his neck.  He enjoyed the feel and taste of diamonds and Welsh skin.

He felt Ianto’s lips upon his shoulder giving him a huge love bite.  Better still was tweeking the young man’s nipples and how it caused the hardening of the cock still inside Jack.

They were slower this time.  Both were trying to tell the other their feelings, reassuring and loving.  So busy giving they didn’t realise the gift of mutual emotion they were being given back.

It was a slower gentler climax.  Jack called out Ianto’s name like it was the most wonderful word in the universe and Ianto bit back the words _I love you_.

 


	116. Chapter One hundred and thirteen

Fear of the three words he had almost said moved Ianto away from Jack.  He grabbed the Captain’s hand and headed for the shower.

He wanted water to wash away his feelings and their nakedness to lead to blissful oblivion.  It wasn’t the friendly loving shower they had become used to it was full blown foreplay.

Ianto didn’t want to enter Jack under the running water.  The only way to do that safely in this shower was to have the Captain facing the walls.

He wanted to see Jack’s face.  Know his lips were there to swallow any endearments of love that may try to escape him.

Instead they rubbed their frenzied bodies together.  It was rough and wet and Ianto felt a little ashamed that he had used Jack despite the Captain not minding at all.

Ianto dried and lay the Captain on the double bed and worshipped him.  He moved over every inch massaging in his love with fingers, lips and tongue.

Jack barely needed touching to be both open and to come hot down Ianto’s throat.  The Welshman pressed his cock inside the Captain as soon as his body settled and thrust slowly and gently.

When the immortal was hard between them he changed his rhythm.  For several thrusts he was fast then for several more slow.

He wanted there to be no pattern, nothing Jack could get used to.  The Captain was chanting his name with every thrust and Ianto began raising love bites anywhere he could to silence himself.

Jack came first, warm between them.  Ianto captured his lips as he spurted hard inside his lover. 

He felt the body beneath him go limp and smiled affectionately.  The Welshman pulled out and went to the bathroom for a cloth to clean them off before wrapping the sleeping captain up warm in the duvet.

Ianto sat himself on a seat by the mirror to look at his naked self.  He had to admit the black collar suited his dark hair and pale skin.

The young man mused over their choice of gifts.  His was one to aid tidiness and Jack’s was one to aid sex.

Yet there was more to it than that.  There was something almost domestic in the sets of brushes he had given Jack and something almost intimate about the dog collars.

He looked at the ignorant sleeping mound on the bed and wondered if there was anyone happily unhappy than the man in the mirror with a moonlit dog collar.

The Welshman closed his eyes and pushed aside his fear at the mistake he had almost made.  Three words had almost ruined everything.

He opened his eyes to look at himself again.  To ask himself what he could possibly think there was to see in the glass to interest Jack in a proper relationship.

The glinting diamonds at his throat kept on distracting him.  Dazzling him that there was a glimmer of hope for his stupid heart.

Ianto took another breath and looked at the sleeping form in the mirror again.

“We have three months Captain Jack Harkness,” Ianto said quietly.  “April Fool’s Day.  We have until April Fool’s Day for me to decide Jack.

“Either I decide that I can be content with our friendship, or I take a chance and ask for what my heart wishes to risk or we can end it.

“Three months,” Ianto repeated turning away.

Suddenly he felt incredibly tired.  He crawled into bed beside Jack but didn’t quite take his normal position.

There was a tension in him and his warmth touched the Captain, not his body.

As Ianto Jones succumbed to sleep he fervently hoped Jack would help him choose one of the first two options.

 

 


	117. Chapter One hundred and fourteen

Jack Harkness woke in a sudden panic.  He reached out blindly and Ianto’s comforting body automatically wound around him.

It had been a bizarre dream.  He had been on the Game Station alone after the Daleks were destroyed and had run to find the Doctor.

Hr was very relieved to get there before the TARDIS took off and opened the door and dashed inside.  Only instead of the control room, inside was the Torchwood Hub as he first knew it with Alice and Emily.  Parked next to the submarine was the TARDIS.

Jack ran to it ignoring the calls of Gwen, Lucia, Alex and Greg.  As he had got there he could see the Doctor putting his arm around his companion.

Only his companion wasn’t Rose Tyler and it wasn’t him.  The Doctor had his arm around Ianto’s shoulders.

The Welshman barely looked back he was smiling so happily.  The Doctor however did as he reached the door only it wasn’t his Doctor anymore.

As the Time Lord had turned, the leather coat became an expensive suit.  That kind mercurial face that he loved became the beaming smile of Harold Saxon.

The door to the TARDIS slammed shut in his face and he heard the engines wheeze away.  As the blue light faded he had woken up.

It was still dark and the curtains were still open.  The room was heavy with the smell of Ianto, himself and sex.

Every lung full calmed him and the body wrapped around him comforted him.  The dream became fuzzy until all that remained was the desire not to be alone.

The scent of course had another effect upon him.  It invoked the memories of last night.  Looking he smiled to realise that Ianto was still wearing his panther collar.

He could feel the echo of Ianto’s fingers as they ripped his clothes and exposed his body.  He remembered the feel of the Welshman’s fiery warmth at his front and the winter chill from the window at his back.

He remembered coming to the sound of fireworks and knew it was the best New Year’s midnight of his life.  No longer would this moment be soured by the memory of Alex and rest of his team.

Now New Year would be what it was meant to be.  The start of new hope, new life, a time of joy and celebration.

All those wonderful sensations had filled his mind as Ianto filled his body with warm come.  He felt glorious and wanted to cling to the Welshman forever.

He had no words but he knew the young man spoke in silences.  In their slow love making he tried to tell Ianto just how much he meant, but he knew he had gone too far.

Their time in the shower proved that.  It was passionate and frenzied and Jack could feel Ianto trying to drive the tenderness of that second orgasm from him.

Yet he had taken the immortal to bed and made him feel like the most wonderful being in existence.  Ianto was giving Jack more than he asked for, more than just their friendship.

Jack Harkness wanted all of it.  Everything the Welshman was offering and pretending he wasn’t really.

Yet he didn’t know how to say it.  He didn’t know how to let Ianto know with words.  The part of Jack was aware that his selfishness kept him silent, knowing any attempts would be a disaster and worse, they would hurt Ianto.

So he accepted every loving attention knowing that he had to return them somehow but fearing that he would do a very poor job of it.

He let his memories play back to their time in bed.  Jack was remembering the Welshman’s touches, his kisses, how the young man made him feel so that he would have an idea of where to start when it came to giving that affection back.

Unconsciously he began to move his hands to play over himself.  The hand trapped beneath Ianto began to stroke the young man’s back.

Jack had his eyes closed and didn’t notice that he had started to moan as he imagined Ianto doing wonderful things to him.  He couldn’t see the amused blue eyes looking at him.

So enwrapped in the fantastic memories of last night he didn’t notice the hand that began to stroke his cock was not his own.  Yet every sensation was perfect and he was beginning to buck into that hand.

Jack now moaned Ianto’s name and felt himself getting closer.  He teased his body as much as possible to drag it out, while his cock began begging the hand upon it for release.

“Good morning bad Mouse,” Ianto said huskily and Jack came instantly.

 

 


	118. Chapter One hundred and fifteen

Jack looked guiltily at the Welshman but he was wearing a wicked grin that outshone the diamonds around his throat.  He had a wild animal stare and the Captain was trapped in its gaze.

Ianto moved down until he sat between Jack’s opened legs.  His fingers reached out to the come cooling on the immortal’s stomach.

The Welshman pressed a come smeared finger into Jack.  The Captain groaned as he felt really turned on but was too recently spent to show it.

Ianto opened him teasing him both with his fingers and his choice of lubricant.  Jack willed his cock to harden but it remained stubborn and he growled in frustration.

“What’s the matter bad Mouse?” Ianto asked with a smile.

“I want you to make me come again but I don’t appear to be co-operating,” Jack snapped back.

“But you’ve been a bad Mouse,” Ianto told him removing his fingers to scoop up more evidence of Jack’s naughtiness for use.

“Please Ianto, I was thinking about you,” Jack pleaded.

This produced a mischievous smile on the young man’s face.  He felt those wonderful fingers touch his prostate.  He moaned and pushed himself onto those fingers but his cock didn’t twitch.

Jack looked pleading into the Welshman’s eyes and saw amusement to counteract the disappointment on his face.

Ianto withdrew his fingers and sat up on the bed next to Jack shaking his head.  The young man swiped up the last of Jack’s come onto his fingers and began to rub it onto his own hard and weeping cock

“Well if you aren’t able to give me satisfaction I shall just have to see what I can do myself,” Ianto said with mock displeasure.

The young man’s hand was stopped before it could reach his shaft.  In a swift movement the Captain pushed it away and straddled the Welshman’s legs and was impaling himself on Ianto’s cock.

“I will always be able to give you satisfaction,” Jack growled as he began to move himself up and down.

“Really?” Ianto asked with enough cynicism to goad Jack.

“Oh Yes.  No one will ever satisfy you the way I can.”

“Yet you’re the one that blacked out last night.  I bet I could get you hard and climaxing before I get to have my first orgasm of the day?”

“What do I get when I win?” Jack asked.

“ _If_ you win you get to dictate a night of sexual fantasy involving red silk and dark Belgium truffles,” Ianto replied.

“And if you win?” Jack asked suddenly aware that his cock was responding to its favourite stimuli.

“You wear your blue collar for forty-eight hours.  In front of the others you are Torchwood’s Captain but when we’re alone you’re mine to use as I like with whatever toys I like,” Ianto replied suddenly increasing the pace.

“Deal,” Jack gasped as his prostate was brilliantly tormented.

So battle commenced.  Jack began with an attack on Ianto’s neck and shoulders, lavishing them with kisses.

His hands roamed the Welshman’s body tickling and teasing.  The problem was that that only aided the young man’s counter strike.

Ianto Jones began to moan.  His voice got louder with every touch and thrust.  He was chanting Jack’s name with every hit upon the immortal’s prostate.

They both were trying for a fast and frenzied pace.  Both tried to get the other to come first.

Despite the fact that he had come recently Jack had the feeling he was going to lose this battle.  The good thing was that part of him didn’t care.

They held out and went for it.  In the end they came together both unable to hold out, both smiling as they realised.  They kissed, declared a draw and decided that both prizes were to be awarded.

Jack went off to grab a cloth to clean them both up.  Then he snuggled up next to his sleepy and sated panther.

“You know you excel in the satisfaction department yourself,” Jack said kissing the top of Ianto’s head.

“What?” the young man asked confused.

“You gave me five orgasms last night and two this morning.  You also made me black out last night.  Very few people have ever done that to me and I don’t think anyone could ever experience what we shared last night without being satisfied,” Jack answered and received a small smile of pleasure before Ianto closed his eyes and rested his head against the Captain’s chest.

The immortal frowned.  Before he closed his eyes Jack could have sworn he saw a touch of sadness flicker in the Welshman’s eyes.

In his considerable experience most people liked to be told they are good in bed.  He knew better than to ask as Ianto’s last partner was Lisa, and that was one area of the young man’s life that Jack feared to pry in.


	119. Chapter One hundred and sixteen

Jack ordered room service as Ianto dozed in his arms.  When it arrived he slipped out of bed and into a robe to bring breakfast in and to put the Do Not Disturb sign out.

Ianto was sat up waiting as Jack gave him his tray with a kiss before joining him in the bed.

“So what’s the plan for the day?” Ianto asked.

“I plan on producing as many mutual orgasms as possible,” Jack said smiling.

“Your usual plan then.  What about the Hub who’s guarding that?” Ianto asked.

“Owen, he’s always on duty New Year’s Day,” Jack answered.

He gave Ianto a look pleading him not to ask.  The Captain was given a reassuring smile and no questions.

That was what was wonderful about Ianto he didn’t ask that sort of question.  Questions that he was not really meant to give the answers too.

Gwen would have asked.  She would have said that New Year seemed just like Owen’s time of year full of wild parties and willing, happy, drunken people.

She wouldn’t have been satisfied until she learnt that Owen had proposed to Katie on New Year’s Day just after midnight.  It was the happiest moment of his life and a few months later she was diagnosed with the youngest case of Alzheimer’s ever.

They ate in silence but it wasn’t until they had finished that Jack realised it wasn’t the normal comfortable, communicative silence.  He took the empty tray away and looked at Ianto.

The Welshman was staring in the distance a bit.  Panic hit Jack just as he sat back on the bed.  _He looks unhappy._ Remembering what he thought about Ianto’s actions last night and their conversations so far made him feel cold.

He reached up a hand to stroke Ianto’s back.  The young man leaned into his touch but there was a sad resignation in him.

He stretched his hand to Ianto’s neck and unbuckled the collar.  The Welshman caught it as it fell and turned to look at Jack.

“Why don’t we go out for a drive and find a nice pub for lunch?” the Captain asked gently.

Ianto beamed in delight for a moment then shook his head.

“We can’t.  I don’t have a car at the moment and we should leave the SUV at the Hub for the others,”

“Then we can take a long walk,” Jack answered slightly nervously.

Ianto frowned at him so the immortal signed and said.  “When we began our relationship I told you that I felt our friendship was important.”

“I remember.”

“I think what we share is even more important to me now then it was then.  Ianto just because I seem intent on giving you physical pleasure doesn’t mean I don’t care that the rest of you is unhappy.

“I’m just at my most comfortable when I express myself physically you know that.  You understand me in ways I cannot explain, in ways I’m not sure I even understand about myself.”

Jack’s potential ramble was silenced by a kiss.  It said _Shut up you daft thing I have something to say_.

“I’m not unhappy about anything you’ve said or done,” Ianto told him softly.  “It’s trivial but I was missing my hangover.”

Jack blinked.  “What?”

“Ever since I was fifteen I have gone to New Year’s Eve Parties and gotten completely plastered,” Ianto told him factually.

“Even when you worked at the Institute?”

“Especially then, they put on a New Year’s bash every year.  I had to get drunk last year it’s the only way I got through the charity snogathon,” The Welshman said wistfully.

“The charity what?” Jack asked in disbelief.

“A couple of people from each department would go round at the party selling kisses for a pound each for charity.  My department always volunteered me,” the young man said irritated. “Mind you I did win the competition to raise the most money.”

“What did Lisa think?” Jack asked curiosity overriding his mouth controls.

“Oh she swore a blue streak when she found out.  Yelled at me all the way home,” Ianto replied with a smile.

“I bet she did.”

“Yeah she came second.”

Jack blinked again dumbfounded.  It was difficult to reconcile a cold ruthless cyberwoman with the kind of girl who shouted at her boyfriend because he beat her in a kiss selling competition at the office party.

There was genuine sadness in the smile Jack gave Ianto.  He knew he would have liked Lisa.

“I’m so different to the person I was then.  It’s been less than a year and I’ve changed so much,” Ianto told the Captain looking worried.

“I think I’m a different person to who I was a year ago too,” Jack answered and he meant it.

The Welshman shifted and pressed his body against Jack’s.  It wasn’t a move to anything sexual just a sudden, mutual need to be closer.

“You don’t mind that I’m different?” Ianto asked feeling insecure.

“I was a very different person in the past.  I was someone you would not have liked.  Who I was, and what I don’t like about who I was, shapes who I am now. 

“Last year’s New Year, your sounds like fun but that’s all.  This year’s though means more than fun to me,” Jack said tenderly.

Ianto curled himself even closer telling Jack he understood and felt the same way too.


	120. Chapter One hundred and seventeen

An hour after breakfast Jack and Ianto showered, dressed and went out for their walk.  There was a sharp frost in the air as they walked side by side but with a discrete distance between them.

Jack felt that change was the topic of the day, so he decided to prevent Ianto from dwelling on his own personal changes by discussing the changes to Cardiff over the last century.

He had to be careful not to talk as though he had personally seen those changes hapening, which for the most part he had.  However Ianto proved to have quite the historian’s knowledge of the city’s development, both the official and unofficial changes.

The Welshman knew for example which buildings hadn’t been destroyed by German bombs but by an aborted alien invasion.  He also knew why social and civil changes happened.

“Ianto you should have been a historian you are a loss to academia,” Jack told him with pride as they settled in a hidden nook of the pub they had chosen to eat in.

“If I had become an academic we never would have met,” the young man pointed out.

“We might have.  I don’t see why there cannot be an alien related emergency at the university just so that I can meet you.”

“It would have to be a serious emergency for it to stand out as something other than a student prank,” Ianto said with a teasing smile.

“Oh it would and I would play the dashing hero.  I’d take one look at you and decide to seduce you,” Jack told him stubbornly.

“And I would rebuff you.  We serious academics don’t have time for frolicking Americans when there are texts to be studied,” the Welshman countered.

“Then I’d court you,” the immortal said causing the young man to look at him.

“Really?” he asked tentatively.

“Oh yeah.  Ianto you could turn me on wearing tweed with elbow pads.  I’d certainly want to teach a cloistered academic the joys my body can offer,” Jack told him casually but Ianto turned away.

“Boy would I get a shock.”

“A shock?” Ianto asked.

“You don’t just have a drive for fact finding, you have deep wells of passion.  I would be expecting monk like innocence not your wildfire,” Jack told him seriously looking into the Welshman’s eyes.

“You’d get bored of me,” The young man said with a sad, affectionate smile.

“Never,” Jack promised.

“You forget that you’re a swanky captain who works irregular hours and who would want my attention at crazy times.  My devotion to the past would bore you.  You have nothing to keep my interest compared to the detailed history of plumbing since Roman Wales,” Ianto deadpanned.

They both laughed out loud together.  Jack let the laughter consume the pang of guilt he suddenly felt.

Neither realised how close together they were sitting until the laughter faded and they were breathing the same air inches from the other’s face.  Both were sharply reminded of the warehouse where they had caught Myfanwy.

Suddenly they were kissing.  Neither knew nor cared who initiated it only that they both felt the need to share their passion for the other.  Both a little scared that everything was changing.

“Ahem.”

They broke apart to find an amused server standing over them with their orders.  Jack gave her his best smile while Ianto tried to hide his face.

When she left they looked at each other and smiled.  It was their first truly public kiss yet it felt like such a private moment between them.

They ate in silence for a while until Jack realised that Ianto was deep in thought.

“What is it?”

“I just remembered.  When I was twelve and a half I wanted to be a museum curator,” The young man answered and deep inside the Captain relaxed a little.

“You did?”

“Yep.  I went to the National Museum for a school trip.  All those fascinating things I wanted to know all about them, wondered what it was like to tell other people about them.

“My mum thought it was a daft idea but my dad said that, when I’m older if that’s that I want to do then I could.  He’d gone with me that day as one of the chaperones, taken the day off work to do it too.  He understood.”

Ianto’s voice was melancholy and Jack knew then that he had lost his father.  After a few moments the Welshman turned and smiled at the Captain before continuing with his meal.

 _He’s lost far too many people.  He’s far too young to know such loss.  He isn’t going to know any more.  Not if I can help it_ , Jack decided and thoughtfully returned to his own lunch for a while.

“Maybe you should write the history of Torchwood,” Jack said after a while wanting to rouse the Welshman from his quiet contemplations.

“Who’d ever read it?” Ianto asked.

“If you wrote it, I’d read it,” Jack informed him.

“You don’t read half the reports I write for you and they’re important,” the young man pointed out.

“I’d read your history of Torchwood.  Maybe in a few hundred years others will be able to read it too.”

“It would be nice for you to get some recognition of what you do.  I’ll think about it,” Ianto promised and this time when he lapsed into silence it was a thoughtful, scholarly one.


	121. Chapter One hundred and eighteen

After lunch they returned to the hotel and spent the afternoon sitting together fully dressed in the bed and watched films on the TV.

The whole time Jack’s mind was racing.  He had never felt closer to anyone than he did to Ianto and yet he also felt on the verge of losing him.

They went down to have dinner in the restaurant and Jack began to enact the plan he had been forging all afternoon.  He behaved like the perfect dining companion while being a selfish bastard in their conversations.

Jack had a con artists skill with subtlety.  He knew Ianto was better but the Welshman couldn’t realise that the Captain was trying to secure a very special prise.

Every word, every gesture was designed to remind Ianto of how much Jack needed him.  He carefully made their strange friendship the most important, wonderful relationship the young man had ever had.

Jack felt a pang of guilt as he realised how easy the Welshman was making it.  Ianto wanted to give him what he wanted, but there was only so much love you could give before not receiving any back breaks you.

The Captain wasn’t ready to call what he felt towards Ianto love.  Part of him was realising that if he loved Ianto there could be no secrets between them, no personal secrets.

Jack wasn’t ready to tell Ianto he was an undying immortal.  Not when he had given the impression that he was suicidal and only their friendship was keeping his depression at bay.

Their conversation this morning made him think about his long life.  All the changes he had seen while remaining mostly the same.

His relationship with Ianto was different and he deserved to be treated differently.  The Welshman deserved to know not only about his immortality but his Time Agent past.

Jack was afraid though that both of those revelations would make him lose Ianto.  How could his gentle caring Ianto understand and forgive all the terrible things he had done.

The Captain would give as much as he could though.  The same as he gave Estelle and the others that over the years he had come close to loving.

By the end of dessert and coffee Ianto Jones belonged to Jack Harkness.  All the nuances of their friendship were confirmed with the adoration was pouring from the young man’s gorgeous eyes.

It wasn’t just the Welshman’s spirit Jack wanted to captivate that night.  He needed their physical relationship to be secured too.

When they returned to the hotel room Jack put on some soft music and invited Ianto to dance.  The young man chuckled but went to the immortal’s outstretched hand and willingly into his arms.

It was a slow swaying dance and they gazed into each other’s eyes.  Ianto’s body moulded perfectly with his as he used silence to reinforce the bonds their conversation had strengthened.

Suddenly Jack could see Ianto’s mouth moving to speak.  He wanted silence to reign, silence where neither of them could say the wrong thing.

He captured Ianto’s lips in a slow passionate kiss.  The words were lost but the soft moan that passed between them told Jack it was time for the next stage.

Still swaying in their slow dance Jack’s hands now roamed Ianto’s body.  They pulled and smoothed the clothes the young man was wearing with a view to their removal.

When the Welshman was naked he pressed his body closer to Jack’s fully dressed one for warmth.  Every movement told the Captain that Ianto was his.

The young man gave a yelp of surprise as Jack picked him up and carried him to the bed.  Ianto made no effort to cover himself as the Captain moved away and began to strip off himself.

The fact that Jack’s cock was not a raging hard on caused a raised eyebrow.  It was the immortal’s proudest achievement of the night.

Tonight he had determined was not about lust.  Tonight Ianto Jones was going to learn that whatever Jack could spare of his heart belonged to him.

The instant he was naked Jack went to Ianto’s side.  His hands roamed possessively over Ianto’s body while his tongue did the same to the young man’s mouth.

They spent a long time holding and kissing each other.  Jack felt every part of Ianto’s body yielding to him but the young man never moved his arms so that the Captain could yield back.

Jack waited until warmth, touch and his care of Ianto began to arouse him.  He then let his lips follow the path his hands had taken.

Every limb was dutifully surrendered and gently marked.  Torso, back, arms, legs all of Ianto’s body was now given with his spirit to Jack Harkness.

The Welshman’s cock only got enough attention for it to harden and start leaking.  Then Jack’s mouth focussed upon his arse.

The tight ring of muscles opened instantly to the demands of Jack’s tongue.  He looked up at the young man in surprise.

Love, trust and relaxation radiated from Ianto.  _You’re a selfish bastard Jack Harkness_.  Yet he was no longer capable of stopping.

He didn’t do a proper job of opening the Welshman but it didn’t seem to matter.  Ianto made no complaints as Jack slicked up and pressed inside.

Jack twisted and turned them so that he could penetrate deeper.  He set a slow pace but it wasn’t tortuous because it wasn’t about lust.

It was the longest love making of Jack’s entire life because he refused to give into the pressure of his cock.  Ianto made no move to hasten him thought he moaned and sighed half in pleasure, half in contentment.

The increased the pace when they could no longer hold their bodies back.  Jack’s eyes held Ianto’s captive the entire time.

He saw the Welshman pull back to say something as Jack felt the climax build within his lover.  His lips instantly swallowed the words not wanting to hear them out of fear that they would change everything.

He held Ianto close and remained inside until the cooling come between them became uncomfortable.  The Captain then swiftly withdrew and got a cloth to clean them up before resuming his former place in Ianto’s arms.

Twice more while they held each other the young man wanted to say something before the immortal silenced him.  After the second passionate kiss the Welshman nodded to acknowledge the Captain’s wishes.

As Ianto fell asleep Jack stopped calling himself a selfish bastard.  He no longer cared that he was one he just knew he had to have his wonderful Welshman not matter what.


	122. Chapter One hundred and nineteen

On the evening of 4th of January Ianto Jones was once again in the restaurant of the Lost Dragon Hotel.  This time his dining companion was Toshiko Sato.

Tosh was full of excitement.  She and Jack had finally gotten around to discussing her time off so that she could attend her grandfather’s birthday party.

After Jack had agreed she asked if Ianto could have the night off as he had been brushing her off whenever she asked about their next dinner together.  The Captain agreed and the Welshman was practically ordered to attend.

Ianto neatly steered the conversation towards the upcoming birthday party.  He had not done any of the research he was meant to for the conversation despite having delayed it by two weeks.

The technical genius was happy to talk about her grandfather.  She began with the celebrations she was expected to attend and continued with what he had done during the Second World War.  Ianto politely listened and encouraged her into telling him more.

“You know I should be mad at you,” she said after a while.

“You should?” he asked innocently.

“I have been wanting to go out to dinner with you since just after Christmas.  I don’t know what projects Jack has you working on that caused you to be so busy,” she told him slightly scolding.

Ianto looked away embarrassed and suddenly she banged her hand on the table.

“Ah ha,” Tosh exclaimed and the young man tried to look innocent but there was not fooling her.  “I thought so.  You haven’t been working late you’ve been seeing someone.”

Ianto stammered for a few minutes then shrugged and said, “Yes.”

“I knew it.  You’ve been looking a lot happier lately.”

“I’ve been feeling happier Tosh.”

“Is it serious?”

“I think it might be getting there.  I’m not sure really.  I hope so but I don’t know,” Ianto said in a rush.

“Tell me, please,” she asked gently.

“We’ve been going out together, just as friends since just before Suzie came back.  Things sort of developed,” Ianto said shyly.

“And you like her... him?” Tosh probed.

“Yes I like him a lot.  I know it’s a bit sudden after Lisa but as I said it just sort of happened.  All I wanted was to spend time having fun with someone and well we’ve got closer,” Ianto answered hesitatingly.

“You’re not going to tell me who he is are you,” Tosh stated knowing the answer.

“I’m a little afraid I have it all wrong.  I don’t really want to say anything just in case.  I hope he feels the same way I do but...”

“It’s alright I understand.  I take it you don’t want any of the others to know either,” Toshiko said with a proud smile.

“Well Jack knows obviously.  I sort of told also Gwen because it started when I had that problem with the depression inducing artefact.

“I asked her not to say anything, I was worried she would press but she hasn’t brought the subject up since.  Apparently I’m not really the stuff of gossip so all she knows is that I was seeing someone but not that I’m still seeing him.”

“Aren’t you lucky,” Tosh said with a dramatic sigh.  “I won’t say anything.  I’m pleased for you Ianto.  I hope Mr Mystery makes you happy.  You really deserve it.”

“Thank you Tosh.  I’m sorry I didn’t say something earlier but I didn’t want to jinx anything.  This relationship is so new to me.  I’ve never been with a man before,” Ianto confessed shyly.

“I understand that feeling too.  I also understand being careful and cautious but sometimes you have to take risks,” she told him feeling slightly hypocritical because of her own unannounced feeling towards Owen.

“It’s okay I’ve given myself a deadline,” the Welshman said in earnest.

“A deadline?” Tosh said surprised.

“I’ve given myself until April the first to decide what I want from our relationship.  If I’m sure of what I want, how I feel I will tell him,” Ianto said softly.

“April Fool’s Day probably appropriate.  If you need Champaign to celebrate or hot chocolate, ice cream and a shoulder to cry on I will be happy to provide either.”

“Thanks Tosh,” he gave her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen and Toshiko promised to inflict pain on Mr Mystery if he ever took it away.

Tosh decided to turn their conversation to something else, or she knew she would be tempted to pry.  The technical genius understood privacy and many of the Welshman’s insecure fears and didn’t want to push in case he felt pressured into hiding in his shell.

“So I hear your new car has been ordered.”

“Yes it gets delivered to the garage tomorrow and the glass will be replaced.  I don’t know why I need bullet proof glass but I think Jack decided that it should be standard for all employee vehicles,” Ianto said with another smile.

“Yes he did.  I think there will probably be a few other things added too.  What car did he pick for you?” Tosh asked knowing the Captain had kept the young man too busy to choose a car himself.

“It’s the same as the old one just the latest model.  I had visions of him picking a Ferrari or a Porsche or some other ridiculous super car but he chose something sensible,” there was an unmistakable note of pride in the young man’s voice.  The kind you use when praising puppies because they are doing well in their housetraining.

“I think he probably thought about getting you a flash car but he had this image of you shaking your head in disapproval every time he looked,” Tosh told him with an affectionate smile.  The young man turned bright red in embarrassment but they were both laughing.

Further conversation and dessert were interrupted by a call from Jack telling them they were needed back at the Hub, something about the Weevils.  They both exchanged identical sighs and asked for the bill.


	123. Chapter One hundred and twenty

Toshiko and Ianto arrived at the Hub first.  They put their ear pieces in, and Ianto headed up to the coffee station while Tosh turned on the computers the Captain hadn’t left on when he went out.

“Jack we’re here what’s up?” Tosh asked

“Well while you to were out having dinner I had a little fun with a Weevil.  I was in the mood for some action and he was a little frisky,” Jack’s grin was audible.

“We got a little rough with each other then my date just ran off, and like any jilted partner, I ran after him.  Met up with Gwen and we continued our pursuit,” they could both hear Gwen in the background talking but couldn’t make out her words.

“I thought Gwen was going out with Rhys tonight,” Tosh asked confused.

“She was.  They were at that little French place she’s been going on about.  Finally met Rhys he’s quite the charmer,” Jack said with an edge of sarcasm.

“I sure he would be after you promised to guarantee him a night out with his girlfriend and then dragged her back to work,” Tosh replied with a hint of amusement and a thank you smile at Ianto as he handed her a coffee.

“Well she looked bored.  Maybe she felt that she needed a little excitement in her life,” Jack replied defensively.

“Then what happened?” Ianto enquired with a frosty politeness that deflated Jack’s storytelling mood.

“We chased it into a multi-story car park and some guys in a white van used cattle prods to snatch it,” Jack said as he entered the Hub from the garage with Gwen several yards behind.

The Welshwoman waved distractedly at them then headed to the upper level.  They could see her dialling as soon as she thought she was out of ear shot.

Ianto’s concerned eyes raked over the bloody gashes on Jack’s shirt.  The Captain took his coffee out of the Welshman’s unresisting hands.

“It was just a scratch,” Jack said reassuringly but he made a hasty retreat towards his office.

Ianto stood in the middle of the Hub staring after him for a second then went to put Gwen and Owen’s coffee’s at their workstations.  He stayed at the medic’s station as he hadn’t arrived and began looking for any information that might be of help.

Tosh was already working at her own computer as Jack described their location and the van.  His description of the assailants was also more human than alien, and as Ianto scoured his research results his worry increased.

Jack’s voice suddenly called for attention and Ianto gathered up his data print outs and brought then over to where Tosh was waiting.

“One, since when do other people know about Weevils.  Two, have they done this before and if so how come we don’t know about it.  Three, what do they want with them anyway,” the Captain said as he straightened his new shirt and came towards them

“Might not be connected but we’ve noticed a surge of unusual injuries having been reported to A and E units,” Ianto said wishing his heart didn’t give a little flutter as Jack took the pile of papers from him.  _I’m supposed to be at work._

“Chunks taken out of legs and arms.  Deep wounds to backs and stomachs.  So we have a wave of Weevil attacks to add to our problems and by the way that spray we used on them previously, looks like they’re becoming immune to it,” Jack said turning to Tosh.

“They’re mutating?” she asked surprised.

“Or evolving,” Ianto said quietly.

“So any sign of the one we lost earlier?” Jack asked.

“I’ve run a trace on the van number plate and it’s fake.  Two and a half thousand vans of that type register in the Cardiff area.  Widen that to a forty mile radius and that number doubles,” she reported efficiently.

“So run a trace on the...”

“Route via traffic cameras,” they said in unison a delighted smile on Tosh’s face.

“Processing that now,” she informed him as headed back to her station.

“Ianto could you try to get hold of Owen I can’t reach him?”

“He’s probably out getting blind drunk,” Tosh said as she began checking her work.

“What?” Jack asked.

Toshiko Sato sighed and wondered when she became the office gossip and confidant.

“He fell for Diane.  She knew but she still left him, she wanted to fly.  He’s been going out and getting drunk most nights,” the technical genius explained without looking away from the computer.

“New Year’s Day?” Jack asked and Tosh turned to him.

“I covered for him,” she said with a little smile.

“You didn’t have to Tosh.”

“I know but I know how you feel about New Year.  It was alright I wasn’t doing anything.”

“Thank you Tosh,” Jack said and she smiled at him before continuing with her work.

He turned to Ianto and saw surprise and guilt mixing on the young man’s face.  They had both been so caught up in each other that neither had realised what Owen was going through.

The young man had moved away to make the call but returned to the medic’s station when he reached the answering machine.  Gwen was still phoning from the upper levels and Tosh was busy working so Jack felt free to lean towards the Welshman.

“You didn’t know about Owen?” Jack asked hoping he wasn’t in the running for the world’s worst boss.

“I guessed about the relationship with Diane but I didn’t know how far it had gone.  I’ve been a bit distracted lately,” Ianto said looking pointedly at him.

“Me too, the best distractions,” Jack agreed and was rewarded with a fleeting smile and a flush of colour to the young man’s cheeks.

“We’ll all keep trying Owen when we can,” Jack called out to them all as he quickly moved away from the young man.  “I want that Weevil and those men found.”

 

 

 


	124. Chapter One hundred and twenty-one

Ianto aborted yet another attempt to contact Owen and sat back with a sigh.  He had never exactly gotten on with the medic but he felt guilty for not noticing what he was going through, especially as it was a situation he himself was afraid of.

On the morning of January the 2nd Ianto Jones had woken and been kissed.  The same wonderful tenderness and attention Jack had shown him the night before bewitched him then.

He had Jack’s full attention as the Captain opened him and pushed inside him.  The same desire to tell the older man his feelings was again suppressed by kisses.

It was not that first coupling that Ianto thought of now but the blissful afterglow.  He stared into Jack’s eyes and knew that if he told Jack he loved him then the Captain would be his.

Then a small voice inside him said _but can you make him happy._

It was a thought that silenced him.  He knew Jack took great pleasure in their time together but that wasn’t the only thing that made a person happy in general.

Jack had told him as they caught Myfanwy that he was a time traveller from the future.  Into, who was a keen observer, had noted all the little twenty-first century things the Captain either didn’t get or didn’t know.

Ianto knew in his heart that twenty-first century Cardiff did not make the older man happy.  He tried his best but it was almost as if he was doing so reluctantly.

There was something of a wanderer’s spirit about Jack.  Ianto didn’t mean the flirting, that never bothered him it was part of the act that made the Captain cope easier with wherever he was.

No Jack was an adventurer.  Someone who travelled and did things just for the thrill.  Ianto had the sneaky suspicion that, Torchwood duties notwithstanding, their bedroom activities were as close to adventurous as the older man had been allowed for some time.

So that morning Ianto remained silent.  Instead he made love to Jack again their positions reversed.  In his second afterglow he felt content that he had let Jack know his feelings as much as he dared.

They had stayed wrapped up in each other until they realised they were going to be late.  They still managed to get in with coffee and bacon sandwiches an hour before everyone else.

It had set a new pattern.  Every night and every morning they made love twice one would top and then bottom.  Every night until tonight when it was obvious that they weren’t going to get anywhere close to bed or any other usable surface alone. 

That was part of Owen’s problem.  He hadn’t recognised the free spirited adventuress in Diane like Ianto had in Jack.

“I love you” would make Jack his but not necessarily happily his.  Ianto thought about his deadline and knew that his decision was dependant on being given a sign, a sign that Jack would be content with him and the twenty-first century.

Even now as he attempted again to dial Owen he knew he was prevaricating.  He wanted to tell Jack deep in his heart no matter what.

He wanted to know if Jack was capable of returning his feelings or would reject them so at least he could begin to get over him.  If that wasn’t what he really wanted he would never have said anything tonight to Tosh.

Hanging up again without leaving a message Ianto rose.  This was not the time and place to have such an internal debate.  He was on a case and that came first.

He went to make more coffee and used the familiar rhythm to still his mind.  To push all his personal feelings into the background and concentrate on what Torchwood needed.

Ianto suddenly shivered.  Something within the familiarity of the Hub that had changed.  It had changed as he had focused his mind and caught his attention.

Without thinking he abandoned the team’s coffee.  He followed his senses, seeking what was new.  It was a little frightening to find himself in front of Janet’s cell.

Instantly he focused on closing off his awareness.  The familiar but new sensation had been caused by the wailing Weevil.

Ianto knew that the change, the noise was important but he had cut himself off from it first.  It was something drilled into all researchers and archivists, _Do Not Contact Alien Minds_.

The Welshman had the slight suspicion when his abilities first started to deepen that Hartman wanted him to use those gifts to find out information about aliens.  However he was protected by strict department policy.

It was too dangerous for Torchwood and Earth for anyone to risk allowing an alien the opportunity to make contact with an Archivist or Researcher’s mind.  The same went for the HR department.  They all knew too many dangerous secrets.

As soon as the Weevil’s cries entered Ianto’s senses solely through his ears he activated his comms and contacted Jack.

He waited until the Captain entered then said.

“It started ten minutes ago.  What do you think it’s doing?”

Jack paused to listen.  Ianto couldn’t look at him knowing he was coming to the same conclusion he had.

“I think it’s weeping.”

“Why?” Ianto whispered.  He needed to know what would make a Weevil, a vicious nasty Weevil weep.

“Owen’s been studying this one.  He thinks they have a low level telepathic ability.  Share emotions across distances,” Jack replied.

Ianto still couldn’t look.  He knew Jack’s eyes were looking at him.  It was a look any of Torchwood’s gifted received whenever anyone mentioned telepathy.

“You mean it might be feeling the pain of another Weevil,” he couldn’t keep the emotion from his voice.

The sensation had felt nothing like the pain Ianto was used to.  Yet as soon as Jack said it he knew that’s what it was.

“Kinda hope we’re wrong about that,” Jack said almost casually.

“Why?” Ianto asked finally looking at the Captain.

“Because that would mean they’re not only kidnapping Weevils they’re causing them pain,” Jack replied.  The immortal moved closer to the plastic glass.

“What do you feel?  What do you know?”

Ianto felt cold inside at the alien looked at him.  He suddenly had the unnerving feeling that Janet knew about his gift.  Not just knew, she had deliberately brought her people’s plight to his attention.

His memory brought forth details recent reports on Weevil sightings.  They had suddenly been reduced around the same time that the Sky Gipsy had turned up.

It was yet another thing his relationship with Jack had allowed to be pushed aside.  He wondered how many nights over Christmas while they had been away that Janet had let out her mournful cry alone with no one to hear it.

“You sensed something didn’t you,” Jack’s voice suddenly intruded, reminded him that he was there.

“I blocked it out as soon as I realised,” Ianto said half apologising automatically.

“I know,” Jack said gently.  “We’ll make this right for them.”

Ianto nodded his thanks.  He gave Janet another lingering look before he allowed Jack to lead him back to the Hub where Tosh had news.

 


	125. Chapter One hundred and twenty-two

Jack Harkness felt that the best way to deal with grief or heartbreak was to work through it.  Owen had worked through his grief for Katie and Tosh her heartbreak over Mary.  Gwen had yet to know such sorrow and he hoped to keep it that way as long as possible.

Only his exceptional Ianto had been given time off to deal with his grief.  Initially it was to give the others time to deal with his betrayal but he realised that the young man’s grieving hadn’t started after the Cyberwoman was destroyed.

It began after Canary Wharf for all the others he had lost.  The young man didn’t just try and work through his grief, would he let himself be worked to death, so Jack was determined to try to give Ianto time off to deal with any future grief too. 

This philosophy was the reason why Jack made sure Owen was occupied as soon as he answered his phone that morning.  Okay he was at fault not to realise how much the pilot had meant to his medic, but that didn’t mean the Londoner could go on a bender whenever he felt like it and Torchwood be damned.

He figured that Gwen had found out about the relationship with Diane when she returned alone from talking to Dan Hodges’ widow.  Jack hoped that meant her relationship with Owen was over.

Sure he had made a joke about it when he arrived last night but Jack felt that Rhys was good for Gwen.  He was her link to reality, a stabilising influence so that she could be their link to reality, to humanity.

When they decided their best lead meant that one of them should to go undercover Jack chose Owen.  The medic could be relied upon to be professional no matter what he feelings, most of the time.

The Captain was also experienced enough with undercover work to know how good it felt sometimes to be someone else.  Pretence becomes just a different way of coping with life.

Listening to Owen over the comms Jack admired the performance.  A little of Owen’s bile and a little of his charm.

He managed to get the data link set up and was fairly convincing.  He wasn’t sure about the cover story, however it was Gwen’s choice and, as she seemed a little tetchy, the immortal was inclined to indulge her.

Despite doing the perfecting on the fly, Tosh did great work with the website.  As she predicted Mark Lynch’s actions a note of pride crept into her voice.

When news of another victim came through Ianto was the automatic choice.  He could tell by the twitchiness that the experience in the Vault with Janet had unnerved the Welshman.

Ianto needed to feel like he was doing something.  Besides Jack really wanted to see his good cop routine.

It worried him that Gwen was reluctant to go home.  She had spent half the night calling Rhys and now there was nothing useful for her to do she insisted on hanging around.

Not that he was unsympathetic.  She was afraid that the argument had caused an irreparable rift between them.

Jack had enough experience to know that the longer you left it, the worse it would be.  Sending her home now may not seem like a blessing but the immortal knew better.

He put thoughts of Gwen out of his mind as got in the driver’s seat of the SUV.  Ianto was wearing his professional face.

Jack pulled out of the garage and talked the Welshman through the line of questioning he wanted him to take with the guy in the hospital.  Ianto listened intently and made comments in the right places but the Captain could tell he was preaching to a very polite choir.

“So you okay with the plan?” Jack asked.

“I’d much rather play bad cop,” Ianto replied.

“Nah you’re too cute,” Jack told him.

“I am not cute.  I can be mean and hard if I want to be,” Ianto protested.

“I know and when this is over you can prove it but I can’t really do cute or polite so you’re stuck with being the good cop,” Jack informed him and Ianto chuckled.

There was a beep as Ianto received some information from Tosh on his PDA.  He read the information in silence then Welshman began to stare out of the window. 

“None of this is our fault.  Owen is Diane’s fault and I told you we will bring to justice whoever is doing this to the Weevils.  Even if we had heard Janet’s calls earlier we wouldn’t have understood them,” Jack said gently.

“I hate not knowing and not being able to act that’s all,” Ianto replied placing a reassuring hand on Jack’s thigh to say he really was alright.  “We’re missing too much information.”

“What do you mean?” the Captain asked curiously.

“I wondered at first if the group who kidnapped the Weevils were performing experiments on them.  Even the Institute had strict rules on such things but they’re not us.

“Dan Hodges rules that out.  I checked he was genuine not a cover.  Your murder without suspects theory doesn’t quite work either.  Hodges had money and was a bit of a wild lad away from his wife and family but there wasn’t any reason to kill him in cold blood,” Ianto said.

“Murder isn’t rational Ianto,” Jack said kindly.

“Hot blooded murder isn’t rational.  Cold blooded though has to have a reason behind it unless it’s the work of a psychopath.

“Kidnapping a Weevil and using it to kill has to be a cold blooded act because you don’t just pick up vicious aliens on a whim.  There’s no pattern really for this to be a psychopath, not yet, as most of the other victims we know were only slightly mauled,” Ianto reasoned.

“What about this guy we’re going to see?” Jack asked.

“Despite being very young he’s a successful, rich, investment banker.  He also likes to party but has no dependants.  There is no connection that Tosh could find between him and Dan Hodges,” Ianto replied.

“Maybe it’s like with Pilgrim and Suzie.  There was a connection with no electronic trail to follow.  They are good a covering their tracks.

“We’ll get this guy to talk and get you your answers,” the Captain promised.

 

 


	126. Chapter One hundred and twenty-three

Jack was livid as he slammed the door to the SUV.  Ianto reflected that it was a good thing he had fast reflexes of his own or he might have been left behind.

“Tosh report,” the Captain ordered tersely.

“Owen called in.  Lynch phoned him and _persuaded_ him to go out for a drink tonight and he accepted.

“Owen said his impression of Lynch was that he was arrogant and trying to be a hard boy.  He didn’t strike Owen as cold enough to be a killer though he probably has organisational smarts.

“Didn’t seem like the kind to take orders from anyone and Owen thought he was more pleasure orientated than calculating murder,” she replied quoting the medic and ignoring Jack’s temper.

“Pleasure orientated?”

“Yes Owen said he thought Lynch was a pimp who was probably running a travelling alien brothel.  Right lack of concern about women apparently,” Tosh replied.

“With Weevils?” Ianto asked his face a picture of mixed confusion and disgust.

“Maybe they have a lot of clients into S & M,” Jack suggested.

Their eyes met in the rear view mirror and they both shuddered simultaneously while Tosh said, “Owen said that too.”

“What about Gwen?” Jack asked.

“She decided to go home to Rhys after Owen said enthusiastically that if Lynch is running an alien brothel then there was a chance of him getting a good hard shag tonight,” Tosh replied coldly.

The two men winced in unison as they both felt sympathy for the ex-PC and the technical genius.

“Any luck finding them?” Jack asked.

“I checked the estate agents files.  There are seventeen properties on their books between here and Newport comparable in size and remoteness to the Warehouse where we found Mr Hodges.  There’s no way we can check them all tonight and they will probably move again tomorrow,” Tosh replied feeling a little defeated.

“Okay I have an idea.  Get everything ready for us to go out hunting for when we get back,” Jack ordered and cut the comms.

Ianto looked at him for a while.  He could tell he was formulating a plan so he left him in silence.

When he sensed a change in the atmosphere he looked at the Captain again.  The plan was ready but there was a tension in his body.

“So what’s the plan?” Ianto asked casually.

“Haven’t worked out all the detail yet I’ll tell you and Tosh together,” Jack answered.

“I’m not going to like it am I?” Ianto asked.

This question was met with silence.  Ianto knew better than to push.  He knew Jack well enough to know he didn’t like his plan but couldn’t think of another so didn’t want to be put off it.

“Ianto, Lynch is currently the only lead we are able to pursue but what if he isn’t part of it.  What if it’s his partner Frost that’s behind all this?

“How frequently are the attacks happening?” Jack asked trying to justify his choices.

“At first once a week.  Then a couple of times a week, then every other night and now practically every night,” Ianto answered, his voice conveying to Jack that he was resigned to follow whatever path he chose.

Jack let his hand leave the steering wheel to brush against the young man’s leg for reassurance.  Who was being reassured neither wanted to think about.

As soon as they got back to the Hub Jack lead them both to Janet’s cell.  It wasn’t until they had her bagged, in the boot of the SUV and they were driving through the streets that Jack laid out his plan in full.

Ianto had been right he didn’t like this plan and neither did Tosh.  He voiced his protests with her but Jack had obviously used the drive from the hospital to lay out his counter arguments.

As the Captain and the technical genius took to the streets after Janet Ianto felt himself tense up behind the wheel.  This may certainly be the quickest way but what if those men didn’t find the Weevil.

The only thought of comfort that Ianto let himself cling to was the idea that he would want the same thing.  If he was a prisoner and knew other people were torturing his kind he would allow himself to become bait to try and stop them.

Ianto wanted to reach out with his senses, follow Janet’s progress that way but he didn’t.  Driving required him to be focused and the warnings about contacting alien minds was strong.

All he could do for now was hover in the area and wait for Jack’s call to be picked up.


	127. Chapter One hundred and twenty-four

Captain Jack Harkness was wearing his coldest, hardest shell.  He didn’t want to face reality; he had to be the strong leader he really felt he wasn’t.

It was all going wrong.  He was making such a mess.  Part of him understood why only too well and part of him just didn’t want to understand.

He knew when Toshiko confronted him after Janet had been captured that everything was going to go wrong.  The hurt in her voice was wonderful, sympathy for an ugly Weevil was something he had only ever heard from Ianto.

Of course her experience as a prisoner with UNIT had helped that.  She was ready to be what Torchwood really needed.

He should have felt proud of her.  He only felt disgust for himself as her words sliced at him with the truth of the justly just.

Invisible knife wounds began to fester and rot inside him as he realised they had been tricked and had lost Janet.  The other two were both wise enough to say nothing, they didn’t need to.

Gwen’s call was both a blessing and a curse to him.  At the time he focused on the blessing part grateful for the chance to put right his mistake, a mistake that it seems was unnecessary if they had only stayed in the Hub and waited by Hodge’s phone.

It was a stupid mistake on the killers’ part.  They had erased Hodges call history but forgotten to delete him from their contact lists as they passed the word of the new location.

The curse part of Gwen’s presence in the Hub became clear afterwards.  When Jack realised some of the Retcon was missing and that the ex-PC was the only one who could have taken it.

She was supposed to keep them human, supposed to remind them what they were doing this for.  Gwen Cooper was becoming as corrupt as them, just as he had once been corrupted by the power of time travel when he was an Agent.

This case was as bad as with the Cannibals.  He felt like he had been trying to save the human race and they only ever seemed to fall short of worthiness.

Jack was struggling as he shouted to the crowd to find some reason not to harm them all.  A reason not to give up on humanity and hide while they faced these invasion problems alone.

Right now that reason was Ianto Jones.

After he had given Janet to nod to claim her revenge on Lynch he turned around to face the Welshman.  He was calling for an ambulance, keeping an eye on the crowd and another of Jack and Janet, there was only concern in his eyes not judgement.

He finished his call and went into clean up mode.  The authority in his voice as he dispersed the on lookers Jack would have found incredibly erotic in any other circumstance.

Jack’s fear that they were not going to be able to Retcon all these people was squashed by Ianto.

The Welshman told them the Weevils had been part of an illegal experiment into the generational effects of Radiation on aving t

primates.  He shouted that they were all bloody lucky that the Weevils had been decontaminated before they escaped.

Tosh then took great delight in shouting out the effects of radiation exposure and Ianto followed that with a list of the possible things their contact with the Weevils may have caused.

It put the fear of god into Jack and he knew the truth.  Ianto said that they were going to take the creature into custody where it was going to live in peace until the radiation exposure killed it.

He told them they were all lucky the authorities wanted them to have that peace for their last months.  Secrecy was going to ensure that until the trial, by which time they would all be dead. So no additional charges were going to be made however much he wished otherwise.

The Welshman was magnificent.  He had them cowed and bowing their heads in shame.  All these stupid, rich party boys unable to meet his wonderful young man’s eyes.

They parted swiftly for the paramedics and then departed silently.  Jack insured the ambulance crew focused on Owen so he and Gwen went with them.

When he returned to the Hub for a change of clothes Janet was back in her cell.  Ianto had obviously given the Weevil a treat to apologise for putting her through that ordeal.

When Ianto gave him his coffee before they headed to the hospital, there was still no judgement in his eyes.  No recrimination for having got it all wrong.

That was what he needed as even the only good thing to come out of that night, saving Owen from Janet, was turning against him. 

As Owen said he didn’t want saving Jack felt something break inside him.  His little team were beginning to mean so much to him after so long trying not to care he realised he was unwilling to surrender them now.

The idea that Owen wanted to die was unbearable.  When Katie died, the medic had held him responsible, fought with all his strength to find out the truth.

Now he looked at Jack with dead eyes wanting to reject the world.  Wanting to go to the one place the immortal wished to go but was not allowed to follow.

He ordered Owen back to work falling back on his belief that this was something that would be worked though.  It would also be easier to keep an eye on him in the Hub.

That didn’t stop the feeling that everything was just falling apart.


	128. Chapter One hundred and twenty-five

Jack was fuming as he left Owen’s room.  Ianto could see the restraint he forced upon himself as he turned to the girls.

“He will be coming back to work tomorrow.  Tosh why don’t you go in and talk to him but don’t get your hopes up too high.

“Gwen I want you to cover Owen’s flat with hidden surveillance then go home to Rhys.  Use the equipment from the SUV.

“You can all take the rest of the day off after that. I hope you can both make your own way.  Ianto, there are a few things that we need to do back at the Hub before you go home,” he ordered in full hero mode.

“Yes sir,” Ianto replied.

Toshiko slipped into the hospital room as soon as Jack dismissed them.  The others followed him down to the car park.

Gwen took the equipment and looked like she wished to object, like she wanted to go with the Captain rather than do her job and return to her boyfriend, but Jack got in the SUV without a backward glance trusting the Welshman to follow him.

The drive back to the Hub was in silence.  Ianto couldn’t think of anything of comfort to say and he could practically feel Jack’s brooding.

As soon as the door to the garage lowered and the engine switched off Jack was on him.  The Captain’s lip seeking both reassurance and control.

Ianto felt his car seat being slid back to allow Jack access to the foot well as he climbed over the hand brake.  _How can he fit in there?_   Insistent fingers undoing his seatbelt then his buttons.

Passion ignited in the Welshman and he moved his hands to Jack’s shirt.  The older man batted his fingers away and continued his efforts to get Ianto naked.

The young man helped him in his quest and suddenly the seat lurched back, with a crash of dislodged computers.  Ianto was as close to flat on his back as you could be in an SUV and Jack towered over him.

His legs were opened at an awkward, painful angle but any protests were forgotten as he felt Jack’s hot mouth on his cock and a slicked finger at his entrance.

Ianto let his moans fill the tiny space knowing how much Jack liked to hear his voice at times like this.  The Captain was sucking and stretching at a pace that made the young man come quickly down his throat.

The Welshman had seconds between the lack of warmth on his cock and being filled by Jack.  It was a powerful, angry series of thrusts and within minutes the Captain came hard in Ianto.

They stayed still, panting for a good while looking at each other.  There was such pain in Jack’s eyes Ianto couldn’t help reaching out to touch his cheek.

The older man avoided the hand by bending down to give Ianto a slow passionate kiss.  The younger man expected more touches, more sex but the Captain pulled back.

“Stay here.  There’s something I need to take care of.  I’ll be back soon,” Jack told him as he pulled out.

Ianto remained frozen, feeling slightly dazed as the car door opened and closed.  It was only when he heard the locks click that he felt panic and moved.

“Jack?”

The SUV had special locks activated by the key to make it harder for alien prisoners to escape.  Knowing it was futile Ianto tried the door anyway knowing the locks would not respond.

“Jack!” Ianto was panicking.  He was locked in and couldn’t get out.

He stopped shouting when his throat felt raw.   _Why has Jack locked me in here?_

Ianto thought his way through hundreds of reasons from habit to a test.  He tried to remain calm aware that his eyes kept flicking to the clock to watch minutes become hours.

Finally worry for Jack became too much.  He stilled his mind and opened his sense of awareness.

Nothing.  There was nothing.  Even though there were miles between them, Ianto was familiar enough with the rest of the team to sense them over great distance.

There was no Jack though.  He wasn’t there, wasn’t anywhere.

_He’s done it.  He locked me in here so I couldn’t stop him.  Oh Jack I’m so sorry, so sorry I failed you._

It was too much and Ianto Jones simply let his mind retreat to its hiding place.

 


	129. Chapter One hundred and twenty-six

Jack hadn’t intended to lock Ianto in the SUV.  He had just done it automatically because he was trying hard not to think, not to feel.

He did a few chores around the Hub to make sure that this case was completely closed.  He wanted no reminders around for when Owen returned tomorrow.

Then Jack made his way down to his room carrying his Webley.  He removed all his clothes took the gun into the shower and redecorated the tiles with his blood and brains.

He had needed Ianto’s care and love.  Craved it like oxygen and the Welshman had given it to him as willingly as always.

Jack knew though that this was all his fault.  He had not been paying attention and he hadn’t noticed the potentially suicidal tendencies in the medic.

In the past he might have gone out to get whipped.  He would have subjected his body to pain then pleasure but not anymore.

Ianto was the only one on this dreadful planet capable of giving him pleasure right now and he never wanted his lover to give him pain.  The Welshman would if he asked but it would upset him to do so and Jack wanted Ianto to remain free of any hurt.

So Jack chose the swift and easy way.  He shot himself and made sure it was easy to clean the evidence away.

_Oh Jack I’m so sorry, so sorry I failed you._

Ianto’s voice echoed in his mind as he took his first breath.  Panic gripped him as he felt the grief and sorrow.

Jack reached out with his inadequate abilities but he could sense nothing.

He sprang up and ran towards the garage.  He paid no heed to the fact that he was naked, dripping wet and that there were things on the floor cutting his feet.

He tried the handle of the SUV door and was horrified when it didn’t open.  He peered inside as best he could and saw Ianto sitting there unmoving.

He realised he was undressed when he reached for the keys in a pocket that wasn’t there.  He went to the number pad locked box where Ianto kept the spare keys and unlocked the SUV.

Ianto was still naked, still smelt of sex but he was completely still.  Jack knew that dead look in his eyes, the one that told him it was too much and the young man was hiding inside himself.

With great care Jack lifted Ianto up and carried him up to the Hub, into his office and down to his quarters.  He wrapped the young man carefully in warm blankets and stroked his hair.

“Come back to me Ianto I need you.”

The Welshman didn’t move and after an hour Jack really was worried.  He scrambled up to his office and checked the CCTV footage.

Ianto’s panic as he realised he was locked in made him cry.  The look of horror and the time stamp proved what Jack had been hoping he was wrong about.

His wonderful lover had used his gifts to try and find out if anything was wrong and felt nothing.  Jack had been dead longer than he intended and wasn’t there for Ianto to find.  _And you left him alone in your quarters._

All the hard effort Jack had put in to bringing Ianto out of his shell.  One act of stupidity, on act of selfishness and the Welshman had completely clamed up, hidden within himself.

_I have to make this right.  I should go to Ianto, wait for him to wake up and tell him everything.  Tell him I’m immortal, that I cannot die.  Tell him I’m sorry, tell him..._

Jack just couldn’t.  _What would he say when he finds out I’ve been deceiving him.  What will he think when he finds out what I am?_

Panic and fear were controlling Jack.  He picked up some scotch, a couple of glasses and the Retcon and went down to his quarters.

He sat watching over the young man as he lay on his back his eyes staring at nothing.  Every few minutes his hand roamed over Ianto’s torso, head and wrists feeling for a pulse, and begging him to return.

As soon as Jack saw signs of the Welshman stirring he prepared the scotch.  He didn’t care if Ianto forgot the sex in the SUV or not as long as he didn’t remember the trauma of being locked in it, of being aware that Jack was gone.

“Jack?” the young man’s voice was horse and confused.

“Here drink this,” the Captain said and the Welshman swallowed the whole lot without a second thought.

He took a deep composing breath as he turned away to put the glass down.  _Such trust, I don’t deserve it._

The kiss took him completely by surprise.  It was insistent and demanding.  Fingers moved across him looking for reassurance and then looking for something more.

Jack’s mind stopped participating.  His own fear of having nearly lost Ianto took over matching the Welshman’s fear of losing him.

Passion and need controlled them and they quickly excited each other.  Jack almost didn’t need Ianto to stroke him hard.

The Welshman commanding hands practically pulled his cock to the wanting hole.  That suited Jack as he wanted to fill and fulfil Ianto.

It was urgent and greedy as they both wanted more of the other.  Their cries loud and harmonious as Jack thrust in and Ianto pushed down.

Adrenaline and sex were stronger that Retcon as the Welshman commanded with the energy that Jack adored.  Quickly though he could feel the young man’s climax approach.

Ianto pulled himself up, wrapping his arms around Jack, clinging to him in an effort to reach his ear.

“I love you,” Ianto whispered softly as his warmth spilt suddenly between them.

“What?” Jack shouted as shock and climax rippled hard through him and deep into his lover.

“What?” he asked again when he had recovered enough to think but sex and Retcon had done their work as Ianto closed his eyes in sleep.


	130. Chapter One hundred and twenty-seven

Jack pulled out of Ianto’s body and fled up the ladder.  Sobs were wracking his body before he reached the top and all he could do was reach his chair and curl up with his knees to his chest.

_No, no, no.  Oh Ianto why?  Why?  Why did you have to fall in love with me?_

_Why?_

_I’m so unworthy of you.  All I can do is cause you pain.  I don’t even know if I am truly capable of love, not like you loved Lisa._

_You don’t want to love me Ianto.  I’m a monster remember.  You don’t see a hero.  You see the creature I really am._

_How can you love me?  I shagged you, locked you in the SUV until you were terrified and shot myself, you felt that.  You know how dark I am inside, I caused you more grief after I promised to free you as much as I could._

_That’s why I retconned you._

Cold reason suddenly ignited in Jack’s mind.  He stopped sobbing because he was suddenly too frightened to continue.

_I retconned him.  He isn’t going to remember in the morning.  He just told me he loved me and I made him forget._

_It’s time to stop this.  If he told me once he is going to tell me again._

_I’m not the person you want to love Ianto._

_I can put him off.  I can make him end this.  It will hurt both of us but it is what’s best for him.  He can get over me; it’s not as if this has been a long relationship._

_He can get over me and begin to put his life back together again.  He can find someone else.  Someone worthy, someone free of darkness._

_But I want him.  I want to be loved by him.  He makes everything so much easier to bear._

_Sure I will get over a human run Weevil fight club just like I did the cannibals.  I will get over Owen just as I did Suzie but he makes it so much easier to cope when I cannot stand anything else._

_I want him to tell me he loves me.  I want him to be mine and no one else’s.   The thought of someone else touching him, kissing him._

Bile rose in Jack’s throat.  He pushed those thoughts aside tried to calm himself.

_I’m going to do the wrong thing.  Either I will push him away or I will draw him to me.  Make him hate me or make him love me both choices are wrong._

_And he’ll know it._

_He isn’t stupid he will realise I retconned him.  He’s going to wonder why.  If I make love to him he will not trust me and if I repel him he will either believe it was something terrible he did tonight or realise what he said and he will know how afraid I am._

Jack got up from his chair and walked down to the garage.  He was uncaring of his nudity as he put the front seat of the SUV back into place and cleaned up all evidence that they had had sex there.

He then made sure everything was in order.  He erased all the CCTV footage without making a copy of them in the SUV.

He then returned to his quarters.  Guilt swelled over him as he realise he had just left Ianto on his back uncovered except for the cooling come.

The Captain made swift work of cleaning the Welshman up.  He poured himself a scotch and then poured the rest of the expensive bottle down the sink before cleaning himself.

It was a foolish rouse but Jack didn’t care.  He checked the time and then laced the scotch with enough retcon to lose the same amount of time as Ianto.

He knocked it back in a single gulp.  He then crawled into the bed.  Part of him didn’t think he deserved to have the Welshman wrapped around him and part of him couldn’t abide the thought of a single centimetre of air separating them.

The latter desire won as he reasoned it would be suspicious if they were sleeping in any position other than one of their usual ones.

“I’m so sorry Ianto.  If I am capable of love I would want you to be my one.  I just don’t know,” he told the unconscious young man.

Then with a tender kiss to Ianto’s forehead Jack closed his eyes and let the Torchwood drug take his sins away.

 

When they both woke in the morning they both had headaches.  They both blamed the scotch, they both knew it was Retcon and that it was affecting the other too.

They both thought something must have happened, something precipitated by the Captain’s interview with Owen in the hospital.  Both believed he was the one who had administered the drug.

Only Jack knew it was really him.  He found a note in his handwriting, in the language of Boeshane Peninsular saying simply.

 

_I did it for the best, for him._

 

While they still shared the bed in Jack’s quarters but neither made a move beyond kissing and petting.  They were trying to figure out what their amnesia meant, to themselves, to their lover.

After a week they both decided on the same day that they needed to talk.  As they dressed for work they made the arrangements to have dinner that evening.

It was a good day for such a plan.  Tosh would be going to her grandfather’s birthday party so it was the perfect excuse to get rid of the others for the night.

Whatever new reconciliation, whatever strengthening of the bond between them that could have resulted from that night, Bilis Manger made sure would never happen.

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this story. I know this story might not end on the happiest of notes but the Company Series was written to mostly accompany the television episodes. I will be posting three one-shot stories that accompany "Captain Jack Harkness" and "End of Days" shortly. This will be followed by Company of a Stranger and Company of a Ghost which are crossover stories that take place between the Torchwood series and during the Year that Never Was respectively (but not necessarily in that order, the choice will be yours and I will explain when I post Company of a Stranger).


End file.
